Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ñ interessa como ou pq a verdade é k a Pedra ainda existe. 1a nova geração chega a Hogwarts com um passado sombrio e o novo mal que se ergue vem o intuito de acabar o que começou há 20anos... Kando HP derrotou Voldemort...
1. Trailer

N.A: Mais um fic não é mesmo!?!? Bem este começa com o trailer da história! Espero que gostem! Bjs CACL  
  
Disc. HP e qualquer coisa relacionada não é meu, excepto as personagens e locais por mim criados!  
  
Para melhor entendimento:  
  
Em frente aos # é como se fossem alguém a falar e entre "" está a cena em si!! Mil bjs!  
  
"Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal"  
  
#Ele vivia no seu mundo mágico...  
  
"...não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela voz meiga e suave chamar o seu nome mas ultimamente ela tinha voltado em força, dantes ouvia uma vez de meses a meses, agora praticamente todos os dias a ouvia, como uma brisa de vento a roçar entre as cortinas...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
Gostava de ouvir aquela voz imaginária, adorava, ela parecia saber como o afastar dos pensamentos tristes, como o tornar leve como uma pena. Por vezes fechava os olhos, pousava a cabeça e ouvia durante tanto tempo quanto quisesse a voz a repetir suavemente como o vento a fazer festas ao mar...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
E então era como se nada de mal lhe pudesse acontecer..."  
  
#Só, porque ninguém se parecia importar...  
  
"Se a magia existisse a tua mãe não teria morrido!!!!"  
  
"Madeleine Bleue, fez uma espécie de grunhido antes de empurrar Christopher para o lado e entrar. Richard Bleue ainda murmurou um pequeno "Bom Dia" mas disse-o de um modo que lembrava a Christopher o modo como os patrões cumprimentam os empregados que atendem às portas e que eles não conhecem de lado nenhum."  
  
"No mundo que conhecia só existia uma única coisa que se preocupava com ele e com a qual ele se preocupava, o seu gato, Alvorecer."  
  
#Até que um incidente o fez acreditar que não era o único...  
  
"Christopher engoliu a seco e de costas com as mãos no chão começou a andar até ao fim do corredor, sempre seguido pela avó que vinha com cara de quem o queria matar e cuja mão direita estava cerrada sobre algo comprido que ele não conseguia ver o que era mas que lhe lembrava um pau. (...)A raiva da sua avó parecia ir desmoronar-se em cima de si"  
  
"Está na altura de te contar a verdade..."  
  
"Christopher piscou os olhos, teria ele ouvido bem...  
  
-Eu sou o quê??? Tu és o quê?? A mãe era o quê??? Vá lá pai! Não esperas   
  
que eu....!! Já não tenho cinco anos..."  
  
#Que existiam mais como ele...  
  
"Shakespeare, Kristine Shakespeare..."  
  
"Então!? Chamas-te mesmo Ronald Granger- Weasley?!?!"  
  
"Deixa-me adivinhar... Malfoy!!!"  
  
"Não sabia que o Tio Harry tinha um cartão!!!"  
  
#Que ele nunca tinha estado só...  
  
"- Christopher... acreditas mesmo que eu morri!?!?  
  
Abanou a cabeça.  
  
- Enquanto acreditares nisso, estarei sempre contigo, aqui no teu coração..."  
  
#O Mundo que conhecemos está ameaçado...  
  
"Olhou-se ao espelho, servos, poder... sim, venceria. Apreendera com os erros dos que tinham vindo antes"  
  
#E o antigo Trio não parece disposto a fazer nada...  
  
"Tu não achas!?!?  
  
NÃO!!!  
  
Então dizes que o Ron foi morto por quem?!?! Assaltantes!!!  
  
NÃO! NÃO!!! Por... apoiantes do Voldemort que achavam que ele ainda podia voltar!!"  
  
#Talvez um novo Trio possa arriscar-se...  
  
"- Isto pode ser um choque para si Molly. O Christopher é tão parecido com o Harry como o Ronald é com o pai e a Kristine tem semelhanças suficientes para parecer a Hermione. É assustador..."  
  
#A fazer o que está certo...  
  
"- Olha Kristine eu também gosto muito do Prof. Potter mas ele não vai fazer nada!!!  
  
- Mas é de L-O-U-C-O-S!!!!- berrou Kristine.  
  
Christopher fez uma cara séria e disse:  
  
- A minha mãe, o .... o pai do Ronald... eles sabiam e foram mortos por isso, morreram para nos salvar... não podemos simplesmente ficar sentados a ver o mundo que eles protegeram com as suas vidas a ser destruído!!!  
  
- Christopher... tu... Ronald diz qualquer coisa!! Ele vai cometer uma loucura!!  
  
- Sim Ronald, o que achas?!?!?- questionou Christopher.  
  
- Ninguém mata o meu pai e se fica a rir!!!"  
  
#Arriscando as suas vidas...  
  
"Harry tirou o mapa do salteador. "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom". Ginny aproximou-se...  
  
- O mapa, não os mostra!!!- disse Harry.  
  
- OH meu Deus!!- murmurou Ginny.  
  
- O MEU BÉBE! O MEU BEBÉ!!!- começou Hermione a gritar antes de cair como morta no chão.  
  
- HERMIONE....- gritaram Harry e Ginny.  
  
(…)  
  
- Tudo bem- disse Ginny sorrindo levemente- ela só desmaiou!!!"  
  
#E descobrindo o inacreditável...  
  
"- Tu és... tu és...- gaguejou Christopher.  
  
- Pois sou...- disse com um certo cinismo a voz- quem havia de dizer...  
  
- UHOU!!!"  
  
#A acção voltou a Hogwarts...  
  
"- Os anos provaram que... Hogwarts parece deter o poder de chamar a si aqueles de quem mais precisa quando mais precisa Minerva. Agora é a vez do Christopher e dos seus amigos..."  
  
#Com novas e velhas caras a aventura continua...  
  
"- Aquele é o Prof. Snape... O Prof. Potter... O Director Dumbledor...  
  
- A chamada... Ariana! Chérie! McHigh! ..."  
  
EM  
  
»Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal« 


	2. Prologo

N.A: Por estupidez meti o 1ºcapítulo antes do prólogo, mil desculpas!!! Espero que gostem!!!!  
  
BJS  
  
Disc. Já foi dito no trailer, em principio vale p/ tds os capítulos!!!  
  
Para: Todo Mundo!!!!   
  
"Isto não é o fim. Nem o Principio do fim. É o fim do princípio!!"  
  
Ass: ???  
  
~ Prólogo ~  
  
O Tempo Não Pára- Parte 1  
  
13 de Dezembro  
  
O meu filho é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, a seguir é claro ao pai dele. Vejo-o sorrir com os seus olhos pequenos a brilharem e sinto que talvez nada tenha sido em vão, sinto que talvez tenha conseguido, embora saiba que não, que nunca conseguirei escapar.  
  
Sempre estivemos condenados eu e ele, assim que nascemos todas as saídas no foram barradas menos as da morte, não tempos por onde fugir, luz ou trevas, não temos direito a ser humanos, a ser cinzento, ou pertencemos a uns ou pertencemos a outros.   
  
Poderá realmente o mundo dividir-se pura e simplesmente em luz ou trevas, bem ou mal, certo e errado. E o que é errado? O que é certo?? Teremos nós a resposta a isso, talvez o certo seja o errado e o errado o certo!??! O errado e o certo são tão mutáveis... A minha Madrinha costumava dizer-me "Quero que faças o bem, o que quer que isso seja na altura!", ela sabia...   
  
Se formos a ver quando o Voldemort aterrorizava o nosso mundo não confiar em ninguém era bom, hoje é mau, quer dizer uma pessoa é automaticamente catalogada de desconfiada e uma pessoa desconfiada é uma pessoa que tem algo a esconder e quem tem algo a esconder... bem, é mau...  
  
Não quero perde-los, nem ao Patrick nem ao Christopher, tem sido eles a dar-me força para continuar, para me levantar todas as manhãs e encarar o mundo de cara erguida, o mundo que pensa que me conhece e que não vê nada para lá desta minha cara bonita, que não vê quem realmente eu sou...  
  
Falei com o Ron sobre isto, mas ele hoje não está para grandes conversas, eu sei porquê, também o sinto, como um relógio velho que está prestes a parar, consigo ouvir cada segundo que passa, as molas a ranger de dor, não tenho como fugir, não vou fugir, não posso deixar que me roubem o meu filho, não vou deixar!!!  
  
Está a sorrir de novo, acho que gostou do urso que lhe comprei, comprei-o porque me lembra da alcunha dele, Christopher Robin. Ainda me lembro de como me apaixonei pelas séries do Whinnie da Pooh, foi com uma frase...  
  
"Se viveres cem anos, eu quero viver cem anos menos um dia, assim nunca terei de viver sem ti..."  
  
Nunca viverei sem vocês Patrick... Christopher... mas vocês viverão sem mim, sejam fortes... estarei sempre aqui... prometo...   
  
Fim do Prólogo  
  
N.A: Bom, cá está ele, espero que gostem! Ao longo da história vão aparecer as Partes 2, 3 e 4, continuações do prólogo mas ditas (escritas) por outras pessoas!! Existiram também Capítulos eXtra! Espero que gostem!!! Bjs CACL 


	3. Pelo Amor duma Mãe

N.A: Cá está o 1ºCapítulo! Convém dizer que esta fic é assim o meu bebé, estou mesmo empenhada nela e na "série" de alma e coração! Espero que gostem!  
  
BJS  
  
CACL  
  
Disc. Foi dito no trailer não será repetido, vale para todos os capítulos!!  
  
Para: O meu maninho Francisco!!!   
  
"Não é a infelicidade que nos mata. São as saudades..."  
  
(Dorothy Parker)  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
«Pelo amor duma mãe...»  
  
  
  
A única coisa que se lembrava de quando era novo era de pedir ao pai para este lhe ler um livro de Contos de Fadas. Lembrava-se da cara do pai ficar séria, dele lhe tirar o livro e dizer que era tudo mentira, lembrava-se de tentar ripostar mas também se lembrava da frase que o seu pai usara para confirmar o que dizia e contra isso ele não tivera nem tinha argumentos...  
  
-Se a magia existisse a tua mãe não teria morrido...  
  
Nunca tinha percebido o que a sua mãe tinha haver com a magia, mas imaginava-a como uma fada ou algo parecido, talvez uma princesa encantada, sabia que a sua mãe tinha morrido um ano depois dele ter nascido, mas não sabia nada mais dela, não sabia o nome, a idade, a data de nascimento, como ela era, estava a zeros.   
  
Nunca mais tinha pedido nada do género ao seu pai, o mais curioso era saber como se o seu pai não acreditava em magia ele tinha um livro de Contos de Fadas... talvez a sua mãe... gostava tanto de saber mais sobre ela... mas não podia pensar em pedir ao pai, o seu pai desviaria a conversa ou acabaria por ficar irritado e ele ficaria na mesma... sem saber nada... sabia que se queria descobrir algo tinha que o fazer sozinho... mas por onde podia ele começar, não tinha um nome, uma referência... além de que era a sua mãe...  
  
Suspirou, olhou para a folha de papel á sua frente, era suposto estar a escrever uma redacção de férias... bem, ele já tinha começado... já tinha escrito o seu nome... Christopher Bleue...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
Voltou-se mas não viu ninguém... não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela voz meiga e suave chamar o seu nome mas ultimamente ela tinha voltado em força, dantes ouvia uma vez de meses a meses, agora praticamente todos os dias a ouvia, como uma brisa de vento a roçar entre as cortinas...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
Gostava de ouvir aquela voz imaginária, adorava, ela parecia saber como o afastar dos pensamentos tristes, como o tornar leve como uma pena. Por vezes fechava os olhos, pousava a cabeça e ouvia durante tanto tempo quanto quisesse a voz a repetir suavemente como o vento a fazer festas ao mar...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
E então era como se nada de mau lhe pudesse acontecer...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick Bleue, um viúvo de 38 anos cabelos negros, olhos azuis escuros quase negros, vestido de fato e gravata, meteu a chave na fechadura e suspirou tinha sido um dia difícil. Assim que fechou a porta reparou que tinha música de fundo, Christopher devia ter aproveitado o facto de ter voltado mais cedo para casa da escola e ter atacado a aparelhagem. A música Immortality cantada por Celine Dion enchia a casa...  
  
"So this is who I am  
  
And this is all I know  
  
(…)"  
  
Patrick suspirou, não gostava daquela música, lembrava-o muito dela, demasiado. Ele não merecia sofrer assim...  
  
"We don't say goodbye  
  
We don't say goodbye  
  
(…)  
  
I keep the memory of you and  
  
Me inside  
  
Fulfill your destiny…"  
  
Grunhiu, como se ele já não tivesse tentado e voltado a tentar... para ela era fácil dizer, não era ela que tinha que enfrentar o desafio de criar um filho sozinho, de seguir em frente sem a pessoa amada, de deixar tudo o que fazia sentido e que depois se tinha tronado fútil para trás, para tentar uma vida nova...  
  
"My storm will never end  
  
My fate is on the wind"  
  
Parou de reclamar e enfrentou a realidade… pôs-se a pensar... embora ela já não estivesse ali os seus últimos momentos deviam ter sido bem mais difíceis do que tudo o que ele fizera para o seu bem e para o bem de Christopher... Fechou os olhos por momentos... Memórias abandonadas voltaram...  
  
»Uma sala com tudo deitado a baixo como se um terramoto a tivesse varrido... um casal que não devia ter mais de 27anos... um homem de cabelos negros vestido com uma capa voltou-se para uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que envergava um vestido dourado e disse:  
  
-Corre! Vai buscar o Christopher!!!  
  
A mulher piscou os olhos e reclamou:  
  
-... mas Patrick tu não...  
  
A casa tremeu de novo. Patrick deu um murro numa mesa próxima e gritou para a sua mulher:  
  
-VAI!!!!  
  
Ela assentiu, foi ter com ele abraçou-o, segurou a sua face entre as suas pequenas e brancas mãos, beijo-o disse-lhe ao ouvido num sussurro Amo-te e partiu em direcção ao andar de cima... «  
  
"We don't say goodbye  
  
We don't say goodbye"  
  
No fundo ele é que a tinha enviado para a morte...  
  
"'Cause I have found a dream  
  
that must came true  
  
Every ounce of me must see it through"  
  
Sorriu, seria exactamente a resposta que ela lhe daria se o pudesse fazer, ela diria que a vida de Christopher era muito mais importante que a dela e que não seria capaz de viver com o facto dele ter morrido e ela não ter feito nada para o evitar.  
  
Patrick entrou na sala. A janelas estavam meio abertas e o vento roçava nas cortinas, tal como previra Christopher estava na sala deitado no sofá, aproximou-se lentamente ao ver que o seu filho dormia deitado no sofá.   
  
Alvorecer, um gato preto que Christopher tinha adoptado há bastante tempo, estava deitado no braço do sofá e estava encostado à cabeça de Christopher como que a protegê-lo. Patrick sentou-se no banco em frente ao sofá a observar o filho. Parecia-se com o padrinho dele quando este fora mais novo... tinha cabelos negros desordenados, óculos, falta de amigos, uma família que o odiava... não que ele odiasse o filho! Ele nunca poderia odiar algo que tivesse vindo dela e o facto de que Christopher era um pouco dele também ajudava a manter essa política.   
  
Embora tentasse parecer distante Patrick era tudo menos insensível ás emoções do filho, ele sabia a dor que Christopher devia passar todos os natais, dias da mãe e feriados de família... em todo o lado se viam famílias felizes e Christopher apenas tinha o pai que trabalhava como louco, a mãe morta, os avós que o desprezavam e nem apareciam, e Alvorecer que devia ser a única criatura naquela casa com tempo para ele...  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a role for love  
  
To play  
  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way  
  
(…)  
  
We don't say goodbye  
  
We don't say goodbye"  
  
Christopher mexeu-se durante o sono e pronunciou algo que admirou Patrick…  
  
-Mãe...  
  
Mãe?!?!? Como podia ele sonhar com a mãe, ele tinha um ano no máximo quando tudo acontecera...  
  
-Mãe... cuidado... atrás de ti...  
  
O sono calmo tinha-se começado a tronar num pesadelo, Patrick sabia-o, agarrou a mão do filho, como que a dizer que estava ali, e a voz dele foi baixando até se tronar um murmúrio suave...  
  
-Mãe...  
  
"With all my love for you  
  
And what else could we do..  
  
We don't say, goodbye…"  
  
Patrick suspirou ao ver que mesmo assim o pesadelo parecia não parar. A cara de Christopher tinha-se tronado séria e ele parecia desesperado. Então de súbito Patrick jurou ouvir alguém murmurar:  
  
-Christopher... Christopher Robin...  
  
Christopher sorriu e parou de rabujar. O pesadelo tinha parado. Patrick piscou os olhos e olhou em redor... a sala estava deserta, foi ao armário e tirou do topo uma caixa comprida e castanha, lá dentro estava a única coisa que tinha trazido do seu antigo mundo, lá dentro estava uma bela varinha...  
  
Lançou um feitiço, que miraculosamente ainda sabia, para revelar pessoas ou feitiços, a resposta foi nula... num raio de 2km ninguém tinha lançado um feitiço ou se desmaterializado... devia ter sido a sua imaginação...  
  
Voltou a guardar a varinha e voltou-se para o filho, viu a respiração deste tronar-se regular e ele acordar embora visse que ele fingia estar a dormir...   
  
Sorriu, baixou o volume da aparelhagem, pegou numa manta que se encontrava ali perto, tapou-o dando-lhe um beijo na testa, tirou-lhe os óculos e chamou-o pela sua alcunha, coisa que não fazia á anos...  
  
-Bons sonhos Christopher Robin...   
  
Em seguida Patrick passou a mão pela cabeça de alvorecer que ronronou e Patrick rumou ao primeiro andar deixando Christopher a fazer um esforço para manter os olhos fechados, aquele não podia ser o seu pai, podia!?!?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Pela noite a dentro uma coruja voava em direcção à cidade irlandesa de Gweedore, nas suas patas uma carta de papel amarelado onde na frente se podia ler em letras verde esmeralda.  
  
"De: Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts...  
  
Para: Ex.mo Sr. Christopher Bleue  
  
Rua St. Ann, n.º 24, Gweedore, Irlanda"  
  
  
  
As suas asas começavam a doer embora fizesse algumas pausas, a viagem desde Londres até Gweedore ia ser cansativa e talvez... em vão...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Os dias que se seguiram correram normalmente, a escola acabou para Christopher e sem escola Christopher ficava o todo dia, e praticamente toda a noite, sozinho em casa. Embora ao princípio fosse engraçado ter uma casa só para si e poder saltar do computador para a televisão e da televisão para o computador quando lhe apetecia, em breve a vida se tronou monótona e nem mesmo a possibilidade de ir explorar o sótão onde memórias sobre a sua mãe podia estar o animou...  
  
Todos os dias o pai de Christopher saía de casa às 6h da manhã e todos os dias voltava ás 9h da noite por vezes mais tarde e por vezes nem voltava chegando a fazer directas atrás de directas.   
  
Christopher podia afirmar que desde que se lembrava o seu pai tinha trabalhado 8 dias por semana e 25h por dia, ao princípio pensava que era porque talvez o seu pai não recebesse grande coisa, mas a televisão moderna e o computador novo tinham-no feito mudar de ideias, até que por fim Christopher se convencera que o seu pai não apreciava a sua companhia e não queria ficar com ele. Mas a presença do pai nos momentos mais importantes da sua curta vida, como a primeira ida para o infantário, para a primária, a entrega dos diplomas de passagem... o seu pai não tinha falado, nem tinha ido ter com ele mas tinha estado lá, e isso para Christopher valia ouro contra aquilo que pensara, se o seu pai não gostava dele para quê ir a estas cerimónias!?!? Por vezes achava que o seu pai estava preso, como se o uma parte dele o amasse e se preocupasse com ele e a outra o despreza-se... Era esquisito...  
  
Um dia, estava Christopher a levantar-se, embora já fossem 10h, quando se apercebeu que o frigorifico estava vazio e isso só queria dizer uma coisa, a sua querida, adorada, amada e desejada avó paterna, Madeleine, viria fazer-lhe uma visita e como de costume criticar tudo o que apanhasse, e ele principalmente, por vezes achava que a avó tinha o gosto doentio de o fazer sentir-se mal e o seu avó, Richard, assistia a tudo calmamente, concordando por vezes...  
  
Christopher sabia isso pois essa era normalmente a desculpa que o seu pai usava para a avó não ficar muito tempo, na realidade tinha duas, a primeira era "Estava a Trabalhar" o que no dia presente era verdade, ou então "Não tinha nada para comer" o que também era verdade, ou seja a avó devia andar mesmo a pressionar o seu pai. Christopher tremeu, isso queria dizer que a avó se ia agarrar a ele e esfolá-lo vivo se pudesse.  
  
Com isto em mente e decidido a aproveitar os seus últimos momentos de liberdade "extra parental" Christopher dirigiu-se à sala e ligou a televisão num canal qualquer, visto não fazer ideia de que dia da semana era. A televisão provou-lhe que, quase sem espaço para dúvidas, era fim-de-semana, provavelmente sábado, visto que todos os canais estavam a passar desenhos animados, se fosse domingo algum estaria a passar a missa...  
  
Christopher ia fazendo zapping pelos canais lentamente e ia perdendo a boa disposição. Em todos os desenhos animados apenas encontrava situações mágicas... CCS (CARD CAPTOR SAKURA), SM (SAILOR MOON), R½(RANMA 1/2), e muitos outros...   
  
Não tinha nada contra a magia, ou pelo menos achava que não, mas a frase do pai nunca parava de ecoar na sua mente "Se a magia existisse a tua mãe não teria morrido...", e isso fazia-o sentir-se mal, porque é que aquelas pessoas inventadas, feitas de papel e caneta tinham todos aqueles poderes e ele que era de carne e osso não tinha, se os tivesse a sua mãe não teria morrido e sem dúvida que ela, ele e o seu pai estariam agora a preparar umas férias espectaculares a um sítio qualquer como o Hawai, ou talvez o Brazil, tinha ouvido falar muito bem das praias de ambos os países!!!  
  
Desligou a televisão chateado e foi-se vestir. Assim que acabou, ouviu alguém tocar á campainha. Desceu calmamente as escadas e abriu a porta. Do lado de fora da porta estava um casal de idade.   
  
Uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos apanhados no alto da nuca, blusa dum branco imaculado, uma saia verde e umas colãns de vidro que acabavam dentro dumas sabrinas verdes escuras que brilhavam. O senhor por sua vez era meio careca, e usava um conjunto fato casaco preto que completava com um laço preto, um guarda chuva preto debaixo do braço e um jornal meio amarelado à frente da cara. Eram quase o que se podia chamar um típico casal inglês da idade da pedra!!  
  
Christopher sorriu e tentou ser o mais simpático possível quando disse:  
  
-Olá Avó! Olá Avô!!!  
  
Madeleine Bleue, fez uma espécie de grunhido antes de empurrar Christopher para o lado e entrar. Richard Bleue ainda murmurou um pequeno "Bom Dia" mas disse-o de um modo que lembrava a Christopher o modo como os patrões cumprimentam os empregados que atendem às portas e que eles não conhecem de lado nenhum.  
  
Madeleine olhou em redor e perguntou por fim a Christopher:  
  
-Onde está o meu Patrick???  
  
Christopher suspirou, sabia o que avó queria quando dizia "O Meu Patrick", ela queria apresentar ao seu pai outra daquelas mulheres horrosas que conhecera e que dariam "óptimas esposas e donas do lar...", já conhecera algumas, maior parte delas piscava os olhos em espanto quando o via, a sua avó nunca o mencionava nas longas conversas que tinha com elas sobre "o seu Patrickzinho!", qualquer uma delas achava que Patrick era apenas solteiro, talvez algumas soubessem que ele era viúvo mas uma coisa Christopher tinha a certeza nenhuma delas sabia, até o conhecer, que Patrick era pai.  
  
Madeleine olhou para Christopher como se quisesse comer e disse severamente:  
  
-Fiz-te uma pergunta rapaz!!! Responde!!!  
  
-O pai não está!!!- acabou por responder Christopher que achou por bem acrescentar rapidamente, ou talvez já fosse o hábito- está a trabalhar!!!!  
  
-Mas é Sábado!!!- resmungou Madeleine e completou a tom de desabafo- o meu Patrick sempre trabalhou demais para sustentar quem não devia...  
  
Christopher mordeu a língua e olhou para o avô mas este já se tinha sentado num cadeirão da sala e continuava a sua leitura como se nada mais existisse no mundo além do seu conforto e do seu jornal. Madeleine continuava a falar mas Christopher não a ouvia, estava mais interessado a ler uma noticia que vinha no jornal do avô, ocupava duas páginas, de um lado ao outro, e tinha como letras garrafais O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA...   
  
Madeleine, puxou Christopher pelos ombros e disse enquanto o endireitava, embora Christopher estivesse o mais direito que era possível numa t-shirt e em calções...  
  
-Não sabes que é feio espiar os outros rapaz!!!! O que tu precisas é duma mãe com um pulso de ferro para te poder educar que a tua não fez nada! Claro que te carregou durante 9meses, suportou as dores do parto e amamentou durante não sei quanto tempo... mas ajudar a criar-te, a trazer dinheiro para casa e afins... nada, nicles batatóides!! Morreu... realmente a morte é uma boa solução... devia tentar matar-me da próxima vez que me venha parar uma conta à mão, assim não teria a RESPONSABILIDADE de a pagar...  
  
Christopher continuava a morder a língua cada vez com mais força, por esta altura sem dúvida que esta já devia sangrar. Já, já sangrava, Christopher conseguia sentir o sabor a sangue... como odiava aquele sabor...  
  
Madeleine continuava a falar como se Christopher não estivesse presente e apenas estivesse a discutir uma ideia com Richard, que como sempre apenas assentia ou nem respondia.  
  
-Eu sabia... soube logo assim que lhe ouvi o nome... cheirei à distância... eu bem que disse "Patrick meu tesouro não te envolvas com essa gente, são óptimos para arranjar responsabilidades e a seguir puff, somem como cheiro ao vento..." mas o teu querido pai não me quis ouvir... OH não... "Mãe, eu amo-a ... Mãe, ela ama-me... ela jamais me abandonaria..." se eu não fosse uma mulher com coração de ouro atiraria isso á cara do meu Patrick... mas como sou e nunca é tarde para se remediar um mal...  
  
Christopher questionava-se se a sua avó teria coração!?! Se aquilo era ter um coração de ouro não gostaria de se cruzar com mais ninguém que o tivesse. OH sim se pudesse colocaria um letreiro a dizer "Pessoas com Coração de Ouro por favor afastassem, a minha avó já tem um!". Estava Christopher perdido nos seus pensamentos quando...  
  
-Uma grande....- nesta altura Madeleine baixou a voz- era o que tua mãe era!!!  
  
Nessa altura Christopher não se conseguiu conter, cerrou os punhos e berrou:  
  
-A MINHA MÃE NÃO ERA NADA DISSO!!!  
  
Pela primeira vez desde que conhecia o avô Christopher viu-o desviar a cara do jornal e olhar intrigado na sua direcção, como se só agora se tivesse apercebido que Christopher existia, que ele não era um criado da casa mas sim o seu neto. Madeleine estava sem voz e parecia chocada...  
  
-O que... o quê!!???!  
  
Christopher quase conseguia ver a sua avó a ficar vermelha como as personagens dos desenhos animados, lentamente tal e qual vaso a encher. Madeleine sentia uma raiva imensa, há anos que não sentia aquela raiva contra outra pessoa, só a tinha sentido um outra vez em relação a uma pessoa e essa pessoa tinha sido a mãe do rapaz que estava à sua frente. Completamente fora de si Madeleine deu um encontrão a Christopher que caiu no chão no meio do corredor, a sua avó podia ser velha mas tinha muita força.   
  
-COMO É QUE TU TE ATREVES?? FEDELHO MISERÁVEL!!! SABES COM QUEM TE METES!?!?!  
  
Sem saber muito bem porquê, afinal o que lhe podia acontecer era apanhar umas boas palmadas, Christopher engoliu a seco e de costas com as mãos no chão começou a andar até ao fim do corredor, sempre seguido pela avó que vinha com cara de quem o queria matar e cuja mão direita estava cerrada sobre algo comprido que ele não conseguia ver o que era mas que lhe lembrava um pau. Por fim, como era de se esperar, o corredor acabou e Christopher ficou com as costas contra um grande espelho.  
  
O seu avô levantou-se rapidamente como que para ir acalmar a mulher mas estava atraso, a raiva da sua avó parecia ir desmoronar-se em cima de Christopher quando de súbito ele a viu ficar muito branca e murmurar:  
  
-Tu...  
  
Christopher voltou-se para o espelho, mas além do seu reflexo assustado e a avó nada mais o espelho reflectia. Olhou para a avó, estava a ficar cada vez mais branca, como se a morte se estivesse a projectar no seu espírito ou qualquer coisa parecia. Olhou de novo para o espelho nada, o espelho na reflectia mais nada do que a avó e ele, no entanto de súbito ele jurou ouvir:  
  
-Desaparece Madeleine... quem te chamou à minha casa... e quem te deu ordens para maltratares o MEU filho...  
  
Christopher sentiu um arrepio e viu que a sua avó também tremia como varas verdes. Richard chegou ao pé da mulher e apoiou-a nele, Madeleine não lutou e deixou o marido ampará-la, para Christopher isto era uma novidade visto que a avó e o avô pareciam manter-se o mais distantes que pudessem, praticamente, pelo menos na sua presença, nunca interagiam. Richard olhou para Madeleine e para Christopher com uma cara esquisita e quando os seus olhos pousaram no espelho pareceu ficar confuso, como se esperasse ver algo mas não estivesse a ver.   
  
Nessa altura alguém abriu a porta da frente muito rápido. Patrick entrou e o primeiro sítio onde os seus olhos pousaram foi no espelho ao fundo do corredor... os seus olhos piscaram e Christopher jurou que água os rodeava até que por fim Patrick tomou uma cara séria e perguntou:  
  
-Christopher??  
  
-Pai!- chamou Christopher, num tom que dizia "S- o- c- o- r- r- o!!!".  
  
De súbito Patrick apercebeu-se que a sua mãe estava com a mão envolta naquela estranha coisa comprida e que Richard a estava a apoiar, de súbito apercebeu-se pela cara assustada de Christopher e pelo espelho o que provavelmente se tinha estado a passar... uma raiva sem igual subiu por Patrick, uma raiva tão forte ele nunca se lembrava de ter sentido.  
  
-MÃE COMO SE ATREVE!!! CHRISTOPHER VAI PARA O TEU QUARTO!!!!!  
  
-Mas...- disse Christopher como que a tentar desculpar-se.  
  
-VAI PARA O TEU QUARTO!!!!- gritou Patrick apontado para o andar de cima e caminhado pesadamente para ao pé dos pais na sala.  
  
Christopher nem pensou duas vezes, o tom de voz do pai não o permitia. A correr subiu as escadas, correu pelo corredor e entrou no seu quarto, tentando ignorar as vozes que se elevavam no ar de baixo. Lá fechou a porta, saltou para cima da cama e enrolou-se no seu edredõn pensando para si que adoraria ter uma mãe que o protegesse daquela gente doida que estava aos berros no andar de baixo.   
  
Ele apenas queria ter uma família normal, uma mãe, um pai que o amassem e que ele amasse, uns avós para saírem com ele ao fim de semana e lhe comprarem doces... não era pedir muito ou era???  
  
As vozes no andar de baixo subiam de volume. Christopher deitou-se e apertou o edredõn contra si, tentando esquecer que era Christopher Bleue e que no andar de baixo a sua família, ou seria o que restava dela, estava aos berros... então a voz voltou...  
  
-Christopher... Christopher Robin...  
  
E aos poucos Christopher foi-se acalmando, sentiu um calor à sua volta como se alguém o abraçasse e realmente o estivesse a proteger tal como ele tinha pedido, sorriu e por fim acabou por adormecer sonhando que alguém o embalava e cantava canções para adormecer enquanto lhe recordava o quanto o amava...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Setembro, ainda que a um mês de distância, estava próximo, Patrick tinha consciência disso, tal como tinha consciência de que em Maio desse ano o seu filho tinha feito onze anos, e isso só podia significar uma coisa... uma carta... talvez duas... era isso que dava a dupla descendência... não sabia se Christopher aceitaria isso bem... talvez por vingança à avó fosse para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Finn McCool...   
  
Não queria que o seu filho entrasse no mundo da feitiçaria... a feitiçaria podia ser uma coisa incrível mas também terrível... tinha apreendido isso á custa da vida da mãe dele... por isso tinha fugido para o mundo Muggle... pensava que ele era seguro... mas depois do que acontecera no dia anterior já não estava tão certo disso... a sua mãe bem podia ter usado a varinha e continuando o acesso de raiva ter matado o neto que sempre odiara... se assim fosse era bom que Christopher soubesse como se defender e mesmo que o Ministério o tentasse expulsar da escola ele sempre podia alegar que tinha sido em auto- defesa o que seria facilmente provado pelos feitiços que ele usara...  
  
Passados alguns minutos ouviu o som de alguém a descer as escadas meio a correr meio a andar.  
  
-Exactamente como ela fazia...- deixou escapar.  
  
Voltando-se Patrick encontrou Christopher frente a frente pela primeira vez desde da manhã em que tudo se tinha passado. Tinham-se passado quase uma semana, tinha tido um trabalhão dos diabos a acalmar os pais, a mãe principalmente, tinha tido que trabalhar que nem doido para compensar o tempo perdido e tinha tido que dormir e comer, nada mais, era assim a sua vida desde que Christopher tinha idade para estar sozinho, a sua sorte tinha sido que o filho tinha crescido bastante rápido.  
  
Olhou o filho de cima a baixo, ele tinha um ar pálido e abatido, cumprimentos dos Bleue, os Bleue sempre tinham tido pele muito branca, como se estivessem doentes, eram brancos como a neve, mas Christopher tinha os olhos verdes da mãe, aqueles belos e misteriosos olhos verdes... era só dar tempo a Christopher... mais uns anos e ele teria todas as miúdas da escola aos seus pés...  
  
Sorriu para Christopher e este, contente por o pai o parecer ter perdoado,(mas perdoado de quê!?!? No fundo ele não tinha feito nada!!) retribuiu o sorriso...  
  
-Bom dia pai!- disse embora um pouco a medo.  
  
-Bom dia Christopher...- disse Patrick sorrindo- Como te sentes hoje??  
  
-Bem!- respondeu Christopher radiante por saber que o pai queria conversar com ele, não esperava isso- então...- questionou a medo- vais trabalhar hoje... ou podemos sei lá... fazer qualquer coisa...  
  
Patrick sorriu, parecia algo animador e variado.. começava a ficar farto do seu emprego Muggle... além de que estava a chegar a altura em que Christopher teria que começar a desvendar a verdade, aos poucos era certo mas teria que começar...   
  
-Que dia é hoje??  
  
Sem perceber o que isso tinha a ver com o resto Christopher respondeu:  
  
-25 de Julho!  
  
Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-... Não, não vou!!  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e comentou:  
  
-Mas pai a última vez que faltaste... foi porque eu tinha 40º de febre e isso foi há...- tentou fazer as contas mas não conseguiu, era muito pequeno na altura- há um monte de tempo atrás....  
  
Patrick sorriu e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Por fim suspirou e afirmou:  
  
-Hoje não vou porque hoje é um dia especial Christopher... Sabes que dia é hoje!?!?... Estupidez minha! É claro que não sabes!!! Eu não te contei...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, teria o seu pai enlouquecido!?! Essa parecia a única solução, ele devia ter ido a casa da sua avó jantar com a tal mulher que daria uma óptima esposa e dona do lar e a avó tinha-o envenenado ou talvez dado com uma frigideira na cabeça, só podia...  
  
Patrick sorriu e suspirou de novo. Então Christopher reparou admirado que o Cd de Celine Dion continuava, embora noutra música, a tocar baixinho...  
  
"Let's talk about love  
  
Let's talk about us  
  
Let's talk about live  
  
Let's talk about trust…"  
  
Patrick sorriu, para ela era fácil dizer... mas para ele fazer... achava estúpido tratar a voz do Cd como se fosse ela mas sentia-se a bem a fazer isso, era uma consolação, uma consolação e um desespero...  
  
-Senta-te Christopher quero contar-te uma coisa...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Virgínia Weasley Potter, mais conhecida por Ginny, estava a ler a lista dos novos alunos. O seu cabelo vermelho fogo estava maior e de momento solto chegava-lhe a quase meio da costas, os seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e as faces tinham um rosado natural, a sua roupa dourada brilhava como estrelas realçando a sua beleza e delicadeza. Lentamente revia os nomes e tomava nota dos novos assim que recebia a confirmação da sua vinda.  
  
-Ann Deever, Joshua Motes...   
  
A lista parecia inacabável, isto até ela chocar com nomes familiares...  
  
-Ronald Granger- Weasley... Quem havia de dizer! Se este tiver a língua do pai há por aí uma rapariga que vai sofrer... e por falar em sofrer... Lucius Malfoy Jr. ... com quem irá este implicar...  
  
Ginny levantou a sua caneca de café e começou a bebe-la lentamente, até que os seus olhos pousaram no último nome que esperava ver...  
  
-Christopher Bleue...  
  
Lentamente pousou a caneca de café e olhou para uma moldura, na parede, onde se conseguia ver a si própria e a duas amigas... lá estava muito mais nova, anos mais nova... formava-se nesse dia e embora já tivesse saído da escola há um ano ou mais as suas amigas tinham ido ter com ela e ficado com ela nesse dia tão especial... as três amigas deram um grande abraço e começaram a rir... onde iam esses dias alegres e despreocupados, pensou Ginny, agora os dias eram despreocupados de medo mas ocupados de trabalho, era alegre mas por vezes... por vezes punha-se a pensar nela e no seu irmão... ambos mortos... como era isso possível... juraria que ainda ontem tinha falado com o seu irmão sobre tudo e nada... que passeara com ela num centro comercial... e de súbito o mundo virar-se... primeiro tinha ido ela, tinha desaparecido a proteger o filho como qualquer mãe desse nome... depois, pouco tempo depois, talvez uns cinco dias, tinha sido a vez do seu irmão Ronald... morto a proteger a família, como bom pai e homem de família que era... o que Hermione tinha chorado, tinha chorado e chorado por ela, pelas filhas e pelo filho de oito meses que tinha dentro da barriga... filho que nunca conheceria o pai... Ginny arriscaria a dizer que ela tinha chorado tanto que agora não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, mas sabia que isso era impossível...  
  
Um bater leve na porta tirou Ginny do seu mundo de pensamentos e ela pode ver o seu marido, Harry Potter, Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, entrar sorridente na sala de aula. Harry continuava o mesmo, o seu cabelo negro continuava rebelde, os seus belos olhos verdes continuavam atrás dum par de óculos, e a sua fatiota era toda vermelha e dourada o que fazia realçar os seus cabelos. Sem esperar e sem cumprimentar Harry começou imediatamente a falar:  
  
-Consegui Gin., consegui arranjar os Vampiros e as Fadas Carpideiras para dar aos sétimos anos!!! E tenho um Dementor para os sextos anos e ... que se passa??  
  
Harry tinha parado ao ver a cara de espanto e choque na cara de Ginny. Ginny fez um sorriso irónico e comentou:  
  
-Que queres fazer? Criar um exército de feiticeiros??  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e fingindo-se Voldemort disse:  
  
-Descobriste o meu plano Potter mas eu voltarei!!!!  
  
Ginny riu com Harry mas por pouco tempo, passou-lhe a lista que tinha em cima da mesa, e lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia "Lê!". Harry pegou na lista e leu-a calmamente, ia para encolher os ombros quando os seus olhos pousaram em...  
  
-Christopher...  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny como que a pedir confirmação de que aquele Christopher era o Christopher que ele estava a pensar mas Ginny apenas disse:  
  
-Creio que sim!!! Sim, deve ser ele...  
  
Harry sorriu feliz, mas o seu sorriso rapidamente se desvaneceu para um cerrar de lábios o tomar enquanto perguntava:  
  
-O Patrick não vai tentar o que os meus tios tentaram vai??  
  
Ginny piscou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, não acreditava mas:  
  
-Quem sabe???  
  
Harry exaltou-se e bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que tudo em cima desta treme-se.  
  
-Proíbo-o de fazer tal!! Nem que tenha que o ir buscar!!!!  
  
Ginny suspirou e comentou:  
  
-E que lhe vais dizer Harry!?!? Tal como tu ele não sabe... e ele está com o pai! Que te faz pensar que ele trocaria o pai por ti!!!  
  
Harry deu-se por vencido e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a Ginny, esta apertou-lhe a mão e disse suavemente:  
  
-Sei que só queres o melhor para ele Harry... tal como só querias o melhor para ela...  
  
-E o melhor para ela teria sido ficar afastada de tudo isto!- disse Harry tristemente- teria sido melhor ela nunca ter descoberto...  
  
Ginny abanou a cabeça e comentou:  
  
-Nem tu próprio acreditas no que dizes Harry...  
  
Nesse momento tronaram a bater á porta e Hermione Granger- Weasley, nova Professora de Transfiguração entrou no gabinete da Psicóloga de Hogwarts. Hermione continuava, assim um pouco como Harry, na mesma, o seu cabelo continuava sem tratamento, os seus olhos castanhos continuavam a mostrar sapiência, só que de um nível mais elevado, e continuava a ler que nem doida e a prova disso era que debaixo do braço e roçando as suas vestes azuis estavam dois livros. Um bastante antigo chamado Hogwarts, Uma História e outro relativamente novo, comprado nem uma semana atrás mas já lido e relido mais de mil vezes, intitulado Professores, Alunos & Transfiguração.   
  
A Professora McGonnagal ia reformar-se e tinha convidado Hermione para o seu lugar, esta tinha aceitado, já estava farta do seu emprego no Mistério, além de que agora que todos os seus três filhos, as gémeas Hermione e Heather, e Ronald estavam em Hogwarts não lhe apetecia entrar numa casa vazia, isso só a faria pensar em coisas tristes e ela não queria voltar a essa fase da sua vida.  
  
Com um sorriso Hermione cumprimentou Ginny e Harry:  
  
-Potter's!- disse na brincadeira.  
  
-Granger- Weasley!- disseram Harry e Ginny em coro.  
  
Todos riram durante um pouco até que Hermione afirmou:  
  
-Para todos os efeitos sou só Granger, Professora Granger!! E tu Harry? Professor Potter suponho! Ginny...  
  
-Psicóloga Weasley! Obrigada, não quero que os alunos saibam que o seu Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é casado comigo... acho que ninguém que não deva tenha que saber...  
  
Hermione assentiu num gesto de cabeça e comentou:  
  
-A velha McGonnagal disse-me muito bem das gémeas... estou ansiosa de as ver em acção... em casa não podiam fazer magia... e estou ansiosa pelo Rony...   
  
Ginny assentiu, num olhar que dizia "Percebo o que queres dizer", mas Harry resmungou baixo e comentou:  
  
-Vocês mulheres preocupam-se demais com os filhos!!! Ele há- de sobreviver, afinal não vai lutar contra o Voldemort ou algo do género... por falar em Voldemort...- Harry suspirou- Herm, a verdadeira batalha vai começar agora...  
  
Hermione piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
-Que verdadeira batalha!?!  
  
Harry suspirou antes de dizer:  
  
-A batalha contra o passado...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, teria ele ouvido bem, é ele ia jurar que o seu pai lhe tinha dito, vamos ver QUE O SEU PAI LHE TINHA DITO, que a magia era real, que ele era um feiticeiro, que a sua mãe fora uma feiticeira e que ele era um feiticeiro. Bem ele sempre achara esquisito como, tendo pernas muito mais pequenas, conseguia sempre fugir dos rapazes que lhe queriam bater ou como os rasgões da sua roupa desapareciam se ele ficassem com medo que a avó lhe ralhasse, mas disso ao ponto de ele ser um feiticeiro...  
  
-Eu sou o quê??? Tu és o quê?? A mãe era o quê??? Vá lá pai! Não esperas que eu....!! Já não tenho cinco anos...  
  
Patrick encolheu os ombros, já esperava isto do filho, também depois do que ele tinha feito era normal, mas ele tinha sido... nem sabia porque lhe estava a contar a verdade. De súbito o som duma coruja recordou-o.  
  
-Ah! – disse- as tuas cartas chegaram...  
  
Christopher olhou para a janela e tronou a piscar os olhos, um par de corujas, uma branca e outra castanha lutavam por entrar. Patrick abriu-lhes a janela e elas entraram e rodaram em volta de Christopher vendo qual delas deixaria a carta primeiro. Christopher seguia as corujas com os olhos mas acabou por parar, estava a ficar com dores de cabeça. Patrick riu e mandou as corujas pousarem as cartas, coisa que elas fizeram partindo em seguida.  
  
Christopher pegou nas cartas e viu que ambas lhe eram dirigidas, ambas de escolas de Magia e Feitiçaria, uma de Finn McCool e outra de Hogwarts... Pousou-as e pensou qual abriria, ia para abri-las ao mesmo tempo quando o seu pai lhe disse:  
  
-Assim que abres a carta a tua inscrição é tida como aprovada e portanto aceite, só podes abrir uma das cartas, a outra destruir-se-á...  
  
Christopher assentiu num gesto de cabeça e perguntou porque recebera duas, Patrick explicou:  
  
-Pela tua dupla descendência Christopher, eu sou irlandês e a tua mãe era inglesa, ambos estudamos em Hogwarts mas tu nasceste na Irlanda... Está nas tuas mãos...  
  
A carta de Finn McCool era escrita a vermelho e a de Hogwarts a verde esmeralda. Pegou na de Hogwarts e disse abrindo-a:  
  
-Pela mãe!!!  
  
  
  
Fim do Capítulo 1  
  
N.A: Então?!?! Espero que tenham ficado a saber muito mais do que é dito no trailer, embora não muito mais não é?!?! Bom, espero que estejam a gostar! Colocarei o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que puder! Bjs CACL 


	4. A Floresta Proibida

N.A: Capítulo2! Desde já agradecendo a todos os que mandaram reviews! Espero que gostem!!!! Bjs CACL  
  
Para: Os verdadeiros Christopher, Kristine, Ronald, Priscila, Jaqueline... que embora eu não saiba ainda bem ao certo quem são, pelo menos algumas, sei que são meus amigos, pois personagens destas não são simplesmente inventadas, tem de ser baseadas em pessoas que conheço!  
  
"Uma viagem de 1000 milhas começa com um passo."  
  
(Lao-Tse)   
  
Capítulo 2  
  
A Floresta Proibida   
  
Foi com prazer que Christopher chegou a casa essa tarde, atrás dele vinha o pai que tal como ele vinha carregado de livros e outros objectos que ele ia precisar na escola. Tinham apanhado o Autocarro Cavaleiro e depois um barco até Inglaterra e daí tinham apanhado outro Autocarro Cavaleiro até à Diagon-Al visto que a sua lareira não estava ligada ao Pó de Fool e mesmo que estivesse Patrick não tinha desse pó!  
  
Na realidade eles podiam ter-se ficado pela Irlanda, o seu pai contara-lhe que Galway tinha também uma mini-cidade de feiticeiros como a Diagon-Al, chama-se Prismal, e corria desparalelamente ao longo duma das ruas secundárias da cidade. Pelo que percebera a cidade tinha uma forma em prisma, qual deles o pai não referira pois não era aí que eles iam, eles iam para a Diagon-Al, pois o seu pai queria que ele tivesse uma varinha das melhores, e as melhores varinhas eram as do Sr. Ollivanders, e ele só tinha uma loja e essa loja ficava na Diagon-Al, por isso para não irem a dois sítios diferentes fariam as suas compras todas no mesmo sítio.  
  
Foi com orgulho que Christopher tirou a sua varinha recordando o que acontecera algumas horas antes quando a fora buscar...  
  
- Flasback -  
  
Christopher entrou para dentro de Ollivander's enquanto o seu pai ia buscar os mantos dele que já deviam estar prontos. Tinham lá ido primeiro para que quando acabassem de comprar tudo os mantos já estivessem prontos. O Sr. Ollivander apareceu de repente, exactamente quando Christopher ia tocar na campainha do balcão.  
  
-AH! Sr. Bleue... questionava-me quando o veria!!!  
  
Christopher sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Mas quando acabou de o sentir viu que fitas métricas o mediam sozinho e que o Sr. Ollivander continuava a falar:  
  
-Bem, bem... já foi há bastante tempo que o seu pai e a sua mãe vieram aqui buscar as suas primeiras varinhas...  
  
-A sério- quis dizer Christopher mas as fitas começaram a medir-lhe o nariz nessa altura impedindo de falar e fazendo-lhe comichão.  
  
-O seu pai levou uma varinha de madeira de pinheiro... pouco comum...   
  
mas a sua mãe levou uma varinha de madeira do Pólo Norte... quando digo que ela levou quero dizer que a varinha escolheu ser levada, visto ser ela que escolhe o feiticeiro se é que me entende...  
  
-Tipo como as espadas??- questionou Christopher.  
  
-Sim- respondeu o velho sorrindo- um pouco como as espadas mágicas ou   
  
sagradas! Elas escolhem o cavaleiro e as minhas varinhas escolhem o seu feiticeiro...  
  
Christopher assentiu. Nessa altura o Sr. Ollivander começou a passar-lhe varinhas para a mão, para ele as experimentar...  
  
A primeira foi um desastre, todas as caixas saíram do sítio criando uma confusão tremenda. Christopher corou todas cores possíveis e imaginárias, o Sr. Ollivander apenas sorriu e com um golpe de varinha arrumou tudo antes de lhe passar outra varinha. A segunda tentativa foi tão frustrante como a primeira, um par de feiticeiros que iam a entrar na loja ficaram subitamente sem mantos e completamente em roupa interior tendo que sair a correr todos corados. Christopher não sabia se havia de rir ou chorar...  
  
O Sr. Ollivander abanou a cabeça enquanto murmurou:  
  
-Também me parecia que não!!!!  
  
Christopher começava a desesperar, Patrick entrou na loja e olhando admirado para os feiticeiros que corriam perguntou:  
  
-Pelas Barbas de Merlim! Que se passa aqui??  
  
Christopher lançou um olhar triste ao pai que percebeu a situação.  
  
-AH! Já percebi! Está a ser difícil!! Não te preocupes é para compensar a tua mãe... com ela foi á primeira... ela passava a vida a queixar-se que não se tinha divertido nada a escolher a varinha...  
  
Christopher fez um sorriso e voltou-se para o Sr. Ollivander que tinha uma caixa branca na mão.   
  
-Sim, se bem me recordo foi realmente há primeira...- comentou o Sr. Ollivander- por vezes ainda me custa acreditar... um pouco tal como quando me falaram da morte dos Potter...  
  
Christopher experimentou a varinha da caixa branca e também nada, a não ser claro o facto dum gato castanho que uma rapariga levava ao colo perto da montra ter ficado rosa choque. Agora estava mesmo desesperado, Patrick colocou a mão no ombro do filho e disse para este descansar um pouco enquanto ele ia falar com Sr. Ollivander. Christopher sentou-se num banco perto da janela enquanto o seu pai e o Sr. Ollivander conversavam. Então a voz voltou:  
  
-Christopher...  
  
Sem saber porquê Christopher disse:  
  
-Mãe...  
  
-Christopher... aqui… aqui… em baixo…  
  
Christopher reparou então que a segurar uma das pernas do banco estava uma caixa de varinha. Pegou na caixa e sacudiu-lhe o pó, a caixa parecia estar ali há tanto tempo que já tinha marcado o sítio onde a ponta da perna estava apoiada. Curioso abriu a caixa, lá dentro estava uma bela varinha cor de fogo com talhas douradas no cabo, talhas que lembravam runas. Pegou-lhe e aí sentiu... sentiu algo incrível... era como... como se ele pudesse fazer tudo... como se parte dele, uma parte da qual ele nunca tinha sentido falta tivesse voltado... fez um gesto de varinha e o jarro ao pé do seu pai começou a levitar calmamente e caiu-lhe em cima.  
  
Patrick deu um salto quando sentiu a água a cair-lhe pela cabeça abaixo. Christopher riu e jurou ouvir a voz rir também, mas muito ao longe e muito fininho. Patrick voltou-se para Christopher e viu-o rir com gosto e acabou por sorrir também... ela costumava pregar-lhe partidas destas, rir ao ver a sua reacção e depois começar a fugir... mas não foi só por causa disso que Patrick tinha sorrido, ele tinha sorrido porque Christopher tinha finalmente encontrado uma varinha.  
  
O Sr. Ollivander, secou Patrick com um gesto de varinha e em seguida pegou na varinha de Christopher comentando:  
  
-Esta... esta foi uma das primeiras que fiz... nunca escolheu ninguém... sempre deu problemas e por isso escondia... mas agora ela escolheu-te a ti rapaz... sabes a última vez que alguém me deu tanto trabalho a escolher uma varinha essa escolha teve duas vertentes... uma foi para o Senhor Negro, coisas horríveis ele fez... a outra foi para o Senhor Potter, ele derrotou o Senhor Negro... ambos realizaram grandes feitos... acho que podemos esperar algo de ti rapaz... prometes... tal como a tua mãe prometia e cumpriu...  
  
- Fim do Flashback -  
  
Christopher interrogava-se, que quereria o Sr. Ollivander dizer com aquilo. Suspirou, estava a fazer a mala, podia esperar mais um ou dois dias para fazer a mala mas a ansiedade ganhara e ele agora fazia a mala por entre assobios e recordações. Isto até ouvir alguém tocar há campainha. Sorrindo, sem saber muito bem porquê, desceu as escadas duas a duas curioso. Raramente tinham visitas, só os avós e algo lhe dizia que de certeza que não eram eles, não depois daquela enorme discussão.   
  
Quando chegou á sala encontrou um senhor de cabelos negros e óculos parecidos com os seus, vestido com uma camisa branca com riscas verdes e uma calças de ganga. Patrick estava em frente á personagem, tapando um pouco o convidado mas quando abriu a boca, Christopher, escondido atrás dum postigo, pode ouvir perfeitamente:  
  
-Harry...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Em Hogwarts, Ginny andava da esquerda para a direita com o seu filho Arthur ao colo. Arthur, com cinco anos, tinha vivido praticamente toda a sua vida em Hogwarts e Hogwarts era a única coisa que se lembrava desde sempre. Com os cabelos e olhos do seu pai, Arthur devia ser o único Weasley que fugira á "Maldição" dos cabelos ruivos. A sua roupa verde com desenhos dourados de veados estava a ficar amachucada.  
  
Hermione observava a cena divertida. Ginny estava preocupada e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo... Harry ia dormir no sofá essa noite... As gémeas, Ronald e Lily estavam com a avó Weasley, até ao dia em que as aulas iam começar para poderem vir com os outros estudantes no comboio que era a parte mais gira da viagem para Hogwarts. Apenas Arthur por Ginny ser uma mãe galinha e pelo facto dele ser muito novo para vir de comboio para Hogwarts não tinha ido.  
  
-Mamã- disse Arthur de súbito- para de andar toou a ficar tonto! E depois... já não sou um bebé para ter de andar ao colo...  
  
Ginny pousou Arthur no chão calmamente e manda-o deitar-se.  
  
-Mas mãe!!!- queixa-se Arthur.  
  
-Ou vais ou chamo o Peeves!!!- disse Ginny enervada.  
  
Arthur arrepiou-se e correu pelos corredores até ao seu quarto onde se escondeu debaixo dos lençóis da cama. Hermione riu e comentou:  
  
-Quem me dera que ainda pudesse fazer isso aos meus...  
  
Ginny riria se a situação não fosse, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista, séria.  
  
-Como... como... ele é LOUCO! Escreve o que te digo Herm ele é louco!!! Ir ao mundo Muggle, sozinho e para falar com o ... nós não os vemos desde... desde que... desde que...  
  
-Desde que ela morreu...- completou Hermione.  
  
-Sim!- diz Ginny sentando-se exausta- OH! Herm... nada me daria mais prazer do que ver o Christopher aqui! Onde ele pertence, entre aqueles que são como ele... mas por outro não posso deixar de pensar no destino da mãe dele quando descobriu este mundo...  
  
-Ginny- comentou Hermione seriamente- nesses tempos ninguém estava seguro! Ela, o Ron... muitos outros que não conhecemos pereceram nesses tempos... mas agora acabou!!!  
  
-Foi isso que dissera quando o Harry venceu o quem nós sabemos aos dois anos de idade!!!- resmungou Ginny- E olha o que se sucedeu...  
  
-Sim Ginny mas desta vez é diferente! Nós vimos, nós enterramo-lo! Ele não se transformou em ar e desapareceu como dessa vez...  
  
Ginny assentiu num gesto de cabeça e nessa altura Harry bateu há porta e entrou na sala com um sorriso. Ginny foi ter com ele deu-lhe um abraço, suspirou e...  
  
-COMO TE ATREVESTE!!! QUERIAS MATAR-ME DE SUSTO!! TU ALGUMA VEZ MEDISTE AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS DOS TEUS ACTOS OH GRANDE RAPAZ QUE SOBREVIVEU....  
  
Harry sorria o que fez Ginny parar de falar e tal como Hermione piscar os olhos assustada.   
  
-Ele vem!- diz Harry contente- o Patrick está 100% de acordo! Ele vem para Hogwarts Gin. o meu afilhado vem para cá!! Ele recusou a carta da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Finn McCool para vir para Hogwarts!! AH! Ele vai ser o meu orgulho...  
  
Ginny sorriu e abraçou o seu marido comentando profeticamente:  
  
-Pois vai...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Finalmente o dia 1 de Setembro tinha chegado. Com Alvorecer dentro da sua caixa de viagem e com as malas no carrinho, Christopher dirigia-se alegremente com o seu pai para a Plataforma 9 e ¾, o seu pai tinha ido buscar a sua coruja Pipoca, que embora ofendida pelo súbito abandono, tinha sido deixada em casa dos pais de Patrick, parecia disposta a perdoar o seu dono, estava agora empoleirada no seu ombro e de vez em quanto bicava as orelhas de Patrick na brincadeira. Pipoca era uma coruja meio amarelada meio branca com alguns traços de castanho, lembrava mesmo uma pipoca, Christopher desconfiava que o seu nome devia vir daí.  
  
Depois de ser ter direccionado contra o pilar entre as Plataformas 9 e 10, Christopher encontrou uma estação cheia de estudantes que corriam da esquerda para a direita. A hora de partida aproximava-se e todos estavam a fazer coisas de última hora. Patrick ajudou o filho a subir os malões e disse:  
  
-Quando voltares, voltaremos a casa...  
  
-???  
  
Christopher estava perdido, Patrick expressou-se melhor:  
  
-Á casa onde vivíamos antes da tua mãe morrer... numa comunidade mágica... que me dizes?!?!  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu num gesto de cabeça feliz.  
  
-Mandarei a Pipoca saber como estás, aí de ti que não respondas!! Digo-lhe para ela te picar até escreveres uma carta decente!!- Patrick pôs uma voz irónica- A tua avó vai adorar saber como o seu amado neto se está a sair...  
  
Christopher riu e disse que sim com a cabeça, claro que a sua avó iria adorar saber como ele se estava a sair. Nessa altura uma senhora ruiva e avantajada, que estava rodeada de um grupo de raparigas ruivas, aproximou-se e disse:  
  
-Patrick Bleue! Não acredito...  
  
Patrick voltou-se, à medida que as raparigas entravam satisfeitas para dentro do comboio, e sorriu reconhecendo a pessoa e disse educadamente:  
  
-Miss Molly Weasley! Como está???  
  
-Bem…- disse Molly desconcertada- mas, mas que faz aqui?!?  
  
-Longa história...  
  
Christopher entrou para o comboio percebendo que a conversa ia demorar, estava prestes a sentar-se quando viu três rapazes, um deles loiro, a atacarem uma rapariga que devia ter a sua idade que tremia de medo e parecia estar sozinha.   
  
Devagarinho Christopher desceu da carruagem e foi até o sítio onde eles se encontravam. Quando lá chegou pode ouvir:  
  
-Sangue de Lama! Desaparece!!!  
  
-Desculpem- disse Christopher- interrompo!?!?  
  
Os rapazes voltaram-se para ele. O loiro era um magricelas e os outros dois morenos pareciam estúpidos mas por outro lado eram fortes. A rapariga tinha longos cabelos negros presos numa trança que lhe dava abaixo dos ombros mas antes do meio das costas, os olhos dela eram também negros, negros como a noite e lá dentro pareciam albergar a lua e as estrelas e Christopher teve a certeza de que a lua e as estrelas tinham casa durante o dia, ela seria os olhos daquela rapariga.  
  
O rapaz loiro olhou-o de cima a baixo e perguntou num tom superior:  
  
-E tu? Quem és??? Não me lembro de ti... és um puro ou um sangue de lama???  
  
Christopher não respondeu, foi ter com a rapariga e ajudou-a a levantar falando com ela como se os outros não estivessem presentes:  
  
-Peço imensa desculpa por qualquer incomodo que estes senhores lhe possam ter causado Miss...  
  
-Kristine... Kristine Shakespeare... e o Senhor???  
  
Christopher apanhou um laço azul do chão que devia prender os cabelos negros da rapariga e que devia ter caído ou sido puxado e enquanto lho estendia disse:  
  
-Christopher... Christopher Bleue...  
  
Kristine assentiu, segurando o seu laço e colocando-o tal como Christopher suspeitava no final da traça para disfarçar o elástico. O rapaz loiro falou num tom irónico…  
  
-Não posso... um Bleue... como é que tens coragem de mostrar a tua cara depois do que ...  
  
Nesse momento o comboio apitou e começou a andar. Os três rapaz saltaram para a última carruagem e Christopher puxou Kristine e tentou fazer o mesmo, mas Kristine, embora da mesma idade, era mais pequena e não conseguia correr tão depressa e o comboio partiu sem eles enquanto os outros três gozavam com eles...  
  
-Adeus Bleue... Sangue de Lama... cumprimentos de Malfoy...  
  
Mais há frente, Patrick viu o comboio partir e suspirou de alívio. Nada de grandes alvoroços, nada de grandes nada... estava tudo bem, parecia que nunca tinha deixado o mundo mágico... que bem que sabia estar de volta... AH! O Mundo Muggle era um mundo frio e cruel... o Mundo Mágico podia por vezes ser cruel mas era sempre quente...  
  
-Pai!  
  
Patrick deu um salto e ao voltar-se viu Christopher e uma rapariga que não conhecia.  
  
-Christopher?!?! Mas... tu não devias... Por Morgana... que se passou?? E quem é a menina??  
  
Christopher não percebia porque o seu pai olhava para ele e para Kristine admirado e com os olhos arregalados, até que de súbito se apercebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Kristine. Corou um pouco e soltou-a antes de contar toda a sua história. Patrick ouviu tudo atentamente e por fim comentou:  
  
-Bem... vamos ter que fazer algo... se o Harry não te vê chegar mata-se ou então mata-me e eu ainda quero viver mais uns aninhos antes de ir ter com a tua mãe...  
  
Kristine que até então se interrogava por onde andaria a mãe de Christopher apercebeu-se que esta tinha morrido e por isso falar da sua mãe na presença dele não seria muito aconselhável, ainda por cima sendo ele a única pessoa que conhecia e que a podia ajudar. De súbito outra voz cortou a estação.  
  
-Oh não! Perdi-o! A avó vai matar-me!! Como posso ter perdido o comboio!! Foram as gémeas elas enganaram-me!!!  
  
Voltando-se Patrick, Christopher e Kristine viram um rapaz que devia ser da idade dos jovens, com cabelos cor de fogo, olhos azul acinzentado que vestia umas calças de ganga e uma camisa, tentando assim imitar o estilo Muggle no entanto os sapatos de vela destoavam o conjunto.  
  
Christopher aproximou-se do rapaz e apertou-lhe a mão apresentando-se. Patrick levou as mãos á cabeça comentando:  
  
-Ah! Não! Vocês combinaram não foi! Ronald Granger- Weasley… estou a ter uma sensação de déjà vu!!!   
  
Christopher e Ronald voltaram-se para Patrick e piscaram os olhos não percebendo muito bem o que este queria dizer com isso.  
  
-Sr. Bleue- a voz de Kristine trouxe Patrick de volta á terra- e agora?? Pode ajudar-nos...  
  
Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-Acho que sim... como te chamas??  
  
-Kristine!! Kristine Shakespeare...  
  
Patrick piscou os olhos por um momento e Christopher teve a sensação de que ele se devia estar a lembrar de algo esquisito. No entanto o seu pai acabou por sorrir e disse:  
  
- Acho que sim Kristine... Esperem aqui!!!  
  
Ronald, Christopher e Kristine sentaram-se num dos bancos da estação conversando e tentando conhecer-se, coisa normalmente feita no comboio.  
  
-Acho que nos devíamos conhecer!- pediu Kristine- quem quer começar...  
  
-Bem... - disse Ronald tomando a iniciativa- Tenho montes de tios e tias, uns 12 para ser exacto, e cada uns deles tem mais de 2filhos por isso tenho montes de primos... os meus avós trabalharam em tempos para o Ministério da Magia mas agora estão reformados... quando digo eles quero dizer o meu avó porque a minha avó sempre foi domestica o que não é surpreendente com 7filhos para criar... o meu pai... o meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer e a minha mãe trabalha no Ministério da Magia... depois há as gémeas...  
  
-Então?- disse Christopher- tens irmãs??  
  
-YA!- respondeu Ronald- duas... as gémeas... chamam-se Hermione e Heather, costumam ser simpáticas mas hoje como estavam com a Jaqueline e outras colegas... creio que se chamam Priscila e Leda, costumam falar delas nas cartas... devem ter decidido gozar um pouco com a minha cara... sabem é que não sei onde deixei a minha colecção de Cromos dos Grandes Feiticeiros e Feiticeiras que saem nos Sapos de Chocolate... só me faltam o Agrippa e o Ptolemy... da Antiga Colecção, são os mais raros...- Ronald baixou a cabeça por momentos, tinha sido o seu pai a começar essa colecção, nunca se a perdoaria se a tivesse perdido- elas disseram-me que me tinham visto com ela na mão aqui na estação perto das casas de banho e eu lembrei-me que tinha ido à casa de banho e se calhar me tinha esquecido lá da colecção mas não estava lá... e quando saí da casa de banho... bem... vocês sabem o resto da história... Ei! Christopher como sabia o teu pai o meu nome...  
  
Kristine piscou os olhos e comentou:  
  
-Isso quer dizer que te chamas mesmo Ronald Granger- Weasley???!  
  
-YAP! E tu quem és???  
  
-Eu sou a Kristine e...  
  
Nessa altura uma vendedora de doces apareceu e depois de ouvir a triste história dos jovens ofereceu-lhes três sapos de chocolate para ver se melhoravam. Os jovens agradeceram e comeram os sapos, Ronald correu a ver o seu cartão...  
  
-AH! A Morgana! Já tenho 5 dela... melhor sorte para vocês...  
  
Christopher olhou para o seu cromo. Lá a sorrir para ele estava o senhor que ido a sua casa. No entanto na foto ele tinha umas belas vestes vermelhas e douradas e não a roupa Muggle que usara quando os visitara. Olhando para a legenda leu:  
  
-Harry Potter...  
  
-Ei!- disse Ronald- não sabia que o Tio Harry tinha um cartão com ele...   
  
deve fazer parte da nova colecção... dessa só me faltam 5... bem, é mais um que me falta... que diz???  
  
Voltando o cartão Christopher leu:  
  
-Harry Potter... Actualmente é Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das   
  
Trevas em Hogwarts depois dum acidente o impedir de continuar na Liga Internacional de Quidditch a jogar pelos Chudley Cannons, casado e com dois filhos é considerado um dos maiores feiticeiros do nosso tempo juntamente com Dumbledor a quem muito ajudou na Grande Guerra contra o Quem- Nós- Sabemos....  
  
Kristine que se tinha apoiado no ombro de Christopher comentou:  
  
-Ele vai então ser nosso professor... Fixe...  
  
Christopher virou-se para Kristine e perguntou:  
  
-E a ti? Qual saiu??  
  
Kristine olhou para o seu cartão. Uma bela senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, vestida de prateado sorriu para ela antes de sair a correr do cartão e levar as letras com ela. Kristine encolheu os ombros e disse:  
  
-Não sei... fugiu e levou as letras com ela... deve ser tímida... deixa estar...  
  
Christopher e Ronald encolheram os ombros. Ronald disse para Kristine:  
  
-Não acabaste de falar...  
  
Kristine assentiu e disse:  
  
-Bem... tenho um irmão mais novo chamado William, ele tem nove anos, e os meus pais são Muggles... assim como toda a minha família... embora eles me tenham ajudado nas compras e isso tudo há última da hora começaram a pensar que talvez tudo tivesse sido uma encenação e por isso deixaram-me em King's Cross sozinha para o caso de ser algo para os Apanhados ou para o Isto Só Visto... e tudo estava bem até á altura em que aquele gay cobarde loiro se atravessou no meu caminho e me começou a atacar e chamar Sangue de Lama...  
  
-Deixa-me adivinhar...- disse Ronald- Malfoy!!!  
  
Christopher e Kristine assentiram e Ronald comentou:  
  
-É mesmo deles... Não ligues são estúpidos, cobarde e mais uma data de coisas parecidas há mais de 10gerações não é agora que vão mudar...  
  
Kristine sorriu e assentiu. Então ela e Ronald olharam para Christopher como que a lhe pedirem para falar. Christopher suspirou e disse:  
  
-Sou filho único... a minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança... não tenho tios ou tias... pelo menos que saiba porque até dia 25 de Julho eu não sabia que o meu pai era feiticeiro...  
  
Ronald fez uma cara admirada.  
  
-Isso que dizer que vivias como Muggle assim como a Kristine... Uma mistura... feiticeiro casa com Muggle...  
  
-Não! Não!- respondeu Christopher rapidamente, recordando a sua aventura pela Diagon-Al e o comentário do Sr. Ollivander- a minha mãe também era feiticeira...  
  
-Como???- disse Ronald- Não creio que ainda se morra de doenças ou algo parecido no mundo mágico... foi um acidente...  
  
-RONALD!- disse Kristine reprovadoramente.  
  
-O que foi???- perguntou Ronald enquanto Kristine abanava a cabeça.  
  
[N.A: Não noto nenhum gene do Ron aqui!!! ^_^]  
  
-Não sei!- informou Christopher- a única coisa que eu sei é que ela morreu para me proteger de algo... de vez em quanto tenho pesadelos com isso... normalmente não me lembro... mas por vezes sei que estou a dormir embora esteja consciente e ouço-me a dizer Mãe, cuidado... atrás de ti... foge... foge... ele vai matar-te foge... é por isso que eu sei que ela morreu para eu viver...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, porque estava a contar tanto de si a dois desconhecidos, a verdade é que sentia bem ao pé deles, como se fossem velhos amigos, era esquisito. Tanto Ronald como Kristine tinham ouvido da boca dele coisas que ele nunca pusera em palavras ditas, só pensadas, talvez nem pensadas. Confiava neles, não sabia porquê mas confiava, talvez por sentir que era a primeira vez que o ouviam de livre vontade ou porque queria ter amigos, talvez por ter salvo Kristine... Era difícil de explicar mas poderia resumir tudo na frase: Confio neles!!  
  
Kristine, que devia estar naquela altura do mês, praticamente chorava por esta altura. Com um fungo conseguiu que Christopher e Ronald se voltassem para ela.  
  
-OH! Christopher- disse- é maravilhoso… quer dizer… os meus pais deixaram-me sozinha no momento em que mais precisei deles e a tua mãe deu aquilo que mais tinha de preciso para te salvar... és um sortudo...  
  
Com isto Kristine deu um abraço a Christopher que ficou de todas as cores. Ronald piscou os olhos admirado e deu uma cotovelada a Christopher aproveitando a altura em que Kristine se assoava para comentar:  
  
-Boa malha!!! Daqui a uns anos vai ser prefeito para atraíres todas as raparigas que quiseres... só te falta um carro...  
  
De súbito a face de Ronald iluminou-se e...  
  
-Tive uma ideia...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Molly Weasley, não mudou muito, sem ser claro o facto de que agora é avó e que é mais mãe galinha do que alguma vez foi. Durante a guerra, e por várias vezes, este muito próximo de perder um dos seus filhos ou o seu marido, isso tronou-a forte mas tronou-a também demasiado preocupada. Por isso assim que Patrick a apanhou já a sair da estação, tinha sido impedida de sair mais cedo por Miss Layer, uma amiga de infância, e lhe contou o que tinha acontecido ao seu neto, Molly ficou bastante preocupada.  
  
-O Rony é tal e qual o pai...- comenta Molly tristemente- tenho tanta pena que eles não se tenham conhecido... iam amar-se... igualzinhos... mas talvez seja melhor assim, pelo menos não haverá a dor da separação ...  
  
Patrick assentiu e comentou:  
  
-Miss Molly Weasley... não sei se será muito bom para si vê-los juntos... eles são exactamente... exactamente como o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione... assusta vê-los juntos... o Christopher é tão parecido com o Harry como o Rony é com o Ron... e a Kristine tem parecenças com a Hermione suficientes para ser quase como ela...   
  
Molly assentiu num gesto de cabeça e nada mais disse. Nesse momento chegaram ao sítio onde Patrick os tinha deixado. O banco estava vazio, nele apenas a existência de três caixas de sapos de chocolate vazias provava a existência das três crianças. Patrick piscou os olhos e engoliu a seco...  
  
Molly começou a ficar branca e ia tirar da varinha para realizar um feitiço de busca quando Patrick a impediu dizendo.  
  
-Acho que sei para onde eles foram...  
  
Começando a correr Patrick dirigiu-se para a saída da Plataforma 9 e ¾ apenas para chocar com Arthur Weasley que vinha a correr. Assim que viu a mulher Arthur disse-lhe:  
  
-Roubaram o carro...  
  
Molly voltou-se para Patrick e disse:  
  
-Não acha que...  
  
-Acho sim!- disse Patrick olhando para o tecto da estação como se pudesse ver o céu- acho sim...  
  
~ *~   
  
-VOU MORRER!!- gritava Kristine dentro do carro.  
  
Ronald encolheu os ombros e comentou:  
  
-Exagerada! Está bem que não tenho idade para guiar mas daí até isso...  
  
Christopher sorriu e voltou-se para trás dizendo:  
  
-Tem calma Kristine! Queres que vá para ao pé de ti???  
  
Kristine começou a tremer na parte de trás do carro onde se sentava ao pé dum monte de malas com etiquetas que informavam que pertenciam a Molly e Arthur Weasley, Alvorecer e Pig estavam tal como as malas do grupo no comboio, e comentou:  
  
-Não tens espaço...  
  
Christopher assentiu e perguntou:  
  
-Queres vir para ao pé de mim???  
  
Kristine ia para dizer que não quando de súbito Ronald se desviou dum bando de pássaros o que fez com que a porta do lado das malas se abrisse e as malas caiassem todas no vazio e só não levaram Kristine atrás porque Christopher a agarrou e puxou para a frente. Aí Kristine sentou-se entre as mudanças e Christopher de modo a não ficar perto duma porta. Estava branca e parecia poder chorar a qualquer momento. Christopher pôs um braço nos ombros desta e Kristine começou a chorar baixinho contra o ombro de Christopher enquanto Ronald se tentava desculpar...  
  
-Perdão Kristine... foram os pássaros... desculpa a sério... eu não te quero mal acredita...  
  
-Tens a certeza!?- perguntou Kristine em voz baixa- não é... não é por causa de eu ser uma... uma Sangue de Lama é??  
  
Ronald riu e Christopher olhou para ele chocado enquanto Kristine parou de chorar durante uns segundos.  
  
-Claro que não!- disse Ronald explicando-se- a minha mãe é uma Sangue de Lama... e digo-te o meu pai era um sangue puro tal como eu e não se importou de casar com ela porque havia eu de me importar em ser teu amigo...  
  
Kristine sorriu e Christopher quase suspirou de alívio, uma discussão não era bem o que vinha a calhar naquela situação em que eles se encontravam. Pouco tempo depois sobrevoavam uma floresta, quando Christopher achou por bem ligarem o rádio. Uma melodia triste mas bela encheu o carro, saxofones acompanhados de piano e alguns violinos faziam um efeito devastador. Ronald viu a cara de Christopher tronar-se séria e perguntou-lhe o que se passava, Christopher respondeu:  
  
-Esta música... sabes como se chama??  
  
-Não!- disse Ronald- Como??  
  
-Dying Young... Morrer Novo…   
  
Kristine começou a cantarolar baixinho...  
  
-Forever Young... I want to be forever young... I want to live forever… forever young… I want to stay forever… forever young… (Para sempre nova… quero ser para sempre nova.. quero viver para sempre... para sempre nova... quero ficar para sempre... para sempre nova...)  
  
Ronald ouvia a música atentamente, e acompanhava a doce voz de Kristine quando chegava a altura do refrão, quando a música acabou a única coisa que conseguiu comentar, enquanto olhava para a janela, a música tinha-o lembrado do pai, foi...  
  
-Lindo... triste mas lindo.. acho que...  
  
-RONALD CUIDADO!!- gritou Christopher.  
  
Ronald voltou-se para a frente para ver uma árvore que era mais alta que as outras, sem tempo para virar Ronald pôs as mãos em frente aos olhos, enquanto Christopher agarrou Kristine que o agarrava com todas as suas forças...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry estava com Hagrid na estação e andavam impacientemente dum lado para o outro. Hagrid estava a segui-lo com o olhar mas acabou por desistir...   
  
-Harry... para pô favô! Estás a fazer-me ficar tonto…  
  
Harry parou de andar e voltou-se para Hagrid dizendo:  
  
-Desculpa Hagrid mas é que... parece-me tão irreal... a última vez que o vi ele mal andava e agora vem para Hogwarts... o meu afilhado vem para cá... eu... eu... OH Hagrid quando me contaram que a mãe dele tinha morrido... eu pensei que ele tinha morrido também... que tinha perdido os dois... mas depois disseram-me que ele e o Patrick estavam bem... quase que dei pulos de alegria mas depois o Patrick partiu e levou-o com ele e proibiu-nos de nos aproximar-mos...   
  
-Eu sei Harry nã precisas de m' contar...  
  
Harry assentiu e era para voltar a falar quando o comboio chegou, os alunos começaram a descer. Hagrid chamou os primeiros anos para ao pé de si e de Harry. Este observou-os a todos mas não encontrou nem Christopher nem Ronald...  
  
-Hagrid?!? Onde estão o Christopher e o Rony...  
  
-PRIMEIROS ANOS!! POR AQUI!! JÁ ESTÃO CÁ TODOS???  
  
Um riso sarcástico e uma voz diabólica ouviram-se:  
  
-Bem dois tenho a certeza que cá não estão... um tal Bleue e uma Sangue de Lama... ficaram na estação lá em Londres...  
  
Harry aproximou-se, os alunos que tinham começado a rir calaram-se, embora mais de metade não fizesse a menor ideia de quem aquele feiticeiro era, todos constataram que a figura de Harry metia respeito.  
  
-E posso saber quem falou??  
  
Malfoy aproximou-se.  
  
-Eu professor, eu sou...  
  
Harry olhou para Malfoy e interrompeu:  
  
-Espera deixa-me adivinhar... Loiro, sarcástico, inimigo de Sangues de Lama... tu deves ser um Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy era para falar mas Hagrid chamou os alunos para os botes. Assim que todos se afastaram um sorriso apareceu na face de Harry enquanto este pronunciava:  
  
-Esta foi por ti Ron... a vingança é mesmo doce...  
  
No entanto a mente de Harry estava preocupada com outras coisas, com três estudantes perdidos na plataforma 9 e ¾ ou quem soubesse já em casa e prontos a desistir de vir para Hogwarts, o problema era que Harry sentia que eles estavam numa embrulhada pior, muito pior...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher sentiu-se abanado, sonhava que estava num barco ou estaria nos braços da mãe, sentia-se a ser embalado e ouvia algo suave e cristalino ao fundo, tanto podia ser o mar como a voz da mãe... sentiu-se de novo abanado só que com mais força e uma voz chamou-o ...  
  
-Christopher... Chris... vá lá meu acorda...  
  
Christopher abriu os olhos e viu Ronald a olhar para ele. Ronald sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Ainda bem que acordaste!- de súbito a sua face ficou séria- temos que encontrar a Kristine...  
  
Num pulo Christopher estava a pé, concentrou-se e pareceu-lhe ouvir alguém a chorar. Seguindo essa direcção acompanhado por Ronald foi encontrar Kristine que estava no chão e tinha uma mão no joelho enquanto chorava baixinho. Assim que os viu Kristine quase deu dois pulos de contentamento:  
  
-Chris... – disse- acho que parti a perna ou pelo menos torci o tornozelo!Não me aguento em pé...  
  
Ronald suspirou de alívio ao ver que Kristine estava viva mas Christopher fez uma cara preocupada quando á informação que Kristine lhes tinha dado. Aproximou-se dela passou-lhe um braços pelos ombros e ajudou-a a pôr-se em pé na perna que estava boa. Ronald passou então para o outro lado de Kristine e suportou metade do seu peso. Começaram a andar...  
  
-Então e agora?- perguntou Kristine- onde estamos? Vamos demorar muito a chegar a Hogwarts? Vamos chegar ou morrer a meio caminho??  
  
Ronald fez uma cara de quem não está a achar piada há brincadeira mas respondeu dizendo:  
  
-Agora temos que continuar a andar! Ficarmos parados não vai ajudar... não faço ideia de quanto tempo vamos demorar e acho que sim, devemos chegar a Hogwarts...  
  
-Mas- perguntou Christopher- Onde estamos exactamente....  
  
Ronald olhou em redor, pensou um pouco e acabou por responder:  
  
-Provavelmente... quase de certeza... na Floresta Proibida...  
  
-Isso é mau, não é!!!- começou Kristine- quer dizer ela deve ser Proibida por algum motivo...  
  
-YA!- responde Ronald- Centauros, Lobisomens, Aranhas... BRUG! Odeio Aranhas... Morcegos, Vampiros, Cobras gigantes... Gigantes, Ogres... nada de especial...  
  
Kristine ficou branca e de súbito, antes que alguém a pudesse impedir, gritou em plenos pulmões:  
  
-VOU MORRER!!!  
  
Christopher tapou-lhe a boca rapidamente dizendo:  
  
-Shiuuu... não queremos que saibam que estamos aqui...  
  
Kristine assentiu e parou de gritar. Christopher suspirou e Ron fez um feitiço, em voz baixa. Era um feitiço simples que costumava usar quando brincava á apanhada com as irmãs, quer dizer, que elas usavam para o apanhar. Visto serem irmãos eles tinham um elo eterno, por muito que se afastassem uns dos outros estariam sempre ligados. Como era um feitiço base e normalmente só usado em caso de desaparecimento o Ministério da Magia nada fazia para evitar que os alunos o usassem, afinal ele não podia magoar ninguém.  
  
Rapidamente uma linha azul clara rasgou a escuridão e Ronald explicou a Kristine e a Christopher o que tinha feito. Juntos começaram a seguir a linha em silêncio até que Kristine perguntou se podia cantar algo para se esquecer da dor que tinha na perna. Ambos os rapazes aceitaram, desde que não fosse muito alto e não contivesse a frase "Vou morrer", Kristine deu um pontapé leve a Christopher pela piada e começou a cantar:  
  
-May it be and evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home…  
  
~ * ~  
  
Num sítio escuro algo se levanta…  
  
Ia ser tão fácil... todos pensavam que ao terem derrotado Voldemort tudo ia ficar bem, pois a verdade é que não ia... se eles tivessem descoberto toda a verdade... tê-lo-iam morto e não apenas desprezado e abandonado... agora ele sabia o que fazer e como o fazer, como fazer o grande vencedor do Senhor das Trevas cair e pedir piedade aos seus pés... a sua sorte tinha sido que os únicos dois que tinham descoberto a verdade estavam mortos... Ronald Weasley... esse tinha sido complicado... tinham tido que ser cinco ao mesmo tempo para o matar... e a Bleue... essa ainda tinha sido pior... a sorte dele tinha sido o rapazinho... o filho dela... como qualquer mãe ela preferira ser morta a ver o filho morrer... o que no fundo ia dar ao mesmo visto que agora ele ia matar o rapaz... sim, ele era pequeno na altura mas podia lembrar-se e se ele se lembrasse esse seria o fim dele... mas tinha o rapaz na mão... o inseguro rapaz na mão...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
Christopher olhava para todos os lados, não sabia porquê mas a música cantada por Kristine estava a deixá-lo em estado de alerta, a escuridão parecia realmente aumentar, e ele começava a lembrar-se duma promessa...  
  
-Acredita em ti e encontrarás o teu caminho...- sussurrou a voz que ele agora identificava como sendo a da sua mãe.  
  
Christopher respirou fundo e disse que sim com a cabeça. Ronald começava a sentir-se cansado e Kristine sentia que embora cantasse a perna recomeçava a dor. Christopher parou de andar e colocou Kristine nas suas costas dizendo:  
  
-Como nunca tive amigos dediquei-me á ginástica... tá descansada que não pesas nada... agora toca a despachar antes que o feitiço desapareça, o Ronald começa a ficar cansado demais para fazer outro...  
  
Ronald e Kristine assentiram. Pouco tempo depois caminhavam novamente em silêncio até Ronald dizer:  
  
-Ei Kristine podias... sei lá... continuar a cantar... estava a gostar...  
  
Kristine sorriu e continuou a música...  
  
-May it be the shadows call  
  
will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
De súbito Christopher caiu. Ronald correu a ajudá-lo e a ajudar Kristine que devia ser agora um peso nas costas dos amigo. No entanto Christopher apenas disse:  
  
-Calados! Ouçam...  
  
Ambos os amigos calaram-se e ouviram o que Christopher estava a ouvir. Era uma respiração ofegante, uma respiração de caçador e eles deviam ser a presa. O pior era que não conseguiam identificar de onde vinha a respiração... podia vir de qualquer lado, ou então podia ser uma manada duma coisa qualquer que os tivesse rodeado. Kristine queria gritar, chorar, gemer mas no entanto soube que o melhor era estar calada, simplesmente agarrou-se a Christopher com toda a sua força. Por pouco que Christopher não gritava de dor, as unhas de Kristine estavam a penetrar a sua pele, ele tinha a certeza, no entanto ele percebia-a ele também estava com medo...  
  
Ronald apenas engolia em seco. Se ele saísse vivo desta embrulhada nunca, mas é que nunca, nunca, ele já tinha referido que nunca, mais acreditaria nas gémeas quando elas estivessem com aquele sorrisinho diabólico.   
  
O medo era agora terrível, rodeava-os tal como a escuridão. Nenhum dos três se atrevia a respirar alto, Kristine chorava agora sem voz e sem fungar, as lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto silenciosas. Agora ela tinha a certeza de que eles iam morrer, o que quer que fosse que estava a fazer aquele barulho não era bom. Encolheram-se perto das raízes da grande árvore como se isso os tronasse invisíveis.  
  
-Pensem- disse Ronald- que não estamos aqui...  
  
-Ãh??- disse Christopher.  
  
-Faz aquilo que eu te digo!!!  
  
Kristine e Christopher assentiram e começaram a pensar para eles próprios "Eu não estou aqui..." Pouco tempo depois um enorme centauro apareceu na clareira, olhou em redor como quem procura algo e como não viu ninguém partiu tão rápido como tinha chegado.  
  
Kristine suspirou de alívio, enquanto Christopher se voltou para Ronald e comentou:  
  
-É impossível que ele não nos tenha visto.. quer dizer... ele estava a menos   
  
de 5metros de nós...  
  
Ronald sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Lembras-te do que eu vos mandei pensar... é a teoria dum psicólogo qualquer... eu acho... ele diz que se tu te mentalizares que não estás não estarás mesmo mas é claro que só funciona em situações deste género... em locais escuros...  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu. Decidiram esperar um pouco mais antes de saírem de onde estavam, quando finalmente tiveram a certeza de que não vinha ninguém ou algo naquela direcção saíram do esconderijo. Ronald ajudou Kristine a subir para as cavalitas de Christopher e estavam prontos a seguir caminho quando uma sombra enorme formou-se á sua frente e eles ouviram um rosnar baixo. Sem se conterem as três crianças berraram o mais alto que puderam e Ronald fez de novo o feitiço dos irmãos e eles seguiram-no a correr entre berros.  
  
Se os três se tivessem dado ao trabalho de se voltar teriam visto Fang a correr os 200m que separavam aquela clareira da cabana de Hagrid num segundo e entre ganidos de medo...  
  
Corriam os três tão rápido que nem viram duas enormes sombras formarem-se á sua frente, só se sentiram a chocar com elas. Outro berro saiu das suas bocas assustadas e cortou o silêncio da floresta enquanto as duas sombras tiveram das respectivas varinhas e faziam feitiços...  
  
-Lumos...  
  
Fim do Capítulo 2  
  
N.A: Espero que tenham gostado! Bjs  
  
P.s. Quero muitas reviews, sim!?!? A vossa opinião é bastante importante para mim! Bjs 


	5. O Chapéu Selecionador

N.A: AH! AH! Novo Capítulo!!!! Ando a fazer capas das personagens, cada personagem terá a sua capa, se alguém estiver interessado numa capa é só pedir, juntamente com o review!!! Bjs CACL  
  
"Um Perigo precisto está metade evitado"  
  
- Ditado Popular  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
O Chapéu Seleccionador  
  
Harry materializou-se na sala de estar da casa de Patrick depois de ter estado na Plataforma 9 e ¾ , na Diagon-Al, na Toca e em casa dos Shakespeare, que tinham dado um berro assim que o tinham visto mas tinham acalmado assim que ele lhes tinha explicado a situação.   
  
A casa... não era a casa Muggle onde Harry tinha estado alguns dias antes... aquela casa era... era a casa dos Bleue, era a Fénix Renascida...   
  
Olhando em redor Harry viu que nada tinha mudado, as fotografias dispersas nas paredes e em cima de móveis... ela nunca tinha gostado de quadros, segundo ela dizia as fotografias eram muito melhores...  
  
Dirigiu-se lentamente ao sítio onde sabia estar uma fotografia sua... lá estava ela... estavam juntos nesse dia... podia ver o sol brilhar e o vento, como era costume em praticamente todas as fotos, soprava fazendo com que os longos cabelos dela lhe tapassem o rosto fazendo com que apenas os seus olhos verdes fossem visíveis... tal qual os olhos dum gato na noite...  
  
Sem saber porquê olhou para uma foto um pouco mais a abaixo... lá estava ela de novo... ela, Patrick e Christopher... sorrindo como a família feliz que eram, ela puxou Christopher mais para si e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Christopher riu e passou as suas mãos pequeninas pelo rosto da sua mãe. Patrick passou um braço em redor de ambos e abraçou-os... de súbito Harry sentiu-se culpado... nenhum deles estava directamente envolvido com a guerra, ou pelo menos assim pensava... ele estava... e agora ele estava vivo, casado e com os filhos... ela estava morta, Patrick viúvo e Christopher sem mãe... ao lado estava uma foto dela com Ron e Ginny... ela tinha-os amado tanto como se fossem irmãos dela... Ron sorriu e acenou a Harry, fazendo a sua saudação especial... Harry sorriu tristemente... outra morte em vão... não era justo... recordou Hermione, as gémeas, Rony... claro que Hermione podia ter voltado a casar, afinal Victor Krum tinha-a pedido em casamento, e ainda pedia, para desespero de Hermione aquele "rapaz" parecia não saber seguir em frente!  
  
~ É incrível como uma fotografia te pode fazer voltar atrás no tempo,  
  
Até abraços e carinhos que pensavas ter esquecido e nunca voltarias a sentir ,  
  
Eles tentam recordar-te que não és o único  
  
Que ninguém é imortal e que por vezes nos sentimos tristes,  
  
Se te sentes perdido, sozinho e longe de casa  
  
Lembra-te que nunca estás realmente sozinho sabes,  
  
Pensa nos teus amigos, aqueles que te amam e realmente se preocupam,  
  
Eles estão todos lá á tua espera e  
  
Se seguires o teu coração verás que ele te levara a casa... ~  
  
Harry ouviu a música de fundo. Ela adorava aquela música... talvez fosse por isso que adorava tirar fotos onde abraçava os amigos... talvez ela soubesse que não ia durar muito e tinha tentado deixar uma parte dela para trás...  
  
-Harry!?!?  
  
Harry voltou-se e viu Patrick. Este tinha umas calças de ganga e uma blusa meia aberta, tinha os cabelos molhados por isso Harry deduziu que tivesse acabado de sair do banho.   
  
Patrick estava descansado, como ninguém tinha dito nada Christopher sem dúvida, devia ter chegado são e salvo a Hogwarts, e bem o Ronald devia ter algo nos seus genes de como pilotar um carro voador, a cara de Patrick tronou-se séria ao perguntar:  
  
-Ele não chegou a Hogwarts???  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione e Heather Granger- Weasley riam que nem umas perdidas. Os seus cabelos só tinham a cor ruiva do pai pois a sua forma era a da mãe, os seus olhos eram cinzento acastanhados e vestiam o uniforme de Gryffindor. Na sua roupa nada as diferenciava, Ronald sabia que nem camisas com as primeiras letras dos nomes delas iam ajudar, afinal ambos os seus nomes começavam com H! Ele tinha a certeza que o seu pai tinha feito de propósito, ele, segundo o que a sua mãe lhe dizia, costumava odiar as camisas que a mãe dele fazia!!!  
  
Enquanto Ronald, Christopher e Kristine tentavam a todo o custo acalmar-se, a sua respiração era ofegante e rápida. Ronald voltou-se para as irmãs e fez uma cara séria.  
  
-OH! Olha Heather o nosso mano está a tentar assustar-nos com uma cara feia...  
  
-Pois é Hermione! Somos TÃO más!!! Deviam-nos esconder...  
  
Heather piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
-Porque levas essa rapariga ao colo...  
  
-Christopher- disse Christopher- a Kristine partiu a perna, não consegue andar...  
  
Hermione e Heather pararam de rir e tiraram das varinhas fazendo uma ligadura para Kristine enquanto diziam...  
  
-Venham connosco! Só o Professor Potter deu pela vossa falta! Temos que nos despachar antes que dêem pela nossa e que a Professora McGonnagal chame os vossos nomes...  
  
Os três assentiram e seguiram as gémeas pela floresta.   
  
É caso para dizer que Fred e George, possuem a sua famosa loja de partidas, As Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley, possuindo já duas sucursais, uma em Hosmegade e outra na Prismal. Os seus filhos já saíram de Hogwarts, foram trabalhar com os pais, mas deixaram a tradição às suas primas... ensinaram-lhes todos os caminhos e passagens secretas de Hogwarts. Por isso Hermione e Heather sabem agora todos os caminhos, que já foram percorridos por outros Weasleys, para entrarem e saírem de Hogwarts sem serem vistas.  
  
Rapidamente as gémeas chegaram ao pé duma das paredes do castelo onde estava uma gárgula, Heather abriu-lhe a boca e puxou-lhe a língua. Nesse momento a gárgula começou a resmungar e afastou-se revelando uma passagem. Hermione e Heather entraram seguidas de Christopher, Kristine e Ronald.  
  
A passagem dava directamente para a cozinha. Os elfos domésticos que estavam atarefados a colocar os pratos em cima das mesas e acabavam alguns em cima da hora. Heather estendeu a mão para tirar um bolo de canela dum dos pratos que ia para a mesa mas antes do fazer já três elfos domésticos lhe estendiam três travessas cheias deles...  
  
-Obrigada!- disse Heather tirando uma dúzia de bolos para um saco e   
  
escondendo o saco debaixo da capa, sem reparar que Hermione fazia o mesmo e que Ronald, Kristine e Christopher olhavam para elas abismados.  
  
-Sabes Heather- começou Hermione a dizer- não percebo a mãe...  
  
Christopher e Kristine piscaram os olhos enquanto Ronald, que devia ter uma ideia do que se ia debater apenas suspirou:  
  
-Lá vamos nós outra...  
  
-Quer dizer- continuou Hermione- eles até gostam de nos servir!!!! Para   
  
quê libertá-los!?!?  
  
-Percebo o que queres dizer!!- disse Heather- a pobre da Winky ainda não   
  
recuperou... nem o Ministério, quando eles ouviram falar da B.A.B.E.[N.A: Brigada de Apoio ao Bem – estar dos Elfos ^_^] coitados, quase que treparam pelas paredes aposto... o Ministro do Departamento de Associações Mágicas ainda foge de cada vez que vê a mãe... e a Jaqueline ajuda-a! Imagina se ela for para jornalista, o Profeta Diário despede-a assim que puser os olhos numa noticia a favor da B.A.B.E. ...  
  
As gémeas riram, Christopher olhou admirado para os elfos, eles eram escravos!?! Kristine pelo seu lado tinha a cara de estar prestes a pedir um cartão de sócia da B.A.B.E., pois sempre fora contra todo e qualquer trabalho não- pago, especialmente se a envolvia a lavar a loiça e a roupa para a sua mãe.  
  
-Por exemplo, eu estou na sala e penso que quero bolachas, antes mesmo   
  
de piscar os olhos já a Winky me está a servir um prato delas...- prosseguiu Hermione.  
  
-Servir-nos !- emendou Heather- Cara irmã, servir-nos!!! Não tens   
  
problemas com isso, espero!!  
  
-Eu!!- disse Hermione admirada- Problemas?!?!!? A Winky fica feliz, nós   
  
ficamos felizes, problemas!??! Ná!!!! Eu simplesmente adoro a Winky!!!  
  
-Lembraste de quando a mãe lhe quis pagar...  
  
As gémeas fizeram umas cara pensativas e desataram-se a rir pouco tempo depois. Ronald riu também e comentou:  
  
-A Winky ia-se suicidando... lembram-se...- Ronald pôs uma voz fina e   
  
esganiçada- o Sr. Weasley, deve andar às voltas na sua campa, pobre Senhor... Não Senhora Weasley, Winky não querer ser responsável por estragar paz eterna do Senhor...- Ronald voltou a falar normalmente- pelo que percebi o Pai decidiu "adoptá-la", mas a mãe continua a querer pagar-lhe...  
  
-Meio Muggle!!!- comentou Heather- amolece o coração...  
  
-Pois é... olha o Tio Harry- continuou Hermione- Além do Dobby deve ter   
  
mais uns tantos elfos lá em casa todos bem vestidos e pagos... a Winky nem pode ouvir falar deles...  
  
Ronald tossiu antes de falar esganiçadamente de novo:  
  
-Traidores... Como poder eles ter traídos seus amos... seus bons e amáveis   
  
amos... Winky não ser desonrada de novo não, Winky não entristecer almas de sua mãe sua avó de novo não... Winky não ser dispensada de novo não, Winky não deixar isso acontecer... Sr. Weasley muito bom em ter acolhido Winky, ela ir tratar dos filhos do Senhor...  
  
Todos riram, menos os elfos que agora olhavam para o grupo como se estivessem a ver um grupo de doidos varridos. Ronald parou de rir e comentou:  
  
-Mas no fundo no fundo, eu até gosto da Winky...  
  
-Pudera!- comentou Hermione- ela é como uma criada pessoal pronta a   
  
tender qualquer desejo que nós tenhamos... bem, ela não vai lá muito com a cara da mãe...  
  
-Sim é certo!- disse Heather, nesta altura os elfos suspenderam a   
  
respiração, estavam horrorizados- mas respeita-a e fala bem com ela- os elfos suspiraram e continuaram a trabalhar- por isso acho que está tudo bem...  
  
Depois de preencher os buracos das "despensas", e acabado a conversa, Hermione e Heather seguiram em frente, acompanhados de Christopher, Ronald e de Kristine que olhavam para todos os lados, afinal não é todos os dias que se conhece uma escola pela cozinha. Entretanto as jovens saíram da cozinha pelo retracto da taça de salada, mais precisamente pela pêra e dirigiram-se até à porta do salão. De cada lado da grande porta estavam enormes tapetes, Hermione aproximou-se dum dos tapetes e levantou-o revelando uma pequena passagem onde um adulto de gatas podia passar perfeitamente.  
  
Heather entrou para a passagem e disse:  
  
-Vamos... assim ninguém vai reparar que entramos...  
  
Ronald era para a seguir quando de súbito ouviu-se Kristine:  
  
-Eu não vou conseguir andar aí sozinha!!!!   
  
Todos se voltaram para Kristine e Heather saiu do pequeno túnel e sentando-se de pernas cruzadas disse em sintonia com Hermione.  
  
-Então só há uma entrada possível!!!!  
  
-Qual??- perguntou Ronald a medo.  
  
As gémeas ergueram os dedos e disseram em coro:  
  
-A porta principal...  
  
Ronald, Kristine e Christopher engoliram a seco...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry entrou discretamente no grande salão a tempo de ver McGonnagal a colocar o chapéu no meio da sala. Os primeiros anos estavam todos em frente ao chapéu esperando ansiosamente. O chapéu abriu a boca e começou a cantar mas a música foi tudo menos o que Harry e qualquer outro professor esperava. O chapéu cantou :  
  
-Sobre uma profecia e uma maldição  
  
Será este ano a minha canção  
  
A profecia já foi cumprida  
  
E falava duma rapariga que viria para Hogwarts em idade tardia  
  
Embora atrasada chegasse grande poder ia ter  
  
E entre dois destinos teria de escolher  
  
Luz ou trevas  
  
Que distinção  
  
Tudo dependia de a quem ela desse a mão  
  
A luz, por amor, ela decidiu amar com todo o coração  
  
Cumprindo assim uma profecia  
  
Dando à sua vida uma razão...  
  
A maldição está sempre em acção  
  
Matando pelo coração  
  
Provocando dor e compaixão  
  
Provocando desespero e perdição!  
  
Não há ódio que não viva cem anos  
  
Nem vingança mil  
  
Mas o amor vive eternamente  
  
E nunca se torna senil...  
  
Profecia e maldição  
  
Viveram de mãos dadas  
  
Até que uma se finou  
  
E a outra dela se alimentou...  
  
Voando de casa em casa  
  
Gryffindor corajosos  
  
Slytherin ambiciosos  
  
Hufflepuff leais  
  
Ravenclaw estudiosos  
  
Seguindo os seus ideais  
  
De ódio tenebrosos  
  
A maldição vai vivendo  
  
Vivendo e comendo  
  
Pessoas de carne e sangue  
  
E num tanque vazio vai acumulando  
  
Algo para o qual não foi feito  
  
Esperança, amor e ilusão...  
  
Agora sentem-se debaixo de mim  
  
Vá lá, não dói nada  
  
E quem sabe se de mim  
  
Ouvirão mais que uma casa  
  
Talvez o vosso próprio destino  
  
Talvez conversa sem tino...  
  
O chapéu calou-se e ninguém sabia muito bem o que dizer, nem alunos nem professores, até que alguém começou a bater palmas e todos acompanharam o bater. McGonnagal sorriu e chamou Anne Alvet, o chapéu gritar com quantas forças tinha...  
  
-RAVENCLAW!!!  
  
Embora McGonnagal se fosse reformar, tinha insistido em chamar os alunos para serem seleccionados uma última vez. Hermione não se tinha importado e acompanhava a cerimónia com mais interesse do que nunca e depois da canção do chapéu mais atenção prestava tentando perceber de que tinha falado o chapéu.  
  
-HUFFELPUFF!  
  
Harry suspirou e murmurou ao ouvido de Ginny:  
  
-Temos equipas de busca em redor da escola!!! Nenhum deles voltou para   
  
casa ou estava na estação...  
  
-Não achas que...- começou Ginny.  
  
-Acho!- disse Harry- é bem provável que estejam perdidos na Floresta   
  
Proibida!! Pedi à McGonnagal para os chamar em último, para ver se os achamos antes...  
  
Ginny assentiu mas Harry viu o terror estampado na sua face. Deu-lhe a mão por baixo da mesa, hábito que ganhara nos tempos de escola e ainda não perdera, e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
-Não te preocupes... eles conseguem desembaraçar-se... HUM!- disse ao   
  
aproximar a sua face do cabelo de Ginny- cheira a pêssegos... como consegues...  
  
-Magia!- brincou Ginny.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy!- chamou McGonnagal.  
  
Harry, Ginny e Hermione viram a face de Snape iluminar-se e começaram a pensar quem Malfoy arranjaria para chatear. Hermione já estava a ver Ronald a começar a levar com comentários do tipo...  
  
-SLYTHERINE!  
  
Como se isso fosse uma grande novidade, pensaram exactamente ao mesmo tempo Harry, Ginny e Hermione. Então McGonnagal chamou...  
  
-Christopher Bleue...  
  
Ninguém se mexeu. A Professora McGonnagal olhou em redor, do grupo que tinha em frente só dois rapazes ainda não tinha sido sorteados, o resto eram apenas raparigas. Os rapazes olharam um para o outro e disseram que não com a cabeça. Ia a Professora McGonnagal para repetir quando a porta do salão se abriu de par em par. Christopher entrou e disse:  
  
-Sou eu... eu sou o Christopher Bleue...  
  
Ginny e Hermione quase que deixavam cair os queixos, ele era tão parecido com Harry. McGonnagal piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
-Posso saber o que faz aí Sr. Bleue??  
  
-Sim senhora!- disse Christopher tão rapidamente que parecia um soldado   
  
raso a responder a um General- Uns pequenos contra tempos nada de grave excepto a perna aqui da minha colega!  
  
Com isto Christopher voltou atrás e com a ajuda de Ronald ajudou Kristine a entrar no salão. Madame Promefey levantou-se e foi ter com Kristine rapidamente fazendo um feitiço para que o osso da perna sara-se. Hermione piscava os olhos, como é que o seu filho tinha...  
  
Heather e Hermione não viram mas sentiram o olhar fulminante da sua mãe nas suas costas e começaram a rezar por um milagre que as salvasse do que aí vinha.   
  
Jaqueline de Matos, uma rapariga de quinze anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos riu baixinho da desgraça das gémeas que lhe lançaram um olhar dorido. Por fim Jaqueline disse:  
  
-Eu falo com ela!  
  
As gémeas suspiraram. A sua mãe gostava muito de Jaqueline, até agora Jack era uma das poucas pessoas que aderira à B.A.B.E. de vontade própria. Além de tudo Hermione costumava dizer que Jaqueline era muito parecida com ela, ambas eram sangue de lama, adeptas da B.A.B.E. e, o que as tronava super unidas, detestavam Rita Skeeter. Para Hermione Jaqueline era como uma segunda, bem, terceira filha!  
  
Priscila Noriel, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes claro, bastante alta para a idade, que tinha a cabeça dentro dum enorme calhamaço chamado "A Bíblia dos Beaters" de Brutus Scrimgeour, tirou-a de lá por instantes e disse com um sorriso:  
  
-Com um pouco de sorte ela ainda vos deixa jogar este ano!!!  
  
-AH não!- disse Jaqueline fingindo tristeza- e eu que estava com   
  
esperanças que ela não deixasse para jogar um pouco...  
  
-Desiste Jack!- disse Hermione- Embora só possa jogar uma de cada vez,   
  
ninguém nos tira o lugar, não é Heather?!?!  
  
-YAP mana! Ninguém nos tira o lugar! A Priscila teve foi sorte, nada   
  
mais...  
  
Priscila lançou um olhar às gémeas que dizia "Pois, pois" e voltou para a sua Bíblia, deixando as gémeas a conversarem com Jack, enquanto Leda Pan, uma jovem com o cabelo loiro escuro e olhos azuis de boas formas, se atirava a Thomas Sweet, um rapaz um pouco tímido de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, que tinha sido nomeado Prefeito.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny observava Christopher e rapidamente concluiu que embora ele e Harry fossem parecidos fisicamente Christopher tinha, sem dúvida, a psicologia e maneira de pensar da sua mãe, não era acanhado, e fazia o que tinha que ser feito aguentando as consequências dos seus actos de cabeça erguida... e como ela devia ter a cabeça erguida agora, ela tinha morrido por amor ao filho e agora mais orgulhosa do que ela ninguém devia estar...  
  
Harry sorriu ao ver Ronald, Kristine e Christopher a interagirem tão bem. Patrick tinha razão, eles eram realmente parecidos consigo, Ron e Hermione, era esquisito... como se de súbito o seu espírito se tivesse libertado do corpo e viajado no tempo, até à altura em que ele era um jovem despreocupado, onde os seus amigos ainda estavam vivos e felizes, onde ele ainda vivia na mais pura e completa ignorância... bons tempos...  
  
McGonnagal sorriu e chamou Christopher para debaixo do chapéu. Christopher assentiu e dirigiu-se para o chapéu desde a porta principal. Christopher experimentou uma sensação estranha, as mesas que lhe bloqueavam o caminho até ao chapéu estavam em silêncio assim como todo o refeitório. Ele sentia-se como num longo corredor, um corredor de paredes brancas e nuas onde no final havia uma porta que levava ao desconhecido... ele não gostava do desconhecido, gostava de saber para onde ia e o que faria... ou pelo menos ter uma vaga ideia... aquele chapéu na mão daquela mulher que ele apenas identificava como sendo a Prof. McGonnagal, e isto porque o seu pai lhe tinha dito, era o desconhecido... ele sabia perfeitamente o que o chapéu ia fazer... ia sorteá-lo para a casa onde ele se iria encaixar melhor... o chapéu ia sorteá-lo...  
  
De súbito algo se passou...   
  
Christopher sentiu a sua visão ficar meio nublada como se o refeitório se tivesse enchido de nevoeiro... piscou os olhos... onde estava o Prof. Potter??? Tudo tinha mudado, ele parecia já não estar no refeitório, ou então este estava vazio. No lugar onde dantes estava o Prof. Potter ele conseguia ver uma bela Sr.ª de olhos verdes... e debaixo do chapéu estava uma jovem... uma rapariga de 17/18anos... que se teria passado? Provavelmente devia ter sido transferida... viu a boca do chapéu a abrir mas não conseguiu ouvir tudo o que ele disse, a sua mente apenas captou as palavras...  
  
-Uma decisão difícil a todos os .... cabe fazer  
  
Entre .... e .... escolher  
  
Mas a tua á muito foi tomada com o coração  
  
Para ... não, não  
  
Tomada está a tua decisão  
  
Para ... então!  
  
Abanou a cabeça e viu a rapariga desaparecer debaixo do chapéu como se nunca lá tivesse estado... o lugar debaixo do chapéu estava vazio e a Prof. McGonnagal chamava-o com o olhar e pode reparar com certo alívio que o Prof. Potter tinha voltado ao seu lugar e a intrigante mulher de olhos verdes que ele conhecia... que ele conhecia??? De onde tinha saído aquela expressão!! Claro que ele não conhecia aquela mulher, ela nem existia!!! Provavelmente não passara duma visão devido ao cansaço e à fome...  
  
Sentando-se no banco Christopher deixou o chapéu descair-lhe sobre os olhos e libertou a mente...  
  
-És bem filho da tua mãe, não és???- questionou uma vozinha ao seu ouvido- Christopher bem vejo... Bleue... ela sempre conseguiu casar com o Patrick... bem rapaz não há muito que possa fazer por ti mesmo que quisesse... fizeste uma promessa há anos... não posso escolher por ti...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos. Promessa?? Ele não se lembrava de ter prometido nada... aí lembrou-se da música que Kristine tinha cantado na Floresta Proibida...  
  
-"Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now"  
  
Aquela música tinha-o afectado como nenhuma outra, especialmente porque ouvira a voz de sua mãe a cantar com Kristine, como se quisesse avisá-lo de algo...  
  
Acredita em ti e encontrarás o teu caminho... uma promessa vive dentro de ti...  
  
Christopher pôs-se a pensar... o Chapéu dizia-lhe que não podia escolher por ele... a sua mãe dizia-lhe para acreditar em si que encontraria o seu caminho... visualizou as quatro mesas à sua frente... as equipas... Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin... cada equipa simbolizava uma qualidade… bravura, inteligência, lealdade e determinação... qual era a sua característica principal... tinha sido precisa muita inteligência e determinação para ele ter chegado onde tinha chegado e claro lealdade para com Kristine e Ronald, afinal eles tinham chegado juntos... bem, podia por Gryffindor de lado...  
  
-Tens a certeza?- ouviu o chapéu dizer- achas que a tua inteligência, a tua determinação e a tua lealdade teriam servido de alguma coisa se não fosses corajoso, se não soubesses manter o sangue frio e aceitar desafios...  
  
Christopher fungou, o chapéu tinha razão... lembrou-se da música que ouvira o chapéu cantar para a rapariga... ela também tinha tido que escolher, ela já há muito que tinha decidido o seu caminho, ela tinha decidido o seu caminho com o seu coração... ela tinha acreditado que a sua escolha era a correcta por ser a sua escolha... decidiu que escolheria entre Slytherin e Gryffindor... agora achava que a sua determinação e bravura imperavam sobre as suas outras características... então pensou com o seu coração antes de dizer baixo, só para o chapéu ouvir...  
  
-Primeiro verde esperança... agora vermelho paixão... para Gryffindor   
  
então, quero que o meu pai se orgulhe com o coração... tal como aquela rapariga da canção...  
  
O Chapéu sorriu antes de murmurar intrigado...  
  
-Como sabia ele que eu... bem rapaz tu decides! GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
A mesa de Gryffindor levantou-se e aplaudiu. Christopher ajudou a Prof. McGonnagal a tirar-lhe o chapéu e sentou-se na mesa dos Gryffindor. Olhando para a mesa dos professores viu o Prof. Potter, e duas senhoras que não conhecia, uma bastante parecida com as gémeas mas de cabelos castanhos e uma de cabelos ruivos, que não conhecia a aplaudirem e a um canto, na porta a um canto estava... não podia ser... mas era! O seu pai!! E como ele parecia contente! Christopher estava tão feliz que mal ouviu Ronald a ser sorteado para os Gryffindor...  
  
Ronald sentou-se na mesa e foi imediatamente abraçado pelas gémeas que se mostravam mais orgulhosas dele do que em toda a sua vida, chamando-o de "Rony, o valente", "Rony, o ladrão de carros", "Rony a mãe vai matar-nos dá-nos uma ajuda sim!?!? Nós não fizemos nada!! OK!??! NADA!!!!".   
  
Depois de Jaqueline e Priscila lhe terem dado os parabéns, uma rapariga ruiva de olhos verdes e treze anos e com o uniforme de Gryffindor, aproximou-se de Ronald e desejou-lhe boa sorte. Ronald disse a Christopher que aquela rapariga era Liliane Potter, sua prima e que ela estava no terceiro ano de Gryffindor. Liliane cumprimentou Christopher alegremente e pouco depois retirou-se para ao pé das suas amigas, Maggy Flowers e Dapnhis Lover.  
  
No centro da sala, um rapaz chamado Cedric Chang Ly foi seleccionado para Hufflepuff e um Ned Longbotom para Gryffindor, por fim apenas Kristine e três raparigas restavam... as raparigas foram devidamente uma, Úrsula para Gryffindor e Precila para Slytherin. Agora apenas Kristine esperava a sua vez...  
  
Ronald e Christopher fizeram figas debaixo da mesa, assim como as gémeas mas se alguém lhes perguntasse elas não estavam!!!   
  
Kristine ficou sentada debaixo do chapéu durante algum tempo, a Christopher pareceu-lhe que o chapéu estava a afalar com ela, tal como tinha falado consigo. A cara de Kristine ia tomado contornos apreensivos, parecia estar numa luta interna com o chapéu, por fim disse que não com a cabeça. O chapéu pareceu sorrir docemente e disse:  
  
-Nunca ninguém me fez frente com tanta coragem!!! Para Gryffindor, então...  
  
Ninguém na sala falava. Os professores olhavam curiosos e os alunos estavam abismados, fazer frente!?!? Apenas Christopher, Ronald e as gémeas aplaudiram a chegada de Kristine a Gryffindor. Kristine agradeceu e sentou-se entre Christopher e Ronald começando a falar animadamente com eles.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu, levantou-se, o que acalmou os alunos e disse:  
  
-Bem Vindos! Bem Vindos a um novo ano escolar em Hogwarts... para os que estão cá pela primeira vez desejo uma boa adaptação aos nossos costumes e um começo com a perna direita... Antes de iniciar-mos o nosso banquete gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... e são elas: Renovação. Destino. Restos. Adaptação. Muito Obrigado!!! Agora sem mais apreciações vamos comer!!  
  
Todos os alunos aplaudiram a decisão de Dumbledore e Priscila pousou a sua Bíblia para comer algo enquanto conversava com Leda, visto que Thomas tinha ido para ao pé dos outros Prefeitos, mais para sua segurança do que para convívio. Christopher trocou um olhar preocupado com Kristine e Ronald, seria Dumbeldore bom da cabeça. Enquanto comiam as gémeas falavam-lhes dos professores, tendo sido Hermione a primeira a falar...  
  
-Temos o Snape... o professor de poções, ele é o líder dos Slytherin, adora favorece-los...   
  
-...e não ligues à cicatriz que tem na bochecha, não olhes senão os pontos vão por aí abaixo...   
  
-...temos o professor Binns, que ensina história e é um fantasma...   
  
-Kristine estás bem!?!? Não tens medo de fantasmas pois não!?!? Ainda bem...   
  
-...temos o professor Flitwick, ele ensina encantamentos... a professora Sprout que é a professora de herbologia...   
  
-Ouvi dizer que pediu a reforma provavelmente para o ano é substituída ...  
  
-... a Madame Hooch, professora de voo...   
  
-Uma óptima senhora, apoiou-nos imenso para entrar-mos para a equipa de Gryffindor, senão fosse ela a mãe nunca nos teria deixado entrar!!   
  
-...o Professor Potter, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...   
  
-Titio do nosso coração e grande herói!!   
  
-...a Professora McGonnagal como Professora de Transfiguração...   
  
-Fazes alguma ideia de porque é que a mãe está sentada no lugar dela!?!?   
  
-...Não!!! A Psicóloga Weasley   
  
-(Que é a tia!!- acrescentou Ronald)  
  
-... o Professor Hagrid, de cuidado com as criaturas mágicas...   
  
-O que será que nos estará previsto para este ano!?   
  
-...e claro temos o Prof. Dumbledore que é o director...   
  
-Ele é tão porreiro!!   
  
-AH! E a Professora Trelawney, que é de adivinhação...   
  
-...ela não aparece muito...  
  
Christopher assentiu, e ia olhando para os professores à vez, de súbito quando o seu olhar caiu em Ginny teve a estranha sensação de já a ter visto algures, não sabendo onde acabou por encolher os ombros e fixar-se na comida à sua frente.  
  
Ginny inclinou a cabeça em direcção a Harry e perguntou:  
  
-Viste o olhar que o teu afilhado me mandou!?!? Parecia que me reconhecia de algum lado!!! Achas que ele...  
  
-Talvez Gin., quando era novo apenas me lembrava e lembro duma forte luz verde, nada mais... mas assim que me contaram dela- e Harry frisou o ela- comecei a sonhar com ela e recordei-me...  
  
-Olha que fico ciumenta!!- brincou Ginny.  
  
Harry sorriu e roçou o rosto levemente na bochecha da mulher antes de lhe murmurar ao ouvido:  
  
-Mas contigo não preciso de sonhar!!  
  
Ginny riu baixinho e ia para falar quando ambos viram Dumbledore levantar-se e erguer as mãos a pedir silêncio.  
  
-Agora- disse- que já todos comemos tenho algumas informações a dar... a primeira é que a Prof. McGonnagal se vai reformar e deixa no seu cargo a Prof. Granger, que já é vossa conhecia e que esteve cá o ano passado a fazer um curto estágio... a segunda é que o novo chefe da casa de Gryffindor será o Prof. Potter de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas...  
  
Harry piscou os olhos admirados e viu Ginny a deitar-lhe a língua de fora. "Tu sabias" foi a única coisa que murmurou enquanto se levantava para receber uma salva de aplausos. Forçados da parte dos Slytherin e de Snape, normais dos Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e outros professores, de felicidade suprema de todos os Gryffindor, para os quais sem dúvida o Natal tinha chegado muito mais cedo. Hermione corou um pouco e levantou-se também. Passados alguns minutos os amigos voltaram a sentar-se e Dumbledore continuou a sua conversa...  
  
-O terceiro aviso diz respeito ao corredor do terceiro andar que este ano   
  
contém uma sala cheia de objectos perigosos com os quais até nós professores temos alguma dificuldade em lidar... aqueles que não querem sofrer uma morte dolorosa são vivamente aconselhados a manterem-se afastados dessa sala... Muito Obrigado...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, tinha ouvido um eco, a voz do director a dobrar o que não devia ser difícil devido ao tamanho da sala, o esquisito é que ele não tinha ouvido o Director a dizer a mesma coisa, uma coisa semelhante sim mas não a mesma...   
  
Patrick observara Christopher a ser sorteado para Gryffindor e sorrirá, talvez, talvez ele tivesse conseguido, morreria feliz se sim. Mas agora a cara confusa de Christopher, os olhos distantes, tal como a mãe dele por vezes ficava, preocupara-o, normalmente a seguir algo grande acontecia, algo mesmo muito grande...  
  
Fim do 3º Capítulo!  
  
N.A: E o supense aumenta à medida que novas personagens entram... De que raio estava a falar o chapéu e de que maneira isso pode intreferir na vida do Christopher e Companhia... Teorias são aceites!!!! Bjs e até ao próximo capítulo!!! Reviws por favor!!!!^_^ 


	6. Naturalmente Dotado

N.A: "Oba, oba" mais um capítulo!!!!! E este é mesmo Naturalmente Dotado!!!Espero que gostem... Uma dica de autora, nem tudo é o que parece, nesta história nem tudo é o que parece...  
  
"O herói é escolhido, não por ser o mais forte ou o mais inteligente, e sim por ser aquele que tem mais a perder. Quanto mais uma pessoa tem a perder mais luta para manter o que tem. Logo o herói é aquele que tem maior capacidade de amar, quanto mais amamos mais lutamos pelo bem de quem amamos."  
  
Ass: Eu mesma!!!  
  
Para: A minha mãe, que é a maior heroina que conheço!!!!  
  
Capítulo Quatro  
  
"Naturalmente" Dotado  
  
Christopher não se lembrou de caminhar até ao dormitório ou de ouvir a password e muito menos de ouvir o berro de felicidade de Ronald ao ver que a sua colecção de cromos estava ao pé de Pig, a sua coruja, ele só se lembrou de ver uma sala comum quente e uma cama fofa, depois só negro.   
  
No dia seguinte Christopher foi acordado pelo som de algo a bater no vidro. Esfregou os olhos e colocou os seus óculos. Alvorecer estava deitado ao seu lado em cima da coberta e ainda ronronava como um gatinho no meio do seu sono. Christopher olhou em redor do lado de fora da janela do seu quarto estava uma coruja que ele nunca tinha visto e que tinha atado à perna um jornal, Christopher abriu a janela, pegou no jornal e viu que este tinha uma carta atada. A coruja piou e partiu, Christopher piscou os olhos pensando para si próprio se não deveria ter pago o jornal. Lentamente abriu a carta e leu...  
  
Ex. ª Sr.ª Bleue...  
  
Christopher ia dando um salto, aquela carta não era para ele, era para a sua mãe! Só podia, a sua avó não lia o jornal, apenas o seu avó e ele tinha a certeza de que se alguma carta fosse enviada para o seu avô não começaria por Ex. ª Sr.ª! engoliu a seco antes de continuar a ler a carta...  
  
  
  
Ex. ª Sr.ª Bleue,  
  
Temos o prazer de a informar que o seu pedido foi satisfeito. Por consequência o fornecimento vitalício de "Profetas Diários" a que tinha direito passou para o seu filho, Sr. Christopher Bleue.   
  
Todas as manhãs ele receberá um jornal enviado pela nossa coruja Missy, onde quer que se encontre, desde que seja em território do Reino Unido, sem custos adicionais.  
  
Desde já os nossos sinceros agradecimentos por ter participado no nosso concurso, "Profeta Diário Toda a Vida e Sem Pagar Um Knut!" E os nossos Parabéns por tê-lo ganho!!  
  
Com cumprimentos Sinceros,  
  
Guináveis Watson.  
  
(Chefe do Departamento dos Concursos do Profeta Diário)  
  
&  
  
Jules Climera  
  
(Sub- Chefe do Departamento dos Concursos do Profeta Diário)  
  
Christopher sorriu, dobrou a carta e guardou-a religiosamente na gaveta de cima da sua cómoda enquanto pensava para si...  
  
-Isto vai dar jeito!! Porque teria a mãe pedido para o fornecimento passar para mim?? Saberia ela que ia... não, quer dizer, para isso ela tinha que adivinhar o futuro... talvez tenha querido ser esperta, assim sem dúvida que eles vão ter de enviar muitos mais jornais... pobre Missy, por outro lado é interessante ver que mesmo neste mundo as coisas funcionam devagar!!!! Bolas mais de 10anos para dizerem se aceitam uma proposta ou não!!!!  
  
Depois dum banho rápido, Christopher encontrou-se com Kristine e Ronald que já estavam na sala comum a discutir com as gémeas e Lily, quer dizer, a ouvir a discussão entre as gémeas e Lily sobre qual seria o caminho mais rápido para o Refeitório.  
  
-Eu digo- dizia Lily- que o melhor caminho é o do meio!!!  
  
-Mas não!- disse Hermione- estás completamente errada!!! O da direita é melhor!!!!  
  
-Lamento discordar minha cara irmã mas o da esquerda é mais rápido!!!  
  
-Não, não Heather!- disse Hermione para a sua gémea- o da direita!!!  
  
-Queridas primas no meio está a virtude!!!!  
  
Kristine e Ronald lançaram a Christopher um olhar que dizia "Estão há séculos naquilo" e este sorriu. Christopher perguntou a Ronald pelas colegas das irmãs e este respondeu-lhe que Leda tinha saído atrás de Thomas, e que Priscila e Jaqueline tinham saído há pouco tempo fartas de ouvir a família Weasley- Potter a discutir. Passados alguns minutos, depois de as três raparigas terem tirado há sorte com palhinhas e Lily ganho ("YES!!! Vamos pelo caminho do meio!!!"), Christopher encontrou-se de novo no refeitório da escola onde praticamente já todos os alunos se encontravam...  
  
Estava a tomar uma caneca de leite com chocolate, quando as corujas chegaram e ele se lembrou do seu jornal. Estava a desatar o fio à volta do jornal quando viu Pipoca que pousou um rápido recado à sua frente.  
  
"Já estás grande o suficiente para fazer bom uso do prémio a que tens direito!!! Reencaminhei a carta que enviaram à tua mãe para ti!!!   
  
Abraços Pai  
  
P.S. O teu avó vai ter de passar a comprar os jornais!!! (N.A: "Sacanagem!!" ^_^)"  
  
Christopher sorriu e, depois de ter escrito uma curta mensagem ao seu pai Pipoca tinha abancado no seu ombro e parecia não ir embora sem resposta, começou a ler o jornal. A notícia de primeira página ocupava também as páginas 6/8, no entanto uma pequena notícia a um canto chamou mais a atenção de Christopher do que o exclusivo com o Ministério da Magia, em letras pequenas Christopher pode ler juntamente com Kristine e Ronald que se aproximaram a pedido do amigo...  
  
~ Profeta Diário ~  
  
ASSALTANTE AGRIDE MISS FLAMEL  
  
Miss Rose Flamel, 110 anos, casada com Greg Flamel, trineto de Nicholas Flamel, sofreu ontem uma agressão por parte do ladrão que lhe entrou em casa buscando algo que provavelmente acabou por não encontrar visto todos os Flamel afirmam que "Nada Foi Levado!! Embora Esteja Tudo Remexido!!!".  
  
Miss Rose afirma que não conseguiu ver o bandido visto que este estava oculto debaixo duma capa, no entanto Miss Rose também afirma que o assaltante era feiticeiro, pois usou a maldição imperdoável Cruciatos na sua pessoa.   
  
De momento Miss Rose está em St. Muggos a recuperar e todos os médicos que a examinaram confirmam o uso da maldição e salientam que Miss Rose recuperara a seu devido tempo, no entanto não se revelam muito optimistas.  
  
Ronald abanou a cabeça e atacou um croasant com queijo enquanto comentava:  
  
-Ao que este mundo chegou... uma pessoa nem em casa está segura...  
  
De súbito, como que a provar a teoria de Ronald, Pig apareceu a voar descontroladamente e aterrou em cima da cabeça de Ronald, onde toda satisfeita fez um ninho e se pôs a dormir. Ronald rabujou a princípio mas acabou por pegar em Pig com um sorriso e tirando o seu cascol fez-lhe um ninho e colocou-a em cima da mesa com carinho enquanto dizia "Pássaro Estúpido!".  
  
Kristine sorriu para Pig e passou-lhe a mão pela cabeça, em seguida soprou o seu chá antes de o começar a beber lentamente, numa atitude tipicamente inglesa, Christopher pensou para si que só faltava a Kristine levantar o dedo mindinho. Christopher continuou a beber o seu leite com chocolate, em breve a primeira aula começaria, Poções, queria ter a certeza que chegava a horas e fazia boa figura. No entanto algo lhe dizia que ia ser uma aula para esquecer e por falar em esquecer Alvorecer estava a mirar Pig demasiado para o seu gosto...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry ficou surpreso ao ver Christopher a entrar no salão com um jornal debaixo do braço. Onde teria ele achado o jornal? O correio só devia chegar dali a alguns instantes e normalmente era daí que vinham os jornais que circulavam pela escola.  
  
Ginny apareceu pouco tempo depois com Hermione, ambas conversavam animadamente sobre algo que Harry não conseguia perceber o que era mas provavelmente sobre as aulas ou consultas que iam dar. Mulheres... nunca as iria perceber... a única que alguma vez tinha percebido, e mesmo assim tinha sido em parte, tinha sido a mãe de Christopher... essa ele tinha percebido, percebido e amado... era tão fácil amá-la, todos os que a conhecia passavam a amá-la, e ela amava-os a todos, ela parecia nunca ter falta de amor, parecia que quanto mais amor dava mais amor tinha para dar e o seu acto supremo de amor tinha sido Christopher, tinha sido o facto de se ter sacrificado por Christopher, não só porque ele era seu filho mas porque ela o amara... ao longo do tempo Harry tinha-se vindo a aperceber que o sangue pouco ou nada dizia aos feiticeiros... eles amavam as pessoas por aquilo que elas valiam... Harry lembrou-se dos Malfoy ao ver Lucius apontar para uma pobre Sangue de Lama que tinha caído em Slytherin e a gozar com ela a torto e a direito... bem pelo menos alguns... os que contavam... os que mereciam ser ouvidos...  
  
Ela também era assim... senão como teria ela alguma vez amado os Weasley, os "adoradores" de Muggles, eles até a tinha condecorado Weasley Honorária... Ron e Ginny tinha sido irmãos para ela... Fred e George companheiros de partidas... Percy... não tinha tido muitas conversas com ele mas davam-se bem... Charlie e Bill tinham-na adorado... Egipto e Dragões, as duas paixões dela... provavelmente devia ter lido tanto ou mais sobre o assunto do que eles...  
  
O seu senso de responsabilidade, gosto por ler, e hábitos estudiosos tinham apanhado Hermione como mosca numa teia. E depois ela tinha-o apanhado a ele... a presença dela tinha-se quase tronado tão indispensável como ao ar, se não fosse o seu amor por Ginny e o amor de Ginny por ele, Harry sabia que estaria perdido, provavelmente já se teria suicidado...  
  
Como sempre Ginny pareceu ler os seus pensamentos, aproximou-se dele e colocou-lhe a mão em cima do ombro à medida que se sentava ao seu lado, embora mais parecesse que estava ao seu colo. Harry sorriu e beijou a mão da sua esposa que tentava agora controlar o riso enquanto dizia:  
  
-Estamos muito cavalheiros hoje...  
  
Harry assentiu. Nesse momento chegaram as corujas com o correio. Hedwig, apareceu com um jornal e uma carta para Harry, o que não seria estranho se a carta não fosse de Patrick. Mas a carta era de Patrick e por isso era estranho. Dentro da carta apenas estava um pequeno bilhete e uma fotografia virada ao contrário. Ginny aproximou-se e pode ler com Harry...  
  
Encontrei isto enquanto limpava a casa... tenho a certeza que ela gostaria que ficasse com ela... Cumprimentos Patrick  
  
Curioso Harry voltou a foto... e quando os seus olhos tocaram na foto… nesse momento… nesse momento ele ficou mudo...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher, Kristine e Ronald desciam animadamente para as masmorras onde iam ter a sua primeira de muitas aulas de Poções. A masmorra não mudou muito desde que Harry e os seus companheiros andaram em Hogwarts, outra coisa que não mudou, nem mesmo depois da guerra, foi Snape, descontando a enorme cicatriz claro, e os seus maus hábitos de tirar pontos a Gryffindor por tudo e por nada...  
  
Christopher sentou-se ao lado de Ronald e Kristine sentou-se ao lado de Úrsula Ariana, uma rapariga amorenada cujo pai era preto, um feiticeiro africano, e a mãe era branca, uma Muggle inglesa, ela apenas parecia ter um bom bronzeado de férias, nada mais. Os seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam ao sol e os seus olhos castanhos eram os mais belos que Christopher já tinha visto.  
  
Christopher começou a contar os alunos de Gryffindor. Na noite anterior tinha estado tão cansado que se tinha deitado sem se dar ao trabalho, mas agora que começava a ver rapazes e raparigas com o uniforme de Gryffindor começava a interessar-se e a recordar-se dos nomes dos seus colegas.  
  
Além dele, Ronald, Kristine e Úrsula, havia também Ned Longbotom, um rapazinho assim para o forte que tinha uma memória terrível que dizia herdar do pai, depois havia Cory McHigh, um rapaz de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos esverdeados, existia também Pilar Matize, uma rapariga loira de olhos azuis de ascendência espanhola que se tinha mudado para Inglaterra à pouco tempo e tinha conseguido transferência para Hogwarts mesmo em cima da hora.  
  
Christopher ouviu então a porta a abrir de repente e o Prof. Snape a entrar, as suas longas vestes ondulavam à medida que ia para o seu lugar na sala a um passo rápido.  
  
Snape começou a fazer a chamada, não sem antes claro fazer o seu discurso de primeiros anos. Todos olhavam para ele admirados menos Úrsula, sendo ela filha dum feiticeiro africano tinha vivido toda a sua vida rodeada de poções, sabia como fazer todas as que o seu pai usava dia- a- dia para curar as doenças leves e sabias algumas mais complicadas, que normalmente eram usadas em caso de emergência.  
  
-Longbotom??  
  
Ned estava a ver um caldeirão de perto quando o Prof. Snape o chamou...  
  
-LONGBOTOM AFASTE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE DESSE CALDEIRÃO - rosnou e acrescentou em voz baixa- que mal fiz eu a Merlim e Morgana para merecer isto!! Não me bastava já ter aturado o pai!!!!!  
  
Ned encolheu-se envergonhado e Christopher pode ouvir Lucius e os outros Slytherines a rirem baixinho. Todos menos uma rapariga, arruivada de olhos duma cor indefinida, que lançou um sorriso compreensivo a Ned que o fez corar. Snape distraído não reparou no facto e chamou mais alguns nomes...  
  
-Granger- Weasley!?!? Não fosse eu saber... os seus pais passavam mais tempo a tentar matar-se um ao outro nas minhas aulas do que a fazer poções... a sua mãe era uma aluna excepcional, creio que das poucas que alguma vez compreendeu o significado da palavra poção... o mesmo já não posso dizer do seu pai ou dos seus tios... estudo em cima do joelho e poções a explodirem... pior que eles só mesmo o pai do Longbotom...  
  
Christopher teve de agarrar Ronald que parecia disposto a levantar-se a qualquer momento e matar Snape, ele até conseguia ouvi-lo a praguejar!!  
  
-Como é que aquele ******* se atreve a dizer mal do MEU pai!!! O MEU pai lutou na guerra contra o Voldemort e com a ajuda dos Tios derrotou-o!!! O que é que aquele ***** fez?? Provavelmente nada...  
  
Para sorte(ou azar) de Ronald, Snape não ouviu(ou fingiu não ouvir) o que este tinha dito e continuou a sua chamada calmamente:  
  
-Ariana! McHigh! Malfoy! Bleue….  
  
Nesta altura Snape elevou a cabeça e o seu olhar caiu em Christopher. Este olhou directamente para os olhos do professor que apenas murmurou...  
  
-Tens os olhos da tua mãe...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, estava à espera dum longo discurso como alguns dos seus colegas tinham levado e não apenas "Tens os olhos da tua mãe...", mesmo assim ficou feliz, da próxima vez que se visse ao espelho ia ver bem os seus olhos e tentar a partir daí imaginar a sua mãe. Lucius olhou para ele e para o Professor descrente, com tanto que ele podia ter dito, tanto que podia ter apontado aos Bleue não tinha dito nada... não havia crise, ele diria.  
  
A aula de poções decorreu calmamente até à altura em que eles deviam começar a fazer as poções. Era uma poção simples, Kristine e Úrsula acabaram-na em menos de nada, Ronald e Cory também se despacharam relativamente rápido, no entanto Christopher tinha sido posto lado a lado com Ned e a coisa começava a dar para o torto, visto que Christopher tinha que se lembrar o que era o quê e quantos ingredientes já tinham posto, quantos faltavam por e porque ordem deviam ser postos, afinal Ned não tinha mentido quando tinha dito ter má memória.  
  
Estava tudo a correr relativamente bem até à altura em que Lucius achou que a aula precisava de alguma animação e aproveitou uma distracção de Christopher e Ned para por um líquido verde na poção de ambos que imediatamente começou a fazer espuma. Rapidamente a espuma cresceu saindo para fora do caldeirão e inundado a masmorra e o pior é que a espuma se revelara ácida corroendo tudo o que apanhava à frente. Snape teve de fazer vários feitiços de barramento para conseguir que a espuma parasse de avançar e acabasse por corroer tudo o que se encontrava na masmorra.  
  
Assim que a espuma foi travada e os alunos puderam descer das mesas para onde tinham pulado, Snape voltou-se para Christopher e Ned dizendo:  
  
-Menos 10pontos para Gryffindor!!  
  
-Mas...- começou Ronald que tinha visto tudo.  
  
-Por cada um!  
  
Cory agarrou Ronald e disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
-Está calado senão ainda pioras as coisas!!!  
  
Em seguida Snape dispensou a turma que partiu em direcção a uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry estava a colocar a foto que Patrick lhe tinha enviado numa moldura simples, queria que quem olhasse para a foto reparasse nela pela beleza da rapariga presente e até porque com um fundo branco neve não havia muito que combinasse com a foto.  
  
No meio da foto estava uma rapariga com os seus 17/18 anos, ela estava ajoelhada no meio da neve, tinha um casaco acizentado, um barrete e uma espécie de cilindro onde colocava as mãos. Era linda, os seus olhos eram verdes, verdes, nada de verdes falso como o dos felinos, nada de verdes azul +castanho, eram mesmo verdes como o verde da natureza e brilhavam como duas esmeraldas acabadas de passar por água pela primeira vez.  
  
Ao redor dela flocos de neve caiam, os seus cabelos castanhos tinham pintas brancas dos flocos, ela sorria e dizia adeus para Harry, que colocou a foto numa moldura azul frio que tinha um floco de neve dum branco puro num canto inferior e dizia em cima "Floco de Neve".  
  
Harry sorriu, sim, era isso que ela era, um floco de neve, um floco de neve perfeito que tinha aguentado os primeiros dias de verão mas tinha acabado, tal como os outros, por derreter. Mas este floco de neve tinha deixado uma parte sua para trás, este floco de neve tinha deixado um filho.  
  
Um som vindo do corredor lembrou Harry que ele devia estar aí quase a chegar. Bem dito, bem feito, Christopher cruzou a porta e entrou dentro da sala ocupando com Ronald um dos lugares da frente. Kristine, Úrsula e Pilar, ocuparam um dos lugares do fundo da sala porque...  
  
-Com estes rapazes nunca se sabe...  
  
Harry olhou para Christopher e viu que ele vinha meio zangado meio cabisbaixo e questionou-se sobre o que se teria passado na aula de Poções. Pouco tempo depois os Slytherines entraram, vinham todos risonhos, faziam pequenos teatros fingindo estarem a fazer poções e depois faziam cara de admirados e fingiam fugir com os braços no ar. Harry levantou o sobreolho, pronto, já sabia o que provavelmente se teria passado na aula de poções... Christopher devia-se ter enganado em algo e Snape devia ter descontado pontos a Gryffindor.  
  
Ronald tentava animar Christopher que coitado parecia desolado, Harry sorriu para si, ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinham descontado pontos à sua equipa por sua causa, mas verdade fosse dita ele nunca se tinha sentido tão mal como da vez em que McGonnagal lhe tirara 500pontos por causa do incidente "Nobbert", bem não só por esse...  
  
Quando finalmente o último aluno entrou a porta da sala fechou-se sozinha como de costume, era a tal rapariga "Slytherin", no entanto Harry não descontou pontos, sabia que os outros seriam capazes da matar por ele lhes ter feito perder pontos e além do mais a pobre rapariga já era torturada o suficiente por ser filha de Muggles. Com um bater de palmas Harry calou a turma e fez com que todos se voltassem para ele prestando-lhe atenção.  
  
-Muito bem pessoas! Vamos começar a nossa aula, primeiro quero fazer a chamada... McHigh!!!  
  
-AQUI!- disse Cory levantando o braço.  
  
-O teu pai foi dos melhores oficias de guerra que já vi... espero alguma coisa de ti!!!  
  
Cory corou e levou uma palmada no ombro de Ned. Harry sorriu, esta maneira que tinha de dizer a chamada era óptima e diferente da do Prof. Snape, na realidade era exactamente o oposto mesmo para o irritar.  
  
-Longbotom!??!  
  
Ned levantou a mão a medo no fundo da sala, Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-O teu pai e a tua mãe são as pessoas mais esquecidas que conheço...- por esta altura Ned estava corado e os Slytherines começavam a rir- ... mas foram também as pessoas mais leais aos seus ideais com quem já me cruzei, por aquilo que acreditavam e achavam correcto eram capaz de fazer frente aos próprios amigos... poucos pessoas conseguem fazer isso...  
  
Foi a vez de Cory sorrir para Ned que continuava corado mas desta vez de orgulho. Harry continuou a chamada até chegar a Christopher:  
  
-Bleue!  
  
Christopher levantou a cabeça e os seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com os olhos verdes de Harry e por segundos Harry jurou estar a vê-la a ela e não a Christopher. Tal como os olhos dela os olhos de Christopher mostravam determinação, paixão, gosto pelo perigo e uma espécie de sabedoria extra sensorial, como se ambos tivessem um sexto sentido tão apurado como os cegos tinham a audição e o tacto.  
  
Harry sorriu e disse alegremente:  
  
-Tens os olhos da tua mãe Christopher...- aqui a voz de Harry tronou-se baixa e ele acrescentou num tom esquisito- tem cuidado, foram os olhos da tua mãe que acabaram por a matar...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e era para perguntar porquê mas o Prof. Potter continuou a chamada:  
  
-Granger- Weasley!?!?  
  
-Aqui!- disse Ronald levantando a mão.  
  
Harry sorriu para Ronald, que tinha Pig no ombro tal como Christopher tinha Alvorecer aos seus pés como se os seus animais fossem cães a vigiar os donos, e comentou:  
  
-Rapaz... és a cópia integral do teu pai... até assusta olhar para ti!!! Espero como ele que possamos contar contigo para salvar o dia sem ninguém saber...  
  
Ronald sorriu e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. O resto da chamada foi bastante parecida, o Prof. Potter, falava bem dos progenitores ou irmãos dos jovens feiticeiros que conhecia e encorajava aqueles que não conhecia com frases do género "Espero poder dizer algo bom de si aos seus filhos!" ou "Algo me diz para esperar grandes coisas de si!!!", no entanto o que Harry disse a Kristine foi algo totalmente inesperado:  
  
-Shakespeare... em tempos conheci uma rapariga que adorava Shakespeare, ela costumava dizer que Shakespeare tinha sido um dos poucos Muggles que tinha escrito sobre magia e permanecido Muggle... a frase preferida dela era...  
  
-OH por favor não me diga "Ser ou não ser? Eis a Questão!!"- implorou Kristine em voz baixa.  
  
Harry sorriu, tinha ouvido Kristine, abanou a cabeça antes de completar a sua frase:  
  
-"Tenho de partir e viver ou ficar e morrer...", arrisco-me a dizer que ela ficou por amor e por isso precedeu...  
  
Harry olhou para Christopher que percebeu o que este querida dizer, que a rapariga que gostava de Shakespeare e tinha ficado tinha sido a sua mãe, ela tinha ficado por amor a ele, quando simplesmente podia-o ter abandonado e fugido.  
  
Toda a sala estava em silêncio, Kristine sorriu e disse:  
  
-Essa frase pertence a Romeu & Julieta... é a minha preferida...  
  
Harry assentiu e quando finalmente acabou a chamada expôs a matéria do dia.  
  
-A matéria de hoje vai provar-nos que os Muggles não são tão parvos quanto os pintam...  
  
-Pois não- disse Malfoy- são piores...  
  
Alguns Slytherines riram baixinho e Harry fingiu não ouvir e continuou a falar.  
  
-A criatura de hoje tem vindo a aterrorizar os pesadelos das crianças Muggles desde sempre, Senhoras e Senhores o nosso tema de hoje é... o Papão!!!  
  
Kristine deu um pequeno berro e encolheu-se no seu banco, apenas os seus olhos se viam a espreitar. Úrsula olhou intrigada para Kristine até se lembrar que ela era descendente de Muggles, quando se lembrou sorriu e passou um braço em redor dos ombros da amiga sussurrando:  
  
-Não te preocupes, eles não tocam em feiticeiros...  
  
Kristine assentiu num gesto de cabeça mas mesmo assim não se mexeu. Harry transfigurou a sua secretária numa cama, fechou os cortinados, acendeu algumas velas e baixou o tom de voz...  
  
-Como todos sabemos o Papão vem de noite para levar as crianças que não   
  
se tapam bem... O nosso objectivo de hoje vai ser apreender como o mandar de volta para o Mundo dos Papões sem que eles nos magoe ou há pessoa que está na cama... Voluntários ou Vítimas...  
  
Ninguém se ofereceu, Harry olhou em redor da sala e viu Kristine a tremer de medo escondida lá ao fundo, enquanto pensava para si "vítima!". Sorriu e disse:  
  
-Shakespeare! Ainda bem que se ofereceu!!  
  
Kristine deu um salto, fazendo com que todos acreditassem que ela realmente se tinha oferecido, rapidamente dirigiu-se para ao pé do professor, não queria que ninguém suspeitasse de que tinha um medo de morte do Papão. Harry no entanto percebia que Kristine estava cheia de medo e estava satisfeito pelo facto dela mesmo assim ter assentido ajudar a demostrar o contra feitiço, ele sabia que os alunos não faziam ideia de que eram atitudes como aquela que lhe subia em flecha a nota e lhes dava pontos para a equipa.  
  
Kristine chegou-se ao pé do professor que a mandou deitar-se na cama. Kristine levantou os cobertores e deitou-se de lado virada para a turma. Harry foi extinguindo algumas velas até que apenas algumas, as essenciais para se poderem ver uns aos outros ficaram ligadas. Harry tirou a varinha e disse:  
  
-Dentro de instantes uma luz esverdeada vai aparecer debaixo da cama...   
  
ela é uma das saídas do mundo dos papões, existe uma debaixo de cada cama que acolhe uma criança... bem, como vêem o Papão só vem quando está escuro, logo o feitiço mais básico para o afastar é um feitiço que chame a luz... é bastante simples, basta dizerem Lumos... todos juntos baixinho...  
  
Toda a turma tirou das varinhas e disse:  
  
-Lumos...  
  
Harry sorriu ao ver pequenas luzes nas pontas das varinhas.  
  
-Óptimo... agora vou baixar mais um pouco as luzes e quero pouco barulho para o Papão aparecer...  
  
As luzes foram baixando até quase toda a sala estar envolta na escuridão. Kristine tremia debaixo dos lençóis e foi cheia de terror que ouviu uma espécie de grunhido e uma luz esverdeada a sair debaixo da cama.   
  
Kristine, graças a Deus, não viu mas todos os outros alunos viram uma mão verde com grandes dedos e unhas ainda maiores e grossas a sair debaixo da cama, um tecido rasgado e sujo fazia de luva e a acompanhar a mão saíram aranhas pequeninas...  
  
Christopher sentiu algo a roçar-lhe os braços e viu Ronald a colocar-se lentamente em cima da cadeira e a dizer baixinho para si próprio:  
  
-Aranhas... aranhas pequeninas... aranhinhas...aranhonas...  
  
Kristine começava a tremer que nem varas verdes e já gemia para si própria baixinho:  
  
-Lumos... Lumos... e ele não te toca.... Lumos é um escudo... Lumos...  
  
Harry sorriu compreensivamente, se Ginny ali estivesse matá-lo-ia... ela diria "SELVAGEM! A FAZER SOFRER CRIANCINHAS INOCENTES!!!". Quando a outra mão saiu e os braços se começaram a ver, Harry sibilou:  
  
-Preparem-se....  
  
Todos os alunos levantaram as varinhas, e quando finalmente a cabeça do Papão, imaginem o Snape a acordar mal disposto depois de ter levado com uma taça de ovos crus, farinha e rodelas de pepino em cima e terão uma imagem aproximada da cara deste papão, estava a vista Harry disse:  
  
-AGORA! LUMOS!!  
  
-LUMOS!- gritou a turma em peso.  
  
O pobre Papão, que não é assim tão pobre, apanhado desprevenido voltou rapidamente para o seu mundo de trevas e brinquedos perdidos debaixo da cama. Harry bateu palmas e disse:  
  
-Óptimo! Óptimo! Este já não volta tão cedo... coitado deve ter apanhado cá um susto...  
  
Alguns alunos da turma riram baixinho...  
  
Harry bateu palmas e conseguiu novamente calar os alunos.  
  
-Muito bem! Shakespeare...  
  
Kristine saltou imediatamente da cama. Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-50pontos pela sua bravura!  
  
Os Gryffindor aplaudiram e Kristine sorriu agradecendo e voltando para o seu lugar ao lado de Úrsula que lhe deu um abraço assim como Pilar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry estava a arrumar os papeis na sua secretária no final da sua aula quando sentiu alguém a aproximar-se. Olhou para cima e viu Christopher a olhar para ele.  
  
-Em que posso ajudá-lo Sr. Bleue!?!- questionou Harry.  
  
Christopher ficou um pouco corado com o tratamento e disse:  
  
-Professor por favor só Christopher!! Sr. Bleue é o meu pai, ele sim é um homem para poder ser tratado por Senhor...  
  
Harry assentiu pousando os papeis em cima da secretária e disse:  
  
-Muito Bem Christopher... Que me queres??  
  
Christopher voltou a fixar os olhos na fotografia da bela mulher rodeada de neve, que lhe sorria e dizia adeus. Harry seguiu o olhar de Christopher até há foto e sorriu perguntando:  
  
-Gostas da minha foto??  
  
-OH sim!- respondeu Christopher sem mentir enquanto disfarçadamente dizia adeus à rapariga da foto que corou um pouco- Muito mesmo Professor!!! Posso saber quem é?? É a sua esposa??  
  
Harry voltou-se para Christopher e de novo para a foto antes de sorrir ternamente e dizer:  
  
-Não... Não é a minha esposa... era uma grande amiga minha Christopher... sabes, ela era especial...  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
  
-A minha mãe também era especial...  
  
Harry olhou curioso para Christopher antes de perguntar:  
  
-A sério!!??!  
  
-Claro!- disse Christopher certo de si e depois acrescentou atrapalhadamente- Quer dizer... Não a conheci e sei praticamente zeros sobre ela mas algo me diz que ela foi muito especial... sabe... eu às vezes consigo senti-la!  
  
Harry piscou os olhos e perguntou descrente:  
  
-A sério!?!?  
  
Hermione também já lhe tinha dito que por vezes lhe parecia sentir Ron mas ele nunca ligara muito a isso, Ginny pelo seu lado acreditava e muito nisso.  
  
-Sim!- disse Christopher que sem saber porquê sentia que podia confiar   
  
completamente naquele professor- por vezes eu... é ridículo bem sei mas... eu às vezes consigo ouvi-la... ela tem uma voz muito melodiosa, parece o vento a agitar as copas das árvores no verão ou uma brisa de vento a acariciar o oceano... por isso sei que ela era especial... ninguém que não fosse especial podia ter esta características...  
  
Harry sorriu e assentiu dizendo:  
  
-Tens toda a razão Christopher... Sabes, a tua mãe foi uma grande amiga minha...  
  
Todo o ser de Christopher brilhou antes dele perguntar:  
  
-A sério!?!? E pode contar-me coisas dela?!?! Eu não sei nada...  
  
Harry sorriu e apenas disse:  
  
-Talvez um dia Christopher... Porque agora tens que ir para a tua aula de   
  
Transfiguração, aviso-te que a Professora Granger não é melhor que a Professora McGonnagal!!!  
  
Christopher assentiu e correu sala fora para ir para Transfiguração no entanto a sua alma ia mais leve, o Professor Potter tinha conhecido a sua mãe e podia falar-lhe dela! Era só aguardar o tempo certo...  
  
Harry viu Christopher partir e olhou para a fotografia que tinha na parede dizendo:  
  
-Se alguém chegou realmente a conhecer-te deve ter sido o teu filho cara amiga... ele tem razão, tu és especial mas ele esqueceu-se dum pormenor ele também o é...  
  
-Quem saí aos seus não degenera...  
  
Harry voltou-se assustado. Ele conhecia aquela voz, ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz, no entanto ninguém estava atrás dele. Harry voltou-se para a foto e viu a rapariga a piscar-lhe o olho como quem conta um segredo e percebeu...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quando o Professor Potter tinha dito a Christopher que a Professora Granger era exigente ele não estava a brincar, o último aluno a chegar recebeu de recompensa o olhar mais terrível que Christopher e Kristine já tinham visto. Ronald suspirou:  
  
-Ainda bem que não fui eu!  
  
Christopher e Kristine olharam admirado para Ronald até que ambos se recordaram de ouvir uma das gémeas dizer no banquete de inicio de ano "sabes porque a mãe está no lugar dela?" e perceberam que a Prof. Granger era a mãe de Ronald. Ronald pelo seu lado não parecia ter percebido que os seus amigos já se tinham apercebido do facto e continuou a falar:  
  
-AH pois! Ainda não vos contei! É que a Professora Granger...  
  
Hermione bateu com o livro ao fechá-lo e disse severamente:  
  
-Silêncio Sr. Granger- Weasley! Gostaria de começar a minha aula se isso claro não interferir nos seus planos de conversa com os seus colegas...  
  
-Desculpe Professora!- disse Ronald baixando a cabeça.  
  
Kristine lançou a para Christopher um olhar que dizia "Pobre Ronald" e este compreendeu o que ela estava a pensar, o "pobre Ronald" não ia ter umas aulas de transfiguração nada fáceis, pensar que ele fizera frente a Snape que era mais velho e era um homem. De súbito Christopher pensou que talvez a Prof. Granger já soubesse e estivesse deste modo a castigar o filho. Depois de feita uma chamada rápida e normal, Hermione fez um discurso de abertura:  
  
-Muito bem... desde já aviso que Transfiguração não é tão fácil quanto parece...  
  
-Fácil?!?! Ela já parece difícil!- murmurou alguém na sala.  
  
Hermione continuou a falar ignorando o comentário:  
  
-No entanto se praticarem será uma das disciplinas mais simples que terão,   
  
aqui tudo se apreende em livros e com um pouco de prática... Hoje vamos tentar transformar palitos em fósforos...  
  
Com um golpe de varinha Hermione distribuiu palitos por toda a turma separando-os para que trabalhassem individualmente, não sem antes claro ter demostrado como se fazia, com um golpe tão certeiro que qualquer pessoa poderia jurar que ela tinha sido professora de transfiguração toda a sua vida.   
  
Até à altura Hermione já tinha tido um quarto ano de Slytherines e tinha tido as gémeas. As gémeas tinham-se revelado bastante boas, tinham conseguido ao fim de três tentativas transformar as suas penas de escrita em belos Papagaios Azuis que diziam os seus nomes na perfeição, como se sempre tivessem sido papagaios e Hermione e Heather tivessem passados anos a ensina-los a pronunciar os seus nomes.  
  
Jaqueline e Priscila também tinham conseguido, embora os seus papagaios as chamassem de Japine e Prisquila. Bom, estava praticamente lá, mais uns ajustes e os papagaios delas seriam tão bons como os das gémeas, elas eram boas alunas e prometiam.  
  
Olhando em redor Hermione viu que alguns alunos começavam a ficar preocupados por não terem resultados, foi falando com eles, explicando-lhes que podia parecer fácil mas não era e encorajando-os a prosseguir, até que o seu olhar bateu em Christopher, ele estava ao pé duma das janelas da sala, que misteriosamente se encontrava aberta, e parecia espantado com algo...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Uma brisa entrou pela janela aberta do consultório e Ginny olhou para o relógio na parede. A figura de Harry apontava, tal como a de Lily, para Aulas o que não era mau se Ginny pensasse que há uns anos o ponteiro de Harry estava praticamente sempre em PERIGO DE MORTE!   
  
Arthur estava sentado ao seu lado no chão e brincava com Croquete, um pequeno gato alaranjado que Crookshanks, o gato de Hermione, tinha um dia trazido para casa e o pequeno tinha adoptado.  
  
O seu escritório, dizia Harry, lembrava-lhe a Fénix Renascida. Tinha muitas fotos espalhadas por todos os lados, algumas dos que tinham partido, muitas dos que tinham ficado...  
  
Ginny conseguia ver-se a ela e aos seus 6 irmãos numa ao pé da Toca, noutra estava com os pais, noutra com Harry, noutra com Harry e Lily, noutra com o recém chegado Arthur. Via-se também com Hermione e Ron no dia em que as gémeas tinham nascido. Tinha uma consigo, ela e Hermione, tinha uma de Harry e do seu afilhado Christopher...  
  
Porque Christopher não era seu afilhado também permanecia para ela um mistério, ela sabia que nem o seu marido suspeitava quem era a Madrinha de Christopher, no entanto ambos sabiam que esta tinha sido, ou seria ainda?, uma grande amiga da mãe deste que lhe chegara a salvar a vida pondo em risco a sua...  
  
Ginny suspirou e nessa altura alguém bateu à porta. Curiosa, visto não ter nenhuma consulta marcada para aquela hora e pelo facto de ser uma pancada tremida, por isso nenhum professor, Ginny mandou entrar:  
  
-Entre!  
  
Ginny esperou um pouco antes da pessoa do outro lado da porta ganhar coragem para entrar. Aí ela pode ver Christopher com uma cara preocupada entrar. Interessada perguntou:  
  
-Em que posso ajudá-lo Senhor Bleue??  
  
Christopher rolou os olhos, se mais alguém lhe chamasse Senhor ia entrar em parafuso. Aproximou-se da Psicóloga que amavelmente lhe dizia com um gesto para se sentar e pousou uma agulha perfeita em cima da secretária antes de se sentar. Ginny piscou os olhos:  
  
-Posso saber o que isto significa??  
  
Christopher suspirou:  
  
-Isso era um palito... antes de eu usar um Feitiço de Transfiguração...  
  
Ginny piscou os olhos, tinha sentido a magia em torno do palito e já suspeitara isso:  
  
-Bem vejo mas qual é o problema??!?  
  
-Se eu lhe dizer que o consegui à primeira tentativa, na primeira aula do primeiro ano já vai achar que está alguma coisa mal?!?!- ironizou levemente Christopher.  
  
-És mesmo filho da tua mãe!- foi o pensamento que passou na cabeça de Ginny que não o exteriorizou.  
  
Ginny assentiu e passou um papel a Christopher dizendo:  
  
-Tenho uma ideia do que possa ser... Nada de especial realmente mas gostaria que preenchesses isso...  
  
Christopher assentiu e Ginny estendeu-lhe uma pena para ele começar a escrever. O questionário embora simples tronou-se para Christopher uma prova de saberes familiares visto que ninguém lhe falava da família, nem depois do pai dele lhe ter contado coisas sobre a sua descendência ele tinha ficado a saber muito sobre a sua mãe, desconhecia a sua data de nascimento, o seu nome, o material da sua varinha e o ano em que tinha andado em Hogwarts. A única coisa que ele presentemente sabia era que os olhos dela tinham sido verdes como os seus, que a sua voz era a mais límpida e verdadeira que alguma vez tinha ouvido e que ela era especial o que para o questionário, nada ou quase nada ajudava...  
  
Sobre o seu pai a coisa já foi mais fácil, sabia o nome, Patrick Sean M. Bleue, data de nascimento, 10 de Novembro, varinha composta por cedro claro, 32cm, cabo normal banhado a ouro e com um pêlo de Unicórnio. Cor dos olhos, azuis escuros, cor dos cabelos, negros, ano de Hogwarts,...., não fazia ideia se o soubesse também o teria preenchido no espaço da sua mãe visto ela ter andado ao mesmo tempo que o seu pai na escola.  
  
A sua parte da ficha foi bastante fácil de preencher... Nome, Christopher Richard Bleue, data de nascimento, 11 de Maio...  
  
Quando acabou de preencher a ficha e responder a três questões no final, que eram feitiços simples que se podiam fazer no papel, devolveu-a a Ginny que o observava calmamente. Era esquisito ver um rapaz tão parecido exteriormente com Harry, tão psicologicamente com a sua mãe, e tão pensativo como Patrick... e depois havia aquela parte de Christopher que era apenas dele e mais ninguém, aquela parte original que ninguém lhe podia tirar...  
  
Ginny leu a ficha e ia preenchendo um papel com cruzes ao seu lado. Christopher olhava em redor apreciando as fotos, voltou a ver a rapariga que estava na fotografia do Professor Potter mas mais velha e desta vez com a Psicóloga Weasley, viu depois uma fotografia de Harry com um bebé ao colo que ele sabia não poder ser o rapazito pequenino que o olhava com curiosidade enquanto brincava com o seu gato. Ele sabia não poder ser porque o Professor Potter na foto não devia ter mais de 24/25 anos e ele agora devia ter os seus 35/36, e o rapaz pequeno que estava com Psicóloga, que ele agora sabia ser a mulher do Professor visto ter à esquerda uma foto de ambos a casarem-se, não devia ter mais de 6anos logo aquele não era o filho mais novo do Professor Potter.  
  
Ginny olhou para Christopher e viu concentrado numa fotografia. A fotografia representava Harry no meio dum campo com uma bela montanha atrás, ao colo Harry tinha um rapaz pequeno de cabelos negros vestido de cores douradas que brincava com os cabelos de Harry rindo que nem perdido.  
  
Christopher olhava para a foto com tanta força que jurou começar a ouvir o vento que varia a relva da foto, que ouvia a criança a rir e o Professor Potter a dizer na brincadeira "Pará! Pará! Meu Maroto!", então a foto ganhou cores, a montanha era azul clara com neve no cume, o céu era azul puro, a relva verde esmeralda, as flores eram amarelas, vermelhas, roxas, de todas as cores, o sol brilhava calmamente e aquecia um pouco. De súbito uma voz feminina disse "Christopher... Christopher..."  
  
Christopher abanou a cabeça e pode ver a Psicóloga a passar a mão pela frente dos seus olhos.  
  
-Christopher! Estás comigo?  
  
-OH sim! Claro! Desculpe Psicóloga Weasley!  
  
Ginny fez uma cara séria e Christopher desviou o olhar da foto, não queria arranjar problemas. Ginny disse:  
  
-Creio já saber o que se passa com 100% de certezas!! Mas mesmo assim gostava de falar com os outros professores primeiro antes de te dizer algo se não te importares...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e disse:  
  
-Claro! Se acha melhor...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ronald e Kristine já estavam sentados na mesa de Gryffindor e esperavam Christopher, isto é, Kristine esperava pois Ronald já tinha atacado duas pernas de frango e parecia fazer tenções de as comer ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Kristine rolou os olhos e nessa altura Christopher entrou no salão e dirigiu-se ao seus colegas. Sentando-se calmamente Christopher olhou em redor, viu a Psicóloga a sentar-se e a conversar animadamente com o seu marido que lhe parecia, pelos gestos que fazia, estar a contar como lhe tinha corrido a última aula.   
  
Kristine chamou Christopher à terra...  
  
-Então... que se passou???  
  
-Ya... saíste no meio da aula de Trans... figuração... e não...   
  
Christopher ria ao ver a cara de Kristine começar a ficar branca de enjoo, afinal ver Ronald a falar com duas pernas de frango e com a boca meia aberta na boca não era uma visão muito aconselhável...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny reuniu-se com os Professores essa noite depois do jantar e fez o teste de Christopher circular pelas suas mãos.  
  
-XI!- disse Harry quando olhou o formulário- ele sabe tanto sobre a mãe que até assusta...  
  
Dumbledore assentiu e Hermione fungou em desprezo. Ginny suspirou e comentou:  
  
-Não é isso que agora está em causa... o que está em causa é que ele é superdotado...  
  
Os professores assentiram, Ginny continuou a falar:  
  
-Eu sei que ele recebeu uma carta da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Superdotados de Finn McCool, ele recusou-a, no entanto acho que ele lá estaria melhor... quer dizer ele conseguirá dominar em 10/15 minutos um feitiço que maior parte dos alunos demorará mais de 2 aulas a dominar... ele vai tronar-se ocioso(preguiçoso) e depois quando chegar aos feitiços de maior calibre vais estar tão habituado a conseguir à primeira que quando não o fizer vai, provavelmente, sentir-se frustrado...  
  
Harry bateu com uma mão em cima da mesa e todos se voltaram para ele:  
  
-Então tu sugeres que o mandemos embora...  
  
Ginny suspirou, já temia esta reacção por parte do marido...  
  
-Não Harry! Claro que não! Eu simplesmente acho que ele se daria melhor na Finn McCool com rapazes e raparigas que são iguais a ele... mas podemos dar-lhe um tempo para ele experimentar... se ele não gostar da Finn McCool poderá voltar para Hogwarts...  
  
Harry suspirou e disse:  
  
-Muito bem... mas não vou ser eu a dar-lhe as notícias...  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Alguém quer tentar adivinhar quem vai dar ao nosso amigo Chris a boa noticia?? O primeiro a responder, correctamente, ganha o próximo capítulo, fica com o capítulo dedicado a si... e outra coisa... vamos tentar chegar às 10reviews!!! Assim que eu tiver as dez, já tenho 5, eu coloco o próximo capítulo! Se não... Bem eu tenho capítulos doutras fic's em atraso e esta pode esperar... por duas semanas... ou um mês....   
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
P.s. 10! Só 10!!! Só DEZ!!!!! Ok??? Por Favor!!!!! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssse!!!! Claro que mais também não vai fazer mal a ninguém não é!!!!! 


	7. Entre Finn McCool e Hogwarts

N.A: Ahaha... Raios, demaram-me a volta... cá está mais um capítulo e eu ainda não tenho 10reviwes... só 7... mas já estamos a chegar a algum lado!! Ainda só vou por o quinto capítulo por isso... tenho uma reviwe por capítulo.... Descontando o Trailer... e o Prólogo... e... vamos mas é despachar isto...  
  
Para: Bem.... isto é complicado visto que eu prometi dedicar o capítulo a quem adivinha-se quem ia dar a noticia ao Christopher... ninguém deu nomes por isso eu vou dedicá-lo às minhas manas Jo, Gaby e Maggy, visto que elas adivinharam quando eu lhes estava a contar a história...  
  
"Um perigo previsto está meio evitado"  
  
Ass. ??  
  
Capítulo Cinco  
  
«Entre Finn McCool e Hogwarts»  
  
Christopher desviou os olhos da fotografia da rapariga coberta de neve, que lhe sorria e dizia Adeus duma maneira estranhamente reconfortante, e olhou para o professor Potter que andava dum lado ao outro da sala, como se estivesse a tentar encontrar coragem para lhe dizer algo. Por fim o professor sentou-se na sua secretária e disse:  
  
-Christopher eu... nós... bem, o teu...  
  
-O meu, professor??  
  
-O teu teste...  
  
-Falhei!?!?- questionou Christopher de cabeça baixa.  
  
-Não... não...- apressou-se Harry a responder- claro que não... o que se passa é que ele bateu certo com o que alguns de nós professores já suspeitávamos...  
  
Christopher levantou a cabeça e perguntou intrigado:  
  
-Ah sim!?!?  
  
-Sim e bem... Como já deves ter reparado Christopher tu tens... eeer... umas capacidades a cima da média... e por isso achámos que te sentirias melhor na Escola Finn McCool, que é especial para pessoas como tu...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos tristemente antes de dizer:  
  
-Estão a mandar-me embora...  
  
-NÃO!  
  
Christopher deu um salto ao berro de Harry, e sentiu Alvorecer a enroscar-se mais nas suas pernas.  
  
-Isto quer dizer- disse Harry acalmando-se- não, é claro que não... Ouve- me Christopher nada me daria mais prazer do que ensinar-te durante sete anos, no entanto... olha o nosso objectivo era passares uma semana aqui em Hogwarts e outra na Escola de Magia Finn McCool e depois onde te sentisses melhor ficasses percebes?!?!  
  
-Sim- disse Christopher- Penso que sim... e o meu pai???  
  
Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-Escrevemos-lhe uma carta a contar o sucedido e ele assinou a autorização!  
  
Christopher assentiu e Harry suspirou, então Christopher disse:  
  
-Sobre a minha mãe professor... que me pode dizer...  
  
Harry sorriu para Christopher que olhava para ele com os olhos a brilhar. Harry recordou-se de como se sentia de cada vez que descobria algo novo sobre os seus pais, era um sentimento incrível e demasiado poderoso para ser descrito. Abriu a boca para contar algumas coisas mas a campainha tocou, Christopher resmungou entre dentes e dirigiu-se lentamente para fora da sala sempre acompanhado pelo olhar de Harry que se voltou para trás assim que Christopher saiu da sala e comentou para a foto:  
  
-Se ele soubesse que bastava olhar ao espelho... ele é tão parecido contigo...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aula de Voo nos campos de Hogwarts era para alguns feiticeiros o que as aulas de ginástica são para muitos Muggles, tortura garantida. Ronald olhava para a sua vassoura meio desconfiado, Kristine tremia e sussurrava o seu já famoso "É hoje que vou morrer!", Ned engolia a seco, Cory parecia descontraído, Lucius estava mais que convencido, assim como os outros Slytherines, sempre descontado a pobre rapariga, que segundo chegara aos ouvidos de Christopher através de Ned se chamava Mary Hugh, e que parecia não acreditar que realmente se pudesse voar em vassouras. No entanto Christopher estava longe, muito longe...  
  
Pensava em como seria a sua mãe... teria ela os seus cabelos ou tê-los ia de outra cor!? Seria alta, baixa, de estatura mediana!??! Gorda, Magra!?!? Bonita, feia?!?! Ouvia os amigos falarem das mães por vezes, apenas ele e Ronald não o faziam e Christopher sabia que Ronald não falava da mãe porque tinha, embora ele dissesse que não, sido proibido de o fazer, e mesmo que não estivesse com o medo que alguns alunos começava a fomentar da Prof. Granger se eles soubessem que Ronald era o filho dela... Kristine também falava da mãe o mínimo que podia, não por medo ou proibição mas por respeito a Christopher...  
  
Madame Hooch apareceu no campo e disse:  
  
-Muito bem vamos começar... Desde já aviso que não vou tolerar partidas! Voar não é de longe nem de perto algo que se aprenda do pé para a mão, a não ser claro que tenham um talento incrível...  
  
Christopher suspirou e Madame Hooch apanhou-o .  
  
-Sr. Bleue!- Christopher resmungou- Pelo que vejo está desmotivado... vai ser o primeiro...  
  
Christopher assentiu colocou-se ao lado da vassoura e disse calmamente:  
  
-Para cima...  
  
A vassoura subiu... lentamente mas sem problemas, Madame Hooch assentiu e ordenou aos outros alunos para o fazerem. A vassoura de Kristine nem se mexeu, embora ela praticamente gritasse "PARA CIMA!", a de Ronald subiu bem, a de Ned rebolou no chão durante algum tempo antes de subir de repente e lhe bater no nariz. Lucius riu com os seus colegas que já há muito tinham a vassoura nas mãos, a Mary a vassoura tal como para Christopher voara sem problemas para as suas mãos, eles não acreditavam que iam voar, por isso não tinham medo...  
  
Madame Hooch explicou o que iriam fazer nessa aula e apitou, provando assim a Mary e a Christopher que eles realmente iam voar, instaurando em Mary um medo tão grande que ela ficou sem força nas pernas e caiu no chão, enquanto a ia ajudar Madame Hooch ordenou aos resto dos alunos para continuarem e estes subiram nas vassouras...  
  
~ * ~  
  
A semana estava a chegar ao fim e Christopher tinha reunido muito poucas boas recordações de Hogwarts, primeiro tinha perdido quilos de pontos para Gryffindor e alguns alunos começavam a olhá-lo de lado, segundo tinha perdido uma vassoura durante a aula de voo, ela tinha começado a ficar doida e tinha tentado levá-lo para dentro duma nuvem cinzenta cheia de raios, Christopher tinha saltado e a única coisa que o tinha salvo tinha sido o facto de Cory estar a voar um pouco mais abaixo e lhe ter aparado a queda à custa de ter partido um braço, o braço com que ele manejava a varinha...  
  
Snape parecia odiá-lo mais que tudo no mundo e tirava-lhe pontos por tudo e por nada, a Prof. Granger dava-lhe trabalhos de 3º ano para ele ter de se esforçar tanto como os seus colegas e a Madame Hooch tinha-lhe arranjado para as aulas de voo uma vassoura velha que tremia ao mais pequeno toque...  
  
As únicas boas recordações que Christopher tinha eram misteriosamente vindas das fotos que o Prof. Potter tinha espalhado pelas paredes do seu gabinete/sala de aula, passava a maior parte do tempo de aula a olhar para elas, principalmente para a da rapariga da moldura azul que tinha escrito em cima "Floco de Neve"...  
  
A rapariga parecia tê-lo achado giro, pensava Christopher, visto que lhe sorria e dizia adeus como se o tivesse conhecido toda a vida. Pelas fotos ele conseguia vê-la crescer desde essa idade, que devia ser uns 17/18, até há altura dos seus 21/22 anos depois as fotos paravam, como se ela tivesse parado de crescer. Christopher sabia que ela tinha morrido pela conversa que tinha tido com o Prof. Potter mas custava-lhe a querer que alguém quisesse mal aquela rapariga...  
  
Outra boa recordação que Christopher tinha era das tardes na cabana de Hagrid, desde da guerra que Hagrid por vezes tinha lapsos de memória e por vezes confundia Christopher com Harry, Ronald com o seu pai e Kristine com Hermione...  
  
-Hermione acho que estás a ficar com o cabelo negro...- comentou Hagrid numa das tardes em que convidara "Harry", "Ron" e "Hermione" para tomar uma chávena de chá consigo.  
  
Kristine assentiu e disse com um sorriso:  
  
-É da mudança de idade...  
  
Hagrid piscou os olhos.  
  
-É Me'mo!?!?  
  
Kristine voltou a assentir num gesto de cabeça enquanto Ronald tentava disfarçadamente partir um biscoito com o pé, tinha-o sem querer deixado cair e tentava agora esmagá-lo ou pelo menos parti-lo em partes mais pequenas. Hagrid assentiu e voltou-se para Christopher dizendo:  
  
-Ent' Harry' uvi dizer que caíste d' vassoira ãh!?!  
  
-Pois...- disse Christopher baixando a cabeça, tentando não se lembrar do caso.  
  
Hagrid colocou a mão no ombro de Christopher e disse:  
  
-Não te preocupes Harry, acontece aos melhores...  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu. Nessa altura Harry, o verdadeiro e original, bateu à porta e entrou. Hagrid olhou para Harry e disse com um sorriso:  
  
-James!!!! Que' stás aqui a fazer!?!? AH! Já sei! Vieste ver o teu filho- dá uma palmada nas costas de Christopher- a jogar Quidditch como tu né!?!?  
  
Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-Bolas Hagrid descobriste o meu plano por completo!  
  
Hagrid riu e comentou:  
  
-Tá bom! Sabes que de mim ninguém consegue esconder nada!!!  
  
Harry sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Lá isso é verdade velho amigo...- em seguida voltou-se para Christopher e para os outros dizendo- Bem Harry, deduzo que estes sejam o Ron e a Hermione...  
  
Kristine e Ronald assentiram com um sorriso e Harry continuou a falar:  
  
-Bem miúdos está na altura de ir embora! Vão ter aulas daqui a pouco...  
  
-Vê se dormes bem Harry!- comentou Hagrid ajudando Christopher a levantar-se depois de lhe ter dado uma palmada nas costas que quase o derrubou- tens de apanhar a Snitch próxima sexta-feira... e ainda por cima é treze...  
  
Christopher voltou-se para Hagrid, Alvorecer saltou-lhe para os ombros e ele comentou:  
  
-É por ser treze Hagrid que eu a apanharei...  
  
Harry olhou para Christopher pensando para si próprio que nunca o vira mais parecido com sua mãe...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Christopher... Christopher...  
  
Christopher ouviu alguém chama-lo, estava num sítio escuro e uma nuvem negra avançava na sua direcção, queria fugir mas era como se estivesse completamente colado ao chão. Voltou-se usando todas as suas forças e viu uma luz dourada, era calma e reconfortante, não conseguia ver distintamente mas via os contornos duma pessoa...  
  
-Christopher... Cuidado... Christopher...  
  
-MÃE!!!- gritou Christopher conseguindo arranjar forces para correr em   
  
direcção á luz que parecia se afastar- MÃE, NÃO VÁS.... MÃE...  
  
A nuvem vinha atrás de si e estava cada vez maior, parecia ter forma duma capa que cobria a cara a alguém que sorria maldosamente e que estendeu a mão cobrindo a luz erradicada pela sua mãe. Christopher deu um grito e com salto sentou-se na cama...  
  
-MÃE!!!  
  
Hermione e Heather olharam uma para a outra.  
  
-Não Chris, não somos a tua mãe- disse Heather.  
  
Christopher olhou em redor, estava de novo no seu dormitório, a nuvem e a sua mãe tinham desaparecido. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que sonhava com ela, embora não se lembrasse sabia que quando era novo sonhava muitas vezes com ela, a sua mãe tinha sido a sua amiga imaginária até o seu pai o convencer que isso não era saudável e que ele tinha que seguir em frente ou ele casaria de novo e lhe arranjaria uma Madrasta horrível. Embora fosse só uma ameaça tinha resultado e todas as poucas memórias que tinha de sua mãe tinha sido apagadas do seu cérebro.  
  
Ronald olhou para ele e disse:  
  
-'Bora! As gémeas querem mostrar-nos uma coisa...  
  
Christopher saltou da cama e pôs o robe, Kristine também se encontrava no dormitório, desta vez em vez duma única trança tinha duas e Christopher pensou para si que nunca a tinha visto com o cabelo solto. As gémeas chamaram-nos e disseram:  
  
-Antes de mais tem de prometer.... nem uma palavra disto há mãe...  
  
-Principalmente tu Rony!- disse Hermione.  
  
Ronald olhou de lado para as irmãs e disse:  
  
-Até parece que me "chibo" muito...  
  
Heather admirada para a irmã e comentou "inocentemente":   
  
-Ele tem razão Hermione, quando foi que ele nos entregou...  
  
-Consigo lembrar-me duma vez Heather...- disse Hermione fazendo uma cara pensativa.  
  
-Meia dúzia...  
  
-Praticamente...  
  
-DE TODAS AS VEZES!!!- completaram em coro.  
  
Ronald deu um salto quando as suas irmãs acabaram de falar, Kristine tapou a boca com a mão e riu baixinho, Christopher também riu e viu que pouco tempo depois os três irmãos já tinham feito as pazes e riam também.  
  
Kristine voltou-se então para as gémeas e perguntou:  
  
-Que nos queriam mostrar?!?!  
  
As gémeas olharam uma para a outra e sorriram sinistramente. Christopher olhou-as desconfiado e Kristine apertou o robe com força...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Olhou para um espelho e viu-se rodeado de vassalos, e todos os que lhe eram queridos, então era aquele o Espelho dos Invisíveis, que estupidez só mesmo feiticeiros estúpidos ou Muggles se poderiam perder em frente dele...  
  
De súbito o som duma porta a abrir, escondeu-se, ainda não estava na altura de o verem...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher olhou em redor, Kristine agarrou-lhe o braço, Christopher tocou-lhe ao de leve e disse sorrindo:  
  
-Vamos morrer...  
  
Ronald teve que morder a mão para não rir e Kristine fez uma cara aborrecida mas acabou por sorrir. Com um golpe de varinha as gémeas ligaram a luz e Christopher pode ver onde estas os tinham levado. A sala estava cheia de objectos esquisitos e tinham alguns letreiros nas paredes a dizer "Não Mexer! Altamente Perigoso", eles estavam na sala proibida do corredor do terceiro andar.  
  
Abriram a boca de espanto e olharam em redor de novo, as gémeas sorriram e disseram:  
  
-Bora dar uma volta...  
  
-Mas por favor!- pediu Heather- Não toquem em nada!!!!!!  
  
Hermione entrou e olhando em redor comentou:  
  
-Pena que a Priscila e a Jaqueline não tenham podido vir!!!  
  
-Sabes muito bem que quando a Priscila se põe a dormir ninguém a acorda- disse Heather seriamente para a seguir acrescentar- pelo menos não sem antes levar um bofetão, bolas aquela miúda além de sono pesado mexe-se que se farta, não sei como é que ainda não caiu da cama abaixo...   
  
-E eu não estou a ver a Jack a cooperar nisto!- disse Ronald vendo montes de bestas apontadas na sua direcção- quer dizer ela teve um trabalhão dos diabos a safar-vos da última vez, se lhe dissessem que vinham para aqui ela passava-se...  
  
Hermione e Heather olharam uma para a outra e concordaram com Ronald, realmente estavam a dever uma a Jack por ela as ter salvo de não jogarem Quidditch o ano inteiro, o que elas sabiam ser milagre, visto que Jack queria jogar quase tanto como elas. O que lhes valia era que Jack era uma boa amiga, uma grande amiga mesmo. Como Priscila... quando não tinham de ser elas a acordá-la! As gémeas lembraram-se duma vez em que Leda tinha acordado Priscila depois duma noite má dormida... Leda teria ficado com a marca do bofetão durante uma semana, pelo menos, se não tivesse ido à enfermaria da escola. Pensando bem... devia ter sido aí que a rivalidade entre elas tinha começado...  
  
Entretanto o grupo já se espalhara pela sala, Christopher estava a ver uma estante cheia de livros, que segundo a legenda gritariam assim que fossem abertos, Ronald via as bestas envenenadas cujas flechas passariam através de qualquer feitiço e matariam a sua presa, as gémeas estavam pelo seu lado a ver uma vassoura muito antiga, uma das primeiras usadas para jogar Quidditch, pareciam estar num museu, se tivessem cuidado, tudo correria bem!  
  
Kristine viu um grande espelho e aproximou-se, talvez por curiosidade, talvez para ver se estava apresentável, o problema foi que assim que se aproximou uma imagem difusa tomou conta do espelho.  
  
-O que é isto!?!?- perguntou amedrontada, recordando de súbito o que o chapéu lhe tinha dito em surdina ao ouvido.  
  
Hermione aproximou-se e olhou para um pequeno suporte ao lado do espelho que tinha um papel e leu:  
  
-"Espelho dos Invisíveis... Blá, Blá... Mostra os nossos desejos mais secretos..."  
  
Ronald piscou os olhos e era para falar mas Kristine, que olhava para o espelho, estava a ficar corada e ele não resistiu a perguntar:  
  
-Que vês Kristine!?!?  
  
Kristine, não ouviu Ronald, a sua mente estava perdida entre a imagem e as palavras do chapéu, antes que desse por isso repetiu-as num murmúrio:  
  
-E esse espelho do desejo a verdade te mostrará... tudo o que nele vires verdade se tornará...   
  
Num instante como se tivesse tomado consciência da pergunta de Ronald, Kristine voltou-se para os companheiros e perguntou a medo:  
  
-Não... não conseguem ver!?!?  
  
Christopher olhou atentamente por cima do ombro de Kristine para o espelho e disse:  
  
-Além dos nossos reflexos não vejo mais nada...  
  
Kristine suspirou de alívio, mas mesmo assim não deixou de estar corada, e os rapazes olharam espantados um para o outro, enquanto as gémeas deitaram olhares cúmplices entre si. Depois do Espelho dos Invisíveis o grupo viu ainda um Detector de Mentiras, que piscava uma luz vermelha de cada vez que uma pessoa num raio de 200m dizia uma mentira Ronald testou-o dizendo que "Adorava Aranhas!" o que fez com que este disparasse a luz vermelha, uma Bola de Cristal, que supostamente preveria o futuro mas que segundo as gémeas devia ser só treta e que cada um apenas diria o que lhe vinha à imaginação, [N.A: Também não vejo nenhum gene da Hermione aqui!!! ^.^] Armaduras de Guarda, que atacavam as visitas indesejadas Heather que se aproximou demais pode comprovar a eficácia delas pois se não fosse a sua gémea teria ficado sem cabeça...  
  
Quando estavam quase a acabar a exposição quando outra Bola de Cristal apareceu, ou pelo menos assim o parecia...  
  
Heather, curiosa pelo facto de existir um objecto repetido, aproximou-se e leu:  
  
-"Caçadora de Almas" Que nome... "Quando alguém que nos é próximo e querido morre pode tronar-se o nosso Anjo da Guarda, fica escondido dentro de nós e dá-nos força, a Caçadora de Almas retira os espíritos Guardiães daqueles que lhe colocarem a mão em cima, quantos mais espíritos um feiticeiro tiver mais forte será. A Caça a Almas era um dos desportos favoritos dos Magos Negros, que fabricavam Caçadoras de Almas para capturarem as Almas e aumentarem assim o seu poder..."  
  
O grupo piscou os olhos e olhou aterrado para a não tão inocente bola de cristal que afinal não o era.  
  
-Raios...- comentou Ronald- Eles não estavam para brincadeiras!!!  
  
Ninguém no grupo teve coragem de experimentar o famoso item e por isso seguiram em frente. Ronald que era o que ia mais perto da Caçadora sentiu de súbito uma coisa quente, quando olhou de lado viu que a Caçadora libertava uma luz vermelha intensa e chamativa.   
  
O grupo estava prestes a sair quando de súbito Christopher pode jurar ouvir a voz da sua mãe dizer "O RONALD!!".  
  
Christopher voltou-se a tempo de ver Ronald a estender a mão para a Caçadora. Num salto Christopher afastou Ronald da Caçadora mesmo a tempo, infelizmente deitaram a estante de livros gritadores ao chão o que, claro, chamou a atenção de Filch e de praticamente todos os Professores que se levantaram num salto ao ouvirem o berro em unisom.  
  
-ESTÁS LOUCO!- perguntou Christopher- QUE RAIO IAS FAZER!??!?!  
  
-Não sei... Só me lembro de a ver brilhar e...  
  
De súbito o som duma porta a abrir-se sobrepôs-se, aos ouvidos de Christopher, aos gritos dos livros.  
  
-Vamos embora, o Filch vem aí...  
  
As gémeas assentiram e indicaram um tapete na parede, todos correram até lá e entraram num corredor.  
  
-Isto leva directamente à casa de banho do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano de Gryffindor... Uma das poucas passagens decentes neste castelo... o Filch está proibido de a usar!!!  
  
Christopher e Ronald olharam um para o outro meio admirados meio enojados mas continuaram a correr...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Perto da Caçadora de Almas, num espelho um reflexo apareceu. O reflexo dum Anjo Guardião, do Anjo Guardião de Ronald... Um Anjo com uma aparência bastante nova visto parecer não ter mais que uns 23/24anos, os seus cabelos eram ruivos e os olhos cinzentos azulados... Era o pai de Ronald, Ron envergando uma armadura azul escura de cavaleiro e um belo par de asas azuis claras...  
  
-Esta foi à justa...- comentou Ron a tom de suspirou.  
  
-Percebo o que dizes...- respondeu uma voz que lembrava o vento a bater nas copas da árvores.  
  
Ron voltou-se e viu uma mulher de 27/28anos, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, o seu vestido era dourado e as suas asas prateadas.  
  
-Obrigada! O teu filho saltou mesmo a tempo...- comentou Ron voltando-se para o tapete por onde o grupo tinha fugido.  
  
-O Christopher é assim...- respondeu a mulher com um sorriso- sempre a tempo... tal como pai...  
  
-Quem está aí minha gatinha...- ouviram Flich perguntar.  
  
Ron voltou-se para a mulher que simplesmente disse antes de desaparecer pelos corredores reflectidos no espelho:  
  
-Está na altura de irmos..  
  
Ron assentiu e partiu atrás da amiga na exacta altura em que Filch abriu a porta e entrou na Sala Proibida ...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher sentou-se no sofá da sala comum esgotado, Kristine sentou-se ao seu lado e Ronald imitou-a, as gémeas ocuparam duas cadeiras individuais e começaram a falar uma com a outra discutindo os pormenores da sua nova aventura. Ronald olhou para elas e comentou para os amigos:   
  
-São o orgulho dos meus tios Fred e George, foi mesmo bué esquisito, eles são gémeos mas nenhum deles teve gémeos e a mãe, que não é gémea ou o pai, tiveram-nas a elas...   
  
Hermione e Heather continuavam entretidas e se ouviram o comentário do irmão fingiram não ter ouvido...  
  
Passados uns cinco minutos Christopher foi-se deitar de novo e tronou a sonhar com a nuvem, com a sua mãe e com a nuvem a apanhar a sua mãe. Sentiu lágrimas a turvar-lhe a vista e de súbito o sonho mudou e ele viu-se de novo na Sala Proibida a olhar de perto para o Espelho dos Invisíveis e pela primeira vez reparou com horror que num canto do espelho estava reflectida a imagem do feiticeiro da capa, do feiticeiro que nos seus pesadelos o queria apanhar e matar a sua mãe...  
  
~ * ~  
  
O resto da semana passou rápido e antes que Christopher desse por isso tinha a mala empacotada e ia partir para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Finn McCool, tirou montes de fotos com Ron e Kristine, até mesmo as gémeas, as suas amigas e Lily quiseram tirar fotos com ele.   
  
Cory, Ned e os outros Gryffindor do seu ano também se dispuseram a tirar uma foto com ele, não estavam chateados com ele, não ainda pelo menos, e a título de quererem uma foto de turma fizeram um silencioso pedido de desculpas que Christopher percebeu e aceitou...  
  
Harry era quem ia acompanhar Christopher até à Escola Finn McCool, tinha-se oferecido e nenhum professor tinha sido capaz de dizer que não. No Autocarro Cavaleiro Harry e Christopher, com Alvorecer ao colo, viajaram no mais completo silêncio até chegarem ao Cais onde apanhariam um Ferryboat para a Irlanda do Norte, aí Harry começou a falar:  
  
-Er! Então Christopher que achaste de Hogwarts!?!?  
  
Christopher que ouvia o vento a acariciar o oceano comentou:  
  
-Parece-me um sítio óptimo para viver uma aventura mas não sei...  
  
Harry olhou espantado para Christopher, quando a guerra tinha acabado ele, Ron, Hermione, Patrick, Ela e mais alguns amigos chegados, entre os quais Dumbledore e McGonnagal tinham prometido nunca contar a ninguém as fantásticas e por vezes terríveis aventuras que Harry e os seus companheiros tinham vivido em Hogwarts, eles queriam proteger os filhos, queriam impedir que eles sofrerem o que eles tinham sofrido...  
  
-Não sabes o quê Christopher!??!  
  
-Não sei nada Professor, nem sobre mim, nem sobre a minha mãe... Não sei porquê mas tinha a ideia de que indo para Hogwarts encontraria o verdadeiro Eu... Toda a minha vida fui posto de lado ou obrigaram-me a por pessoas de lado... Nunca descobri a minha verdadeira natureza, a carta de Hogwarts foi como uma luz no escuro, uma luz que encadeou e quando lá cheguei... não sei... não que me tenha sentido desapontado, longe disso, Hogwarts é uma escola excelente, o Ronald e a Kristine são os melhores amigos que alguma vez podia desejar, mas mesmo assim falta algo... algo grande... Algo que irei descobrir...  
  
Harry olhou admirado para o rapaz que tinha à sua frente, muitas vezes lhe tinham dito que ele sempre tinha sido maduro demais para a idade que tinha mas Christopher conseguia bate-lo. Harry tirou uma fotografia do bolso e estendeu-a a Christopher dizendo:  
  
-Não será isto que procuras...  
  
Christopher olhou para a fotografia. Uma bela senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes vestida de dourado estava representada em grande plano e ao seu colo estava um rapazinho que não devia ter mais que 6meses, o rapaz tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, as suas mãos roçavam o rosto da mãe que sorria e o apertava com força.  
  
Christopher, ficou a olhar muito tempo para a foto. Olhando para cada linha da face daquela mulher que o seu inconsciente e o seu coração tão bem conheciam. Por fim sorriu e voltou-se para Harry dizendo:  
  
-Sou eu e a mãe, não é!??!  
  
Harry assentiu num gesto de cabeça e disse:  
  
-Sabia que a devia ter algures num álbum velho e quando soube que vinhas para tão longe dela pensei para mim que devias gostar de ao menos levar uma imagem dela...  
  
Christopher olhou com mais atenção para a foto e passado algum tempo, riu e comentou:  
  
-Sabe professor agora estava a pensar em como a minha mãe é parecida com a rapariga que tem nas fotos do seu gabinete... Mas é uma estupidez! Não ligue!- passado algum tempo Christopher acrescentou- Ela era bonita...  
  
Harry assentiu e comentou:  
  
-Meu amigo se alguém alguma vez o soube só tu... A maior beleza da tua mãe era o seu interior, ela era boa, meiga... conseguia fazer amigos da mesma maneira como tu e eu estalamos os dedos... praticamente todos os rapazes que conhecia queriam casar com ela, mas ela só amava o teu pai e lutou por ele, como deves saber a tua avó é uma pessoa difícil de satisfazer...- Christopher rolou os olhos, sim ele tinha uma vaga ideia- a tua mãe praticamente teve de a pegar pelos colarinhos para ela a deixar casar com o Patrick sem que a tua avó os amaldiçoa-se!!!  
  
Christopher riu, conseguia imaginar a cena tão bem...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Roger McHill, esperava pacientemente pelo novo aluno e pelo professor que o vinha a acompanhar. Era o Guarda das Marés de Finn McCool, embora os alunos o chamassem de Porteiro Roger, malditas pestes, nem pelo seu apelido o tratavam.  
  
O Ferryboat aportou e Roger fez sinal a um Autocarro Cavaleiro para parar, o grande autocarro desta feita verde esmeralda com letras douradas parou e abriu a porta da frente.  
  
Christopher e Harry desceram do ferryboat e localizaram Roger com facilidade, bem, os seus longos cabelos negros e roupas que mais lembravam uma toga romana ajudavam e o facto de ser o único na doca à espera também. O motorista do autocarro olhava para o relógio e bufava como quem diz "Depressa não tenho o dia todo!". Harry perguntou a Christopher se este queria que o acompanhasse...  
  
-Não professor, não vale a pena... Muito Obrigado por me ter acompanhado até aqui e... pela fotografia!  
  
Harry assentiu e voltou para o cais esperando pelo Ferryboat que o levaria de volta a sua querida e velha Inglaterra. Christopher olhou para McHill desconfiado, a sua aparência era a dum velho subalimentado mas algo lhe dizia que era mesmo só aparência. Durante o caminho Christopher descobriu algumas coisas, para começar McHill não era nada mas mesmo nada parecido com Hagrid, não contava piadas, não se ria, parecia estar á espera que algum feiticeiro negro lhe saltasse para cima e o matasse e o mais estranho é que parecia vazio, como se lhe tivessem sugado a vida, bem... isso explicaria o facto dele ser tão magro que lembrasse um osso... outra coisa, era alérgico a gatos e visto Alvorecer se recusar por algum motivo a deixar os ombros de Christopher, McHill passou a viagem toda a espirar e a amaldiçoar Alvorecer que apenas lhe lançava olhares de desdém ou abanava a cauda na sua direcção como que a provocá-lo...  
  
O autocarro parou ao pé dum penhasco e McHill e Christopher saíram. McHill voltou-se para Christopher e fez um gesto que dizia claramente "Anda", em seguida começou a caminhar em direcção ao precipício de Ulster, a famosa "ponte" começada mas nunca acabada por Finn McCool. Christopher começou a ficar preocupado, quereria McHill que ele se atirasse do precipício!?!? Onde estava a escola!??!  
  
McHill chegou a uma pedra perto do pico do penhasco e tocou-lhe com a varinha dizendo algumas palavras que Christopher não ouviu. A pedra rodou levemente para a direita revelando um lance de escadas que descia para dentro do penhasco. McHill começou a descer e Christopher seguiu-o...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Elevou o cálice e olhou para a bola de cristal observando Roger e o rapaz à medida que estes desciam a escada em caracol. Observou o rapaz e pegou na ficha à sua frente, Christopher Bleue, uhu...   
  
Mandou a imagem aproximar-se e observou-o mais demoradamente, tinha a pele branca e os cabelos negros característicos dos Bleue, mas os olhos verdes eram os olhos dela, verdes esperança, verdes coragem, verdes amanhã, este ia trazer problemas tal como a mãe dele tinha trazido, tinha sido à justa mais um pouco e ela teria conseguido incriminá-lo e aí tudo estaria perdido, mas ela estava morta e em breve, com um pouco de sorte, a pessoa que a tinha morto mataria o seu filho e aí tudo voltaria ao normal...  
  
Depois de ter conseguido fazer com que o tomassem por um superdotado o seu único problema tinha sido o pai do rapaz. Olhou para um papel à sua frente cheio de tentativas falhadas de falsificar a assinatura de Patrick Bleue, no entanto no final tinha conseguido e a prova disso era que o rapaz estava cá...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher seguia McHill em silêncio mas olhava para tudo curioso, a escada descia em caracol para o que parecia ser o centro da terra. Talhadas nas paredes de pedra estavam imagens do gigante McCool que colocava as pedras uma após a outra para alcançar a ilha onde morava a sua amada...  
  
-Não penses disparates miúdo...- disse McHill- a estúpida lenda que vos   
  
ensinam é a mais pura mentira... McCool não queria nada chegar à outra ilha, ele queria chegar onde chegou, ao espaço entre as ilhas para poder construir uma escola para gigantes... Infelizmente nas lutas praticamente todos morreram, ou pelo menos os inteligentes, McCool morreu ao defender a sua escola protegendo-a com um encantamento... Depois foi descoberta por nós feiticeiros irlandeses que a torna-mos a nossa escola de feitiçaria... como a nossa escola é feita para gigantes para honrar a memória de McCool, os feiticeiros que a descobriram prometeram só ensinar aqui os que tinham potencial para serem grandes feiticeiros...  
  
Christopher sentiu Alvorecer a roçar o seu nariz na sua face como que a dizer "vês, eu sabia que ias ser grande" e sorriu passando a mão ao de leve pela cabeça do seu gato, em seguida olhou para o chão e perguntou:  
  
-Sr. McHill!? Como está esta escola organizada!?!?  
  
McHill sorriu para si próprio ao perceber que tinha explicado ao miúdo quem mandava e com um ar importante explicou:  
  
-O nosso director é o Prof. De Valera, muito respeito sim rapaz, ele é o maior feiticeiro irlandês que já dirigiu esta escola, aqui como na tua antiga escola também dividimos os alunos por equipas... uma estupidez a meu ver mas que se à de fazer, as equipas são O'Connor, a MacBride e a Bleue mais referidas como equipa Laranja, equipa Branca e equipa Azul...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e disse:  
  
-Por favor podia repetir o nome das equipas!??!  
  
-És surdo rapaz!?!?- perguntou McHill chateado antes de responder- O'Connor, MacBride e Bleue...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos antes de comentar:  
  
-Bem me parecia...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry suspirou à medida que o ferryboat se afastava da costa irlandesa. Sentou-se e fechou os olhos por instantes, assim que os fechou conseguiu ver os olhos dela e ouvir a sua voz a dizer:  
  
-Socorro...  
  
Deu um salto e olhou em redor, não ainda estava no barco, não tinha voltado atrás no tempo e nada do que fizesse a traria de volta. Olhou de novo para a costa e algo lhe disse a veria mais cedo que imaginava...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher tinha achado que as portas em Hogwarts eram grandes, mas isso era porque ele ainda não tinha visto as portas de Finn McCool, tal como McHill afirmara Finn McCool era uma escola para gigantes, grandes gigantes mesmo, cada porta devia ter mais 20metros do que o tamanho do gigante em si que já devia ser uns bons 5/10m o que dava aproximadamente portas com praticamente 30m de alto, as portas eram gigantescas, pareciam não acabar os corredores pareciam auto-estradas de tão largos que eram...  
  
Os quadros não mexiam mas Christopher não conseguia deixar de se sentir observado. Quando finalmente chegou ao salão de jantar pensou ter entrado para um relvado dum estádio de futebol, as mesas em vez de serem compridas eram redondas mas nem assim conseguiam ocupar o espaço todo. A mesa de professores, essa sim era rectangular e bastante comprida também, com uns 10/15m de comprimento por uns 2/3m de largura. Estava coberta com uma toalha branca e por cima da toalha na diagonal como se fosse um losango estava uma toalha quadrada duma azul pálido e cuja ponta tocava ao de leve no chão.  
  
Era fácil reconhecer as mesas das equipas, a mesa da equipa laranja tinha cadeiras de estofos laranjas, várias laranjas espalhadas pela mesa com hera a liga-las e o facto do alunos estarem praticamente só vestidos de laranja e branco ajudava imenso a identificar a mesa, o uniforme que eles usavam quer rapazes quer raparigas eram calças e camisa, nas costas das cadeiras Christopher pode ver vários mantos negros pendurados.   
  
A mesa da equipa branca tinha tal como a mesa da equipa laranja cadeira com estofos brancos mas em vez de laranjas tinha um grande vaso de tulipas brancas no meio da mesa, Christopher também conseguiu ver que os talheres pareciam de crianças tendo cabos em forma de tulipas brancas, mas eram espantosamente bastante elegantes. Aqui as alunas tinham saia e as suas blusas eram de mangas a três quartos e em vez de botões tinha cordões, os rapazes vestiam calças largas e blusas normais.  
  
A mesa da equipa azul... Christopher piscou os olhos, ele estava a ver bem, olhou para as mesas das outras equipas, conseguia ver rapazes e raparigas com idades entre os 10 e os 18 em ambas as mesas a rirem e a brincarem, mesmo os de 10anos confratizavam com os de 18 e vice-versa olhando de novo para a mesa da equipa azul Christopher não teve outra palavra senão chocado para descrever a sua situação, a mesa da equipa azul apenas tinha uma aluna...  
  
Ela nova, devia ter uns 10, talvez quase 11anos, tinha cabelos negros como Kristine e olhos castanhos que lembravam a Christopher os olhos da Prof. Granger, o seu uniforme mais parecia um vestido de elfo, bastante leve, azul claro, ela parecia uma espécie de fantasma azul...  
  
A mesa azul era, Christopher tinha a certeza, a mais bela das três mesas. Também era redonda como as outras mas tinha ao centro uma toalha branca por cima da grande toalha azul céu, em cima da toalha branca, ou viria de debaixo da toalha?!?!, crescia uma roseira cujas rosas eram do mais belo azul que Christopher já tinha tido o prazer de ver, um azul escuro mágico, a roseira envolvia as cadeiras de estofo azul, passeava pela mesa como rainha e senhora mas não se aproximava da área reservada aos pratos.  
  
McHill subiu ao estrado dos professores e com um jacto de cores que lançou da varinha chamou a atenção dos alunos que se sentaram para o ouvir.  
  
-Meninos, este é o novo aluno de que o director vos falou espero que acolham bem... Rapaz estas são as três equipas de que te falava, os laranjas são os O'Connor, os brancos os MacBride e os azuis, rufem tambores que está é difícil, os ou neste caso A Bleue...   
  
Christopher assentiu e viu que A Bleue o observava com os olhos a brilhar como se tivesse esperança que ele a salvasse da solidão. McHill continuou a falar:  
  
-Aqui não dividimos os alunos por características e sim por matérias a seguir... Os O'Connor estudam Artes Malditas, Maldições e Contra Maldições, os MacBride estudam os Muggles e as relações políticas que se podem dar entre nós e os... A Bleue estuda relações humanas, sentimentos é mesmo coisa de mulher, e literatura antiga, runas e essas coisas que não lembra nem às Ancromantulas ... Bem rapaz que área escolhes...  
  
Christopher olhou em redor, todos tinham os olhos postos nele, mas há muito que ele tinha decidido e pelo que parecia Alvorecer estava de acordo com ele, pois saltou dos seus ombros para o chão e caminhou na direcção da mesa para a qual ele apontava enquanto dizia...  
  
-Eu escolho...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kristine olhou para o prato ao seu lado e para Ronald á sua frente, nenhum deles comia, as gémeas estavam ao pé deles mas não estavam em greve de fome, comiam um pouco. Kristine suspirou e disse:  
  
-Sinto a falta do Chris... Ele conseguia sempre pôr-nos a falar...  
  
Hermione confirmou num gesto de cabeça e Heather disse:  
  
-É realmente estranho... Parecia que todas as conversas iam ter com ele e ele espalhava-as por nós, como ele tínhamos sempre que dizer mesmo que só fosse "Ei hoje choquei com o Snape no corredor..."  
  
-Parem de falar assim!!!- disse Ronald- Até parece que ele morreu!! Ele volta, não há melhor escola que Hogwarts!!!  
  
-Mas Ronald- disse Lily juntando-se ao grupo- já pensaste bem, ele teve uma péssima semana aqui em Hogwarts e se na Finn McCool tudo lhe correr bem... qual seria a tua escolha...  
  
Todos olharam para Lily ofendidos mas tiveram que concordar com ela. Jack olhou para os colegas e disse:  
  
-Animo! O Ronald está certo, não existe escola melhor que Hogwarts!! Não é Priscila???  
  
Priscila tronou a tirar a sua cabeça desta feito doutro calhamaço chamado "OS AURORS- Livro 1- O Regresso das Trevas" de Johanne Hollyday e comentou:  
  
-Mas é claro! Não existe escola melhor que Hogwarts!!! Além de que nós estamos cá e isso é mais que suficiente para ele escolher vir para cá...  
  
Todos riram e voltaram ao seu almoço...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher sorriu entanto ouvia Megan a falar e se lembrava da sua apresentação á uma boa meia hora atrás:   
  
-Olá o meu nome é Megan Jones, bem vindo á Equipa Bleue, lamento mas não tive muito tempo ou mãos para te organizar uma boa recepção!!  
  
Megan era muito alegre e ao contrário do que Christopher chegara a temer nada tímida ou faladora demais, Megan sabia quando falar e quando ficar calada, era óptimo conversar com ela.  
  
-E os teus amigos!??! Como se chamam eles de novo Rose e Kristy!?!?  
  
Christopher riu antes de dizer:  
  
-Não Megan, o Ronald e a Kristine... se bem que eu, por vezes, chame à Kristine Kristy...  
  
Megan assentiu e continuou a falar:  
  
-Pois a tua amiga ruiva de olhos cinzento azulados Kristine e o teu amigo de cabelos negros e olhos negros Ronald...  
  
Christopher riu com prazer e Megan que a princípio piscou os olhos perdida acabou por se juntar a ele. Todo o salão olhava para eles mas como ambos estavam tão absorvidos na conversa não reparavam.  
  
-Não Megan estás toda trocada, o ruivo é o Ronald e a morena é que é a Kristine... Espera eu mostro-te...  
  
Christopher tirou então de dentro da manga uma foto sua com os seus amigos. Kristine ocupava a posição central como sempre fazia quando Christopher não a ocupava, à sua direita estava Ronald e à sua esquerda estava Christopher que sorria e dizia adeus. Os amigos passavam os braços pelos ombros uns dos outros e como se estavam a equilibrar num único tijolo de cimento de vez em quando baloiçavam para a frente quase caindo ou chegando mesmo a cair, aí era o fartote de rir e a corrida para cima do tijolo de novo...  
  
Megan sorriu ao ver os três amigos, era para falar quando a porta do salão se abriu. Para Christopher foi como se de repente tivesse sido levado para o pólo norte em roupa interior, o olhar gelado do director atravessou-o e o sorriso glaciar que ele lhe lançou lembrou a Christopher mais o sorriso dum caçador quando encurrala a sua presa do que um sorriso de boas vindas. Alvorecer pelo seu lado ficou completamente assanhado...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick rebolou e voltou a rebolar na cama, sentou-se e pegou no relógio olhando para as horas descobriu que já eram 2h da manhã. Levantou-se e foi à cozinha fazer um copo de leite quente, estava a colocar o chocolate quando começou a divagar...  
  
Ela sempre tinha sabido como fazer o chocolate e deixa-lo com um bocadinho de espuma por cima, como uma cortina leve, ficava óptimo, nem ele nem Christopher tinham alguma vez conseguido fazer algo parecido. Patrick sorriu, muitas eram as vezes em que a via reflectida em Christopher, ele era bastante parecido com ela em vários aspectos mas mesmo assim não era ela...  
  
Suspirou, as saudades estavam a consumi-lo como uma lagarta consome uma maçã por dentro sem deixar marcas por fora. A casa estava sempre vazia, para onde tinham ido os risos e a alegria, apenas Christopher parecia tê-la, apenas ele a fazia durar, mas agora Christopher estava crescido e tinha ido para Hogwarts para apreender magia, tal como ele e ela um dia tinham ido, embora ele nunca tivesse percebido ao certo porque ela tinha ido mas pronto, ela era mulher e as mulheres tem as suas manias...  
  
Olhou para o seu chocolate e baixinho murmurou a alcunha que tinha dado à sua mulher...  
  
-Floco de Neve...  
  
De súbito tomou consciência que já devia estar a mexer o leite à um bom bocado, parou, tirou a colher e quando olhou para o copo viu que em cima do leite estava um pequeno véu de espuma em forma de floco de neve...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher também estava acordado, olhava para os peixes e as sereias a passarem nas janelas do seu dormitório. O dormitório da equipa azul era mesmo no fundo do palácio, Megan brincara e dissera que era porque a fundadora da equipa queria provar que mesmo na escuridão se podia encontrar beleza, afinal como dizia a frase em latim por cima da porta de entrada do dormitório, "Há quem chore por saber que as rosas têm espinhos e há quem sorria por saber que os espinhos têm rosas"...  
  
Não conseguia adormecer, o director tinha sido simpático para com ele, todos tinham, mas ele sentia no fundo do seu coração que era a presa daquela gente e que se não tivesse cuidado seria apanhado, Alvorecer parecia concordar com ele, o director tinha tentado dar-lhe uma festa e saíra com um corte na palma da mão e um "sssss" de aviso, Christopher nunca vira Alvorecer tão bravo. Suspirou e deitou-se, mas não sem antes olhar para a sua mesinha de cabeceira...  
  
Quantas fotos estavam lá pousadas... Tinha uma sua com o pai, uma com a sua turma, uma com Ronald e Kristine, uma com as gémeas, uma com Lily, uma com Megan(esta tinha insistido em renovar a fotografia de turma e tinha pedido uma cópia para si e Christopher), e por último, mas a que Christopher mais gostava, uma de si e da sua mãe. Mesmo sem a luz ligada sabia qual era a foto da sua mãe, os olhos dela como que brilhavam no escuro, tal qual farol para guiar os barcos perdidos na noite...  
  
Sem saber porquê pegou na foto, agora dentro duma moldura azul, e disse:  
  
-Deves ser um Anjo mãe... um dos mais belos... toma conta de mim...  
  
Com isto Christopher voltou a colocar a moldura no sítio e deitou-se. No espelho em frente à sua cama um raio de luar perdido nas trevas do fundo oceano tocou e uma bela anjo guardiã vestida de azul e com lágrimas a rolarem pelos seus olhos verdes saiu do espelho. Caminhou suavemente pelo quarto e sentando-se no lado da cama, passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Christopher, beijou-lhe a testa e murmurou:  
  
-Sempre meu filho, sempre...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Um igreja, uma grande e bela igreja era o que ele via. Uma igreja que lhe era bastante familiar, tinha casado lá, os seus amigos também, os baptizados tinham sido lá todos. A igreja lembrava assim um pouco Notre Dame grandes vitrais que deixavam entrar a luz e que a coloriam de mil cores e formas... Olhou o altar que como sempre reluzia...  
  
Que fazia ele ali?! Depois do baptizado de Arthur nunca mais lá tinha voltado, nem em sonhos, nem na vida real, que fazia ele agora ali. Então a igreja começou a encher-se de pessoas que pelas roupas festivas que tinham deviam vir para alguma celebração.  
  
Sentiu alguém a puxá-lo por um braço e viu a sua mulher a sorrir-lhe e a dizer:  
  
-Que fazes aqui Harry!?!? Deixa de olhar os anjos do tecto e anda, estão todos à tua espera para o baptizado...  
  
Harry sentiu-se puxado por Ginny pelos corredores, ela tinha um belo vestido azul escuro que lhe colava o corpo e mostrava as suas curvas bem definidas, no entanto o vestido também fazia ressaltar a sua aliança o que era como um escudo sempre activo contra "pessoas dispensáveis"...  
  
Ao aproximar-se da Pia Baptismal Harry viu aquilo que chamava a Família Rebelde... Patrick, ela e Christopher...  
  
O que estava ela a fazer naquele sítio!?!? Não tinha ela!?!? Teria sido tudo um sonho/pesadelo acordado?!?   
  
Então viu um pouco mais atrás da Família Rebelde a Família Ruiva. Ron tinha as gémeas ao colo e brincavam com ambas entretido, Hermione estava ao pé dele, a sua barriga já redonda e grande o suficiente para se perceber que ela não estava gorda e sim grávida.  
  
Lembrou-se, mas claro, devia ter tido outro daqueles estúpidos sonhos, estúpidos realmente porque tudo o que tinha sonhado era impensável, viu Ginny dirigir-se a sua mãe e a tirar-lhe a jovem Lily dos braços, a sua filha, a sua mulher e agora ele ia ser padrinho, ela e Ron estavam vivos e iam viver por muitos anos ao lado da sua família, iriam levar os seus filhos à Plataforma 9 e ¾ e Ron se dúvida que iria a todos os jogos de Quidditch que ele jogasse nesta nova temporada que ia abrir em dois dias e ela sem dúvida que ia continuar com o ...  
  
-Harry...  
  
Piscou os olhos e sorriu, durante o seu sonho acordado tinha pedido muitas vezes para tronar a ouvir aquela voz, lembrou-se do Christopher de onze anos do seu sonho a dizer que a voz da sua mãe parecia o vento a bater nas copas das árvores.  
  
-Harry!  
  
Ele estava certo! Correu para ao pé da Pia Baptismal e pode ouvir Christopher a sorrir para si e a estender-lhe os braços.  
  
-Ele gosta de ti...- ela disse e os seus olhos verdes brilharam- foi por isso que te escolhi para Padrinho...  
  
-E a madrinha!??!- perguntou Harry.  
  
-Bem, a ... ela não pode estar realmente de corpo presente mas está cá em espírito...  
  
-Porquê?!?!- perguntou espantado.  
  
Ela mordeu o lábio superior antes de dizer:  
  
-Assuntos pessoais! Ela disse-me o que era mas Harry não te vou contar...  
  
-Tudo bem – disse Harry embora desejasse saber o que se passava.  
  
O tempo começou a andar rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido e quando deu por si, simplesmente ouviu o padre dizer:  
  
-Todos sabemos que a missão dos padrinhos é encaminhar os seus afilhados pelos pais se algo lhes acontecer, é dever de todo o padrinho ser um segundo pai e de toda a madrinha ser uma segunda mãe... eles devem proteger os seus afilhados como se estes fossem seus filhos e velar pela sua segurança...  
  
Harry suspirou e assentiu num gesto de cabeça e então tudo começou a tremer, que raio se estava a passar, parecia que um tremor de terra tinha assolado a igreja, mas era impossível a igreja estava protegida por um feitiço como é que...  
  
-Harry Potter...  
  
Voldemort foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry mas a voz era muito doce, muito feminina, muito familiar...  
  
-Harry...  
  
Harry abriu os olhos e viu Ginny a olhar para ele meio ensonada.  
  
-Harry o teu filho está a chamar por ti...  
  
Harry não falou apenas assentiu porque não tinha voz, ela tinha desaparecido no fundo da sua garganta, os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, tinha tido aquele sonho de novo, não, aquilo não era um sonho, era um pesadelo nem os pesadelos com Voldemort conseguiam chegar a ser tão maus, nem os em que os seus pais morriam, neste pesadelo todos os seus sonhos eram realizados e depois com brutidão eram-lhe tirados duma vez, com um só golpe...  
  
-Pai...  
  
Harry conseguia ouvir Arthur a gemer, levantou-se e foi ter com o filho que estava no quarto ao lado. Harry acendeu a luz da mesinha de cabeceira de Arthur com um golpe de varinha e a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o facto de Arthur estar a tremer debaixo dos lençóis. Harry sentou-se na cama e Arthur espreitou para fora dos lençóis...  
  
-Pai...  
  
-Sim Arthur!?!?  
  
-Tu nunca me vais deixar, vais!?!?  
  
Harry piscou os olhos antes de sorrir ternamente e dizer:  
  
-É claro que não...  
  
Arthur sorriu e sentou-se na cama perguntando:  
  
-E vais proteger-me sempre, certo!?!?  
  
-Tão certo como Hogwarts ainda estar de pé!- disse Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho.  
  
Arthur sorriu e saltou para o colo do seu pai dizendo:  
  
-Pai...  
  
-Esse é um dos muitos nomes que me chamam...- brincou Harry.  
  
-É verdade que...- começou Arthur a medo.  
  
Harry olhou para o filho curioso e questionou:  
  
-O quê Arthur?!?  
  
-É verdade que tu tens um afilhado!?!?- perguntou Arthur e saltou para a   
  
cama escondendo a cabeça de novo debaixo dos cobertores.  
  
Harry piscou os olhos, como era possível que Arthur soubesse e porque se escondia ele.  
  
-Sim Arthur é verdade...  
  
-Então porque é que eu nunca o vi!!!!- disse Arthur ainda debaixo dos   
  
cobertores.  
  
-Mas tu já o viste Arthur, só não sabias que era ele...  
  
Arthur espreitou de novo por entre os cobertores e disse:  
  
-A sério!?!?  
  
-Porque haveria de te mentir Arthur?!?!?- disse Harry rindo.  
  
Arthur sorriu e tronou a sentar-se no colo do pai perguntando:  
  
-Pai tu vais tomar conta de mim, não vais!?!? Quer dizer, tu gostas mais de mim do que do teu afilhado não é!?!?  
  
Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos do seu filho e abraçou-o dizendo:  
  
-É claro Arthur! Tu és meu filho e embora o pai goste muito do afilhado ele gostará sempre mais de ti!!!  
  
Arthur abraçou o pai contente e deixou-se adormecer tirando do seu coração infantil todas as preocupações que o seu pesadelo lhe tinha trazido...  
  
Fim do Capítulo 5  
  
N.A: Oooohhhh isto está a aquecer....O que terá visto Kristine no Espelho dos Invisíveis?? O que a levou a dizer aquela frase?? O que será que esconde Finn McColl e que terá Christopher que a misteriosa personagem quer?? Ficará Christopher realmente em Hogwarts ou terão Priscila e Jack razão, não há nada melhor que Hogwarts?? E Hagrid será que ele se vai descuidar e contar aos nossos heróis algo que não deva??? Tudo isto e muito mais no próximo Capítulo... no qual se ESPERAM MAIS reviwes!!! E desta vez eu digo que é sério... vamos ver o que conseguem dar...  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
P.s. Mais se informa que... o Trailer, mas Trailer mesmo ou seja para ver no Windows Media Player, de Christopher e a Outra Pedra Filosofal já está disponível!!!Bjinhos 


	8. Devo ficar e morrer ou partir e viver

N.A: "New Chapert Up!!!" Desculpem sempre quis escrever isto ;p Bom aqui ficam as respostas a algums perguntas e ainda mais perguntas... Talvez vos vá dando dicas!!! Que vos parece?? Bom, em frente com o capítulo! Tronamos a "falar" no final...  
  
Disc. Além do k já foi dito no Trailer, ou no Prólogo há duas coisas a acrescentar... No capítulo "A Floresta Proibida", a canção que a Kristine canta é "May It Be" de Enya, posso já dizer que todas as músicas que apareçam, menos as que eu indicar claro, não me pertencem, e que a Kate e o Iorek, duas personagens que vão aparecer neste capítulo, não são originais! Pertencem à minha querida amiga CVDRF e por isso...  
  
... este capítulo é lhe dedicado!!! Bjs linda***  
  
"Todas as coisas importantes tem um nome"  
  
Slogan dos CTT  
  
Capítulo Seis  
  
i Devo ficar e morrer ou partir e viver... /i  
  
Ter aulas na Finn McCool seria o sonho de todo o Slytherine digno desse nome, os professores exemplificavam os feitiços e em seguida perguntavam:  
  
-Quem acha que não é capaz!?!?  
  
Quem achasse que não era capaz ficava o resto da turma era dispensada, normalmente só a equipa Bleue ficava isto quando os professores apareciam, eles raramente apareciam para lhes dar aulas e quando vinham davam 20 aulas duma vez. Christopher não percebia como Megan conseguia aguentar o ritmo até perceber que ao contrário dele que escrevia aos amigos e estendia as pernas sempre que tinha tempo Megan estudava pelos livros e ia treinando feitiços, por isso conseguia melhores resultados do que ele...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick suspirou enquanto tirava uma senha no Centro de Emprego para Feiticeiros, da última vez que lá estivera ele encontrava-se vazio, com a guerra à porta ninguém saia de casa mas agora o centro estava cheio olhando para a sua senha ele viu que era o número 356. Sentou-se numa cadeira e aguardou...  
  
Ia ser uma manhã longa, olhou para o número que estava a ser atendido, 29, ia ser uma manhã mesmo muito longa...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher olhou com atenção para o quadro presente no Hall de Entrada da escola, lá representados estavam os fundadores, quer dizer, os descobridores da Finn McCool, duas mulheres e um homem. Por baixa uma pequena placa prateada afirmava...  
  
Nelson O'Connor   
  
Elisabeth MacBride  
  
Belle Bleue  
  
O homem, Nelson O'Connor tinha um ar assustador, era alto, entroncado, de cabelos alaranjados e olhos duma cor esquisita, a sua cara era de poucos amigos. Elizabeth tinha um ar decidido, os seus cabelos eram duma cor indiscritível mas bela, os seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e a sua face de entrega total a um ideal. Belle tinha um ar frágil, a sua longa cabeleira prateada brilhava como os seus olhos azuis claros, a sua pele era branca, parecia poder partir-se ao mínimo toque...   
  
Megan que estava ao pé de Christopher, com Alvorecer nos braços, comentou:  
  
-Foram os maiores feiticeiros irlandeses de sempre... Tentaram conseguir a independência para toda a Irlanda mas sabes como são os Muggles, só escolhem o que é pior para eles... então numa tentativa dos castigar quando descobriram esta escola decidiram que embora fosse na Irlanda do Norte e portanto Reino Unido apenas deixariam que os Irlandeses a frequentassem, afinal os Ingleses já tinham Hogwarts, que foi de onde tu vieste...  
  
Christopher assentiu e inquiriu curioso.  
  
-Os outros alunos não parecem gostar muito de nós Megan, porquê?!?  
  
Megan suspirou e apontou para a imagem de Nelson O'Connor dizendo:  
  
-A culpa é dele... Ele queria casar com a Belle mas esta já era casada, na realidade o seu nome de solteira era Spirit, portanto ela ficou a chamar-se Belle Spirit Bleue, é por isso que as nossas roupas são leves para parecermos espíritos, e azuis... Bleue é a palavra francesa para azul...  
  
Christopher assentiu olhando para a toga que usava, era leve mas o incrível era o ele nunca sentir frio.  
  
-Mas que tem isso a ver com o desprezo que nos dão?!?!  
  
Megan fez uma cara séria e continuou a falar:  
  
-Vendo que não podia ter Belle a bem, O'Connor tentou tê-la a mal mas Belle conseguiu defender-se... O'Connor ficou ferido e foi a tribunal, disse que Belle o tinha agredido sem razão e que devia ser expulsa da escola, Salazar Slytherin, foi o advogado de O'Connor e não sei como conseguiu que ele ganhasse o processo, no entanto ele não previa uma pequena regra que o tribunal impões, se Belle saísse O'Connor sairia também, nenhum dos juizes acreditava que Belle tinha agredido O'Connor sem razão, na realidade muitos a achavam mais inocente do que culpada mas sem provas de nada valiam as suas suspeitas...  
  
Christopher continuou a falar:  
  
-Pronto a Belle fez com que o O'Connor fosse expulso da escola mas a culpa foi dele!?!?  
  
-Sim, mas nenhum Laranja o admite, eles continuam a sustentar a tese de que a Bleue foi a causa da queda de O'Connor e começaram a desprezar as emoções... o próprio McHill foi um deles, porque achas que quando ele disse emoções acrescentou matéria para mulheres... esteriotipista...   
  
Christopher olhou para a imagem de Belle e comentou:  
  
-Pobre mulher...  
  
-E tu nem sabes o pior!- disse Megan- treze dias depois do julgamento o marido de Belle foi encontrado morto...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos admirado antes de comentar ironicamente:  
  
-Deixa-me adivinhar... O'Connor....  
  
Megan assentiu:  
  
-Quase de certeza mas não foram encontradas provas para sustentar essa tese... o O'Connor era doentio, ele tentou casar com a Belle à força acreditas...  
  
Christopher abanou a cabeça dizendo:  
  
-São homens como esse que nos dão má fama...  
  
Megan sorriu e disse:  
  
-No entanto O'Connor não sabia que Belle era familiar de Godric Gryffindor, ela foi ter com ele e ficou sobre a sua asa, até se tronou grande amiga da Rawena Ravenclaw... o O'Connor, diz a lenda, suicidou-se de raiva ao ver que fizesse o que fizesse nunca teria Belle...  
  
-Portanto- concluiu Christopher- para os Laranjas nós somos a causa da queda e morte de O'Connor e nada do que digamos ou argumentar-mos os fará mudar de ideias...  
  
-YAP!- disse Megan- acertaste em cheio...  
  
-Porreiro...- ironizou Christopher enquanto Alvorecer miava como que a apoiar o dono.  
  
Nessa altura dois membros da equipa Laranja, uma rapariga com cabelos castanhos e olhos azulados e um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis que deviam ter aproximadamente 18 anos apareceram e dirigiram-se a Megan e a Christopher.  
  
-Megan- disse a rapariga- Christopher... eu sou a Kathellen e este é o Iorek, a nossa missão é tomar conta de vocês...  
  
Megan fez uma careta dizendo:  
  
-Já não somos bebés...  
  
-Ordens do director- disse Iorek- ele quer que o Christopher faça o teste da bola...  
  
Christopher olhou em pânico para Iorek, essa noite tinha tido um sonho, tinha sonhado com a sua mãe, não se lembrava bem do sonho, lembrava-se duma montanha azul com neve no topo e uma frase...  
  
-Não toques na bola...  
  
Iorek puxou Christopher por um braço dizendo:  
  
-Vamos miúdo a bola espera por ti...  
  
Isto não podia ser bom...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Finalmente Patrick ouviu:  
  
-356!  
  
Levantou-se e foi sentar-se em frente a uma secretária, lá uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar estava a teclar num computador, ela pegou-lhe nos papeis e de súbito Patrick disse:  
  
-Celine!?!?  
  
A mulher olhou para ele piscou os olhos como se tentasse perceber quem ele era e de súbito...  
  
-Patrick!??! Mas tu... o que... Nunca mais te vi... desde que...  
  
-Eu sei!- disse Patrick num murmúrio.  
  
Celine tinha sido colega de Patrick quando este andara em Hogwarts, e uma das primeiras pessoas com que ele falara a seguir à morte da sua mulher. Celine suspirou, julgava nunca mais ir ver Patrick mas ali estava ele, sentado em frente dela à procura de emprego...  
  
-Porque voltas-te???- perguntou.  
  
-Todos temos de voltar um dia....- disse Patrick.  
  
Nessa altura Celine jurou ter visto uma rapariga de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e roupa dourada a sorrir atrás de Patrick e a colocar uma mão no seu ombro...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry olhou para a cadeira vazia onde dantes Christopher se sentava e sentiu uma sensação familiar, a sensação que sentira quando vira pela primeira vez a cadeira da mãe dele vazia, era horrível, no entanto concentrou-se no pensamento de que Christopher estava bem e vivo, tinha sobrevivido sem o ver durante mais de 10anos porque é que agora se estava a ...  
  
Olhou para a turma de Gryffindors, Ronald estava emparelhado com Cory, nenhum falava, não pareciam o Cory e o Ronald que Harry tinha conhecido no início da semana. Nem Lucius gozava, sem a sua presa preferida para caçar começara por chatear Ronald mas desistira rapidamente... Kristine andava com Úrsula e Pilar mas sentia a falta de Christopher, Ronald era um bom amigo mas desde que Christopher tinha partido tanto ele como ela se tinha refugiado nos companheiros de equipa...  
  
Harry suspirou e de súbito ouviu um grito feminino, o grito duma voz que lhe era familiar. Voltou-se e viu a rapariga da fotografia Floco de Neve, como os alunos lhe chamavam desmaiar e ficar deitada no chão, uma a uma todas as fotos dela fizeram o mesmo, só a dela, a dele e a de Christopher ficou até que de súbito também nessa ela desmaiou e Harry viu Christopher perder a cor e desmaiar, ou seria morrer, para cima de sua mãe. O Harry na foto tentou abaná-los mas não conseguiu por fim Harry Foto soltou um berro de dor...  
  
Harry assistiu a tudo impotente...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher seguia Kathleen e Iorek pelos corredores, Megan ia um pouco atrás olhando admirada para Kate e Iorek pensando se teria sido o director que lhes tinha dito os seus nomes ou se eles os saberiam, Kate costumava ser simpática e bastante alegre mas na presença dum companheiro de equipa Megan sabia que qualquer emoção "boa" era proibida de ser mostrada pois podia levar à expulsão da equipa e Kate só teria outra equipa para onde ir, para a Azul visto que os Brancos também não olhavam com bons olhos os azuis e pareciam adorar os Laranjas, diziam eles que MacBride tinha casado com O'Connor...  
  
Por fim, depois de descerem dois lances de escadas, o grupo chegou a uma ala que só tinha uma saída para além da porta por onde tinha entrado, uma outra porta de madeira com uma maçaneta que lembrava uma aldraba. Christopher voltou a sentir um medo terrível, desta vez o de ficar encurralado, mesmo assim levantou a cabeça e decidiu seguir em frente.  
  
Iorek cruzou os braços e anunciou:  
  
-O que tens de fazer é...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry agarrou a vassoura com força, há muito tempo que não voava, muito tempo mesmo e até aí tinha-o evitado a todo o custo, mas a maneira mais rápida que ele agora tinha de chegar a Finn McCool era voando.  
  
Ginny, assim como Arthur, olhava para ele admirado.  
  
-Harry... tu vais mesmo... não podes simplesmente Aparecer!?!  
  
-Não Ginny, não posso...- disse Harry suspirando- a Finn McCool está   
  
muito bem protegida.. mesmo que Aparece-se dentro da escola, o que em si só já é impossível, provavelmente, não veria nada ...  
  
Ginny assentiu e Arthur perguntou:  
  
-Porque tens tanta presa papá!?!?  
  
Harry sorriu para o seu filho mais novo e disse enquanto inspeccionava a sua velha vassoura, uma Raio de Trovão, que já à alguns aninhos, talvez uns 10/11, devia ter sido ultrapassada.  
  
-Porque Arthur, alguém vai fazer mal ao meu afilhado e eu não posso   
  
deixar não é mesmo!?!?  
  
Arthur disse que sim e desapareceu a correr, Ginny observou admirada o filho a voltar com uma capa vermelha que estendeu ao pai, Harry pegou na capa admirado enquanto Arthur dizia:  
  
-Para o teu afilhado não ter frio!! Tenho a certeza que voas bem depressa pai...  
  
Harry assentiu e deu um abraço a Arthur dizendo:  
  
-Se o pai conseguir fazer esta viagem, ele depois leva-te a dar umas voltas..  
  
-YUPPY!- disse Arthur todo contente.  
  
Ginny sorriu, rezando para que Harry conseguisse...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Celine olhou mais uma vez para a lista de empregos em cima da mesa e para o homem à sua frente. Patrick Bleue, ele não tinha mudado nada, ainda tinha aquele ar distante, aquela postura nobre, aqueles olhos azuis... aquela paixão pela única rapariga que alguma vez tinha amado...   
  
Sorriu discretamente, para ela tinha sido uma batalha em vão, durante anos, desde que o conhecera tentara fazer com ele se apaixonasse por ela mas cada vez que o fazia parecia que ele se tronava ainda mais distante...   
  
E um dia ele tinha chegado a Hogwarts e BANG! Tinha namorada, três anos depois tinha noiva e outros três anos depois estava casado, e alguns anos depois era pai...   
  
Tinha desistido à muito, tinha seguido em frente, encontrado um homem que amava e que a amava e agora também estava casada mas era incrível que mesmo 11anos depois a presença de Patrick a fizesse sentir como uma menina de 6anos em frente a um grande juiz que lhe ia fazer um teste que ela sem dúvida ia falhar. No entanto já não era amor o que ela sentia por ele, talvez mais uma vontade do impressionar, sim uma vontade do impressionar, amor não...  
  
Por fim encontrou o emprego que procurava, sabia que Patrick ia gostar.  
  
-Bem velho amigo... tenho um emprego num Ringue de Patinagem...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher ouvia Iorek com toda a atenção.   
  
-Só tens que ir ali dentro, colocar as mãos na bola e aguardar...  
  
-Isto é um estupidez- disse Kate- quer dizer não se passa nada...  
  
Iorek voltou-se para ela e disse:  
  
-Contigo não se passou nada... eu saí de lá tonto...  
  
Kate assentiu e Megan explicou o que se passava a Christopher:  
  
-Sabes Chris, a reacção não é igual para todos... a alguns, como a Kate, não acontece nada, não sentem nada, é como se nunca lá tivessem estado... e outros, como o Iorek, saem um pouco tontos... mas não é nada de especial...  
  
Christopher assentiu e Kate abriu a porta dizendo:  
  
-Força... Vou lá dentro contigo para tu veres que não há nada de mal na sala...  
  
Kate entrou com Christopher dentro da sala. Era uma sala redonda muito escura, nas paredes Christopher conseguiu ver tapetes e estantes cheias de livros, entre as estantes e os tapetes de parede tinham sido deixados espaços para colocar algumas cadeiras, que mais pareciam antigos tronos, no centro da sala, iluminada por uma luz vinda de cima, estava uma mesa em pedra, bastante simples com uma bela e brilhante bola de vidro...  
  
Christopher pensou para si, que aquela brilhante bola, parecia-se muito, mas mesmo muito com a Caçadora de Almas que tinha visto em Hogwarts...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry voava... OH! Como tinha tido saudades de voar, agora nas Alturas e enquanto voava em direcção a Finn McCool começava a lembrar-se do medo ou antes da repulsa que ganhara a voar...  
  
Olhou para o seu pulso direito e arrancou uma pulseira azul que aí tinha, era a última de 10 pulseiras que tinha posto fazendo promessas, promessas que tinha feito depois dela ter partido... lembrou-se da primeira...  
  
Ser Feliz... Ginny tinha arrancado essa num instante, não ficara com ela nem um dia completo...  
  
Promessas... ele tinha prometido que assim que assim que conseguisse realizar uma das promessas arrancaria a pulseira correspondente. A azul tinha ficado com ele praticamente 11anos e agora sem ela sentia-se livre de novo, como se alguém tivesse acabado de tirar um peso de 100kg de trás das suas costas...  
  
Tirou os braços do cabo da vassoura, elevou-os no ar e fez algo que há muito tempo estava preso na sua garganta, deu um berro de liberdade...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher olhou para a Caçadora de Almas, ou pelo menos assim tinha praticamente a certeza, donde estava sentado. Deviam ter passado uns dois, talvez três minutos, não tinha a certeza, o que interessava era que ainda ia lá ficar dentro um bom bocado. Kate informara-o antes de partir que ele apenas tinha de colocar as mãos na bola e esperar cinco minutos no escuro. Estava a começar a arrepender-se de ter deixado Alvorecer com Megan, quando de súbito ouviu um "miau" e sentiu Alvorecer roçar-lhe nas pernas..  
  
Não teve tempo para falar pois de súbito sentiu uma brisa de vento e espantado viu uma das paredes da sala, mas como é!??! A sala não era redonda!?!?  
  
Fosse como fosse abriu-se um buraco na parede e o temível Director De Valera entrou. Sem saber porquê Christopher tentou esconder-se nas sombras mas não foi a tempo De Valera descobriu-o logo...  
  
-Então Christopher!??! Vinha ver como te estava a correr mas tua ainda nem começaste!?!?  
  
Christopher fez uma cara séria e disse:  
  
-Eu não meto aí as minhas mãos...  
  
De Valera riu durante um bocado mas em seguida vez uma cara séria dizendo:  
  
-Levanta-te e faz o que te ordenaram rapaz...  
  
-Não!- disse Christopher teimando, conseguia sentir Alvorecer a ficar assanhado mas na sombra, escondido do director.  
  
Desta vez De Valera não riu, os seus traços faciais tomaram contornos mais profundos e Christopher sentiu-se a começar a tremer.  
  
-Ouve rapaz... tens duas opções ou colocas lá as mãos a bem ou o fazes a mal... como vai ser...  
  
Christopher não se mexeu, a sua cara estava séria e De Valera pode até encontrar traços faciais da mãe nele, o olhar decidido e a desconfiança que Christopher lhe tinha desde da primeira vez que o tinha visto, tudo apontava para o que ele mais queria, para o que ele mais precisava...  
  
Com a varinha em punho De Valera tronou a perguntar:  
  
-A bem ou a mal...  
  
Christopher não se mexeu, o Director que o matasse, ele preferia isso a não escutar um aviso da sua mãe, recordou o seu sonho...  
  
A montanha azul, o grande carvalho onde tinha estado sentado e a bela anjo que se tinha sentado ao seu lado, ainda conseguia sentir as asas da mãe a roçar-lhe nos ombros e a sua voz calma e serena a dizer-lhe para não mexer na bola... Lembrava-se também da sua própria voz...  
  
-Mãe...  
  
-Sim Christopher Robin!?!?  
  
-Porque morreste!??!  
  
Tinha sido sem dúvida a pergunta mais inteligente que ele fizera, nem o Albert Einstein saberia fazer outra tão boa. Lembrava-se do sorriso da sua mãe e a sua voz a dizer:  
  
-Acreditas que eu morri Christopher...  
  
Ele tinha dito que não...  
  
-Enquanto me amares e me manteres aqui- nesta altura a sua mãe tinha tocado o seu peito ao nível do coração- eu estarei sempre aqui, sempre a tomar conta de ti, sempre a amar-te e a guiar-te...  
  
Se a sua mãe estava a tomar conta de si e se ela tinha dito para ele não mexer na bola ele não...  
  
-Impirius...  
  
Ele ia tocar na bola... ele tinha que tocar na bola... "mas era mesmo isso que ele queria!?!?" Tocar na bola... tinha uma ordem a cumprir... tocar na bola... "Não me parece..." tocar na bola... "e se não me apetecer..."  
  
Foi com prazer que De Valera viu Christopher a se aproximar da bola, ele já estava de mãos estendidas...  
  
-Só mais um pouco- pensava De Valera- e ela será minha...  
  
E quando Christopher estava mesmo a tocar na bola gritou:  
  
-NÃO!!!  
  
No entanto ele tinha demorado muito tempo a lutar contra a Maldição e uma das suas mãos tocou na bola. Uma luz como Christopher nunca antes tinha visto envadiu a sala...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Patrick estava a olhar para o trabalho no ringue, estava prestes a recusar, ele sabia que Celine não sabia o que se passava, ninguém sem ser ele, a sua mãe, e talvez Bryan sabia o que se tinha passado. De súbito deu um salto na cadeira e sentiu-se enjoado, como se alguém tivesse posto uma mão dentro do seu corpo e contorcido todos os seus intestinos e o seu estômago...  
  
Celine olhou para ele espantada e perguntou:  
  
-Patrick que se passa!?!?  
  
Patrick levantou-se e começou a correr em direcção à porta gritando apenas:  
  
-CHRISTOPHER!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry também o sentiu, teve que se agarrar muito bem à vassoura para não cair, só tinha sentido aquela sensação uma vez e fora ela que o fizera parar de jogar Quidditch, ele até conseguia visualizar o placar do grande estádio a dizer:  
  
"Notícia de Última Hora!  
  
Fénix Renascida atacada  
  
por um grupo de Devoradores da Morte...  
  
Duas mortes confirmadas..."  
  
Nunca se questionou como o soube mas ele não tinha precisado de lhe dizerem, de ler a notícia para saber que ela tinha morrido, ele tinha-o sentido, e agora tinha-o sentido de novo, mas ela já estava morta como podia ela voltar a morrer, então de súbito ele lembrou-se das fotografias da sua sala de aula...  
  
Ela morrera primeiro e depois morrera...  
  
-CHRISTOPHER!  
  
~ * ~  
  
.................................................................Vazio........................................................  
  
.................................................................Vazio........................................................  
  
Pararia no ar... a não ser que o ar fosse duro como chão de pedra... não...  
  
.................................................................Vazio........................................................  
  
.................................................................Vazio........................................................  
  
Era a única coisa que sentia como se alguém tivesse aspirado tudo o que tinha dentro de si...  
  
Tudo...  
  
Nada ficara...  
  
No silêncio em que se encontrava começou a ouvir algo...  
  
Lembrava um tambor...  
  
Era o seu coração... estava vivo... mas então porque se sentia vazio!?!?  
  
Deixou a cabeça rolar para a esquerda antes de abrir os olhos... quando o fez percebeu porque se sentia vazio...  
  
Dentro da Caçadora de Almas estava o espírito da sua mãe, tal como ele ela estava deitada no chão, estava de lado, um braços debaixo da cabeça e o outro estendido na direcção da cabeça, estava branca, muito branca, quase tão branca como a neve pura da montanha azul que parecia assombrá-lo, as suas asas estavam caídas, uma ele não conseguia ver mas a outra asa prateada tapava, ou assim parecia a sua parte da frente, ela estava branca, até o dourado do vestido parecia brilhar com menos intensidade...  
  
Tentou esticar a mão para lhe tocar mas o Director apanhou a bola primeiro, comentando à medida que olhava lá para dentro...  
  
-Mas vejam só quem temos aqui...  
  
Porque não saía Alvorecer do escuro para o ajudar....  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ronald contava os seus Cromos e ia dizendo os nomes...  
  
-Morgana, Merlin, Dumbledor...  
  
Kristine olhava para o seu cromo sem rosto e começava a consolar-se com o facto de que provavelmente fazer aquele género de colecções não era para ela quando de súbito a jovem mulher voltou...  
  
Kristine deu um berro de alegria e Ron, as Gémeas e Lily aproximaram-se para ver o que se passava. A jovem mulher parecia preocupada, olhou para todos os jovens e quando pareceu não encontrar alguém começou a chorar, entretanto Jaqueline e Priscila aproximaram-se mas isso não fez a jovem mulher parar de chorar, não eram elas que ela procurava. Kristine piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
-O que foi!??!  
  
Como se a pudesse entender a jovem mulher passou o dedo pela legenda e o seu nome apareceu. Kristine ficou sem voz ao ler...  
  
Jane Midnight Bleue...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick estava dentro dum autocarro cavaleiro e a dar em louco com a lentidão a que este se movia, propriedades e candeeiros saltavam da frente do autocarro que em menos de 2minutos já tinha percorrido meia Inglaterra mas ainda não tinha chegado a Hogwarts, de súbito Patrick gritou:  
  
-PARE!  
  
O autocarro parou e Patrick desceu em frente ao cais de onde os Ferryboats partiam para a Irlanda, correu até á bilheteira, comprou um bilhete e seguiu viajem, sem saber porque ia naquela direcção mas sabendo que aquela era a direcção correcta...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher teve que se agarrar a uma cadeira para conseguir se levantar, parecia um saco de pele, os seus ossos estavam fracos ou então tinham desaparecido, visto que não conseguia levantar-se com uma mão, passou ambos os braços pelos braços da cadeira e içou-se para cima...  
  
De Valera continuava a falar...  
  
-Jane Bleue... Mas que prazer tronar a revê-la...  
  
Christopher olhou para a bola e viu que a sua mãe continuava deitada no chão desta, De Valera abanou a bola e ele viu a sua mãe piscar os olhos lentamente e a sentar-se, quando viu onde estava Jane correu até uma das paredes de vidro da bola e começou a bater-lhe com os punhos como se a quisesse partir...  
  
De Valera riu...  
  
-Minha cara pelo que vejo não continua muito satisfeita por me ver...  
  
Christopher estendeu a mão em direcção há bola e apenas disse:  
  
-Minha...  
  
De Valera olhou para ele com um ar de gozo e comentou:  
  
-Não sejas invejoso Christopher... Os teus colegas não o foram....  
  
Dizendo estas palavras De Valera estalou os dedos e foi horrorizado que Christopher viu que os livros nas prateleiras eram mera ilusão que na realidade estas estavam cheias de Caçadoras de Almas que continham espíritos lá dentro, ele conseguia ver espíritos de bebés, de jovens, de adultos, até de idosos todos batendo com as mãos nos vidros a tentarem libertar-se...  
  
De Valera rodou e comentou para os espíritos...  
  
-Alguns de vós estão aí há mais de 20anos... porque não desistem... – em seguida voltou-se para Christopher e disse- bem meu menino um pequeno Obliviate e não te lembrarás disto amanhã... mas eu sim e o prazer que me vai dar acordar e ver a tua querida e poderosa mãe na minha colecção...  
  
Christopher tentou aguentar-se em pé sem se agarrar a nada, Alvorecer, onde estava Alvorecer, tronou a apontar para a bola e dizer.  
  
-Minha...  
  
De Valera riu e comentou:  
  
-Pois agora é minha...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry começou a descer e saltou da vassoura para o chão continuando a correr com esta na mão. Tinha descido um pouco antes de Finn McCool pois tal como em Hogwarts esta estava protegida por um campo mágico que não deixava os forasteiros entrarem a voar ou a pé a não ser claro que tivessem uma autorização especial ou seguissem o caminho especial que os estudantes seguiam todos os anos...  
  
Subiu um monte e conseguiu ver as torres de Finn McCool, no entanto também conseguiu ver uma nuvem negra sobre a escola, e isso não podia significar uma coisa boa...  
  
~ * ~   
  
De Valera aproximou-se de Christopher que lutava contra o seu próprio peso para se manter em pé e agarrando Christopher pelos cabelos comentou:  
  
-Foi realmente uma sorte teres vindo... quando rejeitas-te a carta de inscrição pensei que estava tudo perdido... mas pelos vistos estava errado...  
  
-Pois está...- disse Christopher.  
  
De Valera fez uma cara espantada e Christopher com um sorriso mostrou o que tinha na mão, a Caçadora de Almas, De Valera olhou para a sua mão e viu Alvorecer que lhe arranhou a face. Largou o gato levando as mãos à face, em seguida e gritando de dor quis tirar a Caçadora das mãos de Christopher mas este deixou-a cair dizendo:  
  
-MINHA!!!!  
  
Irritado De Valera lançou Christopher pelo ar o que fez com que o rapaz batesse nas estantes provocando a queda de praticamente todas as Caçadoras que lá se encontravam, visto que as estantes estavam ligadas entre si.  
  
-NÃO!- rugiu De Valera à medida que as Caçadoras caiam e iam provocando explosões de luz.  
  
Christopher, sentiu Alvorecer saltar para o seu colo, a roçar-se nele como para o acordar e ouviu um:  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- melodioso e viu o espírito de sua mãe libertar-se e a sorrir-lhe quis sorrir-lhe e ir ter com ela mas teve que fechar os olhos pois a luz era demasiado intensa para os poder manter abertos.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Do lado de fora Megan, Kate e Iorek conversavam animadamente.  
  
-E então- dizia- Iorek- ele responde "Na água meu General... na água..."  
  
As duas raparigas riram e Kate olhou para o relógio dizendo:  
  
-Está na altura de abrir a porta ao Christopher...  
  
Iorek assente e preparasse para abrir a porta...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher abriu os olhos assim que a luz se tronou mais branda, os vários espíritos tinham fugido das bolas e dançavam fazendo uma festa, um a um começaram a desaparecer através da passagem por onde o Director, que ainda parecia estar inconsciente e cuja face estava toda arranhada, tinha entrado.  
  
Christopher levantou-se rapidamente e com uma leveza que ele pensara nunca mais voltar a sentir, respirou fundo, era ele de novo. Um som vindo do outro lado da sala recordou-o da presença do director e alertou-o para uma verdade, ele tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse, sem saber por onde fugir visto que a porta por onde tinha entrado estava fechada, Christopher correu para a passagem por onde De Valera tinha entrado seguido por Alvorecer que se encarregou de deixar cair a última Caçadora de Almas que tinha ficado intacta...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Iorek abriu a porta e viu vidros espalhados pelo chão, as estantes meio partidas e o Director deitado no chão. Kate engoliu um berro de terror e Megan teve que se por em bicos dos pés para poder ver o que se passava...  
  
Assim que Iorek e Kate recuperaram do choque ajudaram o Director a sentar-se e perguntaram-lhe o que se tinha passado:  
  
-O rapaz...- disse- não consegue controlar a magia que possui... fugiu assustado...   
  
Megan olhou para a sala, Christopher já tinha feito magia à sua frente muitas vezes e nunca tinha destruído uma sala daquela maneira... Alguma coisa não estava a bater bem, nada bem, então de súbito apercebeu-se que Alvorecer não estava aos seus ombros onde o tinha deixado...   
  
~ * ~  
  
Tal como tinha vindo a preocupação, o vazio, aquela sensação horrível partiu, como se a harmonia se tivesse restabelecido no Universo. Harry suspirou e continuou a correr com a vassoura na mão, estava a começar a ficar cansado...  
  
-Velho- pensou- estou mas é a ficar velho... quando era novo correria de   
  
onde desci até aqui num piscar de olhos...  
  
Pôs-se a pensar nisso um pouco, raios, já tinha trinta e tal anos, já tinha passados os 35!!!!! Estava quase a chegar aos 40...  
  
No entanto ela não, ela só tinha chegado aos 27anos, tanta vida que ela tinha pela frente, como o futuro dela era brilhante...  
  
E Ron, também ele tinha um futuro diferente do que o que imaginara para si, trabalhara com ela e ela provara-lhe que ele, para além de Hermione e das gémeas, tinha outra coisa que o distinguia dos irmãos, uma coisa só sua...  
  
Finalmente avistou o portão da Escola, começou a correr mais rápido ignorando as lamentações das suas pernas...  
  
-Estou mesmo a ficar velho...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Depois de ter saído do gabinete do director visto ser para aí que a passagem levava, Christopher encontrava-se agora na sala de professores. Estes estavam sentados numa mesa a ler o Mago Semanal, uma espécie de Profeta Diário só que Irlandês, a fumar e a beber Bailsses. Christopher agachado passava colado às estantes de meio metro que rodeavam a sala enquanto rezava para que os professores não o vissem e que Alvorecer não se deixasse ver, visto que o gato passava primeiro e ele ia atrás.  
  
-Então!?!?- perguntou Spiter, a professora de poções ao Professor que tinha o jornal na mão- que dizem!?!?  
  
-Tal como suspeitámos!- disse o professor McLion de transfiguração pousando o jornal- ela recuperou totalmente...  
  
-Mas isso significa...- começou o Enfermeiro Popey.  
  
-YAP!- disse Jason, a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas- isso mesmo marujo...  
  
Houve um momento de silêncio que Christopher amaldiçoou, estava já com a mão na maçaneta e ia sair da sala, mas tal como as outras aquela maçaneta devia ser velha e fazer montes de barulho os professores iam vê-lo e não era isso que ele queria.  
  
-Ainda bem que ele caiu há 11anos, se assim não o fosse eu ficava preocupada...- disse Spiter.  
  
-Sei o que dizes- disse McLion bebendo um copo cheio duma vez- por vezes agradeço que a Bleue tenha descoberto tudo...  
  
Christopher parou, de súbito a vontade de se ir embora tinha desaparecido toda, agachou-se e escutou:   
  
-Como o terá feito é que ainda me admira- disse Popey- quer dizer mais ninguém...  
  
-O Weasley também!- disse Watson, o professor de adivinhação- mas percebo o que queres dizer... Graças a Voldemort que eles os apanharam antes deles terem provas concretas...  
  
Todos os professores assentiram...  
  
-Mesmo assim foi um risco eles terem ido em pessoa...- disse Jason- pagaram caro a sua estupidez... todos "mortos" e por uma MULHER!!!! E o melhor foi que ela nem os matou realmente, simplesmente os atordoo-o!!! Aposto que se pudessem hoje em Azakaban enterravam-se de vergonha...  
  
As professoras riram e os professores fizeram sorrisos sarcásticos.  
  
-E como explicas o Weasley... Jason- perguntou Davis, professor de Voo.  
  
Jason fez um sorriso e disse:  
  
-As miúdas foi isso que os safou de se magoarem muito... o miúdo da Bleue era pequeno demais para sair do berço... ela sabia que ele não ia a lado nenhum, só tinha era que impedir que eles se aproximassem do quarto e selar o quarto com um feitiço forte... agora o Weasley... as filhas dele já tinham o quê... quatro, talvez cinco anos, já se mexiam, se ouvissem barulho viriam ver o que era e podiam ser mortas... por isso o Weasley foi mais fácil de deitar a baixo, ele deve ter querido fazer o menos barulho possível para não chamar a atenção das filhas... deve ter falhado e não os quis matar ou atordoar, e se as miúdas aparecessem de repente!??! O pai, um criminoso... e mesmo se não pensassem isso coitadas iam ficar traumatizadas....  
  
Os professores aplaudiram a teoria de Jason mas Davis não se deixou vir a baixo tão facilmente:  
  
-Sim... muito bem... mas como explicas o facto de eles terem sido encontrados todos amarados e desmaiados... os próprios especialistas confirmaram pelos feitiços das varinhas que o último feitiço do Weasley tinha sido o Expliarmos e que o últimos deles tinha sido o Avadra Kedrava por isso eles mataram-no antes de terem sido amarrados... muitos deles disseram que tinha sido o Weasley mas não acredito... cinco Avadra Kedrava directos e duma vez só até o próprio Rapaz- Que- Sobreviveu matavam... quanto mais um Weasley... as miúdas não acredito, no inquérito e pelo testemunho da mãe, elas estavam a dormir quando ela lá chegou e as miúdas disseram que tinha sido o pai a deitá-las e só tinham acordado com a mãe a abaná-las...  
  
Os professores assentiram e Spiter comentou:  
  
-Ele têm razão Pat!  
  
Pat Jason sorriu e disse:  
  
-Realmente não acredito que duas miúdas de cinco anos pudessem fazer isso, atordoá-los talvez em sua defesa mas nunca amara-los magicamente e depois também temos o caso do corpo desaparecido...  
  
-Sim- disse Dennis Davis- isso também me deixa curioso.. o da Bleue também não foi encontrado... corpos não se mexem assim sem mais nem menos ainda por cima se estiverem mortos...  
  
-Alguém os levou- disse Daria Spiter- a questão é quem!?! Quem precisaria dos corpos deles e para quê!??! Se eles estivessem vivos ainda percebo mas mortos e depois temos o facto das varinhas não terem sido levadas... quem quer que levou os corpos deixou as varinhas...  
  
-Para quê terá deixado as varinhas é fácil de responder- disse Thomas   
  
Popey- isso ajudou imenso a culpar e aprisionar os nossos compadres... sem isso creio que talvez, com um pouco de sorte...  
  
-Não estejas tão certo Tom- disse Spiter- acho que o Potter e a Weasley teriam conseguido engaiola-los ...  
  
-Pois é...- disse Popey- já me tinha esquecido que a Menina Bonita do Ministério e claro, o Rapaz- Que- Sobreviveu eram testemunhas... e claro o que o Rapaz- Que- Sobreviveu diz é a verdade absoluta...  
  
-A Bleue e o Weasley eram-lhe muito chegados... eu avisei-os- disse Davis- disse-lhes "Esperem até terem a certeza que eles tem algo, não dêem saltos no escuro... o Potter está com eles..." mas os estúpidos não me quiseram ouvir...- com isto Davis esborrachou o cigarro que estava a fumar num cinzeiro.  
  
Os professores tronaram a assentir...  
  
Nessa altura o director entrou a correr, os professores levantaram-se num salto e o director disse:  
  
-O rapaz fugiu para aqui...  
  
-UHOU!- foi o único pensamento que correu a mente dos professores que   
  
sabiam que jamais contariam a De Valera aquilo de que tinham estado a falar à uns minutos atrás...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher tinha aberto a porta e saído assim que tinha ouvido os passos do Director a caminhar em direcção à sala de professores mas mesmo assim tinha ouvido o essencial. Com que então aquela gente era amiga dos feiticeiros que tinham morto a sua mãe e o pai do seu melhor amigo...  
  
Fuga era agora a sua palavra de ordem...  
  
Numa escola em que o Director lhe queria roubar o Anjo da Guarda, que por acaso era a sua mãe, e cujos os professores eram amigos de assassinos ele não queria ficar nem mais um minuto, ia a correr pelos corredores quando McHill o avistou...  
  
-Bleue chega aqui! Tenho ordens do Director para...  
  
Christopher não o ouviu, travou e mudou de direcção e continuou a correr.  
  
-BLEUE!!!- conseguiu ouvir McHill rugir atrás de si- VOLTA AQUI!!!  
  
Pois sim, era isso exactamente que ele ia fazer, cinco minutos depois McHill tinha à muito ficado para trás e Christopher procurava uma porta de saída, foi aí que Megan apareceu:  
  
-Chris!?!? O que se passou!?!?  
  
Christopher agarrou-a por um braço e encostou-a a um canto dizendo:  
  
-Ouve Meg tenho que me pisgar daqui o mais rápido que puder...  
  
Megan piscou os olhos, não só pela frase mas também porque se tinha apercebido que Alvorecer estava ao pé de Christopher, e perguntou:  
  
-O que foi que o Director te fez?!?! Quer dizer sei que tu nunca fugirias por ter destruído uma sala...  
  
Christopher ia para falar mas os passos de McHill tronaram-se audíveis. Christopher empurrou Megan para o meio do corredor e fez-lhe um gesto para ficar calada enquanto se escondia num armário ali perto, rezando para que Alvorecer não se lembrasse de ficar assanhado ou algo parecido.  
  
McHill apareceu, Megan afastara-se do armário e fingia caminhar enervada para o seu dormitório. McHill viu-a e perguntou-lhe:  
  
-Miúda o teu companheiro de equipa!?!?  
  
Megan fingiu uma cara chateada e disse apontando:  
  
-Correu para ali, bem o chamei mas ele ignorou-me...  
  
Boa Megan, pensava Christopher, isso explicaria o facto de McHill ter ouvido a voz dela e ilibaria ambos. McHill assentiu e desatou as correr na direcção que Megan sabia contrária ao portão principal. Christopher esperou no armário até que Megan o fosse buscar, esta abriu-lhe a porta e disse:  
  
-Rápido antes que o parvo do Roger se aperceba que o mandei para o único sítio para o qual tu não irias...  
  
Megan e Christopher começaram a correr em direcção à porta de súbito Iorek e Kate apareceram a correr atrás deles, Megan voltou a cabeça para Christopher e disse:  
  
-Continua... eu fico bem... posso sempre argumentar que te quis parar... vou ver se consigo empata-los...  
  
Christopher assentiu e comentou antes de começar a correr mais depressa:  
  
-És uma boa amiga Megan... merecias melhor que isto... talvez um dia venhas para Hogwarts...  
  
De novo Alvorecer miou como que a confirmar as palavras de Christopher. Megan sorriu e assentiu parando de correr. Christopher continuou, tinha que chegar ao portão de entrada, sair e apanhar um Autocarro Cavaleiro, de súbito lembrou-se de todas as suas fotos, das suas roupas e das suas coisas, por segundos quis voltar para trás mas quando a voz pertencente a De Valera se fez ouvir Christopher pensou que podia pedir a alguém para lhe enviar as coisas mais tarde, a coisa mais importante já ele tinha, ele tinha a sua mãe com ele e se ser apanhado significava perdê-la, ele não o seria...  
  
Estava a 12metros da porta quando McHill apareceu e com um golpe de varinha ordenou a esta que se fechassem, Christopher começou a correr ainda mais depressa, Alvorecer saltou-lhe dos ombros e correu para a porta saltando agilmente para o exterior, as portas já estavam quase fechadas quando milagrosamente Christopher conseguiu passar.   
  
Não parou até alcançar o portão que ainda era a uns bons 20m da porta principal, quando lá chegou tentou abri-lo mas não conseguiu, vendo que o portão tinha linhas de ferro na horizontal Christopher começou a subir o portão, Alvorecer miou do outro lado do portão e murmurou outro dos seus "ssss", De Valera tinha aberto a porta e vinha na sua direcção. Pegando na varinha De Valera lançou vários feitiços a Christopher mas este conseguiu desviar-se de todos, ficando por vezes seguro por uma só mão...  
  
Estava o Director prestes a subir quando do lado de fora do portão ouviu um "miau" e alguém lhe agarrou na mão. Christopher olhou para baixo e não pode deixar de esbouçar um sorriso enquanto dizia:  
  
-Prof. Potter!!!!  
  
Harry olhou para cima e sorriu para Christopher que parecia ser de momento a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Alvorecer tronou a miar numa maneira de dizer "Vencemos!". De Valera abriu o portão e começou a falar:  
  
-O rapaz ia escapar Sr. Potter! Não sei porquê mas...  
  
Harry interrompeu-o e voltando a cabeça para cima disse:  
  
-Desce Christopher! Se partires o pescoço depois o teu pai vem para cima de mim...  
  
Christopher desceu e colocou-se ao lado de Harry que comentou:  
  
-Ainda faltam dois/três dias para acabar o tempo... mas algo me diz que já decidiste Christopher... então!?!?  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse convictamente:  
  
-Sem sombra para dúvidas... HOGWARTS!!!!!  
  
Alvorecer miou alegremente para Harry, que lhe passou a mão pela cabeça, e lançou um grande e agudo "sssss" a De Valera, que se pudesse o mataria dum som golpe.   
  
Harry chamou um Autocarro Cavaleiro, tinham tempo para regressar, e mandou Christopher subir, quando Christopher entrou no autocarro, Alvorecer escolheu uma cama pulando lá para cima e fazendo um ninho com a colcha para se deitar. Christopher sorriu e de súbito viu as suas fotografias aparecerem vindas do nada, ao pé delas apareceu um bilhete a dizer:  
  
"Mando a mala quando puder... Achei que as fotos eram mais importantes... Desejos de Boa Sorte...  
  
Meg Jones"  
  
Christopher sorriu e de súbito foi como se uma onda de cansaço o tivesse submergido, pôs as fotos em cima da mesa de cabeceira e chegando Alvorecer para lá, enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis só se dando ao trabalho de tirar os sapos...  
  
Fechou os olhos e começou a sonhar... e sonhou... sonhou... sonhou com a mãe que o abraçava com todas as suas forças e lhe agradecia por a ter salvo, sonhou com todos os outros espíritos que lhe apertaram as mãos e desejaram sorte e felicidade para toda a vida, sonhou até com o pai de Ronald que lhe pediu para dar uma olhadela pelo filho que era demasiado parecido com ele próprio para o seu gosto... voltou à mãe e tronou a sonhar todos os seus sonhos de infância, nos quais era feliz e tinha uma grande família que o amava, o sonho começou a mudar, ele viu Hogwarts, Kristine, Ronald, Megan, o Prof. Potter, as gémeas, a cara sorridente da Psicóloga Weasley, a cara severa da Prof. Granger, até lhe pareceu ver de relance Jaqueline a sorrir amigavelmente e Priscila com a cabeça dentro dum livro e percebeu o que a sua mãe lhe estava a tentar dizer... aquela era a sua grande família....  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry estava a começar a passar-se com o director De Valera, estava a começar a perceber porque é que ela não gostava dele, realmente De Valera era uma pessoa detestável.  
  
-Não Sr. Potter!- tronou De Valera- sem ser o pai ou o seu patrão Dumbledor ninguém mais pode levar o Christopher daqui sem mais nem menos antes do prazo...  
  
-Pois eu tenho a certeza que falo pela mãe dele quando digo que ele vai...- disse Harry que pode jurar ver reflectido nos olhos De Valera ao pé da sua imagem a dela a deitar a língua de fora, sorriu.  
  
De Valera fez uma cara séria, o seu plano não podia ir assim por água abaixo, e disse:  
  
-Sr. Potter creio que todos sabemos que a Sr.ª Bleue está morta à mais de...  
  
De Valera não acabou pois Harry além de lhe ter lançado um olhar de fazer medo ao susto tinha posto à sua frente um documento bastante importante, um certificado de autoridade, no caso de os pais não estarem presentes quem cuidaria de Christopher seria o seu Padrinho e a sua Madrinha.  
  
-Mas não percebo...- disse De Valera realmente confuso.  
  
-Fácil!- disse Harry e apontou para uma parte do documento que dizia.  
  
"Harry Potter, Padrinho de Christopher Richard Bleue, tem poderes paternais em caso de ausência das entidades paternais, Patrick e Jane Bleue."  
  
Por baixo estava a assinatura e o selo branco do Ministério da Magia, De Valera mordeu a língua furioso, mesmo morta aquela Bleue parecia ter mil e um truques na manga para impedir que alguém maltrata-se o seu filho. Harry sorriu vencedor e disse:  
  
-Por favor mande as coisas do Christopher o mais rápido possível...  
  
Em seguida subiu para o Autocarro deixando De Valera a roer-se de raiva. Assim que o Autocarro partiu uma sombra aproximou-se do Director.  
  
-Falhaste!!!- disse uma voz fria.  
  
De Valera voltou-se, ajoelhou-se e disse:  
  
-Perdão Majestade...  
  
O feiticeiro vestido de negro concordou mas não sem antes pronunciar:  
  
-CRUCIO!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick estava para estender a varinha e chamar um Autocarro do porto quando um Autocarro apareceu e Christopher ainda meio ensonado e caminhado a grande custo saiu dele, sempre com Alvorecer nos ombros. Patrick correu a abraçar o filho:  
  
-Christopher tu...  
  
Mas Christopher já dormia de novo, Patrick sorriu e pegou no filho ao colo, fazendo Alvorecer saltar para o chão e lançar-lhe um olhar magoado. Em seguida Patrick voltou-se para encarar Harry, que trazia as fotos dentro duma pequena mala, que na realidade era a sua vassoura transfigurada, Patrick sabia que para além dele ninguém mais sem ser Harry podia ter ido buscar Christopher. Bem, talvez a Madrinha de Christopher mas isso era impossível, visto que ela...   
  
Alvorecer escolheu essa altura para saltar para os ombros de Patrick interrompendo os seus pensamentos.  
  
-Patrick...- disse Harry sorrindo- Desde já os meus agradecimentos pela foto... todos os alunos adoraram...  
  
Patrick piscou os olhos e Harry prosseguiu:  
  
-Não achavas que a ia por num álbum pois não... pendurei-a à vista de todos... cuidado- avisou na brincadeira- ela engraçou com o Christopher, passa a aula a dizer-lhe adeus...  
  
Patrick riu e abanou a cabeça dizendo:  
  
-Bem vamos voltar à velha e doce Inglaterra ou ficamos pelas Terras Verdes!??!  
  
-Inglaterra meu amigo- disse Harry acompanhado Patrick- Inglaterra...  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Olá!!! Pronto agora podemos falar á vontade... Bom, além de grande este capítulo tem muita informação! A Jack disse-me num mail que o Chris não tinha ganho, na verdade não foi ele Jack foi a Mãe dele!!! ela passou o prémio para ele!!, bom que ele não tinha ganho o Concurso por Acaso, pois bem meus caros, neste caso devia ser caras pois ainda não entrei em contacto com nenhum rapaz, pelo menos k saiba, eu Nunca, Nunca faço nada por acaso. As minhas irmãs costumam dizer, quanto mais inocente mais importância vai ter lá para a frente e é a única coisa que vou dizer por agora... Por falar em falar, que redondância Meu Deus, a conversa dos Profs de Finn McCool foi... como direi.. inspiradora?? Ou Informadora?? Só agora se começa a levantar o véu sobre o que se passou mas digo-vos que por muito bonito que pareça o colar nas mãos dos esquelos nos túmulos uma coisa é certa... ele está sempre amaldiçoado... Bem já tou a falar d+, outra vez... Quero reviwes!!! Bjs****  
  
P.s. Ia esquecendo!! Como já disse vai aparecer as continuações do Prólogo... o próximo capítulo é uma delas, essas continuações não terão N.A., ou Disc... é só mesmo a mensagem para ser mais forte!!!! E normalmente são sempre postas com o capítulo anterior a elas! Por isso o capítulo a seguir a este não é bem um capítulo e na verdade é bastante curto!!! Bjnhos*** 


	9. Prologo 2

O Tempo Não Pára- parte 2  
  
i13 de Setembro (Do ano corrente)i/  
  
Se me podes ouvir Jane... Acredito! Agora acredito...  
  
A Ordem da Rosa este sempre certa...  
  
Amo-te Jane, vou proteger Christopher de tudo...  
  
Amo-te,  
  
iPatricki/ 


	10. Memórias

N.A: Mais dois capítulos... um é bonus claro... pessoas especiais como vocês merecem isto e muito mais... bom só para dizer que entretanto arranjei um weblogg e que irei colocar lá algumas capas do Chris. Quem tiver alguma personagem preferida, por favor deixe um reviwe a dizer qual para eu por a capa. Bjs CACL  
  
"E quando já cá não andar  
  
Também me vai saber bem  
  
Que de mim e do meu cantar  
  
Alguém se vá lembrar"  
  
Versos de Amália Rodrigues, uma das maiores fadistas portuguesas.  
  
iCapítulo Sete/i  
  
bMemórias/b   
  
Harry e Patrick estavam sentados no ferryboat, iam a caminho de Inglaterra. Christopher ainda dormia nos braços do pai dizendo uma ou outra palavra no sono mas nada de especial.  
  
-Gastou muita energia...- disse Harry- não sei o que se passou mas o   
  
Christopher parecia estar a lutar pela vida...  
  
Patrick tirou a franja da cara do seu filho e observou-o a dormir como um bebé pequenino e começou a recordar-se...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Corria como louco pelos corredores da Maternidade, já tinha perguntado a duas enfermeiras mas nenhuma lhe sabia dizer onde a sua mulher estava e isso estava a dar com ele em louco. Estava a correr por um corredor quando ouviu um bebé a chorar. Sorriu, sabia que era o seu filho, correu até à porta do quarto donde vinha o som e viu a sua mulher deitada na cama. Aos seus olhos ela nunca tinha estado tão linda ou tão radiante, correu até ao pé dela e viu o seu filho nos braços dela, abraçou-os a ambos, ela encostou a sua cabeça no espaço entre a sua cabeça e o seu tronco e ele estendeu uma mão para o seu filho que instintivamente lhe agarrou num dedo.  
  
Durante alguns segundos chorou de felicidade, Christopher, assim Jane decidira à muito chama-lo era perfeito, não devia ter mais de 40cm, pesava 2,5kg, tinha uma pele rosadinha, e era guloso, ainda não devia ter mais de 5minutos e já queria mamar, quis tirar o dedo mas Christopher não o permitiu, com a sua boca pressionada contra o mamilo da mãe comia e com a sua pequena mão em volta do dedo do seu pai pedia a sua atenção. Viu que Jane também chorava e apertava Christopher contra si dizendo:  
  
-Meu bebé... Meu Christopher... Christopher Robin...  
  
Puxou-a para si e deu-lhe um beijo suave.  
  
-Meu Deus...- disse ela- Estamos muito cavalheiros hoje...  
  
-Ele é perfeito...- murmurou.  
  
-Saiu há mãe...  
  
Riu e ela riu com ele e duma maneira estranha ambos tiveram a sensação de que Christopher rira também...  
  
[FLASHBACK END]  
  
Olhou de novo para Christopher, ele já não era um bebé, tinha crescido... Patrick pensou em tudo o que dissera a si próprio fazer com o filho, ensiná-lo a voar numa vassoura, leva-lo a campeonatos de Quidditch, ensiná-lo a andar, a falar, a ler, a escrever... mas depois uma bomba tinha explodido... ainda se questionava como era possível... tudo estava tão bem e dum momento para o outro a sua casa tinha sido envadida e a sua vida destruída, apertou Christopher com força, ele ainda estava vivo e Patrick continuaria a fazer impossíveis para que assim o continuasse.  
  
Harry ia para falar quando o rádio do motorista parou a música que estava a passar e ouviu-se o comentador:  
  
-iE agora as músicas que nunca iremos esquecer... a nossa rádio tem o prazer de anunciar que irá passar dentro de alguns dias um Especial "Ordem da Rosa"... todas as suas músicas preferidas juntas e sem parar... e para abrir o apetite aqui vai uma das mais conhecidas... "Home To You"…/i  
  
Harry viu os olhos de Patrick ficarem molhados à medida que a música tocava mas nem uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto...  
  
~ I get up and battle a day,  
  
Things don't always go my way.  
  
It might rain, but that's okay,  
  
I get to come home to you. ~  
  
Jane… ela era a vocalista principal da "Ordem da Rosa", ela, Ron e outra rapariga, tinham feito da "Ordem da Rosa" a sua vida, as suas músicas tinham sido tocadas durante a "Grande Guerra Contra Voldemort", eles tinham uma emissora e transmitiam, quando, claro, não estavam a combater, eles tinham levado esperança para todos os que ligavam as telefonias, conforto para todas as mulheres que ficavam em casa sós com os filhos rezando para que os maridos regressassem...  
  
~ Sometimes life may get me down,  
  
I get tired of getting kicked around.  
  
I feel lost in this maddening crowd,  
  
But I get to come home to you. ~  
  
Os casais de noivos e namorados ouviam as suas músicas e faziam delas as suas, as histórias que eles cantavam eram a vida deles, cada palavra transportava luz e serenidade a todos os que os ouviam... porque eles realmente sentiam o que diziam, os que os ouvia sabiam que eles não estava escondidos ou bem protegidos, eles estavam como eles, estavam perdidos, por vezes mal dispostos, por vezes inspirados... eles eram humanos e essa tinha sido a chave para o seu sucesso...  
  
~ 'Cause you are my best friend,  
  
And you are where my heart is.  
  
And I know at the day's end,  
  
I get to come home to you. ~  
  
Humanidade… eles não eram estrelas de Rock… embora adorassem cantar que eram... depois da guerra a sua fama tinha continuado, tinham ganho fãs, vendido CDs mas a humanidade e a simplicidade continuavam... ainda hoje, mais de 2gerações depois, era apreciados como se fossem uma banda acabada de criar...  
  
~ Hanging out in our old sweat shirts,  
  
You let me complain about a hard day's work.  
  
I don't know what I did to deserve  
  
To get to come home to you. ~  
  
O que não era verdade… quer dizer, a vocalista principal, Jane Bleue, estava morta, o guitarrista e vocalista secundário(em algumas canções principal), Ron Weasley, também estava morto, e a terceira membro da banda, a coro e baterista, estava...  
  
~ 'Cause you are my best friend,  
  
And you are where my heart is.  
  
And I know at the day's end,  
  
I get to come home to you. ~  
  
Patrick deixou a sua mente voar, quantas vezes tinha ouvido esta canção nos acampamentos de guerra, tinha-lhe sabido bem ouvir a voz da mulher que amava, isso dava-lhe forças para lutar mas principalmente, força para sobreviver, ele começava a ver-se como o rapaz da canção...  
  
Jane tinha começado por ser a sua melhor amiga, depois além de amiga tinha-se tronado na pessoa que ele amara, tinham discutido algumas vezes, separado e voltado a juntar, mas ela tinha estado sempre lá, uma vez eles tinham-se zangado a valer e ele pensara que nunca mais a iria ver e pronto, quase que tinha cometido suicídio, cinco contra um, quando acordara na ala do hospitalar... ela estava lá, ela tinha sido a primeira pessoa que ele tinha visto, ela... a última pessoa que ele esperara ver, tinha-lhe perguntando porque tinha vindo e ela tinha pegado na sua mão e respondido:  
  
-Porque acima de tua amante sou tua amiga... e os amigos não se abandonam...  
  
~ 'Cause you are my best friend,  
  
And you are where my heart is.  
  
And I know at the day's end,  
  
I get to come home to you.  
  
Yes, I get to come home to you.  
  
Oh I love coming home to you. ~  
  
Aquela era uma resposta tipicamente Jane… uma resposta na qual ela não tinha dito nada e tinha esclarecido todas as dúvidas... Raios! Como ele a amara e continuava a amar...  
  
Tinha conhecido todas as mulheres que a sua mãe quisera que ele conhecesse e nenhuma, nenhuma, tinha alguma vez se tronado sua amiga, ou algo mais que simples conhecida, maior parte delas apenas vinha pela fortuna, pelo nome de família, pela sua mãe, nenhuma realmente vinha pelo que ele era...  
  
Jane tinha vindo, era incrível como ela o tinha amado sabendo tão pouco sobre a família dele, ela sabia respeitar a sua privacidade e nunca o pressionava para responder a algo que ele não queria responder...  
  
Christopher mexeu-se, Harry e Patrick olharam para ele.  
  
-Mãe!??!  
  
Ambos os homens olharam-se e tronaram a olhar para Christopher.  
  
-Atrás de ti...- continuou Christopher- no armário... cuidado... mãe!??! Eu estou bem... atrás de ti!!! Volta-te!!! Está mesmo... não!! Mãe!! Mãe!!! Olha para mim! Levanta-te do chão!! Mãe... mãe...  
  
Patrick abanou Christopher, queria acordá-lo e poupá-lo àquilo que ele imaginava que o filho estava a sofrer, ele devia ter querido avisar a mãe do perigo mas só devia ter chorado e bracejado, quem o podia culpar, ele não devia ter mais de nove meses, não era bem um letrado em conversação, Jane devia ter tido ter com ele para ver o que ele tinha e tinham-na apanhado pelas costas.  
  
-Cobardes...- rugiu Patrick em pensamento- ...atacaram uma mulher pelas costas...  
  
Harry não comentou, ele sabia bem o que era ter sonhos e/ou visões desse género, tinha-as tido em criança, tinha-as ainda de vez em quando... não havia palavras suficientemente horríveis para as descrever e se as houvesse ele por compaixão não as usaria...  
  
Christopher abriu os olhos mas voltou a fecha-los, Patrick suspirou satisfeito com o facto de que ao menos o seu filho iria sonhar com outra coisa. Patrick suspirou e tentou mudar o tema de conversa:  
  
-Porque é que ele foi transferido???  
  
Harry olhou admirado para Patrick antes de dizer:  
  
-Mas de que raio estás a falar??? Hogwarts enviou-te uma carta selada a explicar tudo e com uma autorização para assinares...  
  
-Harry se eu tivesse assinado um papel para o meu filho ser transferido eu saberia- disse Patrick seriamente- além de que eu iNUNCA/i o deixaria vir para Finn McCool, ela iodiava/i o De Valera, e verdade seja dita também nunca gostei muito dele...  
  
-Mas então- começou Harry curioso- se não foste tu que assinou o documento quem foi...  
  
O silêncio caiu de novo entre ambos os homens, Patrick abanou a cabeça tentando esquecer algo de que se estava a recordar, iria pensar nisso mas não agora. O comentador disse algo sobre a "Ordem da Rosa" e Patrick tronou a falar:  
  
-A "Ordem da Rosa" ainda é...  
  
-Famosa!?!?- completou Harry- sim! São lendas...   
  
-Mas a rádio... eles não devem conhecer metade das músicas...  
  
-Não... realmente não- disse Harry pensativo- tem aquelas que alguns Muggles acidentalmente apanharam e gravaram em K-7s, tem as mais famosas que todos os feiticeiros apreciadores de música tinham arranjado maneira de gravar, as dos CDs que praticamente são as mesma que já tinham arranjado e tem uma ou outra que sabe-se lá como arranjaram...  
  
Patrick assentiu e disse:  
  
-Sabes Harry... ela disse-me...  
  
Patrick parou de falar, abanou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-A Jane disse-me que eles tinham gravado todas as músicas em dois álbuns mas nunca me chegou a dizer onde eles estavam...  
  
-Sabes Patrick...- disse Harry- é a primeira vez em anos que ouço o nome dela... eu que quando era novo tinha coragem suficiente para tratar o Lord Voldemort por Voldie não tenho coragem nem para dizer o nome dela em pensamento...  
  
Patrick assentiu dizendo:  
  
-Em mais de 10anos também é a primeira vez que o pronuncio... mas Harry é tudo uma questão de hábito... aposto que quando estavas em baixo não chamavas Voldie ao Voldemort...  
  
-Não! Chamava algo muito mais colorido... - disse Harry com um sorriso malandro.  
  
Patrick sorriu também e disse seriamente:  
  
-No dia em que ela "desapareceu" e nos dois a seguir gastamos o nome dela... foi por isso que nos começamos a referir à Jane como "Ela"... mas agora isso acabou, o nome Jane ganhou hoje durante um instante toda a sua força e beleza de novo e não sei quanto a ti mas eu pretendo mantê-la...  
  
Patrick olhou para Harry como que esperando uma resposta, Harry sorriu passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Christopher e disse:  
  
-Ele tem os olhos da Jane...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny olhou para o lugar vazio do marido e suspirou, Hermione perguntou-lhe em surdina para os outros professores e alunos que almoçavam no Salão não ouvirem:  
  
-O Harry!?!?  
  
-Foi buscar o Christopher!!!  
  
-Porquê?!?!  
  
Ginny olhou para Hermione chateada mas depois lembrou-se que com a pressa, a emoção e as consultas que tivera de dar não tinha tido tempo para falar com a amiga. Então em surdina contou-lhe o que Harry lhe tinha contado...  
  
No final Hermione fez uma cara esquisita e comentou:  
  
-Acho que o novo trio maravilha já tem caso...  
  
Ginny riu e Hermione riu com ela. A planar, no céu do salão um jovem anjo da guarda de armadura azul e asas azuis comentou tristemente:  
  
-Brinquem, brinquem Mione... que a brincar é que se dizem as verdades...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Kristine olhava para o prato de sopa à sua frente mas não comia, Ronald comia uma perna de frango com garfo e faca o que estava a assustar as suas irmãs mais que os olhares da mãe. Priscila também estava admirada ao ponto de ter pousado o seu livro e estar a falar calmamente com Jaqueline que parecia sentir a tenção das gémeas, que começaram a falar com o seu irmão:  
  
-Ronald...- começou Hermione.  
  
-Rony, mano...- dizia Heather.  
  
-Tu sentes-te bem?!?!- perguntaram em coro.  
  
Ronald levantou a cabeça do prato e comentou:  
  
-Isto está uma seca...- em seguida voltou-se para Kristine- Ei Kristine!? Quando é que o Chris volta!?!?  
  
Kristine pareceu desesperar do seu estado de transe e começou a fazer contas de cabeça dizendo:  
  
-Daqui a uns... dois... três dias...  
  
-TANTO!!!!!- disse Ronald admirado- Não pode ser!?!? Quer dizer ele já deve estar fora à mais de uma semana!?!?  
  
-Não Ronald ainda não...- disse Kristine.  
  
-Vão ser uns longos dois/três dias- comentou Heather.  
  
-A quem o dizes!- confirmou Hermione.  
  
Nessa altura a porta do refeitório abriu-se e Harry entrou com Christopher ao colo. Todos se voltaram para lá e a Enfermeira da Escola correu para examinar Christopher que tinha uma boa parte da face coberta de sangue seco.  
  
-Leve-o para a Ala Hospitalar...  
  
Harry assentiu e começou a andar pelo castelo seguido por Kristine e Ronald, que embora caminhando em silêncio, pois temiam ser mandados embora, tinham milhares e milhares de perguntas a fazer...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick não tinha descido em Hogwarts, sabia que o filho estava seguro e também que imagem daria ele a Christopher se ao menor aranhão ele corresse para a escola, mas além disso ele tinha muito que pensar. Olhou pela janela e viu que as nuvens estavam dispersas era uma bonita tarde de sol depois duma manhã que prometia chuva, o ar estava limpo e cheirava a molhado, as flores luziam e as pétalas pareciam ter pérolas incrustadas.  
  
O rádio continuava a tocar...  
  
-iEm seguida... "Looking For Jane", o último sucesso conhecido da "Ordem da Rosa".../i  
  
~ Where did she go?   
  
Where did she go from here?   
  
The last time I saw her   
  
she made all the clouds disappear   
  
She said, with a smile,   
  
yea, the weather's alright   
  
She left her coat at home that night ~  
  
Patrick ouviu a sua própria voz encher o Autocarro e deitou-se na cama deixando a sua mente divagar. Nunca pensara em cantar depois do que acontecera mas ele tinha que deitar o que sentia cá para fora, não podia partir coisas ou berrar, podia assustar Christopher e não queria, ele queria proteger Christopher, por isso tinha saído do mundo mágico e dez dias depois tinha tido a confirmação como estava certo... Os Granger- Weasley tinham sido atacados, Ron tinha sido morto...  
  
Esquisito... duas casas atacadas, duas pessoas mortas, ambas cantavam na mesma banda, tinham ideais muito semelhantes e acreditavam praticamente nas mesmas coisas. Para Jane, Ron era o seu irmão mais novo e para Ron, Jane era a irmã mais velha que ele nunca tivera, amara-a tanto como a Ginny...  
  
Todos os Aurores, Harry, Hermione, alguns Weasley tinham tentado descobrir pistas, relacionar situações mas tinha sido impossível e o desaparecimento de ambos os corpos também era curioso...  
  
Abanou a cabeça e tentou concentrar-se no presente, naquilo que descobrira hoje, Jane, Ronald... a Ordem da Rosa tinha estado sempre certa... pegou num papel e escreveu algo rapidamente, duma certa maneira como que para limpar a consciência...  
  
"13 de Setembro  
  
Se me podes ouvir Jane... Acredito! Agora acredito...  
  
A Ordem da Rosa esteve sempre certa...  
  
Amo-te Jane, vou proteger Christopher de tudo...  
  
Amo-te,  
  
Patrick"  
  
~ Where do I begin today?   
  
Where do colours never fade?   
  
In the sunshine, in the rain   
  
it's quite the same   
  
It's never gonna change  
  
I'll be looking for Jane ~  
  
Os Muggle iam a sessões para contactar os mortos, faziam mil e uma coisas para recuperar a todo o custo as pessoas que tinham perdido... quando o faziam Patrick só tinha uma palavra a dizer "Insensíveis", alguns Muggles eram "sensíveis", tinham uma percepção especial e percebiam ou fingiam perceber o que se tinha passado e aceitavam-no...  
  
Aceitaria ele alguma vez que Jane tinha partido para nunca mais voltar...  
  
~ Why did she come?   
  
Why did she come to me?   
  
There must have been millions   
  
in the world she'd rather see   
  
At least in my mind   
  
as time has gone by   
  
it's always harder to laugh then to cry ~  
  
Durante algum tempo tinha chorado, tinha batalhado pela sobrevivência, mas agora já conseguia rir e sorrir, graças a Christopher arriscaria dizer, graças a Harry, graças ao facto de ter voltado para casa e para junto de Jane...  
  
Por vezes questionava-se... Com tanto entraves postos à sua frente, com tantas divergências, com tantas pessoas a fazerem possíveis e impossíveis para que eles não ficassem juntos como é que eles tinham conseguido casar-se, como era possível que Christopher estivesse ali!?!? Isso nem as enfermeiras sabiam, os médicos diziam que tinha sido sorte o facto de Jane não ter abortado naturalmente depois do choque que levara, um CRUCIATOS, mas uma enfermeira tinha percebido, ela tinha vindo ter com ele e tinha dito:  
  
-Ela ama-o, o amor dela e o poder dela protegeram o seu filho... é por isso que ele ainda está vivo...  
  
~ Where do I begin today?   
  
Where the colours never fade   
  
In the sun and in the rain   
  
it's quite the same   
  
It's never gonna change  
  
I'll be looking for Jane ~  
  
Procurava-a dentro de si, nas coisas que o rodeavam, tinha-a procurado em fotos, em casa, no meio das coisas dela...  
  
Iria até o fim do arco-íris se soubesse que aí a encontraria, até ao fim do Mundo, falaria com Atlas, faria os doze trabalhos de Hércules, prenderia os Titãs, buscaria a namorada de algum Deus ao Submundo, convenceria Vénus a ficar com Marte se este o quisesse, ajudaria o Cupido...  
  
Mas sabia que nada disto o ajudaria a encontrar Jane, porque naquele dia ele tinha-a encontrado, tinha-a encontrado nas suas músicas mas principalmente tinha-a encontrado no seu filho...  
  
~ In the sun and in the rain   
  
it's quite the same   
  
It's never gonna change  
  
I'll be looking for Jane ~  
  
A "Ordem da Rosa" esteve sempre certa... sempre certa...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry pousou Christopher numa das camas da enfermaria, Kristine e Ronald aproximaram-se cada um de seu lado, Madame Promefey estava a aproximar-se com o remédio quando Kristine falou:  
  
-Prof. Potter que se passou?!?! Quem magoou o Chris?!?!  
  
Harry era para responder mas Ronald foi mais rápido.  
  
-Seja quem for vai apanhar!! Vou lançar-lhe tantas maldições!!!!!!  
  
Harry sorriu e viu Christopher começar a agitar-se no sono.  
  
-Não quero...- começou a dizer- pai não quero... quero ficar com a mãe e com o padrinho... não! Mãe não chores... padrinho não deixes... não deixes... não quero ir...  
  
Harry começou a tremer, Ronald abanou Christopher e tentou acordá-lo.  
  
-Chris!! EI CHRIS! Tá na altura de acordares meu…  
  
Mas Christopher não parecia disposto a acordar, Harry estava cada vez mais admirado, Christopher tinha nove meses, menos, não era possível, ele com dois anos raramente se recordava do que acontecera a noite em que os seus pais tinham morrido e Christopher parecia sonhar com tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido em criança, a morte da mãe, a mudança de casa, o facto de ter um Padrinho. Harry recordou a partida de Patrick...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Harry, Ginny e Lily eram os únicos presentes, ninguém mais tinha tido a coragem ou a disponibilidade, para tentar impedir a partida de Patrick. Christopher estava sentado no seu berço e brincava com um peluche do Winnie da Pooh, que quando era apertado dizia frases do tipo...  
  
"Sou teu amigo...", "AH! AH! Tenho cócegas ", "Vamos brincar...", Christopher adorava-o e a melhor prova disso é que sabia exactamente onde tocar para ouvir a sua frase preferida que era "AH! AH! Tenho cócegas...", Christopher batia palmas e ria feliz da vida.  
  
Patrick sorriu para o filho pegou na mala e pegou em Christopher ao colo que mal viu que ia ser levantado se agarrou ao seu peluche preferido.  
  
-Pensa bem Patrick...- disse Ginny seriamente- o que estás a fazer é completamente irracional...   
  
-Será Ginny!? Quer dizer e se eles voltarem...  
  
-Eles foram todos...- começara Harry.  
  
-Achas que eles eram um bando de loucos!!!!!!- disse Patrick furioso- Quem quer que veio atrás dela também pode vir atrás do Christopher e eu não posso deixar...  
  
Patrick dirigiu-se à porta e antes de passar viu uma imagem de Jane na parede, ela chorava e dizia-lhe adeus como se soubesse que ele se ia embora para nunca mais voltar, Patrick lançou-lhe um olhar triste e continuou a andar.  
  
Harry e Ginny, que trazia Lily ao colo, ficaram a ver Patrick a afastar-se, de súbito Christopher estendeu as mãos para Harry e começou a rabujar algo, Patrick apertou-o com mais força à medida que subia para o autocarro cavaleiro e Christopher gesticulou com mais força, deixando cair o peluche ao mesmo tempo que dizia:  
  
-Hawy!  
  
Harry quis fazer alguma coisa mas o autocarro partiu deixando para trás apenas o peluche que caíra das mãos de Christopher...  
  
"Sou teu amigo..."  
  
[FLASHBACK END]  
  
Então era isso que Christopher tinha tentado dizer... "Não, não quero ir...". Kristine agarrou a mão de Christopher e começou a cantar baixo, tão baixo que ninguém reparou que ela estava realmente a cantar:  
  
-May it be the shadows call  
  
will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun…  
  
Christopher começou a piscar os olhos e abriu-os completamente bocejando em seguida. Ronald e Kristine deram um grande abraço ao seu amigo que ficou meio atroado mas abraçou-os de volta. Harry suspirou de alívio ao ver que o seu afilhado estava bem e sentou-se numa cadeira ao pé.  
  
Christopher começou a falar com os amigos...  
  
-Vocês não mudaram nada...  
  
-Pudera!- disse Kristine rindo- só estiveste fora cinco dias... o que podíamos ter mudado...  
  
-De lugar na tabela...- disse Ronald chateado, levantando os braços em forma de desespero fingido- estamos 300pontos atrás dos Slytherines e eles não se calam com isso!!!  
  
Christopher assentiu num gesto de cabeça e Ronald perguntou-lhe como era Finn McCool.  
  
-Grande- respondeu Christopher sobriamente- principalmente grande... e morta... não tinha vida como Hogwarts... não tinha a vida que Hogwarts tem... aqui tudo se mexe... lá tudo é silencioso e imóvel... e como é grande podia alguém morrer num corredor e só ser descoberto 5 ou mais dias depois...  
  
A enfermeira colocou um penso na testa de Christopher e disse:  
  
-Pronto meu rapaz... agora está como novo...  
  
-Posso ir?!?!- perguntou Christopher esperançoso.  
  
A enfermeira olhou para ele séria mas ao ver a mudança positiva que Kristine e Ronald lhe tinha feito assentiu num gesto de cabeça acrescentando:  
  
-Qualquer coisa vem para cá, sim? Ou eu responsabilizarei o Prof. Potter!  
  
Christopher sorriu e olhou para Harry que apenas assentiu e sorrindo perguntou:  
  
-Porquê ieu/i cara Madame!?!?  
  
-Porque- disse a enfermeira sorrindo- foi você que o trouxe e provavelmente pôs neste estado... é mais que lógico que fique responsável...  
  
Christopher entretanto já tinha saltado da cama e preparava-se para ir assistir à sua aula de Poções.  
  
-Óptimo para recomeçar ãh!?!?- ironizou Ronald.  
  
Kristine sorriu e assentiu e os três amigos partiram em direcção às masmorras.  
  
Harry pelo seu lado partiu para pensar se devia dizer a Dumbledore ou não que não tinha sido Patrick a autorizar a saída de Christopher da escola...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Snape estava tão malvado quando Christopher se lembrava e Lucius quase que fez uma festa quando viu a sua presa preferida entrar nas masmorras.  
  
-Mas olhem quem é ele... então Bleue não eras suficientemente bom para ficares na Finn McCool!?!?  
  
Os Slytherines trocaram olhares antes de começarem a rir baixinho, Mary já se habituara e não ligava. Christopher não lhes ligou e continuou o seu trabalho calmamente ao lado de Ronald, visto que Kristine estava emparelhada, como quase sempre acontecia, com Úrsula.   
  
A única recordação com que Christopher ficou desse dia era simples, era uma sensação e ele recordá-la-ia para o resto da sua vida...  
  
Ele estava de novo em casa...  
  
Fim do capítulo  
  
N.A: Bom é sempre aqui no fim que eu posso falar mais à vontade por isso cá vai... mais informação para vocês... eu não resisti sério, foi uma tentação imaginar um Ron de 19anos, a cantar... de blusa meio aberta, claro... ^.~ Já não sei muito bem o que disse na última nota de "rodapé" mas vamos lá abrir o apetite...  
  
1. Será que o Feiticeiro Negro de Finn McCool era o mesmo que andava a passear em Hogwarts? E se sim como é que ele entrou e saiu sem ninguém dar por nada??  
  
2. A "Ordem da Rosa" estava certa no quê? O que é que eles afirmavam?  
  
3. O Chris parece ter visões mais completas do que se passou do que o Harry, que apenas via uma luz verde, mas ao contrário dele não tem a mais pequena ideia sobre quem matou a sua mãe e o tentou matar! Vimos que quem quer que matou Jane o fez pelas costas, o que é uma coisa degradante, por isso Jane devia achar que estava tudo bem e que podia baixar a guarda e mal o fez BANG... ou será que não?  
  
4. Os nossos três amigos parecem ter mais em comum do que perder o comboio... ou cantam, no caso da Kristine, ou os pais cantavam, no caso do Chris e do Ronald, onde é que tudo isto se encaixa??  
  
5. Qual era o tipo de amor que Harry dedicava à mãe do Chris???  
  
Por favor enviem-me as vossas respostas, em reviwe de preferência ou se preferirem para o mail, ou até para o weblogger, cujo endereço está na página da minha BIO... Principalmente tu Pris! Tu vais ser o cerebro disto... e também gostaria imenso de ouvir o que tens a dizer Danna... parece que por vezes me lês o pensamento... Creio que é tudo... o próximo capítulo é eXtra... e vamos dar um pouco mais de atenção ao Ronald e à Kristine nos capítulos futuros... tão a ficar demasiado tapados pelo Chris para meu gosto... assim como vamos dar atenção à Priscila e a Jaqueline... Bjinhos 


	11. Prologo 3

bQuando O Tempo Parou/b - iParte 3/i  
  
i23 de Dezembro/i (11 anos antes do ano presente)  
  
Agora percebo o que ela queria dizer... sentem-se... tudo está perfeito nesse dia, nada de dores musculares ou de preguiça para levantar, tudo se junta para que o último dia dos audazes seja o melhor dia da sua vida...  
  
Um pouco irónico... mas creio que o mais irónico em toda a minha vida vá ser o facto de eu não ver o meu filho!!! Incrível, sempre quis um rapaz e o destino deu-me duas raparigas, agora que finalmente ele vem... eu vou... venham cá falar-me de justiça poética...  
  
Por falar em poesia... hoje passei perto do cemitério e fui fazer-lhe uma visita, vi o Patrick desaparecer ao longe, quis chamá-lo mas algo me parou. A lápide estava finalmente pronta, dum branco tão puro que chegava a assustar, uma rosa vermelha estava desenhava um canto, rodeada de hera que por sua vez rodeava a lápide. Não tinha nenhuma foto, apenas o nome dela, data de nascimento, data de falecimento e a seguinte inscrição i"Os Anjos pertencem ao Céu/ os amantes à Terra/ E eu desfiei o destino ao amar um Anjo/ e ao ser amado por ele..."/i  
  
O Patrick já tinha desaparecido da minha vista mas consegui vê-lo de novo, senti a sua tristeza, também me pesa a falta dela, não merecíamos este fim, não depois de tudo, lutámos que nem escravos para conseguir um futuro para os nossos filhos, futuro esse que não vamos ver!  
  
Durante algum tempo não quis acreditar até que vi, senti, vivi algo que me fez mudar de opinião... uma nova guerra aproxima-se e ninguém da iOrdem da Fénix/i acredita em nós, a iOrdem da Rosa/i está por si, agora reduzidos a um único ser vivo, eu!  
  
Éramos três, só três e mesmo assim fomos caçados como coelhos, um a um... abateram-nos devagar para irmos sofrendo, para irmos sentindo a falta uns dos outros... hoje é a minha vez, irei... ninguém tocará na minha família, a Mione, as gémeas, o Ronald, são tudo o que tenho, tudo pelo qual batalhei, não vou ficar de braços cruzados a vê-los serem mortos... não deixarei...  
  
As gémeas estão a brincar na sala com umas bonecas Muggles chamadas Barbie, creio eu, são ruivas e parecem-se com elas, a Mione transfigurou-as. Parecem tão felizes, parece que nada as pode magoar...  
  
Estão a bocejar e a fazer-me sinal, querem ir dormir, está na hora da sesta delas... vamos, enfrentarei o meu destino, tal como ela enfrentou o dela... vamos família, mesmo depois de morto proteger-vos-ei... para sempre.... 


	12. Flamel Aqui, Profeta Diário Ali

N.A: No final!!!  
  
Para a Sandrinha...  
  
"Entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher... entre passado e futuro só o presente é seguro!"  
  
CACL  
  
Capítulo Oito  
  
"Famel aqui, Profeta Diário ali..."  
  
  
  
Christopher descobriu que ainda se lembrava de Hogwarts, ainda sabia como chegar ao Refeitório e às salas de aula. Kristine e Ronald voltaram a falar-se normalmente, Christopher era uma espécie de elo, ligava-os, se Christopher desaparecesse, como tinha acontecido, parecia que eles perdiam assunto de conversa. Falavam na mesma, mas era esquisito...  
  
As gémeas também ficaram muitos felizes por voltar a ver Christopher, também elas tinham sentido falta dele, embora não soubessem bem porquê. Lily também tinha ido falar com Christopher mas tronara a desaparecer em menos de nada, ser a filha mais velha dum herói não devia ser fácil, estava sempre a ser chamada, todos queriam ser vistos e fotografados a falar com ela. Lily já não sabia o que fazer para se ver livre do infortúnio onde se tinha colocado.  
  
Jaqueline e Priscila também ficaram muito contentes por ver Christopher, perguntaram-lhe por fim McCool e pela Irlanda usando o regresso de Christopher como comprovativo de que nenhuma escola era melhor que Hogwarts.  
  
Duas corujas chegaram a meio da manhã, uma para Ronald, a pobre Pig carregava uma caixa dum papel castanho que devia ser dez vezes maior que ela e que fez Ronald ficar esquisito e fazer um enorme sorriso forçado na direcção da sua mãe que pareceu não reparar na força que ele estava a fazer para sorrir, a outra era de Hagrid, este queria falar com "Harry".   
  
Christopher, Harry e Ginny tinham discutido este assunto e chegado à conclusão, e com a devida permissão de Dumbledor, que era melhor deixarem Hagrid acreditar que Christopher era Harry. Harry achava aquilo deveras esquisito e confuso, numa conversa ele podia mudar de Harry para James um bom par de vezes.  
  
"Harry", "Ron" e "Hermione" chegaram à cabana de Hagrid no horário previsto. Da chaminé saia um fumo claro e Ronald soube logo que iria ter de se deparar com a continuação da sua missão impossível de ter de tentar quebrar biscoitos que o seu pai provavelmente já tinha começado a tentar partir.  
  
Ronald suspirou, Christopher olhou para ele de lado e Kristine nem reparou visto que lhe parecia estar a ver uma centaura ao pé da casa de Hagrid. Se assim o era ela desapareceu a correr deixando Kristine com a sensação de ter sonhado durante alguns instantes.  
  
-Então...- perguntou Christopher a Ronald- que se passa...  
  
-Nada...- disse Ronald tentando não dar parte de fraco.  
  
Ronald não gostava de se lembrar do pai, se o fizesse fazia a sua mãe ficar preocupada e provavelmente choraria, e depois ficava sempre cheio de ciúmes das suas irmãs que tinham vivido com ele cinco anos, e ele nem o tinha conhecido. Christopher tinha conhecido a mãe, bem não se lembrava dela, mas sonhava com ela e tinha fotografias dela com ele. Ele não tinha memórias, nem fotos com o seu pai. Tal como Lucius Malfoy o recordava sempre que se encontravam na Diagonal com o seu pai, Draco Malfoy, ele tinha vindo tarde demais!!  
  
Kristine deixou cair os livros que trazia e Christopher baixou-se ajudando-a a apanha-los. Ronald olhou para Kristine por momentos e não pode deixar de sorrir ternamente, pelo menos o seu pai não o tinha abandonado como os de Kristine. Era estranho, eles os três tinham passado por experiências paternais tão parecidas que ele por vezes questionava-se, sem dúvida algum gene da sua mãe, se seria por isso que eles os três se davam tão bem, aquela semana em que tinha sido só ele e Kristine tinha sido esquisita, mas agora Christopher estava de volta e tudo tinha voltado a um presumível normal.   
  
Finalmente depois de Christopher se ter oferecido para levar metade dos livros de Kristine (mas tu pensas que vamos ter OWL's este ano!??! ), chegaram à cabana de Hagrid que os esperava no seu interior com uma fornada de bolos acabadinha de sair.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny parou de falar de súbito. Harry e Hermione olharam para ela admirados e perguntaram:  
  
-O que foi!?!?  
  
Ginny piscou os olhos e disse:  
  
-Estou com um pressentimento estranho...  
  
-Quão estranho!??!- questionou Harry.  
  
-Como se...- começou Ginny- como se algo que quiséssemos manter em segredo estivesse prestes a ser revelado...  
  
Harry olhou pela janela e viu Christopher, Ronald e Kristine entrarem para a cabana de Hagrid. Segredo!? Revelação!? O que poderia Hagrid contar a Christopher, Ronald e Kristine que eles já não soube...  
  
-Eu já volto...- disse Harry levantando-se num salto de deixando a sala de professores a passos largos.  
  
Ginny e Hermione olharam para ele admiradas mas limitaram-se a encolher os ombros e continuar a conversar...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher engoliu um pouco de chá, e abriu os olhos admirado, estava bom!!! Ronald pareceu admirado ao sentir que os bolos quentes se desfaziam debaixo dos dedos, nem a mãe cozinhava tão bem, o que também não era difícil, Kristine pelo seu lado estava espantada pelo facto de que Hagrid tinha um serviço de chá completo, isto é, com todas as peças a condizer.  
  
Kristine juntou as mãos em cima da mesa e perguntou:  
  
-O que se passa Hagrid!??!  
  
-Não se passa nada Herm'...- disse Hagrid rapidamente- já não posso servir os meus amigos apropriadamente!?!?  
  
-Claro que podes- disse Ronald que em menos de 2segundos tinha despachado o bolo- na realidade- disse enquanto estendia a mão para agarrar um segundo bolo- acho que o devias fazer mais vezes...  
  
Hagrid sorriu satisfeito por alguém lhe dar razão, Kristine ainda não pegara em nada, Christopher pousou a sua chávena e cruzou os braços. Apenas Ronald parecia achar que nada estava, muito, fora do normal. Por fim, e depois dos olhares furtivos de Kristine e Christopher, Hagrid acabou por admitir.  
  
-Foi a Mellody!! Ela queria ouvir-vos contar a aventura da Pedra Filosofal...  
  
Ronald deixou cair o bolo, Christopher e Kristine piscaram os olhos. Os três amigos olharam admirados uns para os outros. Pedra quê??? De que raio estava Hagrid a falar??? Hagrid riu e disse:  
  
-Mas pois claro, vocês não conhecem a Mellody!! Ela é uma centauro!!   
  
Bem, neste caso centaura, acho eu... essa palavra existe Hermione??  
  
-Bem...- começou Kristine.  
  
-Mas de qualquer maneira- disse Hagrid cortando a palavra a Kristine- ela já me ouviu mas claro que, tendo a chance de a ouvir da boca de quem lá esteve, ela prefere ouvir da vossa boca... de como tu Harry apanhaste a chave montado na vassoura e mais tarde enfrentaste o Quem- Nós- Sabemos em pessoa, como a Hermione venceu a Armadilha do Diabo e solucionou o quebra cabeças, e como o Ron quase se matou para vos proteger no tabuleiro de xadrez...  
  
Agora Christopher, Ronald e Kristine estavam mesmo perdidos. Ronald ia para perguntar mais detalhes sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez, quando Harry, o original, abriu a porta da cabana e entrou. Os três amigos olharam aterrados para o professor, como se de súbito ele tivesse sido colocado num enorme pedestal com mais de mil quilómetros de altura e eles ao pé dele fossem insignificantes formigas.  
  
-Hagrid...- disse Harry- Boa Tarde...  
  
Hagrid piscou os olhos, abanou a cabeça e olhou para Harry abismado.  
  
-Harry!?!? Que fazes aí!?!? Pensei que...  
  
Christopher, Ronald e Kristine acenaram em direcção a Hagrid, devia ser a segunda vez que ele realmente os via, pelo menos aos três juntos.  
  
-Mas... Ronald!??! Como é que tu... posso saber quem são os teus amigos!?!?  
  
Antes que Ronald pudesse responder Kristine levantou-se, fez uma vénia cuidada e disse:  
  
-Eu sou a Kristine Shakespeare e estou encantada por o conhecer Sr. Hagrid!!!  
  
-Bem...- disse Hagrid corando um pouco- o prazer é todo meu... e tu rapaz!?!  
  
Christopher levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse falar, Harry disse:  
  
-Este é o Christopher, Hagrid... é o filho da...- Harry respirou fundo- da Jane e do Patrick! Creio que te falei nele...  
  
Hagrid olhou admirado para Christopher, e este achou que ele olhava para ele como quem vê um fantasma, ou algo que é completamente impossível.  
  
-Bem...- disse Hagrid ao fim de algum tempo- é realmente... uma honra conhecer-te Christopher... e perdoa-me a questão mas como é que vocês entraram...  
  
Kristine riu baixo e disse calmamente:  
  
-Então Sr. Hagrid, não se lembra!?!? Achou que nós éramos muito parecidos com três estudantes aos quais dera aulas há uns 20anos e decidiu convidar-nos para tomar chá...  
  
Não era mentira, era assim que tudo tinha começado, depois Hagrid tomara-os por Harry, Ron e Hermione. Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso e disse:  
  
-AH! Pois claro... agora começo a lembrar-me!! Esta minha memória!! Bem para o Ronald não deve ser novidade nenhuma, ele deve ter passado a vida toda dele a ouvir que é uma cópia do pai, e tu Kristine assemelhaste vagamente à Hermione... e tu Christopher...- Hagrid calou-se por momentos- tens os olhos da tua mãe...  
  
Christopher torceu levemente o nariz. Todos lhe diziam a mesma coisa, seriam os olhos da sua mãe assim tão especiais ou seria esta a forma que as pessoas tinham de afastar outro tipo de comentários!? Ainda ninguém lhe tinha dito que era parecido com o pai! Ou não quereriam dizer!??!  
  
Com um miar, Alvorecer entrou na cabana e roçou-se nas pernas de Christopher. Hagrid piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
-A Meia-Noite 13 ainda anda por aqui!??!  
  
Harry teve vontade de esganar Hagrid, não se lembraria ele, o que era o mais provável, do que tinham prometido?! Agora ele compreendia Dumbledore, era fácil quando se sabe mas dizer era difícil. Harry viu Christopher piscar os olhos admirado, Oh não, Christopher já ia começar a imaginar coisas, algumas das quais verdade. Não podia ser, não para já! Christopher tinha que ir descobrindo a sua mãe aos poucos, não assim numa rajada, senão seria capaz de se assustar. E ele sabia como Jane podia ser assustadora, quando ela ficava com aquele rosto pensativo tão raro nela podia chegar a meter medo ao susto, e depois toda a atmosfera que a rodeava... ora, se eles fossem começar a contar a Christopher tudo o que sabiam Christopher iria acabar como a sua mãe, atrás de males que não existiam em mais lado nenhum do que na sua cabeça...  
  
Ronald abanou a cabeça, enquanto surripiava mais alguns bolos e disse:  
  
-Nã Hagrid, este é o Alvorecer, o gato do Christopher... – a seguir acrescentou curioso- Quem é a Meia-Noite 13?! Alguma gata que conheceste!?  
  
De súbito foi como se Hagrid se tivesse apercebido que tinha falado demais. Tossiu levemente e disse:  
  
-Pois foi... mas... não vão ter aulas agora...  
  
-Exactamente!- disse Harry aproveitando a deixa de Hagrid- a correr, a correr... preciso de falar com o Hagrid a sós...  
  
Kristine pegou nos seus livros, Christopher quis pegar em Alvorecer mas este saltou para os seus ombros e miou satisfeito, fazendo com que o plano de Christopher de "Arranjar – Uma- Desculpa- Para- Não- Levar- Os- Livros- De- Novo" falhasse e ele tivesse que mais uma vez levar um bom quilo e meio deles, visto que Ron parecia estar disposto a esconder o prato dos bolos debaixo do manto. Deviam ser mesmo bons!!!!  
  
Quando o trio partiu Harry fechou a porta e voltou-se para Hagrid que lhe fez um gesto para ele se sentar e lhe serviu um chá.  
  
-Desculpa Harry... não queria mas é...  
  
-Difícil...- completou Harry tristemente- eu sei... ela está tão viva nele...  
  
-Tal como o teu pai em ti Harry- comentou Hagrid- não fosse teres os olhos da tua mãe poderia dizer que eras o seu clone...  
  
Harry sorriu e viu pela janela o trio desaparecer no interior do palácio.  
  
-É como... é como ter um Girador de Tempo... voltei a trás, e estou a ver-me a mim, ao Ron e uma Hermione distorcida!!! É esquisito, sabe bem mas trás uma espécie de dor... creio que saudade seria o termo mais apropriado...  
  
Harry pegou na chávena e bebeu um pouco, estava bom, superando o choque e porque tinha um assunto mais importante a resolver voltou-se para Hagrid e pediu:  
  
-Por favor Hagrid... vê se te consegues lembrar do que lhes disseste!!! Não lhes disseste nada demais, pois não?!?! Lembra-te que juramos manter as nossas aventuras em segredo para eles não acharem que nos tinham que imitar, ou pior...  
  
Hagrid ficou pensativo antes de dizer:  
  
-Creio que não lhes disse nada demais...  
  
-As bolachas!?!?- perguntou Harry vendo o prato das bolachas vazio, afinal se o chá era bom as bolachas também o deviam ser e além do mais ele parecia estar a presenciar um milagre.  
  
-Acho que o Ronald as comeu todas!!!!  
  
-Não sei porquê...- comentou Harry e de súbito a imagem dum embrulho castanho avermelhado trazido por Pig para a mesa de Gryffindor cruzou a sua mente- espera sei... acho que a Hermione deve ter cozinhado...  
  
Hagrid riu e serviu mais uma chávena de chá a Harry que sorria.  
  
-Cruciatos directo ao estômago... as gémeas já me contaram como fazem para escapar, parecem mesmo os tios, mas parece que o pobre Ronald ainda não sabe e tem de comer a parte dele e a delas, ou pelo menos fingir que come...  
  
-Estas bolachas devem ter vindo mesmo a calhar para tirar o gosto das outras... mas acho estranho, não tenho contra a tua cozinha Hagrid- disse Harry embora pensasse que não tinha nada contra desde que não tivesse que comer- no entanto creio que tu não deves cozinhar muito melhor que a Herm e isto está tudo delicioso ...  
  
-Mas não fui eu!- disse Hagrid- Foi a Mellody, uma centaura, ela queria ouvir a aventura da Pedra Filosofal e por isso eu chamei-te, e ao Ron e à...  
  
De súbito o choque apareceu nas faces de Harry e Hagrid...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher tinha a cabeça a fervilhar com perguntas. Aventura da Pedra Filosofal??? A honra é toda minha?!?! Tens os olhos da tua mãe!??! A Meia-Noite 13 ainda por cá anda!?!? Meia-Noite 13... o nome invocava-lhe algo, um par de olhos verdes brilhantes, parecidos com os da sua mãe mas mais felinos, muito mais felinos apareceram na sua mente. Teria Meia-Noite 13 alguma coisa a ver com a sua mãe!? O bicho de estimação do seu pai era uma coruja, a Pipoca, seria Meia-Noite 13 uma gata negra que pertencera a sua mãe?!? Isso explicaria o comentário de Hagrid, "Ainda por aqui anda"!?!? Os gatos viviam muito tempo, Christopher tinha Alvorecer desde que se lembrava, e ele lembrava-se de muita coisa a partir dos 2anos, isso dava a Alvorecer quase dez anos de vida, quanto tempo em média vivia uma gato!? Tinha de ir saber isso!!!!  
  
-Terra chama Christopher... Terra chama Christopher... responda Christopher...  
  
Christopher ouviu a voz de Kristine a chama-lo, voltou-se e viu que já tinham chegado à sala de Feitiços, o Professor estava a arrumar uns papeis numas gavetas.   
  
-Em que estavas a pensar!??!- questionou Kristine.  
  
Christopher suspirou e disse:  
  
-Em tudo.. em nada... sabes Kristine por vezes tenho a ideia de que... de que...  
  
-Ninguém quer que tu saibas coisas sobre a tua mãe!?!?- questionou Ronald.  
  
Christopher assentiu. Ronald cerrou os punhos com força e disse:  
  
-Comigo é o mesmo... ninguém me conta nada sobre o meu pai!! Claro que de vez em quando ouço os... "AH! O dia em que soubemos que ele foi nomeado Perfeito!!!" e "Aqui quando ele tentou entrar para a equipa de Gryffindor" ou "Como ele era bom em xadrez..."... mas sobre ele mesmo coisas como qual era a cor preferida dele, quais eram as aulas que ele mais odiava, como é que ele conheceu a mãe, como é que eles se apaixonaram, se ele alguma vez tinha apanhado uma detenção... coisas assim... nada, niclkes, batatóides... os avós, os tios, a minha mãe... ninguém me conta, mudam de assunto... com a minha avó não vale a pena que ela desata quase logo a chorar e a minha mãe... já a vi chorar o suficiente nos 11anos que já vivi... mas mesmo assim quero saber...  
  
-Quem espera sempre alcança!- disse Kristine.  
  
-Sim, claro...- disse Ronald rolando os olhos- mas o Hagrid só me abriu mais o apetite, Pedra Filosofal!??! Tabuleiro de Xadrez?!?! Quase morreu para proteger a minha mãe e o tio... agora eu quero saber!!!!!  
  
Kristine assentiu e disse de súbito:  
  
-A propósito! Christopher não sei se já reparaste mas deves ter uma pilha enorme de jornais ao pé da tua cama... a Missy andou a trazê-los todos os dias para ti, incluindo os Profetas de Fins- de- Semana, deves ter uma pilha de... bem tu partiste sexta... hoje é quinta-feira, bem não muitos mas mesmo assim...  
  
Christopher assentiu, iria dar uma vista de olhos por eles. Lembrando-se de jornais lembrou-se da Finn McCool e da conversa que ouvira na Sala de Professores. Deveria ele contar a Ronald que o seu pai tinha sido vencido por cinco Devoradores da Morte e porque não queria acordar as suas filhas, olhou para Ronald, ele merecia saber, tal como ele agora sabia que para terem atacado a sua casa e morto a sua mãe tinham sido precisos mais de dez. Suspirou e disse:  
  
-Sabes Ronald...- Ronald voltou-se para ele imediatamente- eu ouvi que...  
  
Nessa altura a campainha tocou e eles entraram para a aula de Feitiços. Christopher teria de falar com Ronald mais tarde.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Na sala de professores, Harry caminhava da esquerda para a direita. Hermione e Ginny tinham acabado de saber do deslize de Hagrid e também estavam a ficar preocupadas.  
  
-Isto não é bom...- disse Hermione- Oh Deus e se ele começa a perguntar!?? Eu não sei se aguento!!!!- por esta altura Hermione tinha a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.  
  
Ginny passou as mãos pelos ombros de Hermione que lutava contra si própria para não soluçar, estava a perder a batalha. Ginny sentiu os seus olhos também a encherem-se de lágrimas e voltou a sua face para Harry que olhava impotente para ambas.  
  
Harry sentou-se na mesa e disse juntando as mãos.  
  
-Se ele perguntar... bem, primeiro tem de perguntar...  
  
-Não sei o que te faz tão optimista Harry- disse Ginny- afinal ele tem vindo a perguntar desde sempre...  
  
Harry ia para contestar Ginny mas:  
  
-A ... primeira palavra dele...- disse Hermione entre soluços- foi "Papá??", se vocês tivessem ouvido... ele tinha um tom interrogativo... ele não estava só a dizer pai... estava a perguntar por ele...  
  
-Herm...- começou Ginny.  
  
-Eu sei o que digo Ginny!- disse Hermione levantado a face para encarar a amiga- se quiseres vamos a um Pensatório e eu mostro-vos, quando vocês virem o rosto dele, quando ouvirem a voz dele, vocês verão que estou certa...  
  
Harry suspirou estaria Hermione certa, Jane sempre dissera que "Para uma criança ser feliz, precisava de ter um Pai e uma Mãe" mas que "Para uma criança ser MUITO feliz, precisava de ter um Pai, uma Mãe e Irmãos!". A Ronald faltava-lhe uma peça do puzzle, faltava-lhe o pai para poder ser feliz.  
  
Por segundos pensou no que seria de Lily, Arthur, das gémeas e de Ronald se eles soubessem a verdade sobre o tempo que os seus pais tinham passado em Hogwarts, se eles soubessem as aventuras e desventuras, as alegrias e as tristezas, os sobreviventes e os mortos.  
  
Tinha feito uma promessa a si mesmo, um dia contaria tudo, mas ao contar o bom também contaria o mau, contaria como o Espelho dos Invisíveis lhe mostrara o que mais queria e quase o escravizara, como tinha salvo a sua esposa de Voldemort e como este a possuíra e quase a fizera matar estudantes inocentes, de como descobrira que o seu padrinho estava inocente e como ele tivera de continuar a fugir deixando-o à mercê dos Dursley, de como ganhara o Torneio dos 3 Feiticeiros e isso causara a morte a Cedric, de como podia sentir as emoções de Voldemort e atraíra os seus melhores amigos para uma cilada de morte, de como tinha descoberto Jane e Voldemort a tinha torturado fazendo Patrick contorcer-se de dor e gritar sobre a maldição Cruciatos, de como tinha vencido a guerra mas manchado as suas mãos com o sangue da morte.  
  
Os seus filhos e sobrinhos poderiam crescer um pouco mais, não os queria mandar com tudo para cima já, e depois havia Christopher, a esse também não ia ser fácil explicar as coisas, principalmente se descobrissem que Jane sempre estivera certa, aí...  
  
-Mas que raio estou a pensar- disse para si mesmo- ela NÃO estava certa!!!  
  
Ginny estava a contar a Hermione uma teoria que tinha lido num livro qualquer, sobre como desviar a conversa. Perto do grupo estava Ron sentado na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e a ver tudo a passar-se. As suas asas roçavam levemente nas costas de Hermione e ele estava de braços cruzados como que analisando a situação. Quando Harry acabou de pensar voltou-se para ele e disse seriamente:  
  
-O problema parceiro é que ela ESTAVA e ESTÁ certa! Abre os olhos Harry, a assinatura que não era do Patrick, a expulsão de luz... Raios que mais queres tu? Um desenho!!??!  
  
-Ron... onde estás?- pensou Hermione- Preciso de ti...  
  
-Estou aqui!- disse Ron colocando a sua mão sobre a de Hermione- Mione vai tudo correr bem!! Eu sei que vai... afinal não morri para nada!!!  
  
Hermione sorriu levemente ao sentir um calor sobre a sua mão, tinha sido como se Ron a tivesse tocado e transmitido um pouco da sua coragem.  
  
-Vivos...- resmungou Ron- preocupam-se demais!!!  
  
Jane apareceu entrando através da parede e procurou Ron com o olhar, quando o viu sorriu e disse:  
  
-Ron, é agora... vai começar a valer!!!!  
  
Jane desapareceu por onde tinha vindo e Ron sorriu. Levantou-se, deu um beijo na testa da esposa e disse:  
  
-Vai tudo correr bem...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kristine fechou a porta do dormitório depois de Ronald ter entrado e agarrando uma almofada que Christopher lhe lançou sentou-se no chão em cima dela. Ronald estava de joelhos no chão e procurava algo no seu baú, Christopher estava sentado no chão também perto de Kristine e tinha Alvorecer no colo. Na sua gaiola Pig pedia para a libertarem, Ronald encontrou o que procurava e soltou Pig que correu a fazer um ninho na cabeça do dono. Ronald não se deu ao trabalho de a tirar de lá, já estava a ficar acostumado.  
  
-Então Chris...- começou Kristine- que nos querias dizer???  
  
-Isto é sério!- disse Christopher fazendo uma festa a Alvorecer- muito sério- voltou-se para Ronald que tinha uma espécie de caderno na mão e disse- é sobre a minha mãe e o teu pai!!!  
  
Ronald assentiu e comentou:  
  
-Bem me parecia... por isso fui buscar isto!  
  
Kristine olhou admirada para o caderno assim como Christopher o que levou Ronald a explicar-se:  
  
-Chama-se um Registador! Foram os meus Tios Fred e George que mo deram, pode servir para pregar partidas mas na maioria dos casos é bom para fazer os TPC!! A pena regista até 10tipos de vozes diferentes e escreve tudo o que elas dizem, até uma distância de cinco quilómetros!!  
  
Christopher olhou para o pequeno caderno admirado e Kristine perguntou:  
  
-Isso quer dizer que ela pode escrever o que as tuas irmãs, ou a tua mãe, ou o Hagrid estão a dizer agora??  
  
-Sim!- disse Ronald com um sorriso- até agora tenho registadas a minha voz, é óptimo para quando não quero ter o trabalho de escrever, a voz da minha mãe, para ouvir o que não devia, a voz das gémeas e a voz do Tio Harry e da Tia Ginny... por isso ainda posso registar as vossas para que a pena escreva aqui toda a nossa conversa...  
  
Christopher e Kristine assentiram. Ronald abriu o caderno mas antes de poder agarrar a pena que se ergueu do meio das folhas esta começou a escrever no caderno a toda a velocidade como se fosse um autor duma peça de teatro num momento de inspiração. Christopher e Kristine chegaram-se para ao pé de Ronald e puderam ler juntamente com este:  
  
MÃE- TENHO MEDO DISSO! QUE ELE COMEÇE A PERGUNTAR...  
  
TIA GINNY- VAIS TER DE LHE CONTAR UM DIA!!  
  
MÃE- MAS É CLARO NÃO SE ESTÁ MESMO A VER E VAI SER ALGO DO TIPO "RONALD QUERIDO A MÃE NUNCA TE QUIS DIZER MAS O TEU PAI FOI ASSASSÍNADO!!!" GINNY...  
  
TIO HARRY- EU SEI QUE NÃO VAI SER FÁCIL HERM, NINGUÉM DISSE QUE IA SER, MAS ELE TEM O DIREITO DE SABER...  
  
MÃE- NÃO ME VENHAS COM ESSA CONVERSA FIADA HARRY POTTER PORQUE ENTRE MIM E O RONALD E TI E O CHRISTOPHER NÃO SEI QUEM TEM MAIS PARA CONTAR...  
  
TIO HARRY- HERM...  
  
MÃE- DESCULPA HARRY!!  
  
TIA GINNY- VAMOS PENSAR POSITIVO... COM UM POUCO DE SORTE ELE NÃO PENSA MAIS NISSO...  
  
TIO HARRY- GIN. O HAGRID FALOU-LHES DA PEDRA FILOSOFAL POR AMOR DE DEUS!  
  
TIA GINNY- O.K., ISSO SEM DÚVIDA VAI ABRIR-LHE O APETITE MAS NÃO PODEMOS DESESPERAR...  
  
MÃE- A CULPA É MINHA... EU NÃO DEVIA TER ENVOLVIDO O RON EM TANTO MISTÉRIO, MAS EU ENTREI EM PÂNICO, EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DE 8MESES E TAL, COM DUAS FILHAS PARA CRIAR E DE SÚBITO UMA DAS COISAS MAIS PRECIOSAS DA MINHA VIDA FOI-ME ROUBADA E NÃO ESTOU A FALAR DO JARRO MING, QUE OS DEVORADORES DA MORTE ME PARTIRAM...  
  
TIO HARRY- FOI UM CHOQUE PARA TODOS!! PARA AS GÉMEAS NÃO FOI MELHOR, NEM SEI COMO FOI QUE LHES CONSEGUISTE EXPLICAR GIN.  
  
TIA GINNY- ALGUÉM TINHA QUE O FAZER! COM A HERM NO HÔSPTIAL A TENTAR SALVAR O RONALD DUM ABORTO EXPONTANÊO, TODA A GENTE LOUCA A PRENDER CULPADOS E SABE-SE LÁ MAIS O QUÊ, ALGUÉM IA TER QUE CONTAR ALGO ÁS MIÚDAS...  
  
MÃE- SE EU TIVESSE PERDIDO O RONALD EU TERIA ENTRADO EM DEPRESSÃO E SINCERAMENTE DUVIDO QUE ALGUMA VEZ RECUPERA-SE!!!  
  
TIA GINNY- ACREDITO QUE SIM HERM! MAS TUDO CORREU BEM...  
  
TIO HARRY- OH SIM, MUITO BEM... FOI O NATAL MAIS FELIZ QUE JÁ VIVI, COM A JANE E O RON MORTOS, 12 E 2 DIAS ANTES!! MUITO BOM, TALVEZ DEVESSEMOS REPETIR ESTE ANO!!!  
  
TIA GINNY- HARRY!!!  
  
TIO HARRY- DESCULPA GIN. MAS É QUE … FOI TUDO MUITO DE REPENTE!  
  
MÃE- PARECE-NOS UM BANDO DE VELHOS A FALAR!!!!  
  
TIA GINNY- ONDE VAIS??  
  
MÃE- NÃO SEI... PROVAVELMENTE REZAR OU ALGO PARECIDO! REZAR E ESPERAR QUE O RONALD DEIXE ISTO PARA TRÁS POR MAIS UNS ANOS... QUANDO ELE AGUENTAR EU CONTO-LHE...  
  
(....)  
  
TIA GINNY- QUANDO ELE AGUENTAR OU QUANDO TU AGUENTARES HERM?  
  
Ronald agarrou a pena e olhou para Christopher e para Kristine e disse incrédulo:  
  
-...assassinado...  
  
-Tal como a minha mãe!- disse Christopher.  
  
Kristine tinha a mão à frente da boca e só abanava a cabeça como se estivesse em estado de choque, e provavelmente estava. Ronald ajustou a pena para as vozes de Christopher e Kristine antes de continuarem a falar. Soltou a pena sobre o bloco e disse:  
  
-O meu pai foi assassinado e eu não sabia!!!  
  
-Tenho imensa pena Ronald!- disse Kristine.  
  
-Tu tens pena- disse Ronald seriamente- eu tenho orgulho!!!! Durante anos quiseram fazer-me querer que ele tinha sido vítima duma doença qualquer e eu imaginei-o como um "fraco" mas agora vejo que para se livrarem dele tiveram de o matar!!!  
  
-Se já tens orgulho espera até ouvires o que te vou dizer!- comentou   
  
Christopher e contou tudo o que ouvira na Sala de Professores de McCool.  
  
No final da conversa Kristine não sabia o que dizer e Ronald muito menos. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Ronald pronunciou-se:  
  
-Isso quer dizer que desde que me lembro tenho visitado uma campa vazia...- acrescentou irónico- Bem, para completar o dia só me falta saber que és meu primo Christopher!!!!  
  
-Que eu saiba, não!- disse Christopher- nem a minha mãe, nem o meu pai tem irmãos... embora verdade seja dita o que eu sei é muito pouco...  
  
-Enganados!- disse Ronald furioso- todos este anos...  
  
-Ronald...- disse Kristine calmamente.  
  
-Vivemos em mentiras!!!!!- rugiu Ronald atirando o Registador para cima da cama- MEN- TI- RAS!!!  
  
-Eu prefiro dizer inconscientes da verdade...- comentou Ron para Jane que apenas assentiu.  
  
O silêncio instaurou-se de novo no dormitório, ninguém tinha coragem para quebrar o silêncio embora todos quisessem que alguém o fizesse e depressa. Então de súbito Pig acordou e desatou a bater as asas e a voar feliz pelo quarto piando. Ronald olhou para a coruja e perguntou:  
  
-Mas que se passa com ela???  
  
Pig caiu a meio do voo ao bater numa das traves do tecto e caiu mesmo em cima da pilha de jornais que Christopher tinha ao lado da cama, quando o fez a pilha desmoronou e um jornal foi parar no meio do grupo. Christopher levantou-se para o arrumar mas Kristine parou-o e disse apontando para um canto:  
  
-Olha...  
  
Christopher olhou e pode ler "Recuperação Miraculosa de Miss Flamel". Curioso Christopher agarrou o jornal e começou a ler em voz alta:  
  
~ Profeta Diário ~  
  
RECUPERAÇÃO MILAGROSA DE MISS FLAMEL  
  
Miss Rose Flamel, 110 anos, casada com Greg Flamel, trineto de Nicholas Flamel, saiu ontem do hospital após ter sido internada com vários ferimentos agravados pela maldição Cruciatos. Os médicos dantes pessimistas estão muitos contentes pela recuperação de Miss Flamel e afirmam que: "nunca julgamos que ela sobrevivesse, quando cá chegou já vinha mais morta que viva".   
  
Miss Flamel voltou para casa, onde a sua família a aguardava com uma enorme festa de boas vindas, é caso para dizer que se trata de mais uma história com um final feliz.  
  
Ronald olhou para Christopher e perguntou:  
  
-E que tenho eu a ver com isso?? A mulher safou-se...  
  
Kristine deu um longo "AAAAAAHHHHH!" e comentou:  
  
-Podíamos falar com a Priscila!!!  
  
-Com a Noriel???- perguntou Ronald incrédulo- para que raio é ela chamada à história...  
  
-Bem...- disse Kristine- isto tudo está a parecer-me assim um grande policial... a Priscila gosta de ler...  
  
-Descobriste isso sozinha???- questionou Christopher tentando perceber onde Kristine queria chegar.  
  
Kristine lançou um olhar de crítica a Christopher antes de continuar:  
  
-Como estava a dizer ela gosta de ler e se ela lê policiais pode dar-nos uma grande ajuda... quanto mais se lê mais fácil se trona de perceber as coisas e formar teorias... vamos juntar os factos, que lhe podemos contar sem abrir o jogo todo com ela...  
  
Ronald coçou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Bem... podemos dizer-lhe que duas pessoas foram assassinadas misteriosamente à algum tempo atrás, pois não deixaram que lhes roubassem algo...  
  
Christopher assentiu e ajudou dizendo:  
  
-Agora uma nova vítima foi feita, uma casa remexida, nada levado, a vítima sobreviveu e os assaltantes não acham isso estranho, por outro lado isso parece confirmar-lhes algo...  
  
Kristine assentiu mas acrescentou:  
  
-Vocês estão a esquecer-se de algo muito importante!!!  
  
-O quê??- perguntou Ronald.  
  
-Nicholas Flamel... se ele não fosse importante ninguém escreveria que o marido desta Flamel era trineto dele... e depois claro temos a tal Pedra Filosofal mas não sei se isso terá alguma coisa a ver com isto ou se já é um tópico à parte...  
  
Ronald e Christopher olharam admirados para Kristine, que tinha agora dois Profetas Diários na mão, cada um com sua notícia sobre Rose Flamel. Kristine mordeu o lábio e disse:  
  
-É isso... parece mesmo um grande policial... e nós estamos no meio... nós temos a chave...  
  
Fim do Capítulo Oito  
  
N.A: Miúdinha esperta... Bom... eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer com licença...  
  
(CACL- Pris!??!  
  
Pris [expreitando por cima dum livro de Agatha Christie]- Sim???  
  
CACL- Por acso lês policiais??  
  
Pris [fazendo uma careta e levantando o livro]- Não sei... o que te parece!!!  
  
CACL- Só para confirmar!!! ^.^)  
  
Bom agora que já esclareci a minha dúvida posso falar... mas umas revelações para os nossos heróis... creio que nada que já não saibamos apareça neste capítulo!!! Parva! Claro que descobrimos!!! A Mione não sabe cozinhar... hei! Isso explica porque é que o Trio Granger-Weasley gosta tanto da Winky!!! ^.~  
  
Queria aproveitar e lançar um desafio a todos os que estão a acompanhar a fic... quem é que consegue descobrir a chave!!!! "Noriel" estou a contar contigo!! Já tens as bases e o que eles te vão dizer!! Quero saber se consegues lá chegar!!! :p  
  
No próximo capítulo vamos focar a Jack, a Pris, o Thomas, a Leda... assim outras personagens e deixar o Chris um pouco!! Bolas ele já tem um livro, isto é, uma fic com o nome dele, acho que pode dar umas quatro a cinco páginas do próximo capítulo a outras pessoas não é?!!? ^.^ AH! E no próximo capítulo há Quidditch!!!! (GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! VAI GRYFFINDOR!!!)  
  
Perguntas a deixar no ar....  
  
-A Kristine parece muita interessada em estudar!!! Tanto que leva quilos de livros com ela, mas ao contrário da Hermione (mãe) não a vemos a estudar muito ou a participar muito nas aulas... o que se estará a passar??  
  
- Tantos segredos... ninguém quer que estes jovens sabiam o seu passado... o Hagrid anda a contar-lhes o que não devia... os pais escondem-lhes coisas... começa a nascer a revolta... será que o Ronald vai contar à mãe que sabe a verdade sobre a morte do pai, ou será que se vai calar bem caladinho??  
  
- Os mortos estão sempre presentes... morreram mas não deixaram de "viver" o seu dia a dia... será que eles são miséros espectadores da vida dos filhos? Ou será que eles vão tronar a intreferir?  
  
- No último capítulo parece-nos que o Ron sabia que ia morrer... como???  
  
- Aquele caderno... ainda vai dar que falar... não???  
  
- A Pig... endoideceu de súbito... ou foi endoidecida?? (Na realidade dá a sensação que ela está muito apegada ao Ronald... quase como se o tivesse medo de perder)  
  
Cenas do próximo capítulo:  
  
" -Eu o QUÊ Priscila Noriel???- ecoou a voz de Thomas.  
  
Kristine abanou a cabeça e perguntou:  
  
-Já estão a discutir de novo...   
  
-E sempre pelas coisas mais estúpidas!- disse Jack que se tinha levantado e se juntado ao grupo que agora contava também com a presença das gémeas- quer dizer acho que já todos se aperceberam de que se passa algo entre eles, menos eles como é lógico!!!  
  
O grupo assentiu, Ronald que queria mesmo a resposta para o seu problema policial, perguntou a Jack:  
  
-Achas que se eu lhe for falar...  
  
-FALAR???- disse Jack assustada para a seguir acrescentar em tom de aviso- não sejas louco Weasley! Ninguém se vai aproximar da Priscila pelo menos durante as próximas duas horas ou ela ainda é capaz de te amaldiçoar pelas tuas duas próximas vidas!!! "  
  
Nossa... essa miúda é fogo!!!! Até ao próximo capítulo!!! Quero Reviwes!!!!! Bjs CACL 


	13. O Rap do Dj

N.A: QUIDDITCH! E só o que vou comentar por agora... :p  
  
Disc. Descontando "O Rap do DJ" e a adaptação da música "Weasley Is Our King", que por acaso pode ter algumas "spoilers" de OdF, embora a música em si não diga assim nada de relevante, todas as outras letras não me pertencem.  
  
"Sabias que... se não existesses alguém podia não conseguir sobreviver..."  
  
Capítulo Nove  
  
"O Rap do DJ..."  
  
Jaqueline estava na sala comum a fazer os seus trabalhos de Aritmancia, ao seu lado esta Priscila que como sempre tinha a cabeça enterrada num livro, desta feita, "A Descoberta Começa Aqui" de Bruce Robert. Jaqueline estava a falar entretida enquanto escrevia e parecia não reparar que à parte de uns "huumm" e "Ah sim", Priscila não dizia mais nada.  
  
-E assim concluo, para minha grande alegria, que a minha mão é uma mão de jornalista... Que achas Pris? Ficou bom ???  
  
Priscila olhou para Jaqueline durante um segundo e disse com um sorriso :  
  
-Sim, pareceu-me que sim...  
  
Jack olhou para ela intrigada, por vezes questionava-se como Priscila conseguia ler e ouvir uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, era incrível, perguntou:  
  
-Pris... já fizeste os teus trabalhos???  
  
Priscila olhou para Jaqueline com um sorriso inocente antes de perguntar:  
  
-Que trabalhos Jack???  
  
-Os de casa!!!!- disse Thomas Sweet, o Perfeito, juntando-se à conversa.  
  
-AH!- disse Priscila fingindo-se espantada- esses trabalhos... bem ainda não, afinal não estou em casa!!!!  
  
Jack sorriu e Thomas abanou a cabeça derrotado, Priscila olhou em redor e perguntou:  
  
-Então Tom, onde está a Leda???  
  
Thomas encolheu os ombros e acrescentou:  
  
-Não sei, nem quero saber... quanto mais longe de mim, melhor!!!! Porquê?  
  
Priscila piscou os olhos e murmurou um breve "Por nada", antes de se voltar a enfiar no livro, roendo a unha do indicador, indicando a Jack que ela estava a ficar nervosa. Jack decidiu desviar a conversa:  
  
-Então Thomas... Perfeito!!! Nunca pensei!!!  
  
-Nem eu!- disse Thomas alegremente- ainda me custa acreditar... não sei o que tenho...  
  
Priscila olhou por cima do livro para Thomas e comentou:  
  
-Nunca to quis dizer mas já que perguntas, um mau corte de cabelo, falta de personalidade e de músculo!!!  
  
"UOU" foi tudo o que passou pela mente de Jack antes da discussão rebentar, olhou para o relógio, estava quase na hora de se ir encontrar com o seu namorado e se isto continuasse assim ela não iria a lado nenhum, ela sabia perfeitamente como Priscila ficava quando estava irritada "Saiam da minha frente" era a sua palavra de ordem, e Thomas não era melhor!!!  
  
Foi nesse momento que Christopher e o seu grupo chegaram à sala comum, ao mesmo tempo que as gémeas mas essas vinham duma aula de Adivinhação.  
  
-Cuidado Heather, lembra-te da minha previsão, vais morrer hoje se o Thomas e a Priscila não estiverem a discutir...  
  
-Nada temas minha irmã, a minha previsão de que sobreviveria mais um dia estava correcta!!!- disse Heather apontado para Thomas e Priscila que discutiam.  
  
-Eu o QUÊ Priscila Noriel???- ecoou a voz de Thomas.  
  
Kristine abanou a cabeça e perguntou:  
  
-Já estão a discutir de novo...   
  
-E sempre pelas coisas mais estúpidas!- disse Jack que se tinha levantado e se juntado ao grupo que agora contava também com a presença das gémeas- quer dizer acho que já todos se aperceberam de que se passa algo entre eles, menos eles como é lógico!!!  
  
O grupo assentiu, Ronald que queria mesmo a resposta para o seu problema policial, perguntou a Jack:  
  
-Achas que se eu lhe for falar...  
  
-FALAR???- disse Jack assustada para a seguir acrescentar em tom de aviso- não sejas louco Weasley! Ninguém se vai aproximar da Priscila pelo menos durante as próximas duas horas ou ela ainda é capaz de te amaldiçoar pelas tuas duas próximas vidas!!!  
  
Christopher e Kristine suspiraram desapontados mas Ronald não parecia disposto a desistir:  
  
-Quando é que posso falar com ela???  
  
-Amanhã!!!- disseram as gémeas em coro- 1º Jogo de Quiddich do ano, Gryffindor VS Slytherin...   
  
-Um clássico!!!- disse Jack- se ganhar-mos vai ser uma alegria, não ganhamos desde que o Prof. Potter e o Ronald Weasley saíram de Hogwarts...  
  
Ronald piscou os olhos e perguntou a medo:  
  
-Ronald Weasley???  
  
-Sim!- disse Jack, não vendo os olhares de "Não lhe contes" que as gémeas lhe lançavam- ele jogou como keeper em Gryffindor! Um dos nossos melhores keeper 's de sempre!!!!  
  
As gémeas enterraram a cabeça nas mãos mas tiraram-na rapidamente, vendo que Jack parara para respirar entre duas frases e agarram pelos dois braços dizendo:  
  
-Jack lembras-te daquele sítio onde tinhas de ir???  
  
-Eu ir???- perguntou Jack confusa.  
  
-O teu namorado Jack!!!  
  
-O meu...- Jack piscou os olhos- Meu Deus o Meu Namorado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack saiu a correr da sala de Gryffindor só tendo tempo de agarrar o seu cascol. As gémeas sorriram uma para a outra e voltaram-se para trás. Ronald estava mais que vermelho, fervia de fúria, as gémeas nunca o tinham visto tão zangado.  
  
-Então é assim, não é- disse Ronald- vocês também estão com eles, não é?  
  
-Rony, mano de que é que tu estás a falar???- perguntou Heather.  
  
-Não me venham com RONY agora!!! Nunca pensei, as minhas próprias irmãs... e eu que confiei em vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ronald deixou a Sala Comum a correr furioso, deixando as gémeas a olharem um para a outra. Christopher voltou-se para elas e disse:  
  
-Agora fizeram-na bonita...  
  
As gémeas olharam uma para a outra e Hermione começou a soluçar, Heather passou os braços pelos seus ombros para a acalmar. Kristine baixou a cabeça e Christopher apenas perguntou:  
  
-Para quê tanto segredo???  
  
-Não sei...- disse Heather- é que... foi assim que fomos criadas, não gostamos de falar do pai ou ouvir falar porque...  
  
-Por causa do Rony!- disse Hermione voltando-se para Christopher e Kristine- nós sentimo-nos mal... nós tivemos o pai só para nós durante cinco anos inteiros! Foi ele que tratou de nós enquanto a mãe trabalhava no Ministério... quando ele... quando ele.... nós sentimos tanto a falta dele...  
  
Heather estava agora a tentar conter as suas lágrimas enquanto falava.  
  
-Christopher, tu deves saber o que é... o vazio de se perder alguém, mas o vazio parece ainda mais vazio quando nos começamos a lembrar da pessoa em si, do que fazia, de como era... o Rony não tinha nada e nós achámos que se ele não tivesse... não sofreria tanto...  
  
Christopher disse que sim com a cabeça, sempre tinha sentido muito a falta da sua mãe, mas quanto mais descobria sobre ela mais essa falta crescia, mais saudades ele sentia, no entanto ele também sabia que não ia poder viver na ignorância para sempre, assim como Ronald, eles tinham de descobrir, devagar, mas tinham...  
  
-"Para uma criança ser feliz precisa dum Pai e duma Mãe"- disse Kristine- e vocês estão a cortar o pai ao Ronald... eu sei que vos custa, a minha avó também tomou conta de mim e quando o meu irmão me pede para eu lhe falar dela também só me apetece chorar mas temos de fortes... PORRA, temos de ser fortes!!!  
  
Christopher olhou admirado para Kristine por esta ter praguejado e sorriu dizendo:  
  
-Sim, temos de ser fortes...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick rodou na cadeira e colocou os documentos que tinha na mão sobre a mesa perto de outros. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos enquanto murmurava:  
  
-Incrível...  
  
-É, não é??- perguntou uma voz de mulher.  
  
-E há quanto tempo eles sabiam disto???- perguntou Patrick para a escuridão que ocultava a pessoa com que falava.  
  
-Bem... as gémeas nasceram quando o Ron tinha 20 anos, na altura estava-se a limpar o mundo dos destroços do Voldemort, creio que foi um ano ou dois depois que eles descobriram tudo... primeiro a Jane, depois o Ron e depois a ....  
  
-Sim, sim, já percebi... como é que fomos tão cegos...  
  
-"Não existe maior surdo do que o que não quer ouvir, nem maior cego do que o que não quer ver..." foi isso que se passou...  
  
Patrick suspirou e disse:  
  
-Foi, foi exactamente isso! Eu não quis ver e isso quase custou a vida ao Christopher...  
  
O silêncio encheu a sala preenchida já pela escuridão, apenas o TIC-TAC dum relógio algures se ouvia. A voz de mulher voltou:  
  
-São quase 16h, não ia ver alguém...  
  
-AH, sim!- disse Patrick levantando-se- Obrigado por me lembrares...- acrescentou curioso- ela também sabe???  
  
-Senhor, acho que ela é a única pessoa que lhe pode contar o que precisa de saber!!!  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Patrick preparando-se para sair, de súbito voltou-se e disse   
  
para a escuridão- Mais uma coisa April...  
  
-Senhor??- perguntou April com curiosidade.  
  
-A Ordem da Rosa, não morreu... que eu saiba ainda estou vivo...  
  
-Sim senhor!- disse April com uma voz que esbouçava um sorriso.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ronald atirou uma pedra para o lago e viu-a saltar pela tona de água antes de desaparecer, pouco tempo depois viu-a ser devolvida pelas criaturas do lago, apanhou-a e continuou com o processo.  
  
Olhou para o campo de Quiddich deserto, conseguia ver as argolas do Keeper, tentou imaginar o seu pai a defendê-las montado numa vassoura, conseguia ver o estádio cheio e a aplaudir de pé as defesas do seu pai. A informação era tão ridícula, porque não lha teriam dado, ele sabia que o keeper era um dos jogadores, juntamente com o seeker, que mais feridas sofria num jogo, seria por isso que não lhe queriam dizer, para ele não tentar imitar o pai, lembrou-se de como a sua mãe tinha sido para deixar as gémeas jogar Quiddich, alternadas e nunca antes dum teste. Jack passava o ano todo a rezar para que elas tivessem um teste depois dum jogo para poder fazer equipa com Priscila.   
  
-É uma informação tão estúpida!!!!!- disse para ninguém em especial-   
  
custava assim tanto eu saber!!!!  
  
Sentou-se na relva e olhou para o lago, como se esperasse a qualquer momento ver Cristo a caminhar sobre as águas. Estava tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que não reparou que tinha alguém sentado ao seu lado, mas verdade seja dita mesmo que ele olhassem para lá não veria ninguém...  
  
Ron olhou para o filho e suspirou.   
  
-Realmente não custava nada saberes Ronald...- comentou Ron, mesmo   
  
sabendo que o seu filho não o podia ouvir- mas sabes é que custa à tua mãe e às tuas irmãs falarem-te de mim... elas não fazem por mal, só te querem proteger... infelizmente para elas a protecção que tu precisas não está ao seu alcance...  
  
Ronald abaixou a cabeça, como se realmente tivesse ouvido o seu pai a falar, e Ron continuou:  
  
-Está ao meu alcance Ronald...- Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho   
  
que ondularam como se o vento os tivesse tocado- apenas eu te posso proteger agora Ronald... e vou proteger-te...  
  
Um raio de sol passou através das nuvens e banhou Ronald com a sua luz, este olhou para o céu e sorriu, enquanto dizia para si próprio sem saber muito bem porquê:  
  
-Obrigado Pai...  
  
Ron sorriu e disse:  
  
-De nada!!!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione estava sozinha em casa, tinha decidido passar a noite na sua casa em vez de na escola, precisava de pensar, precisava de estar com Ron um pouco e nenhum sítio seria melhor que a sua casa, A Pessegueiro Selvagem.  
  
Era uma bela moradia de dois andares e um sótão, estava pintada de creme e o rebordo das janelas e portas era branco, ao redor delas subiam trepadeiras que davam as mais variadas e belas flores, pessegueiros cresciam por todo o lado dando justiça ao nome da casa, os pêssegos que davam era doces e sumarentos, os melhores pêssegos que Hermione alguma vez tinha provado.  
  
Caminhou sozinha até ao seu escritório, Winky não estava em casa, Dobby tinha aparecido e queria levá-la a passear, Winky recusara, mas Hermione, pela primeira e única vez na sua vida, obrigara Winky a aceitar o convite e divertir-se, precisava de estar sozinha e não o conseguiria com Winky a perguntar-lhe de cinco em cinco minutos se precisava de alguma coisa.  
  
O escritório estava imaculado, parecia um montra de loja, os livros todos arrumados, fotografias nas paredes e prateleiras, e uma grande secretária com um tinteiro, uma pena, vários livros e uma moldura em cima. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira em frente à secretária e pegou na fotografia. Ron sorriu-lhe imediatamente e passou o braço pelos ombros da Hermione da foto e com o outro braço puxou as gémeas para ao pé de si. Hermione- foto, passou uma mão pela sua barriga que estava enorme e a outra também pelas gémeas sorrindo.   
  
-Se soubesses o que aí vinha não estarias a sorrir...- pensou Hermione.  
  
Voltou a foto e abriu a parte de trás da moldura, tirando de lá de dentro um papel meio amarelado. Tocou no papel com cuidado e olhou para a letra de Ron com um sorriso, tinha-lhe escrito esse poema depois e antes dum momento crucial nas suas vidas, depois da sua primeira vez e antes de ir para uma batalha cujas esperanças de regressar eram mínimas. Os seus olhos percorreram o papel e ela pode ler:  
  
Pretend this poem is me, and I am with you;  
  
I hold you in the circle of my fire.  
  
Come into me, and time and space will vanish,  
  
You and I alone, joined at the root.  
  
There is a special room where I am with you;  
  
I close the door and you are in my arms.  
  
You become my skin, my self, my world,  
  
Till I go back to sleep in lonely darkness.  
  
So we defeat the miles and months between us;  
  
We make love in our hearts if not in touch.  
  
You are more to me in hope and passion  
  
Than any woman who brushes by my day.  
  
Sorriu e passou a mão sobre o poema. Agarrando a varinha desfez o feitiço de cadeado colocado numa das gavetas e abriu-a. Uma complicação de papeis dos mais formatos e feitios enchiam-na assim como uma agenda, que devia ter sido mais do que usada. A capa que devia ter sido dum azul escuro brilhante, estava gasta nos cantos e as letras prateadas estavam meio apagadas, mesmo assim ao pegar-lhe Hermione pode ler Ronald Weasley. Abriu a agenda, ao lado de datas de aniversário, encontros de família, concertos e lançamentos de novas músicas estavam os comentários de Ron, tocando levemente sobre o símbolo duma rosa, ela podia ouvir a voz de Ron. Passou as mãos pelo dia em que as gémeas tinham nascido...  
  
"Sou pai!! Não posso acreditar!! Sou mesmo pai... elas são tão bonitas, sim elas, tive, bem eu não tive nada a Hermione é que teve, gémeas! São ruivas como eu mas tem os olhos da mãe... decidimos chamar-lhes Heather e Hermione, quero ver a minha mãe a fazer-lhe camisolas Weasley com a primeira letra do nome delas... Tenho de ir a Mione está a chamar por mim... e as minhas filhas também..."  
  
Hermione sorriu, o orgulho, a voz de Ron transbordava de orgulho e felicidade. O silêncio invadiu de novo o escritório e Hermione andou mais um pouco para a frente na agenda, até achar uma nota interessante. A nota dizia: "A verdade está lá fora...", tocou no símbolo da rosa e ouviu a voz de Ron.  
  
"Eu simplesmente não acredito..."  
  
Esperou mais um pouco mas não ouviu mais nada, tronou a tocar na rosa e ouviu a mesma frase. A voz de Ron estava tensa e ele parecia estar em choque. Hermione piscou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, era estranho mas não se devia preocupar muito. Voltou a colocar a agenda na gaveta e a sela-la. Em seguida foi-se deitar, mas se ela tivesse esperado mais um pouco, ela teria ouvido Ron- agenda dizer:  
  
"... que a verdadeira Guerra só agora começou..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu cedo em Hogwarts, na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor voavam cascois e bandeiras. Lily e as suas amigas Maggy Flowers e Daphnis Lover estavam a acabar uma enorme faixa que dizia a letras bem vermelhas: «A TAÇA PARA OS LEÕES»  
  
Um outro colega de Lily, Phil Millers, pelo seu lado estava a falar com John Skitter Pardal e com o primo deste Zeca Vieira Pardal, ambos os primos eram de descendência portuguesa, John era filho dum feiticeiro português e duma Muggle inglesa, enquanto Zeca era filho de dois feiticeiros portugueses. Era um dia particularmente difícil para eles pois tinham um familiar, isto é John tinha um primo directo, em Slytherine, o seu nome era Daniel Core Skitter e não sabia se este ia jogar, o seu problema devia-se em maior parte ao facto de ser John a ir fazer o comentário do jogo...  
  
As gémeas andavam loucas a correr da esquerda para a direita, seguidas por Jaqueline que as tentava a todo o custo acalmar. Sabriel Doyle, a nova Sekker dos Gryffindor, era uma rapariga do segundo ano e estava a enfrentar a excitação do primeiro jogo muito mal, já tinha ido vomitar algumas vezes. Jim Silver, Anthony Nix e Garth Lewis pelo seu lado faziam passes com uma bola de voilei que Zeca tinha trazido para mostrar a todos, os três rapazes tinham 14 anos, eram os chaseres da equipa e únicos rapazes a jogar. Sophie Long Life, tinha 17 anos, era a kepper e a Capitã de equipa. Alheia a tudo parecia estar Priscila que lia um policial calmamente sentada num canto.  
  
Foi este o espectáculo que Ronald e Christopher encontraram quando desceram dos dormitórios essa manhã. Kristine estava a um canto a falar com Ned que lhe tentava explicar o que era Quidditch mas ao que parecia sem sucesso. Kristine e Ned aproximaram-se dos rapazes quando os viram chegar e Kristine disse com orgulho:  
  
-Ronald Weasley, entrou aos 15 anos para a equipa de Quidditch como   
  
Keeper, ajudou a equipa a ganhar o campeonato e teve direito a uma canção com o seu nome...  
  
Ronald piscou os olhos, pensando que Kristine endoidecera, até se aperceber de que esta falava do seu pai. Fez um enorme sorriso e disse:  
  
-Sério?? Canção com o nome e tudo????  
  
Kristine aclarou a garganta e começou a cantar:  
  
Weasley is our King,   
  
Weasley is our King,   
  
He didn't let the Quaffle in,   
  
Weasley is our King.   
  
Weasley can save anything,   
  
He never leaves a single ring,   
  
That's why Gryffindors all sing:   
  
Weasley is our King.   
  
Draco Malfoy is so dim,   
  
Ronald Weasley makes us grin,   
  
He will make sure that we win,   
  
Weasley is our King.   
  
Ronald sorriu, Kristine recomeçou a cantar a música e dois minutos depois já Christopher, Ned e Ronald acompanhavam a música, pouco tempo depois Priscila juntou-se ao grupo e começou a cantar também. A meio da correria as gémeas ouviram a música e a sorrirem começaram a cantar também...  
  
Toda a escola soube quando os Gryffindor saíram da sua Torre pois vindo do nada "milhares" de vozes encheram a escola cantando "Weasley is our King"...  
  
~ * ~  
  
No campo de Quidditch o tempo parecia ainda estar melhor que no resto da escola. Os Gryffindor já tinham acalmado, o que também era normal depois de terem apanhado o Professor Snape no corredor e este ter descontado 10pontos por cada Weasley que viu, nem Lily se escapou apesar de Weasley- Potter! (N.A: Na realidade eu acho que foi por isso que ela não se escapou...)  
  
Foi com 40pontos a menos que os Gryffindor se dirigiram para o campo mas nem mesmo isso os fez sentir derrotados, as faixas foram colocadas, as bandeiras estavam a postos e Jaqueline discutia com Kristine a ideia de criarem um hino para os Gryffindor, que claro não incluísse nomes de família.  
  
Ronald estava nas suas setes quintas de felicidade e Christopher estava feliz pelo seu amigo. Quem não estava nada feliz era John e isso não se devia ao facto do seu primo afinal não jogar nos Slytherine e sim ao facto de estar há mais de 10 minutos a tentar chamar a atenção da multidão...  
  
-OIIIII!!! OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!?!?!? ESTÁ ALGUÉM A OUVIR-ME????  
  
Por fim completamente irritado e antes que a Prof. Granger pudesse fazer alguma coisa, John transfigurou o cascol de Zeca num quadro preto de escola e com as unhas arranhou-o mesmo ao pé do microfone. O som de unhas a rasparem num quadro negro, aumentado umas dez vezes, fez toda a gente que estava no estádio ficar arrepiada e tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Quando acabou John devolveu o quadro ao primo e disse:  
  
-UAU! Até a mim me doeu...  
  
Toda a gente se voltou para John e viu algo estranho, ele parecia ter uma mesa de mistura ao pé do microfone, então sem avisar ninguém John começou a mexer na mesa e a criar música à medida que cantava um rap:  
  
-Aqui em Hogwarts o jogo vai começar  
  
Os Slytherine e os Gryffindor em campo vão entrar  
  
Nas suas vassouras vão voar  
  
Vão malhar e marcar...  
  
O tempo está bom  
  
Aqui no campo  
  
As Bulger do grampo se vão soltar  
  
E depois é vê-los malhar...  
  
Daqui Jonny DJ a governar  
  
O comentário vou dominar  
  
E dos Slytherine o podre revelar...  
  
-PARDAL!!!- a voz da Prof. Granger soou ameaçadora mas isso não impediu que o som de aplausos enchesse o campo.  
  
-XXXXXXXiiiiiii professora....- disse John voltando-se para ela- Relax! Relax! Jonny DJ está a governar...  
  
-Já me apercebi!- disse Hermione- é isso que me assusta!!!!  
  
Nessa altura as equipas entraram em campo. Ovações foram cantadas por ambas as equipas participantes e pelas não participantes. Hermione sentou-se ao pé de Harry, Ginny e alguns dos outros professores, resmungando para si própria.  
  
-Deixa para lá Herm ...- disse Ginny- a Prof. McGonnagal também não conseguia controlar o Lee se bem me lembro!!!  
  
John continuou o relato do jogo começando por apresentar as equipas.  
  
-Hogwarts tenho o prazer de vos apresentar as equipas de Quidditch deste ano... A jogar pelos Gryffindor, uma das melhores equipas que... será que posso dizer: já pisou este relvado!?!? De qualquer maneira... Na posição de Sekker temos Sabriel Doyle, uma nova Sekker que vem substituir Kate Miller, que a seguir de Harry Potter e Charlie Weasley foi uma das melhores Sekker's de Gryffindor, em seguida temos as Beater's Heather... Hermione... Raios! Uma das gémeas Weasley que faz par com Priscila Noriel, cuidado rapazes ouvi dizer que a Noriel acordou de mau humor hoje!!! Em seguida os nossos Chaseres Jim Silver, Anthony Nix e Garth Lewis...  
  
As raparigas de Gryffindor levantaram a faixa que tinha feito e desataram a assobiar.   
  
-Muito bem meninas podem parar de suspirar... e por último o génio que conduz esta equipa Sophie Long Life, que a seguir a Oliver Wood foi a Capitã que teve mais esperança na recuperação da Taça para os Gryffindor, força miúda!!!!... e esta é a fantástica, a única, a inbativel...  
  
-P-A-R-D-A-L...- soletrou a Professora Granger mas John fez de conta que não a ouviu.  
  
-EQUIPA DE GRYFFINDOR!!!!- praticamente gritou pelo microfone.  
  
Todos os Gryffindor, assim como os Ravenclaw e os Hufflepuff que já tinham sido contagiados pela descrição de John soltaram vivas fazendo o estádio tremer. Nas bancadas Christopher e Ronald estavam maravilhados com tudo o que os rodeava. Alvorecer espreguiçou-se nos ombros de Christopher e voltou a face, como se dissesse "E depois? Quero dormir!!!!". Christopher passou a mão pela cabeça do seu amigo e disse:  
  
-Desculpa companheiro mas se querias dormir devias ter ficado na Torre! Isto aqui só começou a aquecer...  
  
Alvorecer miou, e roçou a sua face na de Christopher o que o fez sorrir.  
  
-Olha- disse Ronald- agora é a vez dos Slytherin!!!  
  
A equipa de Gryffindor ainda estava a agradecer os aplausos quando os Slytherin entraram. As suas vestes verdes juntaram-se às vermelhas dos Gryffindor que se puseram em posição.  
  
-E agora os Slytherin- disse John- na equipa dos Slytherin temos Zurd Darker, Sekker, Danna Luther, Jamie West e Annabelle O'Neil como Chaser's e... Por Morgana mas interessa a alguém quem faz parte da equipa de Quidditch de Slytherin??? Vamos mas é jog....  
  
-PARDAL! ESTÁS A PASSAR DOS LIMITES!!!  
  
-E eu que pensava que a Professora McGonnagal era chata!!!- resmungou John entre dentes - ...na equipa de Slytherin temos mais Jason Power e Chad Little como Beater's e por fim Justin Sime, Kepper e também capitão de equipa!!! Agora vamos jogar Quidditch!!!!!  
  
Madame Hooch, foi até ao centro do campo e depois das advertências da praxe soltou as bolas. As Bulger desataram a voar pelo ar começando a atacar os jogadores...  
  
-E o jogo CO-ME-ÇOU!!!!!- disse John- A Bulger vai acertar em Doyle... grande defesa por Noriel, por Merlin alguém viu onde foi parar aquela Bulger!?!? West tem a Quaffle, passa-a a O'Neil, O'Neil faz um bom passe para Luther e... marca!!! 10pontos para os Slytherin!!! Então rapazes não é por elas serem raparigas que tem de ser cavalheiros!!! Em cima duma vassoura somos todos iguais!!!!!!  
  
-Ele tirou-me as palavras da boca!!!!- gritou Sophie para a sua equipa- Toca a marcar!!!!!  
  
Os rapazes assentiram e partiram ao ataque, numa formação em seta. John alargou o cascol para falar mais rápido:  
  
-Weasley bate para Noriel, Noriel atira a Bulger para cima de O'Neil que deixa cair a Quaffle!!! Nix apanha a Quaffle, passa a Silver, Silver passa a Lewis, Lewis repassa-a a Nix, Nix para Lewis, Lewis para Silver... Power atira a Bulger a Silver, Silver passa a Quaffel a tempo para Lewis, estão a aproximar-se perigosamente dos arcos!!! Nix atira a Quaffel... Sime defende e a Quaffel está nas mãos de West... não esperem Silver rouba a Quaffle a West, mesmo debaixo do teu nariz loira platinada!!!!!!  
  
-PAR-DAL!!!!!  
  
-Sim, sim professora!!!! Silver passa a Nix, Nix a Lewis... OH! Por favor façam alguma coisa, parecem miúdos na pré primária a .... esperem!!!! Nix marca!!! ELE MARCOU!!!! 10pontos para Gryffindor!!!! E até agora temos 10-10 e nem um sinal da Snitch!!!  
  
No campo Sabriel procurava a Snitch por todo o lado mas sem sucesso. Sophie já defendera três entradas e começava a ficar farta de se ter de desviar das Bulger que Power e Little lhe enviavam para cima, o que lhe valia era que Herm... ou seria Heather!? Assim como Priscila estavam a fazer o seu trabalho bem, senão por esta altura ela já teria caído da vassoura à muito.  
  
-Luther passa a O'Neil... Bulger passa rente a Doyle, EI WEASLEY, NORIEL ACORDEM!!!!!!  
  
-Ele diz isso porque não é ele que está aqui a dar a cara!!!- resmungou Priscila enquanto recordava a si própria que era falta e de baixo nível mandar uma Bulger directa ao comentador.  
  
-Parece que Darker viu a Snitch!!!! Doyle não se mexe, será falso alarme!?!? Silver marca!!!! Neste momento estão 20-10! Gryffindor a liderar!!!! Luther passa a West, West ataca! Marcou!!! Life nem viu esta a vir!!!!! 20-20!!!! Os rapazes não parecem muito satisfeitos, eu também não estaria se fosse batido por um grupo de raparigas!!! Nix passa a Lewis que MARCA!!!! EI SIME! Abre os olhos pá, essa até uma menina defendia!!! Sem ofenda Life!!!!!  
  
-Espero bem que não!!- resmungou Sophie- senão quando eu descer vais ver com quantos paus se faz uma vassoura!!!  
  
-Doyle mexe a toda a velocidade! O que para ela não deve ser nada difícil!   
  
Tem umas medidas nada más, um belo cabelo negro mas mesmo assim recusa-se a sair comigo!! Rapariga esperta devo dizer!!!!  
  
-PARDAL! Mais uma e tiro-te o microfone!!!- disse a Prof. Granger- comenta o jogo!!!  
  
-Tens de admitir Herm- disse Ginny- que o rapaz até tem jeito!!!!  
  
-YES!- disse Harry- Mais 10pontos... não esperem 20! Para Gryffindor estamos 50-20!! O John pica-os! Isso faz com que os rapazes.... 60-20!! Se mexam.... 60-30!!!  
  
Sabriel tinha visto a Snitch mas um encontrão dado por O'Neil tinha a feito perder-lhe o rasto. Neste momento o jogo está 70-3... esperem.... 80-30!!! Silver acabou de marcar!!!  
  
-Este jogo está renhido!! O'Neil marca, e volta a marcar! Duplo ponto!!! 80-50! Se os Gryffindor não tiverem cuidado vão ficar para... 90-50!!! O que um par de saias a darem luta não fazem a um homem!!!! 100-50!! Boa jogada Lewis!!!! E.... AUCH!!!! Uma Bulger que vinha em direcção a Doyle foi interceptada por Weasley e Noriel juntas e acabou de deitar Sime, o Keeper dos Slytherin por terra!! EI! SIME!!! Eu disse que a Noriel tinha acordado mal disposta!!!!!  
  
-Acabou-se!- disse Hermione furiosa- dá-me o microfone John!!!!!  
  
John soltou o microfone e começou a correr pelas bancadas perseguido pela Prof. Granger enquanto continuava o relato!  
  
-Neste momento 110-60! Ganham os Gryffindor, os Slytherin's perderam o seu Kepper e a não ser que Luther, West e O'Neil tenha uma boa táctica vai ser muito fácil para Gryffindor marcar!!! E agora... com sua licença, preciso de passar para a Prof. Granger não me apanhar... Muito Obrigado!! Como dizia... Os Gryffindor tem agora a vantagem nas suas mãos!!! Se Doyle encontrar e apanhar a Snitch vai conseguir um feito!!! E .... esperem ela mexeu-se!!!! Doyle viu a Snitch!!!  
  
Todo o estádio susteu a respiração. Christopher e Ronald ficaram cada um com um dos buracos dos binóculos seguindo Sabriel de perto, ambos de dedos cruzados para que ela a apanhasse.   
  
-Darker vai atrás de Doyle!!! Doyle está a estender a mão... EI!!! Seu NOJENTO, seu TRAPACEIRO!!! NÃO TE ENSINARAM QUE NÃO PODES PUXAR A VASSOURA... MEU "GRANDA" CA... deixem passar, deixem passar... como estava a dizer Doyle quase apanhou a Snitch mas Darker impediu-a usando batota!!!! Doyle está de volta ao meio do campo procurando a Snitch! Entretanto tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor já marcaram... o resultado está 130-80! Não, não... 130-90!!!! Raios!! EI NIX, SILVER, LEWIS!! São homens ou galinhas!!! Raios são só um bando de raparigas em cima duma vassoura!!!!!  
  
Uma Bulger passou perigosamente perto do sítio onde John estava mas Priscila defendeu-a mesmo a tempo e aproveitou para comentar:  
  
-Mais uma piadinha de mau gosto e vais ver o quão mal disposta eu   
  
acordei!!!!  
  
-Sim senhora!- disse John praticamente fazendo continência.  
  
-Óptimo! Continua a comentar!!!!  
  
John disse que sim com a cabeça e vendo que a Prof. Granger se estava a aproximar dele, desatou a correr novamente.  
  
-E neste momento estamos!?!?  
  
-150-100!!!!- disse Sabriel passando perto de John.  
  
-Muito obrigado!!! Estamos neste momento 150-100! Gryffindor a ganhar por uma margem de 50pontos!!!!  
  
Todos os Gryffindor aplaudiram e ergueram cascóis e faixas fazendo uma festa. De súbito começaram todos a cantar:  
  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7  
  
All good chasers go to heaven  
  
7,6,5,4,3,2,1  
  
Beaters always get the fun  
  
a ,b, c, d, e, f, g  
  
All the keepers get in free  
  
g, f, e, d, c, b, a  
  
Too bad seekers never play.  
  
A música foi rapidamente substituída até porque cada ano acabava ao seu tempo, então começaram todos a cantar uma adaptação dirigida por Kristine, com a ajuda de Jaqueline:  
  
Life is our Queen,   
  
Life is our Queen,   
  
She didn't let the Quaffle in,   
  
Life is our Queen.   
  
Our Beaters can save anyone,   
  
They never let Slytherins have all the fun,   
  
That's why Gryffindors all sing:   
  
Noriel and Weasley are our Queens.   
  
Nix, Lewis and Silver are so hot,  
  
And the best, they score a lot.  
  
Gryffindor only chose the best,  
  
These boys never seem to rest.  
  
Slytherins are so dim,   
  
Doyle makes us grin,   
  
She will make sure that we win,   
  
This is Gryffindors perfect team.  
  
And we just wish to say:  
  
Gryffindor will win the day!  
  
If Professor Granger leaves John alone  
  
We will win one our one!!!  
  
Todos os Gryffindor cantavam a música e até mesmo os jogadores acompanhavam quando chegava às suas quadras. John claro estava sempre a cantar os últimos dois versos, especialmente se a Prof. Granger lhe começava a ganhar terreno.  
  
-E agora estamos a 200-160! Os Gryffindor ainda na frente! Também com uma claque destas quem não estaria!!! E parece-me que... SIM!!!! Sime voltou aos seus aros mas não é isso que me interessa... Doyle viu a Snitch!! E lá vai ela a toda a velocidade, Darker sempre atrás dela!!! Ei Saby, se o Darker apanhar a Snitch saís comigo!!!!!  
  
Sabriel começou a voar a toda a velocidade na direcção da Snitch!!! O estádio riu e John fingiu limpar as lágrimas. Rapidamente apercebeu-se que estava no meio dos Slytherins, afinal o seu primo Daniel não estaria no meio dos Gryffindor ou dos Hufflepuff!!! Os Slytherin olharam para John como se o quisessem comer vivo e John sorriu medrosamente dizendo:  
  
-Bem... eu espero realmente que ele a apanhe!! Eu quero levar a Sabriel para uma volta!!!!  
  
-JOHN!!!!!- rugiu Sabriel passando por cima dele a toda a velocidade tentando apanhar a Snitch- AFASTA ESSA GRANDE BOCA DO MICROFONE!!!  
  
-Upsss!- disse John vendo que tinha falado tudo ao microfone- tenho de ir!!!  
  
Sabriel mergulhou mesmo no meio do estádio, Darker atrás dela seguia-a de perto.  
  
-E ela mergulha!!!! Darker sempre colado a ela... EI não te aproveites!   
  
Quem a vai levar a sair vou eu! Concentra-te apenas em agarrar a Snitch! E Doyle está cada vez mais perto, mais perto, mais perto... quase, quase... 230-190! 240-190... estende a mão Sabriel, mais, mais um pouco!!! Se não a apanhares eu juro que te levo a sair e te dou um ramos daquelas novas flores que o Hagrid está a cultivar!!! E... e.... ela agarrou a SNICTH!!!! SENHORAS E SENHORAS SABRIEL DOYLE AGARROU A SNITCH! 150pontos para Gryffindor!!! O resultado final é 390-190! Gryffindor ganhou a partida e eu perdi o meu encontro!!!!!  
  
Os Gryffindor invadiram o relvado e a Prof. Granger conseguiu por fim tirar o microfone a John. Sabriel e o resto da equipa receberam ovações de todos, as gémeas agarradas uma à outra quase que choravam de felicidade, Priscila e Jaqueline saltavam abraçadas, os rapazes tinham um monte de fãs de todas as equipas a pedirem-lhes autógrafos, e Sophie recebeu um grande ramo de rosas do namorado, assim como um grande beijo.  
  
Christopher, Ronald e Kristine pulavam os três de felicidade, assim como Ned, Úrsula, Pilar e Cory. Primeiro ano, primeiro jogo de Quidditch, primeira vitória. O ano prometia. Depois de ter apanhado uma breve detenção, John juntou-se à festa, foi imediatamente apanhado por Sabriel que lhe deu um estalo.  
  
-Esta foi por todas aquelas bocas foleiras!!!!- em seguida deu-lhe um beijo na face e acrescentando- e esta foi pelo incentivo...  
  
-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- disseram todos os Gryffindor à medida que John corava.  
  
-Isso quer dizer que saís comigo!?!?- perguntou John.  
  
-John...- disse Sabriel- não abuses!!!  
  
-O.k., O.k. ....  
  
Fim do capítulo  
  
N.A: Mais informação... mais divertimento... mais quinto ano de Gryffindor... tanta atenção que lhe dou... talvez venham a ser úteis no futuro... quem sabe? :p  
  
Perguntas a ficar no ar...  
  
- As gémeas não kerem contar nada ao Ronald sobre o pai. Sabemos o porquê... mas estarão elas certas? Não estaria o Ronald muito mais protegido se soubesse o passado do seu pai?  
  
- A protecção da qual o Ronald precisa só o Ron lha pode dar... bom... isso explica alguma coisa? Ou apenas baralha ainda mais? afinal esta história chama-se Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal ou Ronald Granger-Weasley e a Outra Pedra Filosofal? Quem vem atrás do Ronald? E porque? Será que isto tem algo a ver com o Chris ou com o Ron?  
  
- "Eu simplesmente não acredito... que a verdadeira guerra só agora começou..." o que quer Ron dizer com isto? E mais porque é que esta nota estava na agenda de espectáculos dele? (E porque é que será que ningiém o consegue imaginar a cantar? Eu consigo! Sigam o meu raciocinio... Ron, 20 anos, musculado, calças, blusa aberta, cabelos molhados e microfone na mão... viram?!?! Nada de especial! :p)  
  
- April? Quem é a April??? E qual é a mulher que o Patrick vai ver?? Querem ver que o Chris arranja mesmo uma Madrasta?? (Já não bastava a avó!! *.*) O Patrick diz que a Ordem da Rosa ainda não morreu, proque ele ainda está vivo! Mas e a April?? Ela também estava naquela sala, ou o que raio é que aquilo era! Não fará ela também parte da Ordem da Rosa!!!! Se faz há qualquer coisa que não bate??? Ou bate???   
  
»»Cena do Próximo Capítulo! (O que eu não faço pelos fãs do Chris! :p)  
  
"Jaqueline encostou-se mais ao seu namorado e espreguiçou-se demoradamente.   
  
-Ei, não sou uma cama!!!  
  
-Mas és confortável como uma... - respondeu Jack voltando-se e abraçando-o, ele respondeu ao abraço e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.  
  
O sol bateu no lago e este brilhou. Jack olhou para ele e desejou poder congelar aquele momento no tempo. A paisagem perfeita, a companhia perfeita, a vida perfeita. Era assim que ela ia viver quando saísse de Hogwarts, ia viajar ver lugares exóticos, conhecer novas pessoas e no final do dia voltar para casa, para ele. Se tudo durasse... o que estava a ser difícil. Os colegas de equipa apertavam cada vez mais com ele, porque era a vida por vezes tão complicada!?"  
  
Espero respostas!! :p Bjs CACL 


	14. A Chave

N.A: Como de costume... Comentários no final... AH! E quero reviwes!!! E mails! A minha vida tem estado mal parada de aborrecimento! :p  
  
Disc. Gostava de dizer que embora a Pris, assim como outras personagens, seja uma pessoal real e bastante minha amiga a "side-story" que eu criei para ela nada tem haver com a sua vida pessoal! Ou seja é TUDO ficção! Muito Obrigada pela vossa atenção.  
  
Para a Pris, visto que este capítulo fala muito dela... ^.^  
  
"Se eu tivesse chave eu poderia entrar... Entrar no teu coração e finalmente tocar-te..."  
  
(Eu nem sei porque ponho as aspas se metade destas frases são da minha autoria, mas pronto! *.*) CACL  
  
Capítulo Dez  
  
"A chave !?!"  
  
Uma coisa que fazia confusão a Christopher era como é que os feitiços que dantes fazia com um só golpe, agora tinha que trabalhar. Uma ideia correu-lhe o espírito, talvez tudo fosse parte do plano de De Valera. Desde da conversa que tivera com Kristine e Ronald nunca mais tinha pensado nele, pelo menos a sério.  
  
Ao saber da experiência que o amigo tivera com uma Caçadora de Almas a palavra de ordem de Ronald tinha sido "Afasta-te delas", mas Ronald também ficou muito feliz, se a bola brilhava e o chamava isso poderia querer dizer que o seu pai era o seu Anjo da Guarda.  
  
Christopher precisava dum tempo para reflectir, as férias do Natal estavam a chegar, queria falar com o Pai, desde que fora para Finn McCool que não... não ele tinha visto o pai, tinha, quando saíra do Autocarro Cavaleiro para o ferryboat, não se lembrava!! O seu pai tinha uma expressão tão... como dizer, preocupada, mais do que isso, angustiada, como se temesse que algo que já se tinha passado voltasse a passar.  
  
Ronald andava bastante animado, ele parecia gostar de casa, afinal pensou Christopher, se ele tivessem uma carrada de Tios e primos também adoraria voltar para casa! E o pior, ou seria o melhor, é que Christopher ia voltar para uma casa que não via à mais de 10anos.   
  
Kristine estava calma, parecia disposta a fazer com que os pais engolissem a sua teoria de que era tudo para os apanhados mas infelizmente não podia fazer magia em casa. Para a fazer sentir-se melhor, Christopher tinha contado a Ronald a sua ideia, arranjarem uma prenda mágica que provasse aos pais de Kristine que não tinha sido nada programado. Ronald tinha entrado imediatamente na ideia para grande alegria de Christopher que já tinha pensado na prenda ideal.  
  
Christopher estava a acabar os seus trabalhos de Poções, um ensaio de 50cm sobre as duas mil possíveis utilizações de casca de cedro, quando Kristine apareceu toda satisfeita. Christopher levantou a cabeça do trabalho e olhou para ela, enquanto Ronald resmungava para si próprio que só precisava dum grande palavrão para acabar o 1cm de pergaminho que lhe faltava.  
  
Kristine sentou-se em frente aos rapazes, dizendo:  
  
-Falei com a Priscila!!!  
  
-E?- perguntou Christopher.  
  
-Bem, ela perguntou-me se eu estava a pensar escrever um policial...- disse Kristine com um sorriso- ela disse que ia pensar... é que bem... eu disse-lhe que era assim tipo uma aposta...  
  
-E o que é que apostaste!?!?- perguntou Ronald curioso.  
  
-Uma caixa de Sapos de Chocolate!!!  
  
-Mal empregado chocolate!- resmungou Ronald voltando ao seu trabalho.  
  
Christopher sorriu e encolheu os ombros à medida que Kristine acrescentava:  
  
-Ela disse que podias ficar com os cromos!!!  
  
-Boa e velha Priscila! Uma amor de rapariga!!!- disse Ronald rapidamente.  
  
Christopher riu e foi a vez de Kristine abanar a cabeça sorrindo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick Bleue estava em frente a um prédio com vários andares, não tinha conseguido falar com quem queria no dia em que tinha programado mas hoje estava decidido a apanhar a pessoa e falar com ela.  
  
Patrick aproximou-se do prédio e tocou para o andar 10 letra D. Uma voz masculina ouviu:  
  
-Sim??  
  
-Gostaria de falar com Kayla Suma!!!  
  
-Você outra vez?!?! Muito bem, qual é o seu nome?!?  
  
-Patrick Bleue!  
  
-(KAYLA!!!! ESTÁ AQUI UM PATRICK BLEUE!! SABES QUEM...)  
  
-Patrick!?!?- perguntou uma voz feminina.  
  
Patrick sorriu ao ouvir uma voz familiar e disse alegremente:  
  
-Olá Kayla!  
  
-OH!! Que fazes aqui!??! Espera vou abrir-te a porta!! Sobe!!!!  
  
Alguns minutos depois a porta do elevador abria-se no 10ºandar e Patrick deixou os seus pensamentos turbulentos. Tinha acabado de sair do elevador quando um par de braços o abraçaram com tanta foça que ele quase caiu.  
  
-Calma Kayla! Já não sou tão jovem como há 10anos atrás!!!!  
  
Kayla afastou-se, era uma jovem mulher com vinte e poucos anos, longos cabelos castanho arruivados, os seus olhos estavam entre o azul e o verde e pareciam mudar de cor. O vestido que tinha era de andar por casa e à frente do vestido tinha um avental cheio de ursos. Kayla tronou a abraçar Patrick que desta vez respondeu ao abraço enquanto dizia:  
  
-Há quanto tempo!?!?  
  
-Desde que tudo se passou!!!- respondeu Patrick- desculpa não te ter dado muita atenção...  
  
-Deixa isso!- disse Kayla sorrindo- podia ser criança mas tal como ela dizia, nunca fui parva!!!! O Christopher precisava mais de ti do que eu e – Kayla apontou para o seu apartamento- como podes ver consegui desenrascar-me sozinha!!!  
  
-Pois bem o vejo!  
  
-Melhor verás de dentro!!!- disse Kayla sorrindo e puxando Patrick para dentro de casa.  
  
O hall era pequeno mas acolhedor, tinha um espelho à esquerda, ao pé da porta uma mesa de tampo de mármore com uma imitação funcional dum telefone antigo, uma carpete no chão, do lado direito um quadro que representava uma as ruínas dum castelo, em baixo do quadro um pequeno armário que tinha em cima uma taça com doces, do lado esquerdo um móvel com espelho. Patrick olhou em redor até os seus olhos cairem num jovem que não devia ser muito mais velho que Kayla. Tinha cabelos aloirados, olhos azuis e os braços cruzados, não parecia muito feliz por o ver.  
  
Kayla foi ter com o rapaz deu-lhe o braço e disse aproximando-se com ele de Patrick:  
  
-Patrick este é o Bruce Storm, o meu namorado... Bruce este é Patrick Bleue, o meu Padrinho e Pai adoptivo!!!!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Priscila estava na Biblioteca, a Bibliotecária já lhe tinha indicado a estante dos "Policiais", que em Hogwarts, eram mais "teses sobre detenções das quais ninguém são quer ou devia querer saber". Pegou no "Julgamento das Bruxas de Salem" de Autor Anónimo e juntou-o á pilha que já tinha em cima da mesa. Quando se sentou passou a mão pelo pescoço, já lhe doía. Abriu o livro e começou a ler...  
  
Aquela ideia da Shakespeare era boa... mesmo boa... dava para fazer um livro com ela e o pior é que ela estava a um passo de descobrir o que interligava tudo, ela sentia que já tinha a resposta debaixo da língua, estava lá quase, só precisava de algo que a ajudasse a expressar-se.  
  
Durante segundos imaginou a vida dum mudo... pobre homem... viu uma sombra à sua frente mas não olhou, devia ser Jack, ela adorava falar começaria dali a nada... talvez Jack pudesse dizer uma palavra ou outra que a ajudassem. Mas para grande espanto de Priscila não era Jack que estava à sua frente.  
  
-Cá estás tu! Tenho andado doida à tua procura...  
  
Priscila olhou para cima e encontrou Leda a olhar para ela. Sentiu todas as suas defesas a serem imediatamente levantadas, não confiava muito em Leda, havia algo nela que simplesmente não gostava dela!!! Como que um sexto sentido a avisá-la de algo. Leda puxou a cadeira em frente de Priscila, que aproveitou o facto para abrir um livro, "Monólogos Com Uma Porta" de Martim Mars. Leda fungou e disse:  
  
-É por isso que ele não olha para ti...  
  
-Desculpe...- disse Priscila olhando para Leda por cima do livro.  
  
-Olha lindinha...- disse Leda aproximando a sua face da de Priscila- eu até posso ser atrevida, metida e um pouco coscuvilheira...  
  
-Pouco é favor!!!- resmungou Priscila entre dentes.  
  
-... mas ao menos dou-me ao trabalho! Olha para ti, não sei o que é que ele vê em ti!!! Pelo menos eu dou-me ao trabalho!!!!! Agora tu! Tu passas a vida com a cabeça nesses calhamaços que não lembra nem a Ravenclaws lerem!!! O que é isto- disse pegando no livro em que Priscila tinha a cabeça- "Monólogos Com Uma Porta"!?!? Por amor a Cicere!!!! Quem é que está interessado em 300páginas de um homem a falar sozinho com uma porta?!?!  
  
Priscila tirou o livro das mãos de Leda e disse:  
  
-Para tua informação são 301! E ou ele fala sozinho ou com a porta! Não pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!!! E este é um dos maiores clássicos teatrais da Cultura Mágica!!!! Se queres seguir o teu tão afamado curso de actriz vais ter de ler isto e mais uns quantos...  
  
-Pelo menos quero fazer alguma coisa da minha vida... menina que vive dentro dos livros na esperança dum dia cair dentro deles e ter um final feliz!!  
  
Priscila sentiu as suas mãos a comprimirem o livro. Leda sorriu ao ver que estava a irritar Priscila e continuou a falar:  
  
-Olha lindinha o caso é o seguinte! Eu não sei o que tu sentes pelo Thomas,   
  
nem me interessa... o que se passa é que sem espaço para dúvidas o Thomas sente algo por ti! Como é que isso é possível é que eu não sei, nem sei como é que ele te conhece, sempre que te vejo com ele ou estão a discutir que nem ciganos na praça ou então está cada um com o seu livro no mais profundo mar de silêncio...  
  
-Perfeito! Estamos sempre em sintonia!!!- resmungou Priscila mais para si do que para Leda e em seguida acrescentou- nunca ouviste dizer que não se manda no coração?!?!  
  
Leda fungou e disse:  
  
-Não se manda mas é como os gostos! Não se discutem mas educam-se!!  
  
Priscila fechou o livro com força e disse:  
  
-Deixa-me ver se percebo! Tu queres fazer com que o Tom goste de ti!!!  
  
-É Thomas para ti!!!- resmungou Leda.  
  
-Tom! tOm! ToM! TOM!!!!- disse Priscila- eu chamou-lhe o que eu quiser! Até o posso chamar de Perfeito Convencido se me der na gana! Tu queres fazer com que o Tom goste de ti, é isso?? Vais educá-lo para que ele goste de ti!?!?  
  
-Mas o que é que eu tenho vindo a fazer!!!- disse Leda fingindo-se   
  
admirada- mas tu! Tu és um mau hábito que persiste!! Nem sei como é que ele foi feito Perfeito contigo sempre a discutir com ele! E digo mais se não fosse por ti, eu tenho a certeza de que o Thomas seria muito mais feliz do que...  
  
Priscila já se estava a aguentar à muito tempo. Pegou nos "Monólogos..." e atirou-o brutalmente para cima da outra pilha de livros. Em seguida voltou-se para Leda e disse:  
  
-Desaparece ou eu não me responsabilizarei se esta pilha de livros for parar em cima da tua cabeça de loira pintado!  
  
Leda levantou-se e desapareceu. Não por moto próprio mas porque além das 301 páginas de "Monólogos...", Priscila tinha com ela ainda 500páginas de "Os Melhores Policiais Muggles de Sempre", 1000 páginas de "Uma Tese Sobre o Caso Anastasia", e mais um avolumado grupo de livros bem pesados que em cima da sua cabeça lhe provocariam um traumatismo e ela sabia que Priscila era bem capaz de lhe atirar com tudo à cara.  
  
Priscila sentiu várias lágrimas a inundarem-lhe o rosto, apertou os punhos com força e olhou para o tecto da Biblioteca. Era esse o seu truque para não chorar, fechar as mãos com força até doer e olhar para cima. Era por causa disto que ela evitava um pouco o contacto com as pessoas, para quê esforçar-se, iam todos por acabar por magoá-la. Tal como o seu pai que a tinha deixado sozinha com a sua mãe e desaparecera para nunca mais voltar, ela amava-o tanto e mesmo assim ele tinha ido, tinha-a deixando sem sequer dizer adeus ou se explicar. Lembrou-se da face da sua mãe e não pode deixar de sorrir, amava-a muito, não saberia o que fazer se a sua mãe subitamente desaparece-se. Daria em doida, isso sim!  
  
Um suave "miau" e algo suave a roçar-lhe a pele fê-la olhar para baixo. Alvorecer roçou-se mais uma vez nela e miou como que a dizer-lhe para não chorar. Priscila sorriu e fez uma festa em Alvorecer.  
  
-Olá gatinho!- disse- então, como estás???  
  
Alvorecer miou como que em resposta. Priscila fez-lhe outra festa e disse falando para Alvorecer:  
  
-Como é que te chamas mesmo?? Anoitecer!?!?- Priscila pegou na coleira de Alvorecer e viu uma bela chapa dourada que tinha o desenho dum sol, na parte de trás tinha o nome dele e o nome de Christopher- Ah! Alvorecer!!! Desculpa Alvorecer!!!  
  
Alvorecer tronou a miar como que a aceitar as desculpas e depois de ter colocado o seu focinho sobre uma lágrima como que a limpá-la, tronou a miar como que a perguntar quem tinha feito Priscila chorar.  
  
-Isto?!? OH, não é nada!!! Estou bem!!! Sabes que eu adoro gatos! Tive um mas a parva da minha vizinha Muggle envenenou-o! A minha mãe está a pensar em arranjar-me outro! Mas das duas uma ou lhe colocamos um feitiço anti-venenos ou o escondemos da vizinha!!!  
  
Alvorecer tronou a miar.  
  
-Estou a desviar a conversa não é... Diz-me Alvorecer... porque são os humanos tão complicados!?!? Quer dizer... olha para a Leda, ou para a Jack... talvez seja melhor pegarmos na Jack! Ela é alegre e divertida, fala com tudo e todos, é uma óptima amiga, parece não ter medo de se magoar... e eu escondo-me atrás dos livros para não ser magoada mas mesmo assim sou...  
  
Priscila abanou a cabeça e sorriu enquanto fazia uma nova festa a Alvorecer.  
  
-Olha para mim com pena de mim própria! Ao que isto chegou por todas as   
  
feiticeiras do mundo... Bem gatinho vamos embora!!! Vamos enfrentar o mundo lá fora, como o teu dono faz...  
  
Alvorecer miou e saltou para cima dos livros, batendo-lhes com a cauda. Priscila sorriu:  
  
-Mas é claro! A minha aposta!!! Tenho que ganhar aquela Caixa de Sapos   
  
de Chocolate! E provar aquela parva da Leda que eu consigo fazer alguma coisa! Em raciocínio ninguém me ganha!!!  
  
Priscila pegou nos livros e preparou-se para sair da biblioteca, ia a andar quando Alvorecer se colocou no meio as pernas. Priscila ia caindo mas alguém a segurou, tendo os livros à frente, Priscila agradeceu e seguiu o seu caminho. Thomas ficou a ver Priscila desaparecer da biblioteca, fechou as mãos, recordando que pela primeira e única vez em toda a sua vida tinha tido Priscila nos seus braços. Ela cheirava bem, mas as lágrimas não lhe ficavam bem, aquele ar misterioso ficava, ele gostava dele, gostava da maneira como ela conseguia ler e ouvir ao mesmo tempo, gostava da maneira como ela se entregava de corpo e alma ao que acreditava, gostava da maneira como ela amava e estimava os seus amigos, gostava até das suas discussões parvas. Priscila dizia tudo o que ninguém mais tinha coragem para dizer, Priscila contava-lhe como os outros o viam e dizia-o preto no branco, como se fosse um juiz imparcial. Alvorecer miou e Thomas olhou para ele sorrindo.  
  
-Obrigado!- disse antes de desaparecer também ele para fora da biblioteca.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Bruce olhou para o Padrinho da sua namorada, ele era uma figura que impunha respeito. Lembrava aqueles cavaleiros sábios da Idade Média, ou os Reis Bons e Velhos das histórias para crianças. Kayla estava toda sorrisos, há muito tempo que Bruce não a via assim, ela parecia estar realmente feliz com a visita do Padrinho que ela sempre tinha dito amar tanto quanto a Madrinha que para ela tinha sido uma segunda mãe, uma mãe adoptiva.  
  
Kayla perguntou contente:  
  
-E o Christopher?!?! Como está ele?!?!  
  
Patrick sorriu e pousou a sua chávena de chá dizendo:  
  
-Óptimo! Foi para Hogwarts este ano!!!  
  
-Mas isso é óptimo!!!- disse Kayla feliz, durante algum tempo temera que o seu Padrinho não deixasse Christopher ir para Hogwarts.  
  
-Kayla eu preciso que me ajudes!- disse Patrick.  
  
Kayla pousou a sua chávena e disse seriamente:  
  
-Em que posso ajudar???  
  
Patrick suspirou e disse:  
  
-Lembras-te das histórias que a tua Madrinha te contava??  
  
-Sim!- respondeu Kayla- conto-as de vez em quando os miúdos do Orfanato onde trabalho!! Porquê???  
  
Patrick tronou a suspirar e disse:  
  
-São todas verdade! Eu nunca acreditei mas agora acredito e preciso de saber para proteger o Christopher!!!!  
  
Kayla que levara a mão à boca aberta, tirou-a e perguntou a medo:  
  
-De quem??  
  
-Das mesmas pessoas que mataram a tua Madrinha!- respondeu Patrick.  
  
Um bando de pássaros levantou voo, perto da janela da sala...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jaqueline encostou-se mais ao seu namorado e espreguiçou-se demoradamente.   
  
-Ei, não sou uma cama!!!  
  
-Mas és confortável como uma... - respondeu Jack voltando-se e abraçando-o, ele respondeu ao abraço e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.  
  
O sol bateu no lago e este brilhou. Jack olhou para ele e desejou poder congelar aquele momento no tempo. A paisagem perfeita, a companhia perfeita, a vida perfeita. Era assim que ela ia viver quando saísse de Hogwarts, ia viajar ver lugares exóticos, conhecer novas pessoas e no final do dia voltar para casa, para ele. Se tudo durasse... o que estava a ser difícil. Os colegas de equipa apertavam cada vez mais com ele, porque era a vida por vezes tão complicada!?  
  
~ * ~  
  
As aulas seguiram o seu curso e Priscila parecia não ter meio de achar a resposta ao problema, ou pelo menos assim pensavam Ronald e Christopher que começavam a ficar fartos de esperar. Kristine pelo seu lado parecia compreender.  
  
-Afinal ela tem OWL's este ano!!!  
  
Christopher já tinha tirado da sua cabeça a ideia de pensar muito no assunto sem ter a resposta de Priscila. Normalmente andava às volta durante horas e acabava sempre por ficar com enormes dores de cabeça. Os professores não tinham ficado menos felizes que Christopher ao ver que este tinha voltado a ter os níveis de magia normais. O professor Snape estava cada vez menos detestável, a Prof. Granger exigente como sempre, o Prof. Potter cada vez mais divertido... tudo estava a acalmar como se tudo na escola sentisse que uma pausa vinha aí.  
  
No entanto uma única palavra, um único elo de ligação, uma chave pode alterar tudo...  
  
Kristine estava a pentear os seus cabelos, eram bastante longos e demorava sempre uns bons 10, 15 minutos a fazê-lo, se ela fizesse como a sua avó dizia, pentear cem vezes para ficar com os cabelos bem brilhantes, então aí nunca mais se despacharia. Mesmo assim ela gostava de fingir de conta que o fazia e ia contado para si as vezes que a escova passava no seu cabelo, numa maneira de se lembrar da sua avó. A sua avó era uma pessoa muito ligada ao oculto, como ela ficaria feliz se pudesse se a pudesse ver. Ela era uma verdadeira bruxa, mas por outro lado a sua avó ficaria horrorizada com outra coisa que Kristine tinha feito.  
  
Lágrimas banharam o seu rosto à medida que se penteava. Não tinha sido por mal, não tinha sido de propósito, não tinha passado dum acidente, um acidente que roubara uma vida. Tinha sido a partir daí que a sua relação com toda a sua família tinha azedado, ela mentira a Christopher e Ronald, os seus pais não tinham ido com ela às compras, tinham-lhe dado o dinheiro e ela tinha ido sozinha. Tal como tinha ido sozinha de autocarro até à Estação para daí ir para a Plataforma 9 e ¾ .   
  
-Vivo num mar de mentiras...- pensou para si.  
  
A única pessoa que ainda a amava sabendo tudo era o seu irmão. William, amava-o quase como se fosse seu filho, embora ele não fosse mais uns 2, ou seriam 3, anos mais novo que ela? Daria a vida por ele se fosse caso disso. Mas na sua família ninguém queria saber, ninguém se importava mais com ela. Tinha dito a Christopher que ia para casa, mas estava a começar reconsiderar, talvez pudesse dizer que a sua família ia para fora ou algo do género.  
  
-Mais uma mentira...- pensou.  
  
Os seus olhos bateram numa carta que tinha chegado nesse dia de manhã. Sorriu ao ver a letra ainda um pouco irregular de William, ele queria que ela fosse a casa pelo Natal, ele praticamente tinha implorado para ela ir, dizendo que sentia montes de saudades dela.  
  
Iria! Nem que fosse só e somente por William mas iria. Devia isso a William, de todas as vezes que ele tinha estado presente, de todas as vezes que a tinha defendido, por todo o amor que ele tinha por ela e ela por ele. Sorriu...  
  
-Menos uma mentira!!!  
  
Olhou para o espelho, alguém que não estivesse habituado ao reflexo podia assustar-se. Uma rapariga de pele muita branca, com olhos e cabelos imensamente negros olhava-a. O luar brilhou e tocou na sua pele fazendo-a cintilar um pouco. O vestido de noite era arroxeado, elegante, lembrava quase um vestido. O reflexo de Kristine Shakespeare podia ser tomado por um duma dama antiga.  
  
Tinha gostado de Hogwarts, ninguém a conhecia, ela tinha começado uma página totalmente em branco e o primeiro nome escrito nessa página tinha sido o de Christopher. Ele tinha-a salvo daquele monstro loiro, ao princípio amaldiçoara-o mas agora ao ver-se sorrir e rir com Christopher e Ronald não podia deixar de agradecer a Deus. Ronald e Christopher eram os melhores amigos que ela podia ter desejado ter, claro que Úrsula e Pilar, tal como Cory e Ned, também eram seus amigos, mas era diferente. Ela sentia que partilhava algo com Ronald e Christopher que mais ninguém no seu ano tinha, partilhava uma família "desfeita". Uma família à qual num segundo tinham roubado tudo.  
  
A Christopher a mãe, a Ronald o pai… e a ela... pai, mãe, tios, tias... tudo, até a sua avó, mas essa tinha morrido naturalmente, a única família que lhe restava era William. Sim o pequeno, chato, fofo e amoroso Will era tudo o que ela tinha.  
  
Kristine abanou a cabeça, o luar bateu nos seus cabelos e fê-los brilhar, em seguida fez duas traças, tinha que dormir com traças ou de manhã o seu cabelo estaria impossível de pentear, bastara uma vez e gastar um frasco inteiro de amaceador para apreender isso, assim que acabou as traças foi-se deitar. Pensando para si que no dia seguinte de manhã, apanharia o comboio directo para casa... tinha de... comprar as... prendas...de .na....  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sentiu alguém a abaná-lo, abriu os olhos lentamente e viu as estrelas, parecia-lhe até poder ver a lua a um canto. Mas?? Teria adormecido no exterior?? Talvez fosse... Não podia ser, ele lembrava-se de se ter deitado, conseguia sentir os lençóis debaixo de si e Alvorecer deitado à sua direita. Mas então quem...  
  
-Kristine???- perguntou Christopher.  
  
-Óptimo, já acordaste!!- disse Kristine- A Pris já descobriu tudo...  
  
Ronald, na cama ao lado, levantou-se rapidamente e voltou-se para os amigos dizendo:  
  
-A Pris... já???  
  
Kristine disse que sim num gesto de cabeça. Christopher levantou-se e fez sinal aos companheiros para o seguirem. Ronald saltou para fora da cama, assim como Alvorecer, que se espreguiçou e preparou-se para seguir o seu dono dormitório abaixo.  
  
Chegando à sala comum, Ronald acendeu a lareira e juntou-se a Christopher e Kristine que já tinham ocupado os seus lugares no sofá. Estavam impacientes mas mesmo assim nenhum deles falava, Alvorecer saltou para o colo de Kristine e aninhou-se lá, ronronando de cada vez que Kristine lhe fazia uma festa ou lhe coçava a parte de trás das orelhas. Por fim Kristine começou a falar:  
  
-A Pris descobriu a chave...  
  
-E então???- perguntou Ronald curioso.  
  
Kristine suspirou e disse:  
  
-Foi mais ou menos assim o que ela me disse... Primeiro os três casos estão relacionados, as duas mortes e a ida e regresso do hospital, se não foram feitos pela mesma pessoa, pelo menos foram feitos por alguém que continua o que a primeira pessoa fez... Em todos os casos a pessoa que cometeu o ataque queria algo, da primeira vez não conseguiu, da segunda também não... à terceira ela teve a certeza que essa era pessoa que tinha o que ela queria e fez um teste... o teste foi positivo, essas pessoas tem o que ela queria mas... ela ainda não o foi buscar, talvez porque saiba já lá não estar, só para provar a sua existência seria estúpido....  
  
-Sim mas isso não tem muita lógica!- comentou Ronald- há 11anos entre os casos...  
  
-Nos policiais o tempo pode não querer dizer nada...- disse Christopher- lembro-me que uma vez um colega meu Muggle leu um policial que se chamava "Poirot Desvenda o Passado", nesse livro o detective desvendou o caso vinte anos após o caso ter-se passado, vinte anos depois ele descobriu o que mais ninguém tinha descoberto... por isso o tempo é irrelevante, e nós sabemos que pessoas amigas de quem mataram os nossos pais estão interessadas no que os Flamel tinham...  
  
-É aqui que o caso fica bicudo!- disse Kristine- a Priscila interessou-se pelos Flamel e foi ver o que eles tinham...  
  
Fez-se silêncio na sala, apenas o estalar do lume preenchia o vazio.  
  
-Nicholas Flamel... o único descobridor conhecido da Pedra Filosofal...  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: É impressão minha ou hoje temos muito para falar... Para quem não lê esta parte e se quer despachar agradeço a leitura e peço o favor de deixar uma reviwe os restantes podem continuar a ler! ^.~  
  
Bom... Vamos por os pontos nos I's!  
  
- Afinal o Chris não vai ter Madrinha nenhuma... Quem sabe até uma "irmã", visto que a Kayla afirma que o Patrick é como que o Pai adoptivo dela... :p  
  
- E a Pris... Parece que afinal não é assim uma pessoa tão fora do normal quanto isso... Na realidade começo a pensar que não passa de mais uma jovem com os seus problemas, desejos, sonhos e segredos... AH! Claro e uma grande amizade pelo Alvorecer! AH! Aquele gato é um amor, não é?  
  
- A Jack tem um pequeno problema em relação ao namorado... Hummm o que será?  
  
- Isto do Ronald e dos cromos... Lembra tanto o pai dele... Na realidade eu acho que eles são bastante parecidos... Só tem uma diferença, ou antes só vão ter uma grande diferença... É esperarem para verem...  
  
- A Kristine... A pequena, apagada e inocente Kristine... Parece que afinal não é assim tão inocente... O que se passará? O que terá ela feito de assim tão horrível?? Seja o que for fez com que toda a família dela se "voltasse" contra ela... *.*  
  
- O Christopher continua o mesmo de sempre... Tem as suas teorias... As suas ideias... Vai voltar para a casa onde viveu quando era em pequeno com os pais... Deve estar exitado! Eu estaria! ^.^  
  
- Será que há lógica entre os casos? Será que vamos ter outro "Poirot desvenda o passado"? Ou será que eles não vão descobrir nada??  
  
AH! Mais uma coisa... O próximo capítulo... que é um eXtra e portanto já está on-line... Passa-se antes deste!! Quis pôs-lo antes mas acabei por desistir... Nele embora o Chris vá à sua verdadeira casa... Ou seja aquela em que viveu com os pais é o Harry que lança o pó de Fló por isso ele não ouve o nome da casa... Bjs CACL! 


	15. eXtra O Aniversário de Patrick

O aniversário de Patrick  
  
10 de Novembro  
  
Patrick Bleue entrava em casa depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho. E para piorar a sua situação era o seu aniversário! Maior parte das pessoas adorava os seus aniversários, Patrick odiava. Para ele fazer anos significava:  
  
- Trabalhar o dia todo para tentar fugir à festa que a mãe dele planeava;  
  
- Chegar a casa, tomar um banho à pressa e mudar de roupa porque tinha que ir à festa que a sua mãe tinha planeado;  
  
-Aturar completos estranhos até altas horas da noite!  
  
Ia para ligar a luz da entrada quando reparou numa luz suave que vinha da cozinha. Admirado aproximou-se da cozinha sem ligar nenhuma luza. Lá em cima da mesa estava um bolo de anos, a luz provinha das velas que tinham o número 38. O bolo tinha uma camada branca de chantily, pedaços de ananás de lata e metades de pêsego também de lata por cima. Patrick ficou a olhar admirado para o bolo de anos. Sorriu e lembrou-se do seu primeiro bolo...  
  
Tinha sido Jane a fazê-lo... uma história completamente doida que acabará com ele a soprar as velas num bolo meio esturicado meio cru e com eles a rirem que nem perdidos nos braços um do outro. Tinha sido o melhor bolo de anos que alguma vez tinha tido...  
  
Aproximou-se mais do bolo e viu uma tira de papel doce onde estava escrito. "Feliz Aniversário Pai". Patrick piscou os olhos...  
  
- SURPRESSA!- disse Christopher aparecendo do nada.  
  
Patrick sorriu para o filho.  
  
- Chris... que estás aqui a fazer??  
  
Christopher sorriu e explicou:  
  
- Bem eu estive a falar com o Prof. Potter... sabia que ias passar os teus anos sozinho ou pior com a avó e perguntei senão poderia vir fazer-te companhia! O Prof. Potter foi falar com o Director Dumbledore que autorizou mediante o facto de que antes da meia-noite eu tinha de voltar à escola...  
  
Patrick riu e disse:  
  
- Oh Cinderella não me digas que depois da meia-noite te transformas na minha mãe!  
  
- Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe!- disse Christopher imitando um dos gestos mais frequentes da sua avó.  
  
Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
- E que tal eu soprar as velas antes que elas derretam?  
  
- Boa ideia!!!- disse Christopher- e depois tens de me dizer o que achas! A Psicóloga Weasley ajudou-me a fazê-lo, e eu prometi-lhe que lhe dizia o que tu achavas!!!  
  
- Muito bem!- disse Patrick aproximando-se do bolo.  
  
- Não te esqueças de pedir um desejo!- lembrou Christopher.  
  
Patrick assentiu. Fechou os olhos e pensou... que poderia ele desejar... algo possível claro, senão pediria Jane de volta...  
  
Jane sorriu e passou a mão esquerda pela face do seu amado dizendo:  
  
- Perdoa-me meu amor... mas mesmo que pudesses desejar isso eu recusar-me-ia a voltar... aqui onde estou posso guiar-te e proteger-te, não só a ti mas também ao Christopher, muito melhor do que se estivesse convosco...  
  
Patrick abriu os olhos e soprou as velas. Jane sorriu e bateu palmas juntamente com Christopher, que se apressou a ir buscar dois partos, dois grafos de sobremesa e uma faca para cortar bolos. Estavam para começar a comer quando Christopher viu o pai a ir buscar mais um prato e um grafo, cortar outra fatia e colocá-la num lugar vago da mesa. Christopher piscou os olhos mas depressa percebeu o que se passava. Patrick voltou-se para o filho sorriu e disse:  
  
- Já ignoramos a tua mãe tempo demais... e além disso ela jurou que jamais faltaria ao meu aniversário... e o que Jane Midnight diz, Jane Midnight faz...  
  
Christopher sorriu e perguntou:  
  
- A mãe costumava dizer isso??  
  
- OH sim! Muitas vezes!! Lembrou-me uma vez que o meu primo Justin a desafiou...  
  
- Desafiou??- perguntou Christopher curioso mas Patrick prosseguiu como se nada se tivesse passado.  
  
- ... a provar que realmente gostava de mim e fê-la prometer que até aos meus anos, que era dali a dois dias, ela me arranjaria uma Dama-da-Noite!  
  
- Dama-da-Noite?- perguntou Christopher intrigado.  
  
Patrick assentiu e explicou:  
  
- Uma flor! Na realidade era a nossa flor, a minha e da tua mãe!  
  
- E?- perguntou Christopher cada vez mais curioso- Qual era o desafio disso??  
  
Patrick lançou um olhar sabedor a Christopher e disse:  
  
- Não sei se já reparaste filho... mas está a nevar! E quando neva não é muito comum haver flores...  
  
Christopher corrou um pouco e murmurou um "pois" quase inaudível. Patrick sorriu e continuou:  
  
- Bom! A tua querida mãe não ia claro, ficar de braços cruzados e percorreu toda Hogsmeade e a Diagonal duma ponta à outra e nada! Nem uma única Dama-da-Noite! Chegou o meu aniversário e desda noite anterior que ninguém via a tua mãe, durante todo o dia procurei-a por todo o lado! Digo-te, fiquei tão preocupado que me lembro de dizer: OH Deus eu não te peço mais nada mas por favor, por favor faz com que ela esteja bem!  
  
Christopher sorriu e Patrick continuou a contar a sua aventura, na qual pouco ou nada tinha participado:  
  
- Chegou a altura de me cantarem os parabéns! Reuniu-se lá o meu grupo e a tua mãe nada! Simplesmente não aparecia... Nessa altura dei graças a Deus por o meu primo ser Slytherine senão já estaria a ouvir frases como "Ohhhh ama-te tanto que por vergonha de não ter umas flores não vem cantar-te os parabéns..." consegues imaginar?  
  
Christopher assentiu, conseguia, na realidade consiga visualizar Lucius a fazer isso.  
  
- Estava eu para soprar as velas quando o quadro da Dama Gorda se abriu e tcham, tcham... a tua mãe entrou, completamente cheia de neve e...  
  
- Com uma Dama-da-Noite?- perguntou Christopher.  
  
- Uma? Qual quê uma! A tua mãe trouxe-me um ramo!!!!!  
  
Christopher desatou-se a rir e disse:  
  
- E nessa altura desejas-te que o teu primo fosse um Gryffindor!!!  
  
- Podes apostar campeão!- disse Patrick- bom, voltando à história... fiquei com um enorme ramo de Damas-da-Noite na mão direita e a tua mãe na minha mão esquerda a espirar e a tremer de frio...  
  
- Não posso!- disse Christopher- ela estava constipada!?!  
  
- Constipada!?!?- disse Patrick num tom fingido de insulto- a tua mãe apanhou uma peneumonia! Uma semana e meia de cama! E caso não saibas, ficar quieta era tudo menos a especialidade da tua mãe... nem nas aulas ela conseguia estar quieta...  
  
Christopher sorriu. Jane tirou mais um pedaço de "bolo" e comentou para Patrick:  
  
- Como se tu tivesses problemas com isso meu safado! Se bem me lembro até gostavas!!!  
  
Christopher ouviu o seu pai contar mais algumas histórias. Alvorecer tinha-se deitado ao pé do braço direito de Jane e ronronava de cada vez que ela lhe fazia uma festa. A noite foi curta e a meia-noite chegou bem rápido. Patrick despediu-se do filho e foi-se deitar. No dia seguinte sem dúvida que ia apanhar um enorme sermão da sua mãe, mas o tempo que passara com Christopher na noite anterior compensaria isso.  
  
Subiu as escadas para se deitar mas antes de o fazer foi até ao seu escritório. E em vez de abrir a luz de cima, abriu uma luz que apontava directamente para um quadro na parede. O quadro representava dois jovens, apanhava-lhes apenas metade do peito e estavam rodeados por uma faixa de flores. Estavam nus, embora os seios da rapariga não fossem visiveis, as suas testas estavam juntas e os seus braços enlaçados, as suas mãos juntavam-se fazendo uma concha e a subir-lhe pelos braços acima até às mãos estavam Damas-da-Noite. Patrick sorriu ao ver-se tão jovem e com Jane. Aquele quadro tinha sido uma prenda de casamento de Agathe, tinha-o mandado fazer expressamente para eles. Era lindo! Jane amara-o assim que o vira e ele também...  
  
Pois mostrava-os tal como eles eram um para o outro...  
  
Despidos deixando o outro ver os seus defeitos e qualidades, deixando o outro ver-lo como ele realmente era... e depois havia as flores... as Damas-da-Noite... Jane era a sua Dama-da-Noite... e as flores pareciam vir dos seus corações...  
  
Jane aproximou-se de Patrick passou-lhe os braços por trás das costas e cantou suavemente ao ouvido:  
  
- Se eu não te amasse tanto assim, talvez não visse flores por onde eu vi... dentro do meu coração... 


	16. Fénix Renascida

N.A: Eu sei! Eu sei! e quanto ao Afilhado Perdido não me pronuncio!!! Tou atrasadissima!!!!! *.*  
  
Danna, houve um problema! Mandas-te o cap todo betado mas ele apareceu todo alterado, com F3 e quadrados pelo meio, pelo que o capítulo segue não betado! :p Desculpem os erros!!!  
  
Disc. A música foi retirada da Manga "Sailor Moon", volume 16 ou 17, já não me recordo, tradução francesa da Glenat.  
  
Para a Wolf Warrior, apesar dela não ser muito fã de HP e não ler esta fic! ^.~  
  
"Na solidão a fénix retirada  
  
As asas quando o sol mais arde, estende,  
  
Dali desce, e batendo-as fogo acende  
  
Donde, depois renasce de abrasada.  
  
E tudo o que era humano feito brasas  
  
Das cinzas já divino ressuscita."  
  
Bernarda Ferreira De Lacerda, Soneto (Adaptado)  
  
Capítulo Onze  
  
"Fénix Renascida"   
  
Patrick patinava no gelo. Como tivera saudades daquela sensação... nunca mais patinara desde que se tinha mudado para o mundo Muggle. Bryan Fate, o seu melhor amigo patinava um pouco atrás dele. Patrick deu uma volta e foi ter com o amigo que sorriu e disse:  
  
-Sempre o Mestre da Patinagem ãh?? Podias ter ganho sabias???  
  
Patrick deixou a sua mente voltar atrás no tempo...  
  
--- FLASHBACK ---  
  
Um ringue de patinagem gigantesco, as bancadas cheias, faixas por todo o lado, um quadro com as pontuações das equipas de cada país. E ele sentado calmamente no cubículo da sua equipa aguardando a sua vez.  
  
Estava um pouco nervoso mas não era por ir patinar em frente a tanta gente, já o tinha feito e também tinha patinado praticamente toda a sua vida, fora a patinar que conhecera Jane, tinham chocado, graças ao Destino [Fate], neste caso um destino chamado Bryan que o tinha empurrado para cima dela.  
  
Suspirou, passava-se algo. Recordou as palavras da sua mulher, "Ainda Falta uma semana! Relaxa, eu não posso ir mas acompanho pela TV! Vai... tu mereces! Lutaste por isto..."  
  
Sorriu, amava-a tanto, só mesmo Jane para o obrigar a vir estando ela tão próxima da hora. Recordou Jane com uma barriga enorme, Christopher devia ir ser enorme!  
  
Nesse momento alguém da equipa disse-lhe que tinha alguém ao telefone para ele. O seu treinador disse-lhe para se despachar que a sua vez era dali a cinco minutos. Assentiu e foi ao telefone:  
  
-Estou sim??  
  
-Patrick???- perguntou uma voz feminina.  
  
-OH! Olá Agathe!- disse surpreendido para a seguir acrescentar a medo- Está tudo bem??  
  
-Até agora tudo pelo melhor!! Se a Jane sonha que te telefonei mata-me! E eu penses o que pensares não tenho 9 vidas!!!  
  
Sorriu antes de perguntar:  
  
-Porque te iria ela matar??  
  
-Patrick...  
  
-Sim???- perguntou cada vez mais curioso.  
  
-A Jane entrou em Trabalho de Parto...  
  
O telefone quase lhe escorregou das mãos. Sentiu-se a tremer que nem varas verdes, em seguida só se ouviu a dizer:  
  
-Está mesmo tudo bem??? Porque raio é que ela não me telefonou?? Ela foi para St. Mungos?? Conta-me o que se passa Agathe!!!!  
  
-Patrick! Ela está óptima! Descontado as dores claro, ela está na Maternidade rapaz, não em St. Mungos!!! Está tudo óptimo!! E porque é que ela não te telefonou é lógico, ela não queria que perdesses a prova! Ela sabe que podes ganhar Patrick, todos sabemos! Tu vais ganhar!!!  
  
-Eu quero lá saber da Taça!!!!! Eu quero é saber de como é que ela....  
  
-UHUHU!!!  
  
Patrick piscou os olhos, a chamada tinha caído.   
  
-Alô?? Alô???  
  
-Alô digo eu!!- disse uma voz ao seu lado e pela primeira vez Patrick reparou porque a chamada tinha caído, o seu treinador tinha colocado a mão sobre o descanso do telefone.  
  
-Eu estava ao telefone!- reclamou Patrick.  
  
-E eu estou há mais de meia hora a chamar-te! É a tua vez, sobe e faz o que tens a fazer rapaz!!!!  
  
-Mas a minha mulher está a dar à luz o meu filho!!!!- reclamou Patrick.  
  
-Ora!- respondeu o treinador- as galinhas da minha mãe dão à luz ovos todos os dias e ninguém se importa!!!! Faz o que tens a fazer e depois podes ir que eu vou receber a taça por ti...  
  
Antes que pudesse contra argumentar Patrick sentiu-se puxado e atirado para o meio do ringue. Patinou até meio e ficou lá quieto, ouvindo a música da sua coreografia e a luz centrada nele, enquanto o resto do ringue estava na escuridão. Não se mexeu, não estava lá, a sua alma procurava desesperadamente a alma da mulher que tanto amava e que por amor devia estar a sofrer dores sem igual. Sabia que mesmo que fizesse a dança toda nada lhe correria bem, a sua alma tinha de estar com ele e não estava, a sua alma buscava a de Jane e algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa não estava a correr bem.  
  
Jane estava sozinha na maternidade, claro que Agathe estava com ela, mas Agathe não era ele e era ele quem devia lá estar, ele tinha prometido, ele tinha jurado a si mesmo. Christopher era a realização dum sonho, que pai seria ele se não visse o seu sonho nascer. A música recomeçou e ele olhou para cima decidido. Patinou rapidamente pelo ringue e entrou no cubículo da sua equipa, começando a tirar os patins.  
  
-Que estás a fazer??- resmungou o treinador.  
  
-Vou-me embora! Não posso patinar... não agora...  
  
O Treinador fez uma cara ameaçadora e disse:  
  
-Ou voltas para lá e danças ou que faço com que tu nunca mais patines...  
  
Patrick não respondeu, já corria pelos corredores procurando um sítio que pudesse usar para Aparecer na maternidade.  
  
--- Fim do FASLHBACK---  
  
Patrick abanou a cabeça e disse ao amigo:  
  
-Não, não podia...  
  
-Claro que podias!- reclamou Bryan rapidamente e chateado só para a seguir acrescentar um pouco triste- se a Jane não tivesse entrado em Trabalho de Parto podias...  
  
-Quem sabe...  
  
-Raios Patrick!- reclamou Bryan- eras... tenho a certeza que ainda és o melhor!!! Patinaste antes de andar, tal e qual como o Christopher... nasceste no inverno, treinaste toda a tua vida, conheceste a Jane no gelo, casaste em pleno inverno... toda a tua vida... o teu grande sonho de provares que...  
  
Patrick levantou o braço para calar o amigo e disse:  
  
-Naquele momento eu tive de optar... ou dançava, ganhava a Taça e mostrava a todos que realmente era bom nalguma coisa ou ia ter com Jane, estar ao lado dela e ver o nosso filho nascer, pegar-lhe ao colo... estar com eles, estar com a minha família que sempre me tinha apoiado... ou provava à minha família de sangue que era bom, ou provava à minha família o quanto a amava... fiz a minha escolha não me arrependo...  
  
Bryan assentiu, percebendo que o assunto "Taça", estava encerrado. Patinaram mais um bocado. Patrick deixou a sua alma relaxar, no ringue começou a passar uma música antiga, francesa, a mesma música que tinha tocado quando Bryan o tinha subitamente empurrado para cima de Jane...  
  
"Je cherche sans cesse ton parfum  
  
Ma voix s'envole vers toi  
  
Je t'aime…  
  
Où es-tu aujourd'hui ?  
  
Ma princesse…  
  
Entends ma voix !"  
  
Patrick deu por si a cantar o refrão para si...  
  
-Je t'aime…/ Où es-tu aujourd'hui ?/ Je t'aime…/ Ma princesse…/ Entends ma voix !  
  
Tinha cantado este refrão antes de Bryan o empurrar tal e qual. Olhou para cima e viu um par de olhos verdes a fintá-lo, um par de olhos verdes que ele bem conhecia.  
  
-Jane...  
  
Parou de patinar bruscamente e voltou-se, o ringue estava deserto atrás de si, a única pessoa que estava perto dele era Bryan e ele devia estar a uns bons 10metros. Mas ele tinha visto, ele tinha sentido o perfume dela...  
  
-Jane...- voltou a dizer.  
  
Mãos transparentes tocaram-lhe no rosto, e lábios isentos de calor beijaram os seus, enquanto lágrimas de puro cristal corriam pela face de Jane. Jane abraçou Patrick mesmo sabendo que este não a sentia... Ele tinha-a visto...  
  
-Estou aqui...- murmurou- e ouço a tua voz, sempre ouvi... também te amo...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher espreguiçou-se, tinha adormecido no comboio, depois de Kristine o ter acordado de noite não tinha conseguido voltar a adormecer. Não existia nada melhor que o leve balançar dum comboio para adormecer.  
  
-Bem vindo...- exclamou Ronald meio chateado- estava a começar a pensar que ia viajar sozinho todo o caminho de volta...  
  
Ronald tinha adormecido de novo assim que se tinha deitado. Era incrível como aquele rapaz parecia poder dormir em qualquer lado. Mas não era isso que tinha motivado Ronald a fazer o comentário. Kristine também dormia encostada ao ombro de Christopher, a sua respiração era leve e ritmada, devia estar a ter um bom sonho. Christopher olhou para Ronald e disse:  
  
-Desculpa companheiro... é que não dormi muito bem...  
  
-Eu reparei!- disse Ronald pousando uma caderneta nova para Cromos dos Sapos de Chocolate- além do mais isso deu-me tempo para colocar aqui todos os cromos!!!!  
  
Christopher assentiu num gesto de cabeça e fez uma cara séria perguntando:  
  
-Quanto ao nosso... policial...  
  
-Bem...- disse Ronald-... temos aqui algo sem dúvida... mas há algo que não me entra... é que... vamos a ver... A tal Pedra Filosofal... dá imortalidade e pode transformar tudo em ouro, não é???  
  
-Mais coisa, menos coisa...- respondeu Christopher- por aquilo que eu percebi...  
  
-Bom... será que a tua mãe tinha a Pedra e depois a deu ao pai que a deu aos Flamel?!!? Não me parece, quer dizer se eu tivesse criado uma pedra tão poderosa não a ia deixar andar de mão em mão...  
  
-Sim, tem lógica... só se...  
  
-Só se o quê???- perguntou Ronald.  
  
Christopher coçou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Isto é um pouco estúpido mas... Ronald? O teu pai metia-se em embrulhadas???  
  
Ronald piscou os olhos e pôs-se a pensar. Embrulhadas??? Ronald lembrou-se dos comentários do Prof. Snape e do Prof. Potter. Lembrou-se que de cada vez que fazia alguma asneira ouvia sempre "és mesmo igual ao teu pai" ou "parecem mesmo coisas ao teu pai..."  
  
-Sim, creio que sim...  
  
-Isto pode não ter lógica nenhuma mas segue o meu raciocínio... O teu pai metia-se em embrulhadas mas...  
  
-Podíamos sempre contar com ele para salvar o dia...- completou Ronald.  
  
-Eu tenho os olhos da minha mãe... que foi o que a matou... os olhos servem para ver e o que tu vês tu sabes.... por isso...  
  
-Ela sabia algo que não devia!!!- disse Ronald de repente lembrando-se do que o seu amigo lhe contara sobre Finn McCool- e o meu o pai também... mas sabiam demais sobre o quê???  
  
-O Hagrid disse-nos!- comentou de súbito Kristine- Harry, Ron, Hermione contem à Mellody a vossa aventura com a Pedra Filosofal...  
  
O silêncio instaurou-se na carruagem mas não sem antes Ronald comentar:  
  
-A Priscila estava certa...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Patrick e Bryan estavam na Estação de King's Cross, Bryan tinha ido ao hospital numa visita de rotina, Patrick acompanhara-o e agora era a vez de Bryan acompanhar Patrick. Há muito tempo que Bryan não via Christopher, estava curioso para ver como o filho do seu melhor amigo se tinha desenvolvido.  
  
Passaram para a Plataforma 9 e ¾, Miss Molly já lá estava, vinha esperar os seus netos, visto que os pais deles só viriam para casa dali a dois dias. Depois duma rápida troca de impressões o comboio chegou.   
  
Os alunos começaram a sair todos entretidos, alguns traziam malões com coisas que queriam deixar em casa, outros traziam apenas o indispensável. Christopher, Ronald e Kristine foram dos últimos a sair do comboio, quando o fizeram viram que as gémeas, Jack e Priscila estavam entretidas a um canto a combinarem, encontrar-se e irem dar umas voltas!!!  
  
-E depois vamos ao ci- ne- ma!!- disse Jack, soletrando cinema para dar um   
  
maior ênfase à palavra.  
  
-Ci quê???- perguntou Priscila.  
  
-Cinema Pris!- disse Hermione com um sorriso- fomos lá o ano passado, uma sala escura onde projectam...  
  
-Já estou a ver! Já estou a ver!!!- disse Priscila rapidamente- os Muggles inventam cá cada palavra mais complicada!!!  
  
As raparigas riram e continuaram a discutir as datas e os locais que iriam visitar. Tinham parques, exposições, discotecas, cinemas... Ronald voltou-se para os amigos e disse:  
  
-Bem... altura de me darem as moradas se querem receber presentes...  
  
Kristine abriu a sua mochila e tirou uma pequena agenda onde escreveu a sua morada duas vezes. Em seguida cortou o papel ao meio e deu a cada um dos seus amigos. Christopher por sua vez parecia atrapalhado...  
  
-Eu bem... eu não faço a mais pequena ideia de onde moro!!!!  
  
Kristine e Ronald olharam para ele admirados. Christopher explicou-se:  
  
-É que bem.. o meu pai mudou de casa nas férias!!!  
  
-AH!- disse Kristine- bem quando souberes escreve...  
  
-Basta eu achar o meu p...- começou Christopher.  
  
Patrick e Bryan apareceram nessa altura, vindos do nada, acenado para Christopher, que acenou de volta.   
  
-Olá campeão!- disse Bryan.  
  
Christopher ficou a olhar para Bryan admirado. Ele era-lhe familiar mas ao mesmo tempo... nunca o tinha visto mais gordo!!! Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-Christopher este é o teu "tio" Bryan!! O meu melhor amigo quando andava em Hogwarts e ainda o melhor!!!!  
  
Christopher sorriu e estendeu a mão ao seu novo tio.  
  
-Olá tio!!!  
  
Bryan apertou a mão a Christopher. Pensando para si como ele era parecido com Jane, tinham o mesmo olhar. Christopher explicou ao seu pai o problema com a sua morada e este esclareceu tudo rapidamente:  
  
-Fénix Renascida... Nós moramos na Fénix Renascida!! Se quiseres a morada da tua avó...  
  
-Não pai!- disse Christopher rapidamente- por favor sê egoísta uma vez na vida!!! Eles não merecem conhecer tamanha bondade! Vamos guardar tudo para nós!!!!  
  
Bryan pôs a mão na boca para abafar o riso e comentou para Christopher:  
  
-Já vi que gostas tanto da tua avó como a tua mãe...   
  
Patrick aclarou a voz e começou a imitar a voz da sua esposa:  
  
-"Não creio que queira que o meu filho conheça a tua mãe, Patrick... Ele não merece conhecer uma pessoa com um coração tão grande, quer dizer o pobre do rapaz vai-se sentir inferiorizado! Pensar que só a sua avó merece o céu!!! Não, não... vamos deixá-lo na ignorância de pensar que um dia lá poderá viver..."  
  
Christopher e os seus amigos riram, imaginado a mãe de Patrick das formas mais "santas" possíveis. Ronald e Kristine tomaram nota da morada de Christopher e ambos partiram. Kristine foi a primeira pois ia apanhar o autocarro e se o perdesse só tinha outro dali a uma hora, Ronald pelo seu lado foi para ao pé das suas irmãs que também já se tinham despedido das amigas e esperavam por ele para voltarem para casa.  
  
Bryan também se despediu:  
  
-Bem Família Rebelde, tenho de ir trabalhar!!! Divirtam-se....  
  
Christopher ficou a ver Bryan a afastar-se e perguntou ao seu pai:  
  
-Família Rebelde??  
  
Patrick sorriu levemente e disse:  
  
-Era o que nos chamavam... a ti, a mim, e à tua mãe... éramos a família Bleue Rebelde! Se disseres muito rápido parece Bom Rebelde! Um filme Muggle muito bom e do qual a tua mãe gostava muito...  
  
-Ah...- foi a única expressão que saiu da boca de Christopher.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher passou as mãos lentamente pela cadeira de baloiço. Olhou em redor. O seu quarto era no sótão da casa. Era enorme. Tinha duas janelas e casa de banho privativa, assim como uma cama de casal, uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma estante cheia de livros educativos, várias prateleiras cheias de livros de histórias, uma secretária que era ao pé duma das janelas, duma janela redonda. O tecto era de madeira, o chão de azulejo azul esbranquiçado, Alvorecer tinha um canto só para si, com brinquedos, poste de arranhar, cama, embora Christopher desconfia-se que Alvorecer iria sempre dormir ao pé dele.  
  
Voltou-se novamente para a cadeira de baloiço, e passando as mãos suavemente pelos braços da cadeira murmurou para si:   
  
-"Night has brought to those who sleep/ Only dreams they cannot keep…"  
  
Era ali que a sua mãe o embalava e esta era uma das canções que ela lhe costumava cantar. Não sabia como o sabia mas era verdade que o sabia...  
  
Observou as prateleiras perto da cadeira e sorriu. Chegando-se ao pé delas tirou a primeira história que viu, era um livro de tamanho médio, cheio de ilustrações, mas não daquelas ilustrações para crianças, eram ilustração realmente bonitas, ilustrações que pareciam saltar do papel. Virou as páginas durante algum tempo até encontrar uma imagem que lhe era vagamente familiar.  
  
A imagem representava um anjo, um belo anjo de cabelos castanhos claros bastante longos, coroados de estrelas, vestido de azul claro com umas belas asas brancas. Ao pé do anjo, um príncipe de cabelos negros e face triste. O anjo estava a partir, ou talvez estivesse a chegar. O príncipe levava pela mão um rapaz pequeno e apontava para o céu como que a explicar algo.  
  
Intrigado Christopher leu o texto perto da imagem:  
  
-"O jovem Rei levou o seu filho à varanda e disse:  
  
- Queres saber onde está a tua mãe??  
  
- Quero!- disse o pequeno príncipe.  
  
O jovem Rei apontou para o céu e disse:  
  
-A tua mãe foi muito amada, por mim, por ti, por todos os que a   
  
conheciam, por isso agora ela está lá em cima numa constelação, donde nos vê, nos guia e nos protege..."  
  
Christopher sorriu e lançou um olhar para a janela mais próxima. Ainda não era de noite, mas ele sabia que a sua mãe também estava a protege-lo, a vê-lo e ele iria fazer possíveis e impossíveis para que ela se orgulhasse dele.  
  
-Almoço!!!- Christopher ouviu o seu pai chamar.  
  
-Estou a ir!!- respondeu colocando o livro rapidamente na estante, quando o fez outro livro caiu, um livro com uma capa simples e roxa.  
  
Christopher abaixou-se para apanhar o livro, passou a mão pela capa e intrigado por este não ter título abriu-o, na primeira página. Estava a começar a ler o título quando:  
  
-Christopher!!!!  
  
-A ir, a ir!!!- disse Christopher mandado o livro rapidamente para cima da cama, mas por azar o livro falou a cama e deslizou para debaixo desta.  
  
Christopher desceu as escadas duas a duas, ignorando os retratos que sorriam e acenavam para ele. A sua casa estava cheia de fotografias, da mãe, do pai, do Prof. Potter, da Psicóloga Weasley, da Prof. Granger e dum homem ruivo que Christopher começava a desconfiar ser o pai de Ronald, visto estar sempre ao pé da Prof. Granger.  
  
Depois de descer dois andares e passar a sala de estar, chegou à cozinha, o seu pai tinha acabado de pôr no seu prato ovos mexidos.  
  
-Ora aqui estás tu! Pensei que nunca mais te via...  
  
-Estava lá em cima no meu quarto!!!- respondeu Christopher enquanto se sentava.  
  
-Já desconfiava...- disse Patrick- e então? Que achas dele???  
  
-É o melhor quarto que já vi...- respondeu Christopher e a seguir perguntou a medo- Foi... Foi a mãe que o mobilou???  
  
Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-Na realidade fomos os dois, mas a tua mãe sem dúvida leva a maior parte do crédito!!!!  
  
Christopher sorriu e Alvorecer miou enquanto se lambuzava a um canto com uma taça cheia de leite tal e qual um gatinho.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Artur e Lily entraram em casa. Lily subiu as escadas a correr para o seu quarto dizendo um rápido...  
  
-Olá Dobby!  
  
... antes de desaparecer por trás da porta do seu quarto. Harry respirou fundo, estava em casa, sabia bem poder dizer isso. Artur começou também a correr pela casa, mas antes deu um abraço a Dobby e desejou-lhe umas boas férias.  
  
Harry pegou nas malas, ajudado por Ginny. Rapidamente um grupo de elfos domésticos, todos bem vestidos e com um ar bastante limpo apareceram e levaram alegremente as malas dos seus senhores para o quarto onde desempacotariam tudo e arrumariam a roupa nos respectivos lugares.  
  
Ginny foi para a sala e sentou-se numa poltrona tirando os sapatos de salto alto. Tinha vindo no Autocarro Cavaleiro, que como sempre tinha vindo acima de 180km hora, muito acima! Harry sentou-se noutra poltrona e olhou em redor, de cima da lareira numa das fotos os seus pais disseram-lhe adeus, assim como Sirius, Remus, Ron e Jane. Sorriu e deu um rápido adeus às fotos.  
  
Dobby apareceu pouco tempo depois e disse com um sorriso:  
  
-Dobby tem boas notícias senhor!!!  
  
-A sério Dobby?- perguntou Harry com um sorriso- que boas notícias são essas???  
  
-Winky contar a Dobby, que os Senhores da Fénix Renascida voltar finalmente para sua casa!!!! Ela dizer a Dobby que lá estar a viver agora um rapaz muito parecido com Harry Potter quando este novo... Mas ela dizer que ele ter ar doente... pele muito branca, ela dizer que uma boa colher de óleo de bacalhau poder fazer milagres com aquele rapaz parecido com Harry Potter...  
  
Harry sorriu e imaginou alguém que não fosse Jane a tentar fazer Christopher engolir fosse o que fosse. A experiência dizia-lhe que isso era mais difícil que a nova e melhorada versão de Missão Impossível 3!   
  
-Podes dizer à Winky Dobby que o rapaz, que se chama Christopher Bleue, não está doente... a pele dele é mesmo assim! É de família...  
  
-Winky ir ficar muito feliz Senhor!- disse Dobby- ela dizer a Dobby que começar a ficar realmente preocupada com o rapaz! Winky mandar dizer também que a Miss Hermione Weasley, chegará ou hoje à noite ou amanhã de manhã, ela ter de ir a um sítio no ministério por causa da campa do Amigo Weasley!!!  
  
Harry assentiu. Onze anos, seria possível, Ron e Jane estavam mortos à onze anos, ele poderia jurar que ainda ontem tinha falado com eles. De súbito uma imagem cruzou-lhe a mente e a voz de Jane quebrou a barreira do espaço/tempo.  
  
-Vá lá Harry! Vem lá jantar connosco!!!  
  
Abanou a cabeça, outra vez não. O que estava feito, feito estava! Suspirou, o que levou Ginny a olhar para ele preocupada, o seu marido só suspirava quando pensava nos que já tinham partido.  
  
-Harry...- murmurou.  
  
Harry olhou para Ginny e sorriu levemente dizendo:  
  
-Está tudo bem.. estava aqui a pensar para comigo...  
  
-Se o dizes!- disse Ginny não muito convencida.  
  
Harry olhou novamente para as fotos em cima da lareira e disse para Ginny:  
  
-Talvez devesse ir visitar os Bleue... que te parece...  
  
Ginny sorriu e disse:  
  
-Acho que te faria bem, veres o teu Afilhado onde ele pertence...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ronald atirou a Quaffle mais uma vez contra o tecto. Estava deitado na sua cama sem nada para fazer. A sua mãe tinha saído para ir tratar de qualquer coisa no Ministério e as suas irmãs tinham ido dar uma volta com Priscila e Jack. A Quaffle, obrigada pela lei da gravidade e por não estar embruxada, voltou para baixo e Ronald tronou a mandá-la para cima. Estava aborrecido, Christopher e Kristine estavam longe e ele não tinha ninguém sem ser Winky para conversar e ele não era louco ao ponto de se por a falar com Winky, até porque já descobrira que não conseguia arrancar dela nada que dissesse respeito ao seu pai e mesmo que consegui-se a elfa castigar-se-ia e ele não gostava que ela se magoa-se.  
  
Atirou a Quaffle novamente e levantando-se da cama rapidamente deixou-a cair em cima do edredão laranja dos Chudley Cannos, equipa de Quidditch do seu pai e na qual o seu Tio Harry jogara. Sentou-se na secretária e decidiu escrever uma carta a Christopher perguntando sobre os desenvolvimentos do policial.  
  
Pegou numa Pena de Açúcar e meteu-a na boca, enquanto tirava outra pena, desta feita real, para escrever uma carta. Ia para começar a escrever quando quase vomitou a pena que tinha na boca.   
  
-Pasta de dentes!?!?- perguntou admirado, apenas para a seguir acrescentar- MÃE!!!!  
  
Com avós dentistas desde cedo que Ronald se tinha habituado a uma perfeita higiene oral, mas isso nunca o tinha impedido de gostar de doces e come-los sempre que podia, mas agora até as suas favoritas Penas de Açúcar a sua mãe tinha roubado. Hum... talvez pudesse pedir a Christopher para lhe comprar umas quando fosse comprar as prendas de Natal, visto que ele teria sem dúvida a mãe à perna.  
  
Sim, era mesmo isso que ia fazer. Colocou a pena sobre o papel mas não sabia ao certo o que escrever. Resmungou, Pig voltou-se no sono e Ronald voltou-se para ela, tendo uma visão ampla do seu quarto.  
  
Tinha um quarto de tamanho médio, onde lhe cabia uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma secretária, cesto dos papeis, a gaiola de Pig. As paredes estavam cheias de posters da sua equipa de Quidditch, só havia um poster que não era de Quidditch, um poster que estava escondido. Que Ronald não contara ainda a ninguém que o tinha, um poster que ele tinha a sensação ter sido o seu pai a deixar-lhe. O fundo era simples, negro e à frente viam-se os contornos duma rosa vermelha. Escrito por baixo a letras prateadas brilhantes estava escrito Ordem da Rosa. Ele não sabia o que era a Ordem da Rosa mas o nome não lhe era estranho, já o ouvira algures.  
  
Ordem da Rosa... lembrava-lhe aqueles filmes que os seus avós por vezes viam com ele, filmes antigos, com cruzados e cavaleiros, eles normalmente faziam Ordens! Ordem do Bom Jesus, Ordem dos Templários... Seria esta Ordem da Rosa algo do género? Seria possível que a Ordem da Rosa fosse uma Ordem da qual o seu pai tivesse feito parte? Se sim para quê tinha sido criada a Ordem da Rosa? Serviria ela para...  
  
-O meu pai sabia demais! Assim como a mãe do Christopher!! Eles não podiam estar no lugar errado, na altura errada podiam??- Ronald pensava para si e a verdade era que estava cada vez mais confuso- Quer dizer... o meu pai, a mãe e o Tio Harry... a pedra filosofal... mas onde é que a mãe do Christopher se encaixa aqui no meio!??!  
  
A Quaffle deslizou da cama e foi para debaixo desta. Ronald não se deu ao trabalho de a ir buscar. Ron sentou-se melhor em cima da cama, tendo cuidado para não deixar cair mais nada. Esperava que o filho compreendesse este sinal...  
  
-Vá lá Ronald...- disse- tu és esperto o suficiente para conseguires resolver isto... não é assim tão difícil! Só tens de manter o espírito aberto e lembrares-te que a brincar é que por vezes se dizem as verdades...  
  
Ronald levantou-se e sentou-se na cama mesmo ao lado do seu pai, que se voltou de lado para ele para observar o filho melhor. Ronald deitou-se na cama e olhando para o tecto, continuou a pensar.  
  
-Vamos a ver... o Hagrid deu-nos pistas bastante significativas!!! O Tio Harry teve de lutar contra o Voldemort, porque este queria provavelmente a Pedra Filosofal... mas a Pedra, não havia de estar à mão de semear não é??? Isso explicaria o facto do Tio Harry ter de apanhar a tal chave voadora, e o tabuleiro de xadrez no qual o pai quase morreu, e as poções que a mãe distinguiu....  
  
-Bem, já estamos a chegar a algum sítio!- disse Ron com um sorriso- eu sabia que havias de puxar a mim nalgum sítio!!!  
  
Ronald sentou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas.  
  
-Por isso o meu Pai sabia da Pedra Filosofal! Mas se a mãe do Chris também sabia, e a minha mãe e o Tio Harry também sabiam... porque é que só o meu pai e a mãe do Chris foram mortos... isso só teria lógica se...- Ronald hesitou um pouco- ...se eles soubessem mais que os outros....  
  
-Duplo Jack Pot!!!- felicitou Ron.  
  
-Mas o que me está a baralhar é a mãe do Chris!!!! O que raio faz ela no meio desta equação?!?! Ela é a peça do puzzel que não entra!!!  
  
-A Jane sempre adorou confundir as pessoas!- explicou Ron embora soubesse que o seu filho não o ouvia- é natural!!! Deixa para lá a mãe do Chris! Podes voltar a ela depois!!! Pensa agora com o que sabes!!!!  
  
Ronald abanou a cabeça e disse em voz alta para ninguém em especial:  
  
-Vou lá para fora!!!  
  
Pig voltou-se de novo no sono e Ron levantou-se, ia para seguir o filho, quando sentiu que a sua mulher precisava dele. Com um PUFF, desapareceu do quarto deixando Ronald sozinho.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço, enquanto pensava:  
  
-Ron onde estás tu quando és preciso!?!?!  
  
Ron apareceu ao lado da esposa e ocupou a cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Olhou para a pessoa que estava em frente desta. Um homem vestido de negro com uma face horrenda.  
  
-Xi!- comentou- alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje!!!  
  
Hermione suspirou e disse:  
  
-Vamos recapitular por favor!!! Está a dizer que eu não posso manter a lápide no cemitério porque não há corpo por baixo... é isso??  
  
-Sim!- disse o homem mecanicamente como se fosse um robô.  
  
-Mas eu paguei o terreno, eu paguei a lápide! Eu tenho tudo formalizado!   
  
Está tudo perfeito há onze anos, todos os anos eu confirmo tudo!! O que se passou???  
  
-Nova lei! Sem corpo, não há lápide! Uma gaveta, mas não lápide! A não ser claro que queria mudar a lápide para o seu quintal...  
  
-OH que querido!!!- resmungou Ron- que mania a dos vivos de se meterem na vida dos mortos...  
  
Ron sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro e voltou-se para ver uma anja sua conhecida.  
  
-Olá Jane!- disse sorrindo- então também te querem expulsar!!  
  
Jane disse que sim com a cabeça e apontou para Patrick que tinha acabado de entrar na mesma sala, em que eles agora se encontravam. A sua face tomou contornos sérios ao dizer:  
  
-Sabes porque estão a fazer isto??  
  
-Sei!- disse Ron seriamente.   
  
Jane assentiu e disse voltando a cabeça para Patrick.  
  
-Não os podemos deixar!!! Se tiram o nosso memorial ficaremos impossibilitados dos ajudar...- voltou-se para Ron- ... ideia do De Valera! Ele sempre gostou de História dos Mortos demasiado para o meu gosto...  
  
Ron assentiu, e viu Hermione a mexer e remexer nos papeis que o homem lhe tinha dado. Em seguida disse para Jane:  
  
-Se alguém descobrir uma maneira de nos ajudar é a Mione!!!  
  
Jane sorriu e disse alegremente:  
  
-Porque achas que vim falar contigo!!!! Assim que acabares aqui Ele quer falar contigo sobre isso...- e acrescentou seriamente- ainda temos muito para fazer...  
  
Os anjos voltaram-se cada um para o seu companheiro e olharam terna e seriamente para eles ao mesmo tempo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A pedido de Hermione, que lhe tinha mandado uma coruja rápida, Harry passou pela Pessegueiro Selvagem para ver se estava tudo bem com Ronald. Bateu à porta e olhou em redor, uma leve camada de neve começava a cobrir tudo, menos os pessegueiros que estavam protegidos com um feitiço.  
  
Winky abriu a porta e esboçou um grande sorriso quando viu Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter... mas que honra senhor! Entre! Entre!! Winky estava agora mesmo a acabar um pequeno lanche para o Menino Ronald...  
  
Harry assentiu e entrou. A Pessegueiro Selvagem era sem dúvida mais ou menos do tamanho da sua casa, a Mansão dos Marotos, os móveis eram de madeira de cerejeira, os sofás duma cor creme. Winky disse-lhe para ele se dirigir para a sala enquanto ia buscar Ronald ao quarto. Harry sentou-se na sala num sofá para duas pessoas, donde podia ver um piano de cauda, um sonho de Hermione, quadros com cenas campestres e vários arranjos de flores. Uma ambiente que inspirava uma certa harmonia. Pendurada em cima da lareira estava uma foto de família que devia ter sido trocada à pouco tempo visto que Ronald aparentava ter dez anos e as suas irmãs catorze, quinze. Atrás deles estava Hermione que sorria e dizia adeus. Mais a baixo numa moldura à parte estava uma imagem de Ron, que saiu a correr da sua moldura e se foi juntar à sua família na foto grande.  
  
Harry sorriu, nessa altura Winky apareceu preocupada:  
  
-Winky não encontrar menino Ronald Senhor!!!!!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sim, o primeiro já estava...  
  
Só faltava mais dois e depois seria tão fácil obter o que queria. Ah! A vida podia ser tão horrivelmente bela...  
  
O plano já estava montado, os objectivos traçados, não havia maneira daqueles pirralhos fazerem alguma coisa. De Valera tinha sido castigado, mas perdoado visto ter tido uma boa ideia. Aquele historiador de Além Túmulo era útil por causa de coisas como esta...  
  
Sem um memorial, os espíritos não podiam ajudar os que amavam. Tinham sido esquecidos, seriam banidos para sempre para o Outro Mundo, a única maneira de voltarem seria como Espíritos Vingativos, e sabia bem que eles amavam demasiado as suas famílias para lhes causarem qualquer mal.  
  
Sim, estava na altura dos Vivos derrotarem e aniquilarem para sempre os Mortos... estava na altura dos Vivos Matarem os Mortos...  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Não! Não! Como é que eu tive coragem!!! Não posso acabar o capítulo aqui!!! *.* Mas vou! :p Não sei como é que vocês me aturam!! :p  
  
Bom deixa cá ver... Pontos nos quais podemos reflectir... Na realidade eu queria fazer uma pergunta! Andei a deixar indicios porque tinha pedido à Pris para ser ela mesmo, e não a personagem, a fazer uma teoria sobre o que se tinha passado! Ora a teoria foi desvendada no último capítulo! Será que vale a pena eu continuar a deixar indicios???  
  
Por favor digam algo! *.*  
  
Neste capítulo vou deixar...  
  
- Fate! Destino... Foi ele que juntou o Patrick e a Jane... Curioso... E mais curioso é que o Patrick parece ter sido um bom patinador, na realidade pela sua descrição ele parece ter ido às Olímpiadas!! :0 Não é para toda a gente! E mais, ele desistiu das Olímpiadas pela Jane e pelo Christopher... Que esposo e pai dedicado!!! ^.^  
  
- Agathe? Quem é a Agathe?? E como é que ela estava com Jane exactamente quando ela se lembrou de entrar em trabalho de parto? Terá sido coincidência? O Patrick parece conhecer bem a Agathe e ela parece estar dentro do assunto, quando o Patrick pergunta se a Jane está em St. Muggos ela acalma-o e diz que está tudo bem...  
  
- O Harry quer ir ver o seu Afilhado onde ele pertence, tirando as palavras da boca de Ginny. O Christopher pertence à Fénix Renascida, lembro-me dum rapaz igualzinho a ele mas com uma cicatriz e outro que se tronou um Lord que diziam que Hogwarts era onde eles pertenciam!! O que quererá isso dizer? E que livro roxo era aquele??? Será que a Fénix Renascida é muito mais do que a simples casa que aparenta?  
  
- O Ronald é um génio, não é? Realmente ele quando quer consegue descobrir muita coisa!! Devia ter alguma coisa da mãe não é mesmo? :p No entanto parece que ele desapareceu ou pior foi raptado ou pior ainda... Morto! Quem é este novo ser maligno que se levanta? E o que quer ele a Chris e aos seus companheiros?  
  
- Chegou a altura dos Vivos matarem os Mortos... A Jane e o Ron não morreram! Nunca morrerão enquanto forem lembrados! Mas De Valera parece empinhado em fazer com que todos os esqueçam... para quê??  
  
Bom, voei... Reviwes please e quem quiser escrever directamente pode fazê-lo para o : faustinogirl@sapo.pt Bjs para todos!!! 


	17. Agradecimentos em Silêncio

N.A: Mil perdões!!! Já tenho este cap betado há algum tempo mas tempo para o por aqui não houve!!! :p Bom uma prenda de Natal para todos!! :p  
  
Para: A Fransoah, que FINALMENTE, aparece na história!! ^.^  
  
"A Morte é cruel, separa-nos de quem amamos e tira-nos alegrias... E a vida?? Já pensaram que se calhar quando nascemos deixamos quem amava-mos?" Adaptação da Propaganda de "Harry Potter e a Árvore da Vida" por Sir Prongs, em breve disponível no 3V!  
  
Capítulo Doze  
  
"Agradecimentos em Silêncio"  
  
-------- Flahsback--------  
  
Patrick, com Christopher ao colo, corria que nem louco pelos corredores de St. Mungos ao lado de um Curador, que o tentava levar até ao piso certo para lá ser atendido. Quando finalmente chegou ao piso, correu até à recepção onde duas enfermeiras estavam a resolver palavras cruzadas e disse:  
  
-Por favor... o meu filho está com mais de 40º de febre... e....  
  
-Piso inferior...- disse uma das mulheres mecanicamente- fala com o Curador Simon!!!  
  
-Margerite! Eu estou aqui!!- disse o Curador.  
  
Margerite e a sua companheira olharam para cima. O seu rosto tronou-se branco. O Curador começou a preencher a ficha de atendimento a toda a velocidade.  
  
-Nenhuma poção ou feitiço funciona!!!!- explicou rapidamente- Tem de ser levado para a Unidade de Cuidados Intensivos e ligado a uma máquina de sobrevivência... sim Margerite, eu sei que é uma coisa Muggle mas neste momento pode ser a única coisa que pode salvar a vida desta criança...  
  
Patrick apertou Christopher com força, o seu filho estava mais quente que uma botija de água a ferver. E se ele morresse??? Jane tinha morrido... se Christopher morresse ele ficaria sozinho... a sua família, toda morta... Claro que continuaria a ter Bryan mas...  
  
O Curador Simon acordou-o dos seus pensamentos e disse:  
  
-Vamos dar o nosso melhor, Sr. Bleue... pelo estado as situação, perdoe-me o que lhe vou dizer, mas o melhor que tem a fazer é rezar... rezar e esperar que os Anjos o ouçam e levem as suas orações ao Senhor...  
  
Patrick assentiu e deu um beijo na testa de Christopher murmurando uma pequena oração...  
  
-----Fim do Flashback-----  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry gritou mais uma vez o nome de Ronald, que ecoou pela casa e voltou sem resposta. Raios, maldita intuição feminina. Harry já chamara Ginny para o ajudar mas a única boa maneira de encontrarem Ronald era se as gémeas estivessem em casa, para fazerem o feitiço de irmãos, mas elas não estavam e o cinema só acabava dali a uma boa meia hora. Que se teria passado? Porque teria Ronald saído de casa sem dar satisfações a ninguém? Ele nunca saia sem pelo menos dizer a Winky para onde ia!!! [N.A: Já viram k rapazinho tão bem educado!! ^.~]  
  
Hermione apareceu vinda das traseiras da casa com uma cara preocupada.  
  
-Ele também não está lá...  
  
Hermione começou a tremer, o seu maior medo podia estar prestes a realizar-se. Ginny chegou-se ao pé dela, abraçou-a e disse:  
  
-Não vamos desistir... de certeza que está tudo bem...  
  
Harry assentiu. Quer dizer quais eram as hipóteses de Ronald estar ferido?? De súbito algo no seu ser respondeu, "E quais eram as hipóteses de Ron ter sido assassinado?". [N.A: Para vossa curiosidade e para interromper a história um pouco, as probabilidades de uma pessoa normal, com uma saúde normal de morrer assassinada é de 1/100!!! Isto não é muito alto, mas o Ronald não é uma pessoa normal, é?? ^.^]Harry parou e suspirou... realmente...  
  
De súbito um grito cortou o ar. Um grito de Ronald...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Heather, Hermione, Jaqueline e Priscila saíram do cinema. E piscaram os olhos, estava bastante luz no exterior e elas tinham passado as últimas três horas às escuras. Tinham ido ver um filme de acção e suspence, daqueles mesmo de nos fazer colar à cadeira e disparar o coração. Fred e George Weasley, padrinhos das gémeas apareceram e contaram-lhes do desaparecimento do irmão, as gémeas partiram super preocupadas e deixaram Jaqueline e Priscila apreensivas.  
  
-Espero que o encontrem...- disse Jack.  
  
-Também eu...- disse Priscila.  
  
De súbito uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanho, vestida com umas calças de ganga, e um pulóver aproximou-se de Jack e Priscila. Jack reconheceu-a imediatamente:  
  
-Fransoah!!!!  
  
Fransoah sorriu e disse:  
  
-Olá Jack! Então o cinema já acabou???  
  
-Sim!!!- quase cantou Jack.  
  
Priscila sorriu e desejou uma boa tarde a Fransoah que respondeu ao seu cumprimento. Jack sorriu e disse apressadamente:   
  
-Mas que mal educada... Fransoah esta é a Priscila... Priscila esta é a minha prima Fransoah!  
  
-Já nos tinha apresentado Jack...- disse Priscila.  
  
-Sério??- disse Fransoah admirada e a seguir acrescentou piscando o olho e deitando a língua de fora enquanto sorria- já não me lembrava...  
  
Depois dum breve riso, Fransoah disse:  
  
-Bem Jack, vamos???  
  
Jaqueline voltou-se para Priscila e disse:  
  
-Bem, encontramo-nos noutro dia??  
  
-Mas é claro!- disse Priscila- quando quiseres... Estou sempre à disposição...  
  
-AH! Então se o Roger Twooei te convidar saís com ele??- perguntou uma voz vinda de trás de Priscila.  
  
Jaqueline viu a face de Priscila tomar contornos sérios e percebeu que ela sabia quem se tinha metido com ela. Sorrindo, disse adeus com a mão e comentou:  
  
-Bem... adorava ficar... mas temos de ir não é Fransoah??  
  
-Bem...- disse Fransoah, observando a pessoa atrás de Priscila- ... sim...  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Jack- VAMOS!!!!  
  
Com isto Jack e Fransoah, Jack levando Fransoah pelo braço, desapareceram de vista. Priscila voltou-se para trás e encarou Thomas.  
  
-Mas olha quem é ele...- disse ironicamente- o Perfeito Imperfeito Thomas Sweet, que de Doce não tem nada...  
  
Thomas sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Pensei que era Tom para ti...  
  
Priscila piscou os olhos e Thomas arrependeu-se de ter falado. A face de Priscila tomou contornos sérios e ela perguntou a medo:  
  
-O que queres dizer com isso?  
  
Jack suspirou ao virar da esquina e largou Fransoah, que ainda estava meio abananada pela corrida que fizeram, bem mais pelo voo, que Jack tinha-a levado a voar pela rua duma maneira incrível. Fransoah seguiu Jack durante alguns minutos antes de perguntar curiosa:  
  
-Bem Jack... que me querias...  
  
Sem se voltar para trás Jack respondeu:  
  
-Preciso de saber uma coisa Fransoah...  
  
-Sim??- perguntou Fransoah.  
  
-Bem... tu andas em Hogwarts, é esquisito pensar... não nos vemos muito...  
  
-É normal... principalmente agora que tenho aquelas aulas todas marradas por causa dos NEWTS!  
  
Jack assentiu e continuou:  
  
-Diz-me Fransoah... conheces a história do Romeu e da Julieta não conheces??  
  
-Do Shakespeare?? Sim, conheço...- disse Fransoah pondo as mãos nos bolsos das calças, estava a ficar um vento frio, embora só devessem ser umas cinco e meia da tarde.  
  
-Então sabes como foi estúpida a maneira como eles morreram... tudo por causa duma rivalidade que ninguém sabia onde e quando tinha começado...  
  
Fransoah assentiu e disse:  
  
-Meu! Por vezes a meio do livro dava-me uma vontade de abanar certas personagens que nem te conto... mas Jack onde queres chegar com toda esta falinha mansa...  
  
Jack suspirou e disse.  
  
-O meu namorado Fransoah...  
  
-Sim?- perguntou Fransoah- que tem ele? Não gosta de Shakesp...  
  
Fransoah parou de súbito de falar. Foi como se um trovão a tivesse atingindo e a colado ao chão, impedido de falar e muito mais, porque de súbito ela percebeu onde Jack queria chegar.  
  
-AH não!- disse rapidamente.  
  
-Fransoah...- começou Jack.  
  
-AH não!- tronou Fransoah- tu não me digas... Jack por favor diz-me que ele NÃO é um Slytherin! Por favor Jack!! Pelas barbas de Merlim que Morgana deve ter puxado tu diz-me que estás a gozar comigo...  
  
Jack fez uma cara séria e serrado os pulsos, abanou a cabeça dizendo:  
  
-Não! Não estou a brincar... o meu namorado É um Slytherin!! E é com ele que vamos ter agora... eu quero que o conheças Fransoah, ele é diferente! Ele não é como os outros... o Adam é especial... é único...  
  
Fransoah ia para retaliar mas aí viu a face de Jack, ela estava tão séria, tão convicta, os olhos dela brilhavam. Fosse esse Adam quem fosse uma coisa era certa, Jack amava-o e muito. Fransoah lembrou-se de Romeu e Julieta e pensou como a vida deles teria sido diferente se eles tivessem tido o apoio de alguém, mesmo que fosse duma prima em segundo grau. Jack continuava a olhar para ela com os olhos repletos de esperança.  
  
-Bem...- disse Fransoah sorrindo levemente- com esse nome é bom que seja...  
  
Jack sorriu e deu um grande abraço à sua prima, que acrescentou rapidamente:  
  
-Só espero que ele não jogue Quidditch!!!   
  
Jack riu e respondeu:  
  
-Não, não joga...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione estava a andar dum lado para o outro da cozinha. Ronald sentando à sua frente, esperava pacientemente pela raiva da mãe, como uma gazela encurralada espera que o tigre salte na sua direcção. O pior eram aqueles minutos em que a mãe andava silenciosamente para trás e para a frente, depois assim que ela começasse a gritar acabaria por parar e de qualquer das maneiras, ela devia estar a começar... agora...  
  
-COMO É QUE TU FOSTE CAPAZ DE FAZER ISTO RONALD ARTHUR GRANGER- WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!! TU FAZES ALGUMA IDEIA DA PREOCUPAÇÃO EM QUE EU E OS TEUS TIOS FICÁMOS!!!!!!!!! TIVEMOS DE IR MANDAR BUSCAR AS TUAS IRMÃS!!!!!! CORREMOS CASA ACIMA, CASA ABAIXO!!!!!!!!!! GRITAMOS POR TI UMAS BOAS MIL VEZES E TU NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO SABES QUE É PERIGOSO ANDAR ASSIM.... SAIR SEM SE DIZER PARA ONDE VAI!!!!!!!!!! PODIAS TER SIDO ATROPELADO, RAPTADO, TORTURADO.... MORTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mas mãe...- murmurou Ronald.  
  
-MAS MÃE NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU FAZES ALGUMA IDEIA DO QUE EU PASSEI ESTAS ÚLTIMAS HORAS RONALD ARTHUR GRANGER- WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!! TU FAZES ALGUMA IDEIA??????????  
  
-Mãe....  
  
-ESTÁ CALADO ENQUANTO FALO CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÉS TAL E QUAL O TEU PAI! FAZEM AQUILO QUE VOS DÁ NA GANA E EU QUE ME PREOCUPE, EU QUE ME MATE DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!! EU QUE FIQUE HORAS E HORAS A PÉ À VOSSA ESPERA...  
  
Por esta altura Ronald já desistira de protestar e prestava atenção à sua mãe, que agora parecia estar a desabafar onze anos de raiva contida.  
  
-... AINDA ÀS DE ARRANJAR MANEIRA DE TE MATARES!!!!!!!!- finalizou Hermione.  
  
O silêncio instaurou-se na cozinha e antes que pudesse sequer pensar no que ia a dizer Ronald ouviu a sua voz:  
  
-Como o Pai?? Vou arranjar maneira de me matar como o Pai???  
  
O silêncio tronou a envadir a cozinha e era de tal modo grosso, que na sala Christopher achava que o poderia cortar à facada. Harry suspirou e olhou em redor, a Fénix Renascida...  
  
Como fora estúpido!!! Claro que mais tarde ou mais cedo Ronald e Christopher acabariam por descobrir que eram vizinhos. Aliás era o sítio mais lógico para Ronald estar. O grito de Ronald devera-se ao facto dele ter caído da vassoura enquanto tentava mostrar a Christopher uma manobra, a queda não fora muito alta, de uns quatro, cinco metros no máximo. Tal como Ronald tinha dito, tinha sido mais o susto que outra coisa mas Hermione depois de ter a certeza que o filho estava bem, bom era o que se estava a passar agora... Mas donde raio teria vindo aquele silêncio...  
  
Hermione fintou Ronald de frente, e este olhou para ela e disse:  
  
-Eu sei... eu sei que o pai foi morto!!!!  
  
A face de Hermione tomou contornos que Ronald nunca antes tinha visto.  
  
-Quem te contou isso???  
  
-Quem contou ao homem como fazer fogo???- perguntou Ronald.  
  
Hermione não respondeu, sentou-se em frente ao seu filho e começou a falar claramente:  
  
-Ronald eu...  
  
-Sim mãe??- perguntou Ronald olhando para ela, nos olhos reparando que ela estava prestes a chorar.  
  
-Ronald eu tenho muito medo que tu te magoes... tenta compreender... eu já perdi o teu pai, não te quero perder a ti também... por favor promete-me que não voltas a fazer nada do género...  
  
Ronald queria dizer que não, que não prometeria nada disso mas o olhar da mãe, a sua voz. Ela estava a falar tão sinceramente com ele, coisa que não fazia desde que... desde que lhe explicara pela primeira vez onde o seu pai estava. Suspirou e disse que sim com a cabeça, passado algum tempo sentiu a sua mãe a levantá-lo e a abraça-lo.  
  
-És o meu bebé Ronald- disse Hermione passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho- se alguma coisa te acontecer eu não sei o que faço...  
  
Ronald sorriu e abraçou a mãe, dizendo naquela maneira silenciosa que os rapazes tem de expressar os seus sentimentos um "eu também te amo mãe".  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kristine estava sentada na sua secretária. Uma caixa de música que representava dois patinadores estava em cima dela e tocava uma melodia calma e triste. Kristine estava a escrever uma carta ao Pai Natal, William estava ao pé dela e ditava-lhe o que queria. William não era muito diferente de Kristine, tendo em conta o facto de que era um rapaz. Tinha o mesmo cabelo negro, mas cortado à tigela, os mesmos olhos negros céu nocturno, mas era mais moreno que a irmã. Sentado com uma bola de futebol no colo continuou a ditar a sua carta:  
  
-E também quero... quero... ser um feiticeiro como a Kristine...  
  
Kristine sorriu e escreveu o que William lhe tinha ditado na carta, como quem escreve "e que quero uma pista de carros ultra sónicos" ou algo banal. Quando acabou a carta Kristine deu-a ao irmão que todo satisfeito saiu a correr, William já podia escrever a sua carta sozinho, mas era uma tradição ser Kristine a escrevê-la por isso mais uma vez Kristine tinha escrito a carta.  
  
A música parou e Kristine fechou a caixa, voltou-a e deu corda. Assim que acabou colocou a caixa na mesa de novo, e por cima do vidro colocou o casal de patinadores, que começaram imediatamente a sua dança interminável. Era uma caixa já bastante antiga, mas a sua música sempre a tinha confortado. Kristine olhou para o seu quarto. Era pequeno mas acolhedor, os cortinados eram roxos claros e chegavam até ao chão, eram tão leves que qualquer brisa, por mais pequena que fosse, os fazia dançar. A sua cama também era antiga, era bastante parecida com a sua cama de Hogwarts mas não tinha dossel, era apenas grande, velha e trabalhada. A sua colcha era aos quadrados cinzentos claros e cremes, e ao longo dele tinha a mesma frase escrita várias vezes, acompanhada pelo desenho de alguma flores roxas... "The heart opens like a flower/ open the heart slowly"… Várias luzes de presença completavam o cenário, o quarto de Kristine quase podia lembrar um quarto duma pessoa alérgica ao sol, bastante escuro mas ao mesmo tempo bastante claro. Uma mistura...  
  
Assim como ela... a sua mãe apareceu na porta e sorriu-lhe, Kristine sorriu de volta, à muito tempo que a sua mãe não lhe sorria. A sua mãe era bonita, pelo menos ela sempre o achara, tinha o seu cabelo negro, longo como o dela, mas que agora só lhe devia ir um palmo abaixo dos ombros, os seus olhos eram azuis escuros, a sua pele suave, era muito meiga, muito feliz, até que...  
  
A cara de Kristine tomou contornos sérios, a sua mãe suspirou e entrou no quarto, sentou-se na cama da filha e voltou-se para ela dizendo:  
  
-Kristine... ouve... a mãe sabe que não foi por mal...  
  
-Choraste tanto... por minha causa...- disse Kristine começando a sentir os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
-Sim bem... e também disse muitas coisas que não devia...  
  
-O pai ainda não me perdoou! Nenhuma das tias... elas nunca gostaram muito de mim... foi o protesto ideal...  
  
Samantha Rosalind Shakespeare, levantou-se e passou um braço em redor da filha que enterrou a cara no seu peito, enquanto tentava engolir as lágrimas, e acalmar os soluços. Nessa altura Theodore Amadeus Shakespeare apareceu na porta e não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado, caminhou para dentro do quarto e disse sentando-se na cama:  
  
-Kristy...  
  
Kristine olhou para o pai admirada de o ver chamá-la assim e perguntou a medo:  
  
-Sim pai...  
  
Theodore sorriu ternamente e disse, num tom que pedia desculpa:  
  
-Foi um acidente... não tiveste nada a ver com isso...  
  
Kristine sorriu entre lágrimas e deu um grande abraço ao seu pai, que a abraçou de volta e disse:  
  
-Agora acabou tudo...  
  
Kristine assentiu enquanto pensava para si própria que ao fim de um ano, o seu inferno tinha por fim acabado...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quando Patrick chegou a casa a sensação que teve foi a de que Jane estava viva e tinha convidado "a malta do costume" para tomar chá, e como de costume se tinha esquecido do avisar. Harry levantou-se rapidamente mas Patrick disse-lhe num gesto para se sentar, Christopher apareceu vindo da casa de banho e perguntou ao seu pai como tudo tinha corrido:  
  
-Bom... eles querem tirar a campa da tua mãe do cemitério...  
  
-O QUÊ????- disse Harry levantando-se rapidamente.  
  
-Mas porquê??- perguntou Ginny mais calmamente.  
  
Patrick encolheu os ombros e disse:  
  
-Não faço a mais pequena ideia... nova legislação dizem eles... Acho que a Hermione deve estar com o mesmo problema em relação ao Ron, não??  
  
O silêncio tomou conta da sala e de súbito o rosto de Christopher iluminou-se e ele disse:  
  
-Bem já que estamos aqui todos eu vou fazer um chá! Alguém quer???  
  
Christopher viu as faces de todos os presentes na sala, voltarem-se para ele como se ele tivesse virado um fantasma de repente. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Patrick começou a rir de repente e assentindo com a cabeça disse:  
  
-Eu quero... Pode ser de limão... ou alguém não gosta...  
  
-Na realidade meu caro- disse Ginny- se bem me lembro o Chá de Limão era o único do qual todos gostávamos...  
  
Harry sorriu e assentiu dizendo:  
  
-E se as gémeas e os padrinhos delas estiverem a chegar ainda mais...  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
  
-Bom, agora é só os Granger Weasley desimpedirem a cozinha e eu vou fazer o chá...  
  
-Chá?- perguntou uma voz vinda da cozinha- eu posso fazer...  
  
-NÃO!!!!!!!!- gritaram todos os adultos que estavam na sala, que juntando as gémeas e aos seus padrinhos que vinham a entrar nesse momento fez um total de oito vozes, na cozinha Ronald também tinha gritado.  
  
Foi uma Hermione bastante chateada que apareceu à porta da cozinha e perguntou:  
  
-Porquê???  
  
O silencio tronou a invadir a sala, ninguém sabia o que dizer, Christopher ia para argumentar porque tinha sido ele a sugerir quando Patrick disse:  
  
-É que bem... sabes Herm... esse era o trabalho da Jane e bem.... eu sinto- me na obrigação do fazer...  
  
Hermione assentiu e saiu da cozinha seguida por Ronald, que tinha a cabeça baixa, mas que lançou um sorriso furtivo à sua família, antes de tronar a baixar a cabeça, para que quando a sua mãe se voltasse ele parecesse miserável. Fred e George sorriram um para o outro e sentaram-se no sofá enquanto esperavam pelo chá. Heather e Hermione olhavam para tudo fascinadas, sempre se tinham interrogado quem seriam os seus vizinhos e como era a sua casa por dentro, agora estavam a ver tudo em primeira mão e queriam aproveitar ao máximo.  
  
Christopher aproveitou a desculpa de faltarem cadeiras para ir à cozinha buscar alguns bancos, quando lá entrou viu o seu pai a fazer chá à maneira muggle, sorriu e aproximou-se dele dizendo:   
  
-Sabes pai... há um feitiço para isso...  
  
Patrick sorriu para o filho e disse:  
  
-Eu sei, a tua avó faz questão de me lembrar... mas era a maneira como a tua mãe o fazia e além do mais o sabor não é o mesmo se for feito com magia ou à mão... como diria a tua mãe, à mão fica com sentimento... sabe melhor...  
  
Christopher assentiu e olhou em redor, ainda não tinha prestado muita atenção à sua cozinha, mas a verdade é que assim que a viu com olhos de ver a catalogou de "uma típica cozinha inglesa", e era mesmo isso que aquela cozinha era.  
  
Na sala o silêncio quebrou-se assim que Christopher saiu para a cozinha.  
  
-Esta casa é bem bonita...- disse Heather sorrindo.  
  
-É verdade...- concordou Hermione- olha, um espanta espíritos em forma de gato preto...  
  
As gémeas rodearam o espanta espíritos, que realmente tinha a forma dum gato preto, que estava a arranhar algo no ar, ou como que a meio do salto para um colo. Ronald comentou sem pensar muito:  
  
-Parece o Alvorecer...  
  
-Tem uma coleira...- disse Heather, rodando-a.  
  
-Diz.... – disse Hermione antes de começar a ler- "Em memória de Meia-Noite 13, minha eterna amiga", assinado Jane Bleue...  
  
Ronald piscou os olhos e Harry desejou poder ter um Girador de Tempo, ou poder fazer um feitiço de memória a Ronald. Nesse momento Harry sentiu algo suave a roçar-lhe na cara e um breve "miau" perto dum dos seus ouvidos. Voltou-se e viu Alvorecer a lamber a pata sentado em cima do sofá, de onde ele tinha vindo, só ele o sabia. Ronald sorriu e disse:  
  
-Por falar no Diabo... Anda cá Alvorecer...  
  
Alvorecer olhou para Ronald pelo canto do olho e assim que acabou de lamber a pata e a passar pela orelha, deu um salto e foi sentar-se pacatamente ao pé de Ronald, como uma visita que muda de lugar numa sala. Christopher apareceu pouco tempo depois com alguns bancos, atrás dele veio Patrick com uma bandeja cheia de chávenas, bolos, um jarro de leite e um bule a fumegar. Todos se aproximaram-se da pequena mesa de centro para pegar numa chávena, quando chegou a vez de Christopher ele pegou no jarro de leite e colocando o seu pires no chão encheu-o de leite, que Alvorecer não tardou a beber mas não sem antes se roçar nas pernas do dono e miar suavemente como que a agradecer a atenção.  
  
~ * ~   
  
Diagon-Al estava toda enfeitada, o natal estava à porta e com ele o espírito natalício. Christopher e o seu pai patrulhavam as ruas em busca de presentes. O problema era que estava tudo cheio, e as lojas muggle não deviam estar melhores, mas Christopher sabia que havia duas coisas que ele só podia conseguir ali, e era ali que ele as iria comprar. As prendas eram para Ronald e Kristine, ele tinha algo grande em mente, eles eram os seus primeiros amigos e ele estava a contar estraga-los com "mimos", principalmente Ronald que fazia anos dia 31 de Dezembro para ele tinha arranjado um grande dois em um, que o seu pai aprovara e estava pronto a contribuir com algo.  
  
Finalmente Christopher chegou à loja onde tinha visto aquilo que catalogara como a prenda ideal para Kristine. Colocou as mãos no vidro e sorriu dizendo:  
  
-É aquela pai... que achas???  
  
Patrick aproximou-se e viu a prenda. Era uma bela caixa de música, mas não era uma caixa de música vulgar, não fosse o facto de se estar na Diagon-Al, a caixa era de madeira negra toda trabalha com luas e estrelas, o fecho era banhado a prata e sobressaia duma maneira admirável. A caixa continha lá dentro nada... a caixa era especial por isso, reproduzia a imagem da pessoa a quem era oferecia e a música era cantada pela personagem em miniatura enquanto ela executava uma pequena dança, só ou acompanhada. O fundo podia ser alterado entre as quatro estações, e diversos locais, e se o letreiro ao pé da caixa estava correcto, aquela era a última.  
  
Sorrindo Patrick disse:  
  
-Não sei... o Ronald é capaz de não gostar...  
  
-Pai!- disse Christopher severamente- é para a Kristine...  
  
-AH! Então está bem... por segundos duvidei de ti Christopher…  
  
Christopher ergueu os punhos e na brincadeira tentou bater no seu pai, mas este colocou uma mão sobre a sua cabeça e segurou-o dizendo:  
  
-Então não vale a pena ficarmos violentos...  
  
Em seguida soltou Christopher que correu ainda um pouco antes de voltar para trás rindo. Era incrível a mudança que se tinha operado, ele e o pai tinham passado de completos estranhos a melhores amigos. Como tudo se tinha passado Christopher não sabia e nem queria saber desde que tudo se mantivesse como estava. Patrick abriu a porta e entrou com Christopher na loja, Christopher correu para o balcão e disse:  
  
-Boa tarde... eu gostaria de comprar aquela caixa de música que tem na montra...  
  
O velho senhor olhou para ele admirado e Christopher fez um sorriso antes de acrescentar:  
  
-É para oferecer...  
  
O velho viu Patrick a aproximar-se lentamente de Christopher e sorrindo perguntou:  
  
-É para a tua mãe???  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos, não tinha pensado nisso, tinha de arranjar qualquer coisa para a sua mãe, olhou em redor mas não viu nada. Fez uma cara meio triste e disse:  
  
-Não... é para uma amiga...  
  
O velho assentiu e foi buscar a caixa. Colocou-a em cima do balcão e disse:  
  
-Vou embrulhá-la bem mas rapaz aconselho-te a dá-la na mão e não por correio... qualquer batuque poderá ser fatal, o que para uma obra prima destas seria uma pena...  
  
Christopher assentiu, agora que tinham de novo a "lareira a funcionar", seria só falar com o seu pai e escapulir-se alguns minutos de casa para ir dar a caixa a Kristine. O velho teve de ir ao interior da loja buscar um laço para o papel azul escuro no exacto momento em que Patrick alcançou o seu filho. Christopher voltou-se para o pai e perguntou:  
  
-Pai?  
  
-Sim?- perguntou Patrick curioso.  
  
-Esquecemo-nos de algo bastante importante...- disse Christopher seriamente.  
  
Patrick piscou os olhos, antes de comentar:  
  
-O quê?? Já temos a prenda da tua avó, do teu avó, uma lembrança para os Malfoy...  
  
-Para QUEM?????- perguntou Christopher espantado e ao mesmo tempo assustado, devia sem dúvida estar a ficar surdo ou então com uma imaginação hiper activa.  
  
Patrick teria batido com a mão na boca se o velho tivesse demorado mais tempo no interior. Mas ele já tinha voltado e por isso Patrick apressou-se a explicar:  
  
-É que bem...- explicou Patrick- a tua avó decidiu convidar o afilhado dela... e bem... não podia convidar o afilhado e deixar os pais em casa não era....  
  
-Isto não me está a acontecer...- choramingou Christopher- eu estou a ter um pesadelo... vou ter de aturar o Lucius no natal... oh Deus que mal é que eu te fiz...  
  
-Mas- disse Patrick tentando desviar a conversa- de que nos esquecemos   
  
mesmo??  
  
-Mãe!- disse Christopher olhando de tal modo seriamente para Patrick que por segundos este pensou que Jane se tinha materializado atrás de si- não comprámos prenda para ela... e eu acho que ela ia gostar....  
  
Patrick sorriu ternamente e disse:  
  
-Sim... acho que ia... ideias???  
  
-Podíamos dar-lhe um colar de prata...- disse Christopher que em seguida explicou o porquê- para compensar pelos últimos 10anos...  
  
Patrick tronou a sorrir e disse:  
  
-Boa ideia... e como pingente um Floco de Neve... que era a alcunha dela...  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu. Entretanto Alvorecer que se tinha aninhado no capuz do casaco de Christopher e dormia, voltou-se e miou, fazendo que como sempre a sua palavra fosse a última.  
  
~ * ~  
  
O natal estava cada vez mais perto e Christopher ficou feliz quando uma tarde a neve atingiu o ponto exacto de espessura para uma boa batalha de bolas de neve. Os Granger- Weasley apareceram lá no seu quintal e planearam uma enorme batalha, bom tão grande quanto quatro pessoas a podem fazer e vejamos 3 Weasley' s faziam parte do grupo o que era dizer muito. Depois duma breve discussão ficou decidido que fariam uma guerra rapazes contra raparigas, visto que as gémeas recusavam serem separadas e Christopher não ter dois irmãos para ser uma batalha entre famílias.  
  
Quando Patrick Bleue pôs a cabeça de fora da janela teve presença de espírito suficiente para se arrepender a tempo e fechá-la antes de apanhar com uma grande bola de neve que Ronald tinha falhado. A guerra continuou durante uma boa hora até que Patrick chamou as crianças, que já eram adolescentes, para dentro, estava na hora do lanche.  
  
Depois de ter deixado todos entrarem Patrick saiu, o natal estava a chegar mas ele ainda tinha de trabalhar e quando todos estavam de férias era quando o ringue onde ele trabalhava tinha mais clientes o que era equivalente a mais trabalho. As gémeas sorriam ao ver Patrick partir e pensaram exactamente ao mesmo tempo como ele era parecido com o seu pai.  
  
O lanche foi rápido e as gémeas, que para grande insatisfação do orgulho masculino de Christopher e Ronald (principalmente de Ronald) tinham ganho a guerra de bolas de neve, tiveram de sair para mais uma vez irem dar umas voltas com Jack e Priscila.  
  
-Outra vez...- disse Ronald- Ah... saíram com elas à três dias... odeio ficar sozinho em casa...  
  
-Porquê tens medo maninho???- perguntou Hermione.  
  
-Hermione- disse Heather fingindo estar muito ofendida- vê lá como falas com o Ronald ele também é meu irmão...  
  
-Oh desculpa Heather- disse Hermione e em seguida acrescentou- És um cobarde Ronald...  
  
-Assim já gosto mais...- disse Heather com um sorriso maldoso.  
  
-NÃO sou cobarde... – disse Ronald rapidamente- é que a casa fica vazia... Sei lá...  
  
-Então fica aqui!- disse Christopher- eu não me importo e o pai de certeza que também não se importa e assim nenhum de nós fica sozinho...  
  
-Miau...- miou Alvorecer magoado.  
  
-Bom... sem companhia humana...- disse Christopher passando a mão demoradamente pela cabeça de Alvorecer para pedir desculpa, que ele pelo ronronar pareceu aceitar.  
  
As gémeas olharam uma para a outra e assentiram dizendo:  
  
-Muito bem...  
  
-Como temos de ir trocar de roupa avisamos a Winky!- disse Heather- para que o caso "Desaparecido em Combate" não se repita...  
  
-Estranho...- disse Hermione mesmo antes de desaparecer com Heather pela porta da frente- ia jurar que esse filme tinha parte um e parte dois...  
  
Por fim Ronald e Christopher ficaram sozinhos na cozinha.  
  
-Bom que vamos fazer??- perguntou Ronald- há alguma coisa mágica nesta casa...  
  
Christopher olhou em redor, realmente a Fénix Renascida lembrava mais uma casa muggle do que uma mágica, descontando as fotos a mexerem-se, o fogo que nunca se extinguia na lareira da sala, Alvorecer e alguns artefactos mais esquisitos, ninguém diria que era uma casa mágica. Christopher já estivera na de Ronald e sabia do que estava a falar.  
  
-Hum... eu estava a dar uma vista de olhos aos livros lá em cima... pode ser que encontremos algo interessante...  
  
-Oh sim...- disse Ronald sarcasticamente – talvez encontremos "Hogwarts, uma história sem restrições ou selecção de factos" por Hermione Granger- Weasley... os meus avós devem ter três cópias desse livro...  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
  
-Não sejas parvo... maior parte dos livros eram meus quando tinha uns 7 meses, são contos... eu e o pai estávamos a pensar doa-los para um orfanato onde trabalha uma tal Kayla que o pai que me vai apresentar porque pelo que percebi é a afilhada dele e da mãe...  
  
-OH! Desculpa- disse Ronald ainda sarcasticamente - Ainda melhor trabalho humanitário...  
  
-Vá lá Ronald é natal... temos de ter espírito natalício...   
  
Depois de barafustar um pouco Ronald acabou por ceder, ele não tinha nada contra caridade, na realidade todos os anos juntamente com as irmãs e a mãe mandava um enorme caixote para a caridade mas é claro que sendo rapaz e principalmente um rapaz adolescente que tentava passar por rapaz fixe, admitir isso seria pena de morte para a "fixesa".  
  
Os rapazes subiram as escadas até ao sótão, seguidos por Alvorecer que para não se dar ao trabalho de saltar degraus seguida a correr pelo corrimão. Depois de meia hora a empacotar alguns livros, Christopher quis guardar o da história da Rainha- Anjo, os rapazes decidiram descansar. Intrigado Christopher exclamou:  
  
-Hum acho que me falta um livro...  
  
-Qual??- perguntou Ronald curioso.  
  
Christopher olhou de novo para a prateleira e disse:  
  
-Não sei... mas tenho essa sensação...  
  
-Será que o mudaste de sítio???  
  
Christopher voltou-se para Ronald e questionou:  
  
-E ia pô-lo onde? Não tenho mais prateleiras e na minha mesinha de cabeceira não está...  
  
Ronald olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira e assentiu, realmente lá o livro não estava e como a mesinha não tinha gavetas era improvável estar dentro de uma.  
  
-Realmente... onde o terás posto?? Não o terás usado para fazer de pé a algum móvel?!?  
  
-Não!- disse Christopher- disso tenho a certeza...  
  
-Mas de que fala esse livro?- perguntou Ronald, atirando-se para cima da cama e ficando deitado de barriga para cima.  
  
-O mais curioso é isso...- disse Christopher olhando de lado para o amigo antes de prosseguir- não faço ideia! Tinha uma capa toda roxa e não tinha o título, quer na lombada quer na capa, por isso me chamou a atenção... peguei nele... mas depois o meu pai chamou-me e eu...  
  
Christopher parou de falar e Ronald curioso perguntou:  
  
-E tu???  
  
-Pois... não me lembro… acho que o atirei… mas para onde…  
  
Ronald sorriu e disse:  
  
-Se eu tivesse atirado com um livro a minha mãe matava-me... para ela os livros são os nossos melhores amigos... acho que a maior decisão da vida dela deve ter sido casar com o meu pai e não com a Biblioteca de Hogwarts....  
  
Christopher riu e Ronald fez coro com ele, enquanto imitava uma voz grave:  
  
-Sr.ª Hermione Granger, aceita a Biblioteca de Hogwarts como seu futuro esposo... espera não dá Biblioteca é feminino...  
  
Christopher assentiu e disse:  
  
-Se o que dizes é verdade então o teu pai deve ter sido um grande homem para ter persuadido a tua mãe...  
  
Ronald sorriu tristemente e disse:  
  
-É... acho que sim... sabes o que me parte todo... é saber que ele queria tanto um rapaz e que nunca me chegou a ver...  
  
Christopher quase pode sentir a aura do amigo ficar negra, e sentiu-se a ficar um pouco triste também. Ele podia não ter já a mãe, mas tinha tido, claro que Ronald também tinha tido pai, a sua mãe não era a Virgem para o ter feito sozinha, mas o pai de Ronald nunca lhe pegara ao colo, ou lhe contara histórias sobre o seu tempo em Hogwarts, nunca estivera com ele.   
  
Christopher suspirou antes de dizer:  
  
-Eu tenho a certeza que ele te viu Ronald e que ainda te vê....  
  
Ronald sorriu tristemente antes de dizer:  
  
-É, acho que sim... achas...  
  
Parou de falar subitamente, Christopher piscou os olhos curioso, mas Ronald acabou a frase sozinho:  
  
-Achas que ele tem orgulho em mim...  
  
Christopher sorriu antes de afirmar com uma voz confiante:  
  
-Tenho a certeza que sim...  
  
Ronald sorriu e disse numa voz carregada de esperança:  
  
-Espero bem que sim...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-Achas que ele tem orgulho em mim...  
  
Ron sorriu para o filho e disse:  
  
-Ninguém tem mais orgulho em ti do que eu Ronald... porque eu estou sempre contigo, eu vejo as tuas vitórias e os teus fracassos, vejo como te ergues e como nunca desistes, como tratas da tua mãe e das tuas irmãs...  
  
Jane sorriu e levantou-se da sua cadeira de baloiço, caminhando até ao pé de Christopher e segredando-lhe algo ao ouvido.  
  
-Tenho a certeza que sim...  
  
Ron sorriu para Jane num agradecimento silencioso e esta perguntou:  
  
-Quando vais falar com a Herm??  
  
-Esta noite...- disse Ron- começa a rezar para que ela me oiça...   
  
Jane assentiu, sorriu e disse:  
  
-Ela vai ouvir-te Ron...  
  
-Espero bem que sim...- disse Ronald.  
  
Os anjos não puderam impedir o riso, era tão comum aquilo acontecer, principalmente com Ronald, por vezes parecia mesmo que ele os ouvia. Ron deu um leve muro no ombro direito do filho e disse:  
  
-Espero bem que estejas certo filhote...  
  
Fim do capítulo  
  
N.A: Espero que tenham gostado!! Feliz Natal e, se não actualizar até lá, Próspero Ano Novo!! Bjinhos CACL 


	18. Triplo eXtra

N.A: Um triplo cap eXtra para pedir desculpa pelo tempo que demorei a actualizar e para pedir o favor que esperem pelo "Afilhado Perdido", não desiti da história! Estou é sem tempo!! *.* Mais se informa, lol, que tenho uma nova fic, H/G que se chama "Anjo de Pedra" e que está disponível tanto aqui como no 3V! (Escolha o site mais perto de si! ^.~)  
  
Para a Dan e para a Jack.  
  
"Um Anjo Ruivo "  
  
Hermione Granger - Weasley, cabelos castanhos longos, olhos castanhos, 35 anos, viúva, mãe de três adolescentes, ex- Ministra da Igualdade Para Com Todos Os Seres, actualmente Professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Já tinha dado voltas, e mais voltas, mas não conseguia adormecer...  
  
Sentia falta dele, quando o Natal se aproximava era sempre pior, ela começava a ter pesadelos com o que se passara e a entrar em depressão de novo, com Ronald mais crescido tinha de disfarçar, mas era complicado.  
  
Sentou-se na cama de casal e olhou pela janela. A neve caía à já algumas noites cobrindo tudo menos os pessegueiros que protegidos por magia se mantinham apenas despidos. Ele fora, mas a magia que fizera continuara...  
  
»Flashback«  
  
- Sr.ª Weasley lamentamos dizer que esteve muito próximo de ter um aborto expontâneo. Ainda não sabemos se isso afectou o bebé ou não, ou se de facto poderá interferir com o parto! Gostaríamos que ficasse connosco mais uns tempos enquanto analisamos a situação... Ah e o grupo de Curadores gostaria de dar os seus pesamos pelo falecimento do seu marido...  
  
(...)  
  
- Sr.ª Weasley... O caso é mais complicado do que pensamos... O seu filho pode falecer logo após nascer... Ou então nascer mesmo já morto... Gostaríamos de fazer uma cesariana, faremos o nosso melhor para que o seu filho se salve mas como sabe nestas situações a vida da mãe tem sempre prioridade... Se algo correr mal teremos de deixar o seu filho ao destino e tentar por todos os meios salvá-la...  
  
(...)  
  
Ninguém respirava na sala de partos...  
  
- UÃH! UÃH!  
  
- Está vivo! Parece estar bem!!!!  
  
(...)  
  
- Sr.ª Weasley aconteceu um milagre...- disse uma enfermeira - o seu filho está vivo e bem de saúde... Incrível as probabilidades de ele sobreviver ao parto eram de 0.0000000000000001 para MIL!  
  
Silêncio e escuridão... Tinha desmaiado logo após saber que tudo estava bem.  
  
»Fim do Flashback«  
  
Com a casa calma conseguia ouvir tudo... As gémeas a dormirem, a sua respiração era leve e moviam-se de vez em quando... Ronald que ressonava alto e se mexia que nem louco na cama, como se esta estivesse cheia de pulgas... E lá em baixo, um som muito baixinho, indicava que Winky também dormia no seu quarto...  
  
Esta era a sua casa depois de Ron ter partido... Dantes mesmo com insónias ela não conseguia ouvir mais nada do que o ressonar dele, não se importava, tinha-se habituado a ele, como um estudante se habitua ao TIC-TAC dum despertador...  
  
Sentiu frio e decidiu levantar-se, vestiu o seu roupão. Caminhou pela casa e os seus passos levaram-na até ao escritório de Ron, sentou-se à secretária deixando-se encostar confortavelmente na cadeira...  
  
Lentamente fechou os olhos, olhando para a fotografia de família que tinha em cima da secretária... Onde estaria Ron? Como seria a morte? Ter-se-ia ele transformando num Anjo? Ou Ente? Ou Espírito? Seria a teoria da reencarnação verdadeira? Continuaria ele do seu lado? Viria sempre que ela pensava nele? Ela ainda o amava... De cada vez que via Ronald era como vê-lo a ele, sentia-o tão vivo no filho... era tão iguais e tão diferentes...  
  
»Flahsback«  
  
[Quinto Natal de Ronald, Toca.]  
  
Onde estava ele? Tinha desaparecido completamente!! Aquele miúdo ia ser a sua perdição! Subiu até ao andar dos quartos, passou pelo de Ginny e passaria pelo de Ron directo ao quarto dos gémeos, que tinham ido lá buscar as prendas, se não fosse o facto de que a porta do quarto de Ron estava meia aberta. Piscou os olhos, desde que Ron tinha morrido que ninguém mais, sem ser Molly de vez quando, ia ao quarto de Ron.  
  
Abriu a porta lentamente e o que viu deixou-a sem ar. Deitado a dormir na cama estava Ronald. Tinha um sorriso de pura felicidade, puxava o edredõn dos Chudley Cannos para si e Pig dormia em cima dos seus cabelos descansadamente.  
  
Sentiu alguém a aproximar-se por trás, voltou-se e viu Molly que parecia ir chorar.  
  
- Oh Molly, peço imensas desculpas- disse- vou tirá-lo de lá...  
  
- Hermione, não! Deixa-o estar! Parece tanto o pai dele quando tinha cinco anos... Ele também era assim, pequeno, sorridente... O meu bebé...  
  
Molly fungou baixinho. Ronald piscou os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Hermione entrou e sentou-se ao pé dele na cama.  
  
- Ronald porque vieste para aqui??  
  
- O quarto é meu!!!  
  
Molly e Hermione olharam admiradas uma para a outra.  
  
- Desculpa querido?- disse Hermione.  
  
- É meu!- disse Ronald e levantando-se abriu a porta toda- vês!- disse e apontou para cima.  
  
Na porta estava escrito "Quarto do Ronald". Ronald sorria e correu até ao meio do quarto fazendo uma pirueta de felicidade.  
  
- É meu! E é o melhor quarto do mundo!!!!  
  
Molly entrou no quarto e pegou no seu neto ao colo. Abraçando-o disse:  
  
- Sim! É o teu quarto meu anjo ruivo!!!  
  
»Fim do Flashback«  
  
Ron sorriu para Hermione, que também sorria perdida em recordações. Levantou-se e caminhando até ao pé de Hermione murmurou:  
  
- Perdoa-me meu amor... Mas vou precisar de te magoar um pouco...  
  
E dizendo isto, tocou com os dedos indicador e do meio na testa de Hermione murmurando algumas palavras.  
  
Hermione sentiu-se a entrar num sonho acordado. Estava à porta de sua casa e tinha acabado de chegar dum dia de trabalho do Ministério. Uma reunião de emergência tinha-a feito sair de casa antes da hora de almoço, e apesar de ser dia 23 de Dezembro ela não tinha arranjado maneira de não poder ir. Ela conhecia aquilo... Já tinha sonhado com aquilo... Ou teria vivido? Viu-se a tirar a chave de casa, a abrir a porta da frente e a seguir a fechá-la chamando:  
  
- Ron!  
  
Sim ela sabia! Ela lembrava-se... Tinha que acordar! Tinha que se beliscar!!! Mas a Hermione - sonho não parecia consciente do que se ia passar. Pousou a chave em cima duma mesa no Hall de entrada e tronou a chamar:  
  
- RON!  
  
Admirada de não obter resposta Hermione dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde Winky devia estar a fazer o lanche, as gémeas a estudarem e Ron a ajudá-las. Nada, a cozinha estava vazia...  
  
- RON!- tronou a chamar.  
  
Espreitou para a sala do Hall de entrada, ninguém estava sentado nos sofás, talvez estivessem a brincar naquela parte da sala que não se conseguia ver do Hall. Ia para andar para a sala quando um som vindo do primeiro andar lhe chamou a atenção. Sorrindo, subiu as escadas. Chegou ao quarto das gémeas, colocou a mão na maçaneta, estranho as gémeas nunca dormiam com a porta fechada, e sentiu um formigueiro na mão.   
  
Abriu a porta e espreitou, as gémeas ainda dormiam e Winky estava sentada ao pé delas dormindo calmamente. Hermione sorriu e fechou a porta devagar para não acordar as filhas. Assim que fechou a porta ouviu o som da fechadura, como se tivesse acabado de fechar a porta à chave, tentou abrir a porta de novo, sentiu um formigueiro mas a porta abriu e dentro do quarto tudo estava na mesma.  
  
Piscando os olhos admirada, tronou a fechar a porta e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. A porta estava aberta e Ron não estava lá dentro. Foi ao escritório do esposo, nada, foi ao seu escritório, nada de Ron também. Espreitou pelas várias janelas para o quintal lá fora, mas Ron não parecia estar em lado nenhum. Começou a ficar preocupada. Ouviu um som no andar de baixo e desceu as escadas dizendo:  
  
- Amor não estou com paciência para brincar ás escondidas...  
  
O som voltou, vinha da sala. Hermione tronou a falar à medida que entrava na sala:  
  
- Ron, querido não estou para...  
  
Hermione não acabou de falar. Na sala, exactamente na parte da sala que não se conseguia ver do Hall de entrada, estavam cinco Devoradores da Morte atados magicamente com uma corda e no chão, dentro duma poça de sangue... Estava a varinha de Ron...  
  
Caminhou até ao pé dos Devoradores da Morte que ainda estavam inconscientes e pegou na varinha de Ron. Olhou em redor...  
  
- Ron?!- chamou de novo - Pará com a brincadeira! Isto não está a ter piada!! RON! RON!!!!!  
  
Foi aí que ela se apercebeu que Ron não ia responder...  
  
Sonho e memórias misturavam-se na mente de Hermione, ela sabia o fim daquela história, estava a lembrá-lo, tinha acabado de se lembrar. Mas a Hermione- sonho tinha acabado de descer as escadas e ia agora entrar na sala, para torturar ainda mais Hermione, fundiram-se numa. Entrou na sala e preparou-se... Mas nada do que ela pensara a esperava...  
  
Não havia Devoradores da Morte atados no chão, não havia uma poça de sangue com a varinha de Ron. Lá apenas estava Ron, sorrindo para ela e abrindo os braços como que a chamá-la para um abraço. Quando deu por si estava nos braços deles, sentia-os a apertarem-na como se nunca a quisessem soltar. Sentiu-se chorar...  
  
- Ron!  
  
- Sim amor?  
  
Tinha esperado tanto tempo, tanto tempo para ouvir aquelas palavras, palavras que pareciam nunca mais vir. Sorrindo Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ron e perguntou:  
  
- Por onde é que andaste?  
  
Ron sorriu e disse puxando Hermione mais para si:  
  
- A lado nenhum! Estive sempre aqui...  
  
- Quantas vezes eu chamei por ti...  
  
- E quantas vezes mais eu disse: Estou aqui amor!  
  
Lágrimas começaram a banhar a face de Hermione. Ron limpou-as com a mão e disse:  
  
- Está tudo bem amor... Não vale a pena chorares... Vês? Eu estou óptimo!  
  
- Como é??- perguntou Hermione - como é morrer...  
  
Ron sorriu ternamente, deixou a sua mão deslizar pela face de Hermione e beijou-a ternamente. Hermione respondeu ao beijo, quando se separaram ouviu Ron dizer:  
  
- É estar sempre presente e ao mesmo tempo ausente... É poder mudar a tua vida sem interferir nela... É amar-te e deixar-te viver... É poder tudo menos tocar-te e dizer-te o quanto te amo...  
  
Hermione sorriu e disse:  
  
- Não mudas...  
  
Ron sorriu e beijou a testa de Hermione dizendo:  
  
- Preciso falar contigo... Uma coisa séria!  
  
Hermione assentiu e de mão dada com Ron sentou-se no sofá para duas pessoas ao lado dele. Ron inspirou e pediu mentalmente a Deus ajuda para dizer o que ia dizer, e principalmente pediu para que Hermione acreditasse:  
  
- Amor... Sobre a minha campa...  
  
- Sim, Ron?- perguntou Hermione tentando ser doce e séria ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Não podes deixar que a tirem!!!  
  
- Eu sei!- disse Hermione mas foi rapidamente interrompida por Ron:  
  
- Não Mione! Não sabes... Tu não podes deixar que a tirem! Porque se eles a tirarem, eu não vou poder voltar sem ser para vos fazer mal... Se eles a tirarem eu vou deixar de vos poder proteger, se eles a tirarem eu vou "morrer"! Não vou poder estar perto de vocês... E pior... Se eles a tirarem e ficarem com ela...eu nem quero pensar...  
  
Hermione voltou-se assustada para Ron e perguntou:  
  
- O que é que eles podem fazer??  
  
- Bom...- disse Ron-... Para abreviar e ir directo ao ponto... Se eles moerem a pedra... Podem usar o seu pó em poções não muito agradáveis que vos podem matar!!  
  
Hermione susteu a respiração. Ron levantou-se e começou a andar da esquerda para a direita.  
  
- Mas porquê?- perguntou Hermione - Porquê?? Porque é que alguém nos quereria mal??  
  
Ron olhou para Hermione e disse:  
  
- Hermione... Durante a guerra... Nós matamos... Nós mandamos pessoas para a prisão... Lembras-te? Quando éramos Aurores! Quanto tu eras apenas Granger e eu era mais um Weasley! Éramos imbativeis... Mas os tempos mudaram e nós agora temos três fraquezas...  
  
- As gémeas e o Ronald...- disse Hermione rapidamente.  
  
Ron assentiu e tronou a sentar-se perto de Hermione dizendo:  
  
- E há outra coisa...  
  
- O quê?- perguntou Hermione - que mais??  
  
Ron suspirou e disse:  
  
- Tu nunca acreditarias... Mas pensando bem eu já te disse uma vez... Posso dizer de novo! A verdadeira guerra aproxima-se...  
  
- Essa história de novo não!- pediu Hermione cobrindo a cara com as mãos.  
  
Ron levantou-se e disse:  
  
- É verdade!!! A verdadeira guerra está agora a começar... Eles estão a juntar-se Hermione, a ganhar poder, lentamente nas sombras... E vocês vão estar completamente há mercê deles quando eles atacarem... Éramos três para vos proteger... Três contra exércitos inteiros... Fomos mortos, um a um... Atacaram os nossos filhos... Quiseram matá-los... Não deixámos! Morremos para os proteger...  
  
- Mas do que é que estás a falar??- disse Hermione perdida - A guerra contra Voldemort já acabou! Se o que dizes é verdade que foi a nossa guerra contra ele?  
  
Um exercício de aquecimento...  
  
- Um aviso!- disse Ron seriamente - um aviso... Esta guerra começou antes de Voldemort... Esta guerra que agora vai recomeçar é uma guerra de ódio! Ódio contra Amor... Luxúria contra Amor... Egoísmo contra Altruísmo... É a verdadeira guerra Mione... Voldemort queria imortalidade e selecção! Se ele tivesse ganho apenas teria aberto caminho a esta nova força... Mas ele não ganhou... nós ganhamos... mas estamos em risco de perder...  
  
Hermione mordeu o lábio. Uma parte de si não acreditava mas outra parte de si queria tanto acreditar. Mas como podia ela acreditar que Ron estava certo, se o fizesse, se acreditasse então ela tinha-o abandonado quando ele dissera a verdade, ela tinha colocado os seus filhos em perigo, ela tinha... Não! Não podia ser verdade!!! Ela não queria que fosse verdade!  
  
- Eles querem o Ronald!  
  
- O quê?- disse Hermione olhando descrente para Ron.  
  
- Eles vão vir atrás do Ronald...- disse Ron de novo- ... Ele é muito parecido comigo! Eles vão matá-lo Mione! Se comigo a segui-lo quase 24h por dia é difícil de o proteger imagina se eu não puder cá estar!!! Eles vão matá-lo...  
  
- Não!- disse Hermione levantando-se rapidamente - Ninguém toca no meu bebé...  
  
- Ele já não é um bebé Mione!- disse Ron seriamente - ele é um adolescente! Ele pensa por si! Ele está cada vez mais rebelde por causa disso! Tu estás a fechá-lo num berço de ouro e ele quer partir à aventura! Tal como eu não o vais poder proteger para sempre...  
  
- Posso tentar!- disse Hermione cerrando os pulsos e começando a tremer.  
  
- E falhar redondamente!- disse Ron colocando as mãos nos ombros de Hermione- Mione... Quanto mais o Ronald souber mais preparado ele estará para enfrentar todas as provas que a vida vai colocar na frente dele... E acredita que nem todas vão ser tão fáceis como apanhar um carro em vez dum comboio para ir para a escola...  
  
- Mas porquê??- perguntou Hermione chorosa.  
  
- Porque eu desafiei a nova força que aí vem! Porque eu fui parvo a ponto de tentar mudar um destino! Porque eu pensei que podia derrotá-los e se o fizesse o Ronald não teria de fazer nada... Porque eu guardei um segredo que não devia saber... Porque eu tentei ajudar uma amiga...  
  
Hermione piscou os olhos.  
  
- Segredo? Amiga? Quem??  
  
Ron passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse:  
  
- A Jane...  
  
Hermione piscou os olhos.  
  
- A Jane tinha um segredo? Sobre o quê?  
  
Ron sorriu tristemente e disse:  
  
- Prometi não contar... Mas envolve o Patrick, o Harry e o Christopher...  
  
- Como assim???- perguntou Hermione.  
  
Algures ouviu-se um pio duma coruja. Ron suspirou e disse:  
  
- Vou ter de ir...  
  
- Não!- disse Hermione agarrando-o - Não vais a lado nenhum sem antes me explicares melhor isso da guerra... Da Jane... Do Ronald...  
  
A coruja piou de novo.  
  
- Tenho de ir!- disse Ron soltando-se da sua esposa.  
  
- Ronald Arthur Benjamim Weasley!- chamou Hermione desesperada ao ver Ron desaparecer na escuridão.  
  
- Hermione Granger-Weasley...- disse Ron antes de desaparecer - o meu único amor...  
  
Hermione sentiu lágrimas a descerem-lhe pela face e ouviu-se gritar:  
  
- Ron Weasley! Meu Anjo Ruivo!  
  
Acordou.  
  
Hermione olhou em redor admirada. Estava ainda sentada no escritório de Ron, a neve continuava a cair, mas alguns raios de luz começavam a banhar a casa. Era um novo dia que começava...  
  
"Um pesadelo de mentiras"  
  
Sorriu e Harry sorriu-lhe volta...  
  
Era uma calma noite de dezembro e Ginny estava a ter um sonho que ia acabar por se revelar um pesadelo...  
  
Sonhava que tinha de novo quinze anos e estava com Harry, sentada ao pé do lago de Hogwarts. Era um dia de sol, muito antes das batalhas contra Voldemort começarem, tudo estava calmo, o vento brincava por entre a erva e as flores balançavam ao seu sabor tocando umas nas outras. Alguns dentes de leão chocaram de tal modo que as suas sementes se espalharam por todo o lado. Harry estava deitado de costas na relva e a sua cabeça descansava no seu regaço. Passeava as mãos pelos seus cabelos rebeldes e ambos sorriam por estarem juntos.  
  
De súbito tudo ficou negro... O lago, a relva, as flores... Tudo desapareceu na escuridão do infinito. Harry desapareceu com um puff do seu colo e uma imagem apareceu à sua frente. Uma bela rapariga dos seus dezanove anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes... Jane Midnight...  
  
Jane sorriu-lhe... Mas Ginny não conseguiu sorrir de volta, não ao ver Harry aproximar-se dela e dar-lhe a mão, não ao vê-la a trocar um beijo à esquimó com ele, não ao vê-la desaparecer na escuridão da morte e ao ver Harry segui-la...  
  
Tentou gritar...  
  
-Harry! Não! Não vás com ela!!!!! HARRY!!!  
  
Mas Harry não a ouvia e sorrindo seguia Jane para o infinito da morte...  
  
-NÃO! Não vás com ela!!! HARRY!!!  
  
-Ginny!  
  
Ginny sentou-se na cama completamente suada. Harry olhava para ela preocupado e abanava-a.  
  
-Ginny! Ginny! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui...  
  
Ginny olhou para Harry como quem olha para um morto e disse muito rápido:  
  
-Não! Não! Estás com ela... Estás com ela...  
  
Ginny levantou-se e desatou a correr, deixando Harry preocupado e sozinho no quarto.  
  
-Outra vez não!- resmungou Harry entre dentes.  
  
Harry levantou-se e saiu a correr do quarto para seguir a sua esposa, quando passou pelo corredor viu Arthur ao pé da porta a olhar para as escadas que conduziam ao andar debaixo.  
  
-Pai! Que se passou??  
  
-Nada Arthur!- disse Harry rapidamente- volta para a cama!!!!  
  
-Mas a mãe...- começou Arthur preocupado.  
  
-A mãe está bem! O pai vai buscá-la... Por favor, volta para a cama...  
  
O tom de Harry era tão desesperado que Arthur não teve coragem para contestar. Apenas assentiu e entrou de novo para o seu quarto. Harry continuou a sua corrida, passou pela sala e chegou ao alpendre, lá Ginny estava sentada numa cadeira de baloiço, chorando, tremendo e protegendo-se com os braços em redor dos joelhos. Harry suspirou e aproximou-se de Ginny...  
  
-Ginny!!!  
  
-Quero estar sozinha!- disse Ginny rapidamente e encolhendo-se ainda mais.  
  
-Amor...- chamou Harry com carinho.  
  
Nesse momento Ginny recomeçou a soluçar. Harry aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe ao de leve no ombro, Ginny começou a tremer ainda mais e a chorar. Harry abraçou-a e disse:  
  
-Estou contigo...  
  
Ginny assentiu e agarrou-se com força ao seu marido.  
  
-Tenho... Tanto... Medo... Todos... Os... Natais... Eu...  
  
-Eu sei!- disse Harry fazendo festas nos cabelos de Ginny- Eu sei... Mas acabou tudo... Foi um momento de loucura Gin. Já passou... Eu vou ficar contigo, eu estou contigo...  
  
A mente de Harry voltou atrás no tempo. Até uma certa tarde, onde com um certo frasco de comprimidos se tinham tentado suicidar. Tinha falhado e provocado em Ginny em um ataque de nervos que parecera nunca mais passar. Agora que pensava nisso a fundo... nem se lembrava o porquê de o ter tentado! Quer dizer lembrava-se mas não queria acreditar que tivesse sido por isso. Não tendo Ginny e mais, tendo Lily!!! Mas...  
  
-Mas a Jane...- começou Ginny, mas Harry não a deixou acabar abraçando-a com força e dizendo:  
  
-Não foi a Jane que eu levei ao altar Gin, não foi à Jane que eu prometi o meu amor eterno, não foi a Jane que eu vi quando acordei no hospital depois de ter morto o Voldemort, não foi ela Gin... Foste tu! Tu foste aquela que eu jurei amar, tu és a mãe dos meus filhos...  
  
Ainda com a cabeça enterrada no peito do marido Ginny sorriu e corada assentiu. Harry sorriu e suspirou, em seguida pegou em Ginny ao colo e disse:  
  
-Vamos... De volta para a cama...  
  
Ginny assentiu com um sorriso, mas antes mesmo de Harry começar a subir as escadas já dormia. Harry olhava para ela e sorria, no entanto todo o seu interior gemia, pois ele sabia que havia acabado de contar uma mentira...  
  
"Simplesmente Dan"  
  
Olhou para o papel que estava prestes a rasgar e como de costume hesitou. Conseguia chegar àquela parte mas nunca conseguia passar dela, como aquele maldito nível num jogo de vídeo que por mais que se tente parece impossível de ultrapassar. Suspirou e deixou o papel cair em cima da colcha da sua cama. Olhou para as letras azuis no papel branco e embora não as conseguisse ler todas, sabia o que diziam. Há mais de dez anos que tinha aquele papel consigo, há mais de dez anos que ele a atormentava.  
  
Aquele papel, aquele mísero papelinho que bem poderia passar por um "Post-it", ou um pedaço de papel sem importância tinha mudado o seu destino... E ainda mudava... Tal como o Anel Um, nos livros do Senhor dos Anéis, parecia-lhe que por vezes aquele papel tinha vida, tinha vida e tentava a todo o custo cumprir a missão para o qual fora feito. Infelizmente precisava dela para o fazer e por isso brincava com o seu destino para criar complicações, situações que a levassem aonde ele queria...  
  
Estava farta! Queria rasgar aquele papel, queria esquecer que ele tinha existido... Querer ela queria, mas conseguir é que estava complicado... Suspirou de novo...  
  
-DAN! Anda!- gritou uma voz de fora do quarto - Vamos chegar atrasados...  
  
-ESTOU A IR!- gritou para a voz, mas não se mexeu.  
  
Tronou a olhar para o papel... Lembrou-se da frase do Anel... "Um anel para todos dominar, um anel para os juntar e nas trevas os reter..."  
  
-"Um papel para uma vida salvar, um papel para um destino mudar e para a ensinar a..." A quê? Porque é que não acabou a frase! Podia Ter-me dito o final em vez de me deixar a pensar...- resmungou Dan para si.  
  
Porque é que a sua vida tinha de ser tão complicada... Maldita a tarde em que tinha implorado para ir ao hospital com o pai ver a sua avó. Devia ter ficado em casa, assim teria evitado aquele encontro, teria evitado aquele "anjo" que a tinha abençoado e amaldiçoado ao mesmo tempo. Dez anos depois ainda amava aquele "anjo" e odiava-o profundamente ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Dez anos... Uma década... Um décimo de milénio... Uma mísera parcela de tempo da eternidade... Era incrível como o tempo podia parecer tanto ou tão pouco... E no meio daquele papel, do seu "anjo" e do tempo ela era apenas Dan... Apenas, só e simplesmente Dan! Como poderia ela fazer o que lhe tinham pedido? Era de loucos!! Ela não devia ser assim! Ela tinha sangue nobre nas veias! Ela tinha reputação a defender! Ela tinha uma auto- promessa a cumprir! Ela não se podia dar ao luxo de...  
  
-DAN! PARA HOJE OK?  
  
-JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU A IR!!!!!  
  
-SIM! HÁ 10MINUTOS ATRÁS!!!!  
  
-FALTA-ME ACHAR O OUTRO SAPATO!!  
  
Olhou para os pés que estavam fora da cama, tinha ambos os sapatos.  
  
-OK! MAS RÁPIDO!!!  
  
Pegou no papel e na moldura duma foto de família que tinha na sua mesa de cabeceira. Abriu a parte de trás da moldura e colocou lá o papel. Palavras, não do seu "anjo" mas de outro cruzaram o espaço e o tempo...  
  
-Não te estamos a pedir o impossível... Apenas que sejas tu... Apenas que sejas Simplesmente Dan...  
  
Simplesmente Dan... Como ela gostaria de realmente poder ser só e somente Dan... Mas ela era mais que Dan, muito mais!!!   
  
-DAN!!!!  
  
-A IR! A IR!- disse fechando a moldura e pegando num mala.  
  
Olhou pela janela, era Natal e lá fora a neve caía...  
  
N.A: Quem será Dan? Quem são os seus Anjos? *.* AH! Como eu vos amo baralhar!!! ^.~ Por favor sigam as setas até ao próximo cap! Obrigada! »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» 


	19. O Discurso de Natal

Para: quem já descobriu o significado do Natal, porque eu ainda não!  
  
"Olhei para o Céu estava estrelado,   
  
Vi o Deus Menino em palhas deitado,   
  
Em palhas deitado,   
  
Em palhas estendido,   
  
Filho duma Rosa num Cravo nascido..."  
  
Música popular de Natal portuguesa.  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
"O Discurso de Natal"  
  
Dizer que finalmente o Natal tinha chegado não era uma expressão muito agradável, principalmente desde que Christopher descobrira que o ia passar a casa da avó, e para pior, com os Malfoy também. A única coisa boa era que com Ronald como seu vizinho, Christopher via o Professor Potter muitas vezes. Este contava-lhe histórias de quando era novo, e sobretudo sobre os Malfoy,, principalmente do seu rival Draco Malfoy, pai de Lucius. A história favorita de Christopher, tal como a de Ronald, era aquela em que o Prof. Moody o transformava numa Doninha voadora.  
  
Ronald ria sempre às bandeiras despregadas, para ele não devia existir nada mais divertido do que imaginar um Malfoy a virar uma doninha voadora. Deixando as suas lembranças para trás, Christopher olhou para a mansão na qual os seus avós viviam e sentiu arrepios, nunca tinha visto algo tão semelhante com as mansões dos filmes de terror. Musgo nos cantos das janelas, pedras negras, arbustos espinhosos... a sua avó preocupava-se tanto com as aparências que de certeza que o pai se tinha enganado na casa!!!  
  
-Não te preocupes...- ouviu o pai dizer- por dentro é bem pior!!!!  
  
Sorriu cinicamente:  
  
-Claro que é!! A avó está lá dentro...  
  
Patrick riu com gosto e a seguir acrescentou num murmúrio para o filho:  
  
-Tens razão, a tua avó é assustadora... mas não lhe digas que eu te disse!!!  
  
Christopher sorriu para o pai e disse:  
  
-Eu?? Contar-lhe?? Que tens medo dela??? Ela é tipo os animais... sente!!!  
  
Patrick sorriu mas Christopher viu que o riso não lhe chegou aos olhos. Suspirou e disse:  
  
-Desculpa pai... esqueço-me que ela é tua mãe...  
  
-Não faz mal...- disse Patrick começando a dirigir-se para a casa- por vezes eu também acho que ela tem um sexto sentido ou alguma coisa para o género!!  
  
-Sério??  
  
-Sim...- disse Patrick sorrindo para a seguir acrescentar- sabes ela disse-me... Quando eu casei com a tua mãe... Que ela me havia de deixar com um problema nos braços...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e perguntou a medo:  
  
-Eu??  
  
Patrick riu antes de dizer:  
  
-Tu?? Não sejas parvo!! Tu foste uma benção, não um problema...   
  
Christopher sorriu e esperou que o pai batesse à porta. Um grito ouviu-se e um elfo doméstico, que nada, mas nada tinha haver com Winky ou Dobby, abriu a porta e disse:  
  
-Bem vindos senhores... Jolly levar-vos à Sala de Jantar! Sim Jolly levar! Mas antes dar casacos e esperar pela senhora no Hall de entrada!!!  
  
Patrick tirou o seu casaco e pendurou-o juntamente com o de Christopher no bengaleiro dizendo:  
  
-Deixa estar Jolly! Como está a minha mãe??  
  
-Jolly não dever mentir menino!- disse Jolly tremendo mas a seguir acrescentou sorrindo- Mas hoje não ser preciso... Senhora estar muito bem disposta!!  
  
-Já lhe vai passar!- resmungou Christopher.  
  
Jolly olhou admirado para Christopher piscou os olhos e a seguir perguntou sorrindo:  
  
-Menino Christopher?!?  
  
-Yap Jolly!- disse Patrick- é mesmo ele...  
  
Jolly abriu muito os olhos e pôs um grande sorriso:  
  
-Oras... ele estar cada vez maior! Última vez que Jolly o vir menino Christopher ainda usava fraldas... e a senhorita Jane ainda...  
  
-JOLLY! Não pronuncies esse nome debaixo do meu tecto!!!!!- gritou uma voz.  
  
Jolly encolheu-se todo e disse num murmúrio tremido:  
  
-Mil perdões Senhora! Jolly descuidar-se, não voltar a acontecer!!!!!  
  
-Espero que não!- disse Madeleine saindo da escuridão.  
  
Christopher engoliu a seco e chegou-se para trás do seu pai. A sua avó tinha um vestido verde escuro, bastante parecido com aquele que a Madrasta da Cinderela usava, bastante antigo e austero. Um enorme broche de rebordo prateado com uma grande esmeralda segurava o seu colarinho e o seu cabelo estava preso num tocado por cima da cabeça. Metia medo ao susto. A sua cara estava séria mas assim que viu Patrick esbouçou um sorriso.   
  
-OH! Patrick!!!!  
  
Christopher afastou-se do seu pai mesmo a tempo de evitar ser apanhado no grande abraço que a sua avó lhe dava. Madeleine afastou-se do filho e disse:  
  
-Bom... vejo que tens mais cor! Agora que o fedelho não está em casa andas pelo menos a comer decentemente pelo que vejo...  
  
-Mãe...- resmungou Patrick entre dentes.  
  
-Por falar em mãe...- disse Madeleine rapidamente- sabes quem está cá! A   
  
filha da Senhora Bezoar!! Uma bela rapariga! Cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel, pele clara... trinta e cinco anos, solteira...  
  
-Trinta e cinco anos???- disse Patrick admirado.  
  
-Uma história horrível!!!- disse Madeleine fazendo-se de chocada- o noivo abandonou-a no altar!!! Claro que depois disso ninguém a quis, mas agora já está tudo esquecido...  
  
-Rapariga?!?!- continuou Patrick.  
  
-Que foi rapaz!- disse Madeleine seriamente- nunca viste uma mulher na tua vida!??!  
  
-Não é que...- começou Patrick.  
  
-Óptimo!- disse Madeleine empurrando-o em direcção à sala- vai falar com ela que eu já lá vou ter...  
  
Patrick caminhou na direcção da sala, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar à sua mãe e a Christopher que se escondia nas sombras. Viu Jolly escondido ao pé das escadas e fez-lhe um sinal para que o elfo tivesse um olho no rapaz. Jolly assentiu e Patrick sorriu. Jolly sempre gostara muito de Jane, e além do mais Christopher era da família, ele não ia deixar que a sua mãe o magoasse.  
  
Assim que Patrick desapareceu de vista, Madeleine voltou-se para o seu neto.  
  
-Feliz Natal avó!!- disse Christopher alegremente.  
  
Madeleine fungou:  
  
-Seria mais feliz se te tivesse morto em Julho...  
  
-Pois- disse Christopher fingindo desapontamento- eu também não devo receber aquela vassoura último modelo que queria... Mas hei! Nunca devemos deixar de sonhar... Quem sabe para o ano!!!  
  
Madeleine sorriu ironicamente e disse:  
  
-Ou quem sabe quando parares de te esconder atrás das saias da tua mãe...  
  
A cara de Christopher tomou contornos sérios e ele quase rugiu ao dizer:  
  
-Não chame a minha mãe para a história...  
  
-Porque não?- perguntou Madeleine- É verdade! Se não fosse ela ter-te-ia morto em Julho! Se não fosse ela tu nem sequer terias nascido!!! AH! O teu pai merecia muito melhor, ele foi educado para muito melhor!!! A tua mãe foi simplesmente mais esperta e mais rápida...  
  
-Eles amavam-se!!!- disse Christopher rapidamente.  
  
-Sim!?!?- disse Madeleine com indiferença para a seguir acrescentar numa mistura de desprezo e curiosidade fingida- Como tens tanta certeza? Estavas lá para ver???  
  
Os dentes de Christopher rangeram, Madeleine sorriu maldosamente e disse:  
  
-Já reparaste que não és nada igual ao teu pai Christopher... Tens olhos da tua mãe... Mas e do teu pai?? O Patrick não usa óculos, usa?? Tem ele os cabelos tão rebeldes como tu? Gostará ele de voar?? Sim porque pelo que me constou divertiste-te muito no carro voador até ele cair!!! Tu e os teus... Acabam sempre por cair!!!  
  
O silêncio caiu, pesado, negro, indesejado.   
  
-Que está a insinuar?!?!- disse Christopher rapidamente- que eu não sou seu neto, é? Que eu não sou filho do seu filho?? Que a minha mãe era adúltera?!?  
  
Madeleine sorriu misteriosamente e disse:  
  
-Eu? Insinuar?? Pessoas da minha classe não insinuam rapaz... Mas se te sentes tocado... Tu lá sabes porquê???  
  
Christopher sentiu que a sua mão tinha encontrado o caminho para o seu bolso, e que os seus dedos se fechavam em redor da sua varinha. Mas também sentiu um calor no ombro, como se alguém tivesse posto a sua mão nele para o chamar de novo à terra. Sentiu-se relaxar, a sua mão largou a sua varinha e ele disse:  
  
-Tocado??? O Professor Potter disse-me que se alguém tinha conhecido a minha mãe esse alguém era eu!! E eu sei que a minha mãe amava o meu pai!!  
  
Madeleine rangeu os dentes, e Christopher levantando o queixo seguiu para a sala de jantar. Jolly correu para a frente dele dizendo:  
  
-Por aqui menino! Por aqui... Jolly ser o encarregado das visitas...  
  
Madeleine viu Christopher desaparecer em direcção ao salão e disse:  
  
-Começando em Eva e acabando na Papisa nenhuma mulher está isenta de pecado rapaz... E eu não creio que a tua mãe seja a santa que tu imaginas que é... Ponho as mãos no fogo por isso!  
  
~ * ~   
  
Harry olhou-se ao espelho e ajeitou-o o laço, ou pelo menos tentou, nunca tinha conseguido apreender a fazer um laço decente, ficavam sempre tortos e acabavam por se desmanchar. Também nunca precisara, Jane ou Ginny estavam sempre por perto para lho fazer...  
  
Arthur entrou no quarto, já todo arranjado e também ele com um laço. Vinha bastante sorridente e os seus olhos verdes brilhavam imenso.  
  
-PAI! Olha! Olha! Eu consegui... Fiz o laço sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém...  
  
Harry sorriu para o filho e disse num tom preocupado fingido:   
  
-Bom parceiro já me passaste em frente... Diz-me lá não queres fazer o laço do pai...  
  
Arthur riu e nesse instante Lily entrou no quarto, tinha um vestido verde que lhe realçava os olhos, o vestido de veludo era justo com alças, no canto direito tinha uma rosa verde. Os sapatos de salto alto também verdes completavam o visual assim como os cabelos ruivos soltos em canudos. Lily sorriu ao ver o seu pai meio abaixado e Arthur com as mãos no laço do pai.  
  
-OH pai... Não me digas que já chegamos ao ponto de ser o Arthur a fazer-te o laço...  
  
-Que mais posso dizer- começou Harry levantando-se- senão que sim! O que é que queres Lily o teu irmão já sabe fazer o laço...  
  
-... E tu ainda não!- disse Lily começando a fazer o laço ao pai.  
  
-A mãe??- perguntou Arthur.  
  
-Lá em baixo!- disse Lily enquanto dava uma volta ao laço- está a falar com os Elfos sobre a festa... ela queria que eles tivessem um dia de folga mas não vai dar... eles dizem que preferem receber o dobro hoje e amanhã e depois folgar quando os pais estiverem em Hogwarts nas aulas....  
  
Arthur assentiu e saindo do quarto correu escadas abaixo. Harry sorriu ao ver o seu filho correr mas não pode impedir um suspiro. Lily olhou para o seu pai admirada e perguntou:  
  
-Está tudo bem pai??  
  
-Oh- disse Harry caindo em si- sim, sim, claro...  
  
-É por causa do pesadelo que a mãe teve esta noite...  
  
Harry olhou admirado para Lily e depois de alguns minutos perguntou dando-se por vencido:  
  
-Também ouviste? Pensei que só o Arthur tinha acordado...  
  
Lily assentiu com a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Ouvi...- e acrescentou num tom de desabafo- pai se tu e a mãe nos contassem o que tanto a atormenta... talvez nós pudéssemos ajudar...  
  
Harry sorriu e beijou a testa da filha dizendo:  
  
-Vocês existem... só isso ajuda mais do que tudo o que vocês poderiam fazer...  
  
Lily sorriu e encaminhou-se para a porta dizendo:  
  
-Despacha-te pai... os tios já devem estar aí a chegar...  
  
Harry assentiu e tronou a olhar para o espelho. Estava com um belo smoking azul escuro, os seus cabelos estavam despenteados como de costume e os seus óculos estavam intactos. Ele estava perfeito... mas não se sentia perfeito, sentia-se um mentiroso por estar a sorrir quando lhe apetecia chorar... e principalmente sinta falta de Jane... e de Christopher, quando Christopher estava por perto era como se Jane também estivesse. Christopher conseguia fazê-lo recuar no tempo, sentir saudades e deitar cá para fora anos e anos de tortura... ele realmente amava o seu afilhado...  
  
-HARRY!- chamou Ginny do andar debaixo.  
  
-Estou a ir...- disse Harry e desapareceu, sem se despedir da bela mulher que o olhava no espelho, e que possuía um belo par de olhos verdes e umas asas de anjo.  
  
Jane saiu do espelho e disse em direcção á porta por onde Harry tinha saído:  
  
-Uma parte do meu coração estará sempre contigo Harry... sempre...  
  
~ * ~   
  
Ronald ajeitou a sua gravata resmungando mil pragas.  
  
-MÃE?? Porque é que não posso ir de laço???  
  
-Porque não!- respondeu Hermione- agora despacha-te, estamos atrasados...  
  
-Todos os anos é a mesma coisa- disse Heather e a sua gémea concluiu:   
  
-Sempre atrasados por causa de ti maninho!!!  
  
-A minha mãe é louca - disse Ronald numa voz que lembrava a de Ned Lovegood LongBottom- isso diz ele porque ele não tem mãe a triplicar como eu...  
  
Hermione Granger, com um belo vestido azul claro sem alças, entrou no quarto de Ronald, o seu cabelo estava apanhado no alto da nunca com um par de pauzinhos japoneses e perguntou:  
  
-Disseste alguma coisa querido?  
  
-Não mãe- disse Ronald- nada mesmo... mas já que perguntas... ãh... sabes onde é que o Chris foi passar o Natal?  
  
-Ora a casa dos avós suponho...  
  
-Pobre rapaz!- disse Heather logo seguida pela gémea que acrescentou:  
  
-Paz à sua alma....  
  
Ronald sorriu ironicamente e Hermione voltando-se para as filhas disse:  
  
-Meninas então? Os avós do Christopher podem ser um pouco... como direi...  
  
-Chatos? Velhos? Doidos?- arriscou Ronald.  
  
-Tradicionais!- disse Hermione olhando de lado para o seu filho que estava cada vez mais parecido com o pai- mas isso não é caso para começarem já a tirar conclusões precipitadas... quando o Christopher voltar até é capaz de vos contar que passou um bom bocado...  
  
-OH sim!- disse Ronald ironicamente- ele contou-me que os Malfoy também iam...  
  
-Está condenado!!!!- disseram as gémeas em coro e em seguida fingiram tirar cartolas da cabeça- Pobre rapaz... não merecia uma tão longa tortura!  
  
Ronald riu e Hermione não pode impedir um sorriso ao canto da boca. O relógio da sala bateu aos oito horas da noite e Hermione disse:  
  
-Bom... rápido, rápido... às oito e cinco é a nossa vez! Se falhar-mos teremos de esperar que todos os vossos tios e primos passem...  
  
-AH isso é que não!- disseram as gémeas correndo para a lareira.  
  
Hermione sorriu, Ronald aproximou-se dela e estendeu-lhe o braço. Com um sorriso Hermione aceitou comentando:  
  
-Que lindas maneiras! Quem lhas ensinou??  
  
-Deve ser genético...- disse Ronald enquanto encaminhava a mãe para a lareira na sala.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher ainda não tinha morrido, mas já não devia faltar muito. Para começar sentia a solidão a tomar conta dele. Na entrada esquecera-se de tirar o seu cascole dos Gryffindor e agora estava a ver que tinha cometido um erro, visto que todo o salão estava adornado com as cores verde e prateado. Para onde tinham ido as bolas vermelhas e douradas? Christopher não sabia, e pelo olhar de espanto, desprezo e talvez um pouco de ódio que alguns dos convidados lhe lançavam ele não queria saber!!!  
  
Procurou o seu pai com o olhar e achou-o, estava a um canto sentado ao pé duma janela que lembrava as dos jardins dos reis, que tinha bancos de pedra. Com um cálice de vinho do Porto na mão, uma rosa vermelha no bolso do casaco, e a sua aliança que parecia brilhar o seu pai conseguia parecer alguém que se queria integrar a todo o custo e não conseguia, dando ainda mais nas vista que ele.  
  
Sorrindo Christopher aproximou-se do seu pai e sentou-se no banco em frente ao dele, que tal como o do pai tinha uma bela almofada verde escura. Patrick suspirou e disse:  
  
-Está a nevar...  
  
Christopher olhou para a janela e assentiu. Realmente nevava e cada vez com mais força. Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-Durante a guerra... este era o sinal da tua mãe... ela costumava fazer nevar sobre mim para dizer que estava bem... nunca soube que feitiço é que ela usava... eu podia estar numa ponta do Reino Unido e ela na outra... mas se ela estava bem e me queria dizer que estava nevava sobre mim, quer fosse verão, quer fosse inverno...  
  
Christopher sorriu e Patrick continuou a falar:  
  
-Eu costumava apanhar os flocos de neve e deixá-los derreter na minha mão... os meus colegas diziam que eu os amava tanto como à Jane... por isso deram-lhe a alcunha de Floco de Neve... eles diziam... "Olhem para o Bleue... A Floco de Neve deve estar a pensar nele.... EI Bleue não deixes que ela ensine esse truque às outras senão fica inverno no meio do verão..."  
  
Christopher riu um pouco e Patrick sorriu dizendo:  
  
-Não há palavras para descrever a tua mãe... se alguém a puder descrever... só as pessoas que a conheciam podiam falar dela... e mesmo assim pouco... a tua mãe era realmente como um floco de neve só pode falar deles quem já teve um na mão.. mas quem já teve um na mão sabe que eles derretem rápido...  
  
Christopher assentiu e colocou as mãos sobre o vidro observando os flocos de neve caindo suavemente sobre a neve. Se ele tivesse olhado com atenção poderia ter visto uma Jane bastante pequena sentada num dos pequenos flocos de neve sorrindo para eles e dizendo :   
  
- Feliz Natal meus amores... que Deus vos proteja...  
  
~ * ~  
  
-RONALD! RONALD!- praticamente cantou Arthur ao ver o seu primo favorito chegar.  
  
Na realidade Ronald devia ser o primo favorito de Arthur por ser o segundo mais novo. Até há entrada de Ronald para Hogwarts esse ano, ele e Arthur estavam sempre juntos na Toca ou na Pessegueiro Selvagem. Ronald sorriu quando viu Arthur e disse:  
  
-EI! Arthur! Feliz Natal!!  
  
-Feliz Natal Ronald!- disse Arthur parando de correr ao chegar ao pé do primo.  
  
Harry sorriu e desejou um Feliz Natal a Hermione que era sempre a última a vir quando se tratavam de viagens de Pó de Flo. A Mansão dos Marotos estava cheia, os sete Weasley mais as respectivas esposas e filhos faziam uma multidão tamanha que qualquer pessoa que não conhecesse a família poderia pensar que se tratava dum jantar de beneficência. Molly e Arthur Weasley foram os últimos a chegar e foram automaticamente banhados por um mar de abraços e beijos de todos os seus netos que simplesmente os adoravam. Tudo estava programado vários Elfos distribuíam aperitivos na sala de chegada e mais tarde todos iriam para a Sala de Jantar. As crianças, que descontando Lily, Arthur, as gémeas e Ronald, tinham todas mais de 17anos olhavam para as prendas debaixo da árvore com um olhar de cobiça imenso.  
  
Estava Ronald a proceder à sua contagem de prendas quando algo o apanhou de supressa. Ao pé da prenda que o Tio Harry tinha arranjado para si (Os Weasley embrulhavam as prendas com papel da cor das suas camisolas! :p) estava uma prenda com um papel azul escuro, um laço prateado e um cartão a dizer: Para Christopher.  
  
Harry reparou no caso e aproximou-se lentamente de Ronald que tinha uma cara admirada e perguntou:  
  
-Está tudo bem Ronald??  
  
-Sim Tio Harry!- disse Ronald rapidamente- estava era a ver que...  
  
-Não me digas que este ano só tens 36 prendas e o ano passado tiveste 38!!!  
  
Ronald riu, a anedota das prendas de anos do "Tio Dudley" era bem conhecida, assim como muitas das outras histórias como a "Rabo de Porco para um Porco!".  
  
-Não... é que... aquela prenda ao lado da minha diz Para Christopher e eu estava a pensar cá para com os meus botões se seria o Christopher Bleue que eu conheço...  
  
-Bem, é!- disse Harry rapidamente.  
  
-Mas- disse Ronald admirado- eu pensei que ele ia passar o Natal a casa dos avós!  
  
Harry suspirou e disse:  
  
-É... mas eu falei com o pai dele e ele vai passar por cá uns 10minutos para dar as prendas dele e receber aquelas a que tem direito...  
  
Um AH silencioso saiu dos lábios de Ronald que era para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nessa altura uma nuvem de fumo encheu a sala de chegada e foi um Christopher muito chateado que apareceu saindo dela. Harry piscou com os olhos e Christopher olhando para ele apenas disse:  
  
-Prof. Potter agarre-me porque eu acho que se vejo a minha avó á minha frente lhe lanço um Avadra Kedrava!!!   
  
Harry piscou os olhos, assim como todos os Weasley presentes na sala mas isso não pareceu afectar Christopher que caminhando até ao pé do seu professor favorito continuou o seu discurso:  
  
-Como é que ela se atreveu!!! Eu devia... eu devia... ARGH!  
  
-Mas que se passou???- perguntou Ginny.  
  
-Ela chamou-lhe ADULTERA á mesa! Em frente de TODOS! Como é que ela teve coragem!!!!  
  
-O que???- perguntou Lily que não tinha percebido.  
  
-Á minha mãe! A minha avó chamou....  
  
-O QUÊ?  
  
Toda a sala parou de respirar às palavras de Harry Potter. Harry parecia possesso, como se Madeleine se tivesse transformado em Lord Voldmort2! Christopher assentiu e continuou a falar:  
  
-Foi o que eu disse! E aí eu peguei nas minhas coisas e vim para aqui...  
  
-E fizeste muito bem!- disse Ronald aproximando-se do amigo- porque vamos agora jantar e eu creio que falo por todos quando digo que estás convidado...  
  
Todos os Weasley assentiram menos Harry que olhavam para a lareira como se a quisesse destruir. Os Weasley começaram a andar para a Sala de jantar indicados por Ginny e quando todos tinham passado Harry começou a andar para a lareira.  
  
-AH não!- disse Ginny colocando-se em frente da lareira- tu não vais a lado nenhum Harry James Evans Potter!!!  
  
Harry resmungou algo entre dentes que Ginny não ouviu e depois suspirou. Ginny sorriu e disse:  
  
-Vamos... vamos jantar...  
  
Harry assentiu mas não sem antes lançar um olhar de meter medo à lareira como se assim pudesse amaldiçoar Madeleine por falar demais.  
  
Na Sala de Jantar Christopher ficou ao pé de Arthur na mesa, era o único lugar vago. Assim ele ficou com Ronald à sua esquerda e Arthur à sua direita. Se ao princípio Christopher estava furioso a sua fúria desapareceu rapidamente ao ver as caras sorridentes de todos os Weasley tão despreocupados e felizes apenas por estarem ali e serem quem eram, parte daquela família. Christopher sorriu mas rapidamente várias frases que ouvira antes de sair da casa da sua avó voltaram ao seu espírito...  
  
"-Para... para mim...  
  
-Ninguém quer saber de ti Bleue!!!  
  
-O amor é uma fraqueza que não penso ter...  
  
-Há pessoas assim infelizmente...  
  
-Não deixes que eles te deitem abaixo... és superior a isso tu... és Christopher Bleue, filho de Jane e Patrick Bleue...  
  
-MÃE! COMO SE ATREVE!!!!  
  
-Para onde te vais esconder agora??  
  
-Afasta-te de mim...  
  
-Tu NÃO és meu neto!!!!!  
  
-Eu preocupo-me..."  
  
Uma lágrima começou a formar-se num dos olhos de Christopher... pelas palavras ditas, pelas não ditas, pelo apoio, pelo desprezo...   
  
Sentiu alguém a pôr-lhe a mão no ombro e viu Harry a sorrir-lhe:  
  
-EI campeão! Tenta não deixar que isso te afecte! Depois do jantar falamos!!  
  
Christopher assentiu e Harry encaminhou-se para o seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Quando lá chegou pegou na faca e bateu com ela levemente no copo para chamar a atenção. Todos os Weasley se calaram e se voltaram para o seu anfitrião. Harry aclarou a voz e começou a falar:  
  
-Bom minha cara mas principalmente grande família...  
  
Os Weasley sorriram para Harry que continuou a falar:  
  
-É uma grande honra fazer parte desta família.... blá, blá, blá- os Weasley começaram a rir- quando eu era novo o natal era totalmente uma grande... blá, blá, blá... este ano como de costume quero dizer blá, blá, blá...  
  
Os Weasley riam de tal maneira que Harry teve de parar de falar. Christopher também ria mas sentia falta de Alvorecer, a sua avó não gostava de gatos e por isso não o tinha trazido. Agora estava arrependido...  
  
-Miau...  
  
Piscando os olhos Christopher olhou para os seus pés, passeando em redor das suas pernas estava Alvorecer.  
  
-Alvorecer! Vieste!  
  
Christopher abaixou-se e pegou no seu gato, colocando-o aos seus ombros como de costume. Alvorecer ronronou e raspou a sua face contra a de Christopher como que a dizer que também estava muito contente por ter vindo. Harry recomeçou a falar:  
  
-Este ano para variar temos um não-Weasley há mesa... descontando-me a mim claro...  
  
-Mas tu és um Weasley Harry!- disse Hermione (mãe).  
  
-É!- disseram todos os Weasley em coro.  
  
Harry fez uma vénia e continuou:  
  
-Muito Obrigado! Mas dizia eu, este ano temos um não-Weasley há mesa!! Christopher Bleue! Eu pedir-lhe-ia para ele se levantar mas como além de mim, do Arthur e dele só há senhoras não ruivas á mesa, ele não passa despercebido...  
  
Christopher sorriu, o Professor Potter não tinha mentido. Por todo o lado ele via cabeças ruivas, olhos brilhantes e caras sardentas a olhar para ele, caras alegres, festivas, amigas... ele começava a gostar muito daquela enorme família.  
  
-Por isso eu pensei cá para mim...- continuou Harry ignorando um "Ele pensa!" dos gémeos Fred e George- Christopher não quererias ter a bondade de fazer tu este ano o discurso de natal??  
  
Christopher olhou admirado para Harry e em seguida sentiu-se a corar pois todos os Weasley se tinham voltado para ele, e pelos olhares que sentia nas costas os elfos também deviam estar à escuta. Alvorecer miou-lhe ao ouvido como que a encorajá-lo.  
  
-Bom... porque não? Mas aviso que nunca fiz isto em toda a minha vida e o único discurso de natal que ouvi foi o que me trouxe aqui! Por isso não esperem grande coisa...  
  
Harry assentiu e sentou-se, Christopher levantou-se e pegou no seu copo, que de momento estava cheio de sumo de laranja, e começou a falar:  
  
-Na escola muggle sempre me disseram que o Natal era a festa das famílias...   
  
quer elas fossem grandes ou pequenas, ricas ou pobres... para mim o Natal sempre foi sinónimo da presença do meu pai... era no Natal que ele conseguia meter alguns dias de férias para estar comigo e embora não falando muito essa sempre foi para mim a maior prenda de natal...  
  
Patrick sorriu, tinha acabado de chegar depois de ter corrido a Fénix Renascida e a Pessegueiro Selvagem duma ponta à outra em busca de Christopher. Encostou-se melhor à porta para ouvir o seu filho falar.  
  
-Natal é quando nos juntamos quem gostamos... ou então quando eles não podem vir, vamos há procura deles, nem que seja só para dizer "Feliz Natal" e estar cinco minutos com eles... este Natal não tive só um Natal... na realidade devo estar a começar o meu quarto... tive um Natal com o meu pai, tive um Natal em casa da minha avó, tive um Natal quando fui dar a prenda de Natal à Kristine e agora estou a ter outro Natal... cada um dos natais foi distinto e incomparável... todos me marcaram... positivamente e negativamente... vi os dois lados do Natal... o Natal verdadeiro e o Natal superficial...  
  
Patrick sorriu, o seu pequeno Christopher já não era pequeno. Patrick encostou a testa à porta e rodou os olhos pela sala onde se encontrava. Conseguiu ver uma enorme árvore de natal a um canto carregada de prendas de todos os tamanhos e feitios. Noutro lado estava uma mesa cujos pratos estavam vazios e que deviam funcionar como as mesas de Hogwarts. Sorriu lembrando os natais que passara em sua casa com Jane...   
  
A casa ficava sempre decorada em tons prata, para os flocos de neve, dourado, para as fitas, vermelho, para as bolas, o cheiro ao pinheiro, as velas dum rosa alaranjado que flutuavam em redor da árvore. O Anjo e a Estrela Cadente no topo do pinheiro, o presépio, sempre gostara do Natal. A sua mãe ficava ocupada e deixava-o em paz. O seu pai, por seu lado, levava-o a dar umas voltas, ele gostava de estar com pai. Assim dum certo ponto de vista ele era como Christopher, só queria um pouco de atenção de alguém que nunca estava presente.  
  
Christopher disse mais algumas coisas e ele pode ouvir palmas. Sorriu e decidiu voltar para a sua festa de natal. Ou pelo menos para aquilo que conhecia como natal...  
  
-Já vais??- perguntou uma voz nas sombras da sala.  
  
-Já!- respondeu Patrick.  
  
-Não quero ser chato... Mas estás a perder o teu filho para o Potter!!  
  
-O Christopher é meu filho!- disse Patrick sem se voltar- Eu sou o pai dele! Ele é a prova de que eu amava a Jane e de que ela me amava! Ele é a única coisa que me resta... Eu amo-o! O Christopher sabe isso!! O Harry é... Apenas o Professor de Transfiguração dele! Um professor que foi um grande amigo meu e da Jane! É normal que ele goste do Christopher, além de que é Padrinho dele... Eu não estou perder Christopher...  
  
A pessoa que estava na escuridão grunhiu e disse:  
  
-Se o dizes... Mas depois não digas que não te avisei...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Finalmente chegou a altura de todos abrirem os presentes. Os de Christopher ficaram para o fim. Quando chegou à sua altura de os abrir os Weasley já tinha dispersado. Apenas as gémeas, Ronald e a sua mãe, assim como o Professor Potter e a Psicóloga Ginny tinham ficado.  
  
Christopher abriu a prenda que Ronald lhe tinha arranjado. Em cima da prenda estava uma camisola azul escura com um enorme C prateado. Ronald abriu os olhos em desespero e perguntou:  
  
-Como é que a avó conseguiu enfiar aí a camisola...  
  
Harry riu e comentou:  
  
-OH a tua avó tem mil truques meu rapaz... Além disso o Christopher é família... Tem direito... Perdão a obrigação de ter uma camisola Weasley...  
  
Christopher sorriu e vestiu a camisola. Ginny mordeu o lábio. Christopher estava igualzinho a Harry só a letra os diferenciava e a lembrava que aquele que estava à sua frente era Christopher e não Harry. Harry sorria, parecia feliz, como alguém que depois de muito esperar vê um sonho realizado. Hermione não comentava nada, apertava um embrulho castanho avermelhado nos braços e parecia, aos olhos das gémeas, murmurar uma oração em voz baixa.  
  
Debaixo da camisola surgiu então a prenda de Christopher, uma caixa escura pequena. Christopher pegou nela e abriu-a... Uma Caçadora de Almas caiu-lhe para o colo. Deu salto como se o próprio Diabo o tivesse acabado de tocar e olhou em choque para a bola. Ronald sorriu e disse pegando na bola:  
  
-Relaxa... É um lembrador...  
  
Christopher respirou fundo e perguntou:  
  
-Mas tu queres matar-me de susto ou quê???  
  
Christopher pegou no lembrador. Era bastante parecido com um que Ned tinha recebido da sua mãe. Mas este tinha uma faixa prateada em redor e a faixa tinha vários relevos meio apagados que tanto podiam ser palavras como símbolos. Christopher sorriu e passou as mãos pela faixa de prata...  
  
De súbito vários flaches passaram na sua mente. O chão tremia, tudo estava negro, sentia-se quente, protegido, um perfume que lhe era familiar chegava-lhe vindo de todo o lado. Sentiu alguém a apertá-lo com mais força e começou a ouvir vozes misturadas de tal modo que não conseguia perceber quem falava.  
  
Ouviu um grito de desespero e uma feminina dizer:  
  
-A minha varinha!!!!  
  
Novamente um turbilhão de vozes, cheiros e movimentos. Parecia estar a cair mas sentia-se seguro. Ele estava seguro, alguém o segurava mas essa pessoa caia. As vozes começaram a subir de volume como se aproximassem. Uma voz feminina sobrepôs-se às outras durante alguns segundos e Christopher ouviu a sua mãe dizer:  
  
-Amo-te Christopher...  
  
Sentiu alguém a agarrá-lo e a voz de Professor Potter a chamá-lo:  
  
-Christopher... Christopher...  
  
Abriu os olhos. Tinha a cabeça enterrada em algo azul escuro. Afastou-se. Tinha caído para cima do Prof. Potter, que parecia preocupado. A Psicóloga Ginny puxou-se por um braço e obrigou-o a deitar-se enquanto lhe perguntava:  
  
-Como te sentes?  
  
-Bem...- respondeu Christopher mentindo pois a sua cabeça ainda andava à roda.  
  
Ronald olhou para ele preocupado e Christopher pode ouvir o amigo dizer:  
  
-Meu... Passaste-te... Ficaste com os olhos vidrados e começaste a falar coisas estranhas...  
  
-Como assim?- perguntou Christopher curioso.  
  
-Tipo...- começou Ronald que tossiu para aclarar a garganta e disse numa voz igual à de Christopher- "Mãe eu também te amo... Pai! Pai!!" ah e depois chamas-te por um "Pa Awy"... Quem é esse tipo??  
  
Christopher encolheu os ombros. O nome não lhe era estranho, na realidade lembrava-lhe algo. Durante um segundo Christopher lembrou-se mas logo a seguir a lembrança tronou a desaparecer na sua memória. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Harry apareceu com Patrick de novo na sala. Patrick correu para o lado do filho e colocou-lhe a mão na testa perguntando:  
  
-Como te sentes filho?  
  
-Menos mal...- respondeu Christopher forçando um sorriso.  
  
Patrick lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e Christopher abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso. Patrick suspirou vencido e sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele perguntou:  
  
-Vamos por partes... O que é que se passou?  
  
Mas antes de Christopher poder falar um "AHWWWW!" ouviu-se e ele viu Ronald a chegar ao pé dele com uma camisola Weasley castanho avermelhada que devia ser uns bons números acima do seu com grande R em dourado. Vinha com um sorriso triste. Agachou-se ao pé de Christopher e disse puxando pela camisola:  
  
-Era para o meu pai... Mas ele morreu antes do Natal...  
  
Christopher assentiu e Ronald mordeu o lábio. Colocou as mãos nos cotovelos como que num abraço e enterrou a cara na camisola. Patrick colocou a mão no ombro de Ronald e comentou:  
  
-EI! Aposto que o teu pai não havia de querer que ficasses assim...  
  
Ronald olhou admirado para ele e Patrick continuou a falar:  
  
-Sei que não porque... Bem, ele era uma pessoa bastante alegre... Embora metade das piadas dele fossem mais secas que o deserto do Shara!  
  
Ronald riu um pouco e Christopher sorriu sentando-se bem no sofá para Ronald se sentar ao seu lado. Ronald olhou admirado para Patrick e perguntou:  
  
-Então... O Senhor conhecia o meu pai?  
  
Patrick sorriu paternalmente e disse:  
  
-Primeiro é Patrick! Tenho nome próprio... E segundo mas é claro que conhecia! Então nós éramos vizinhos e eu não havia de conhecer... Ele a Jane eram grandes amigos... Jogavam xadrez juntos... Claro que o teu pai ganhava sempre mas nas palavras da Jane "AH! Para a próxima eu mostro aquele Weasley como é!!!!"  
  
Christopher e Ronald riram. Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao pé do grupo. As gémeas pegaram em almofadas e sentaram-se no chão fazendo uma roda. Patrick continuou:  
  
-Era matemático... Sempre que o teu pai ia às compras esquecia-se do açúcar... Depois aparecíamos à porta da cozinha com um sorriso inocente e depois era assim "Bleues! Bonito dia não é??", a Jane era logo em seguida "De que é que te esqueceste desta vez Ron?"... Eles eram muito amigos, acreditavam em muita coisa que as outras pessoas não acreditavam... Passavam horas a falar...   
  
Harry sorriu. Era verdade. Ron e Jane acreditavam nas coisas mais malucas. Harry nunca percebera o porquê deles acreditarem tão fervorosamente nalgumas coisas... Mas em breve iria começar a descobrir... Muito em breve...  
  
Fim do capítulo  
  
N.A: Espero que tenham gostado... Outra coisa, a Madeleine é tão má mas tão má que uma pessoa chega a gostar dela! Digam lá se não chegam! Quer dizer Lucius e Draco Malfoy são uns Anjos comparados com esta mulher!!!! :p O Patrick abriu-se e conhecemos agora um pouco da maneira como ele vê o mundo e mais como foi educado e onde. Os mistérios aumentam pouco a pouco... Adoro isso! Teorias são bem vindas! AH! Queria agradecer as reviwes, e-mails e tudo o mais!! :D Muito Obrigada!! ^.^ 


	20. O Amor é uma Fraqueza

N.A: Eu sei, eu sei! Batam-me que eu mereço! :p Mas tive testes e uma média para subir, convém dizer que me matei a estudar e apenas subi um ponto!!! :s Bom aqui fica mais um cap e o próximo já está a betar tanto que é esperar! ;) Outra coisa, a tradução foi feita muito à pressão, e o pior é que eu amo música que às vezes nem em ingl~es tem lógica e traduzi-las é horrível, espero que me perdoem! :p  
  
Disc. "Paint This Sky With Stars" é cantado pela Enya; "Don't Fall In Love With Me Baby" é cantado pelos Bee Gees mas eu fui sacaninha e mudei a letra, muito mesmo! :p Tanto k é meio meu, meio deles! ;)  
  
Para todos os fãs da Madeleine.  
  
"The feeling is gone/ It means nothing to me/ This means nothing to me"  
  
(O sentimento desapareceu/ Não siginifica nada para mim/ Isto nada significa para mim)  
  
Música: Vienna  
  
Capítulo XIV  
  
"O amor é uma fraqueza"  
  
Casa dos Bleues, antes de Christopher sair irritado.  
  
Christopher estava sentado ao pé do seu pai que lhe contava como a sua mãe costumava fazer nevar em cima dele e por isso tinha ganho a alcunha de Floco de Neve. Era um nome bonito, Floco de Neve... Ele já o tinha ouvido... Onde? Talvez fosse só impressão...  
  
Olhou em redor. A sala estava cheia, mas ainda não tinha visto os Malfoy, isto é, Lucius. Intrigado Christopher perguntou ao pai:  
  
-São tudo pessoas da nossa família??  
  
Patrick riu e comentou:  
  
-Chris... A tua avó é assim... Como direi... Anobrezada digo-te uma coisa... Cinco por cento, se tanto, das pessoas que aqui estão são família... O resto é tudo convidados...  
  
-UHOU!- disse Christopher olhando em redor abismado.  
  
Jolly apareceu com uma travessa com sandes e salgados dizendo:  
  
-Comam Meninos! Comam... O resto da comida ser para adultos... Menino Christopher não poder comer e Menino Patrick tem de ter cuidado com o Colesterol...  
  
Christopher voltou-se admirado para o pai e perguntou:  
  
-Tu tens colesterol??  
  
Patrick encolheu os ombros e comentou despreocupadamente enquanto tirava uma mini camurça da travessa :  
  
-A tua avó acha que sim...  
  
Christopher riu baixinho e comentou enquanto trincava um croquete:  
  
-E o que ela acha trona-se uma realidade...  
  
-Na cabeça dela... Sim!- disse Patrick pegando num copo de vinho branco que Jolly lhe estendia – Obrigado Jolly!  
  
Christopher olhou em redor curioso. Adultos, pessoas com já uma certa idade em alguns casos, passeavam ou dançavam calmamente no grande salão ao som duma valsa. Christopher tirou um rissol e perguntou:  
  
-Então... Isto é o que se chama...  
  
-Superficialidade?- questionou Patrick entre dois goles- Sim! É isto mesmo... Ninguém é o que aparenta... Tentam parecer os melhores aos olhos uns dos outros...  
  
Christopher assentiu e depois pondo um sorriso maldoso perguntou:  
  
-Então... A filha da Senhora Bezoar... Como está?  
  
Patrick rolou os olhos e disse:  
  
-Exactamente como todas as outras da classe dela... Estou tão farto delas... São todas maquilhagem! Nem um ponto de determinação, de coragem, de afirmação... Desatam a chorar ao primeiro toque... Sei que a tua avó pode ser uma peste por vezes mas, raios!!!Ao menos tem personalidade!  
  
Christopher assentiu. Realmente era um ponto a favor da sua avó. Não era uma bonequinha de cera ou uma marioneta, era ela própria e nem mil anos de vida iriam mudar isso. O que era um pensamento pouco agradável. Olhando para o relógio Christopher viu que eram nove e meia.  
  
-Pai? A que horas é o jantar?  
  
-Jantar?- questionou Patrick- Normalmente lá para as dez e meia, onze horas...  
  
A barriga de Christopher protestou e este comentou:  
  
-E vou ter de viver de entradas até lá...  
  
Patrick sorriu e disse:  
  
-Bom... E que tal ires dar as tuas prendas? Se não me engano os Potter e os Weasley começam a jantar por volta das dez horas... E com sorte a Kristine está a jantar ou nos doces... Aproveita...  
  
Christopher assentiu mas a seguir perguntou preocupado:  
  
-E tu?  
  
-OH! Eu fico bem...- comentou Patrick- Não é o primeiro Natal que passo com a tua avó e o Jolly faz-me companhia...- Jolly aproximou-se de Patrick ao ouvir o seu nome- Não fazes Jolly? Ficas aqui a falar comigo!!!  
  
-Mas é claro Menino!- disse Jolly sorrindo- Jolly ficar e contar ao Menino como a casa anda...  
  
Patrick sorriu e comentou:  
  
-E depois dizem que as mulheres estão sempre na coscuvilhice... Vai lá filho... Tem uns bons mini Natais...  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu. Partiu calmamente pelos corredores até ao antigo quarto do seu pai no primeiro andar. Patrick tinha-lhe explicado o caminho e como o Pó de Fló funcionava. Sabia que a avó correria atrás deles se visse Patrick desaparecer, assim se Christopher fosse sozinho talvez não fosse apanhado. Abriu a quinta porta a contar das escadas e observou o quarto do seu pai. Era enorme! Era tão grande que tinha uma lareira, um piano e uma mini biblioteca. Na realidade aquilo parecia mais uma biblioteca do que um quarto. Christopher olhou em redor e não viu nenhuma cama... Talvez se tivesse enganado no quarto...  
  
-Posso saber o que estás aqui a fazer rapaz...  
  
Christopher deu um salto e voltou-se para encarar a sua avó que saía das sombras como se fosse uma.   
  
-ER.... Avó... Eu ia usar a lareira para... Para ir dar as prendas de Natal a uns amigos meus...  
  
Madeleine piscou os olhos e abriu um sorriso perguntando:  
  
-Vais-te embora?  
  
-Sim... Por uma meia hora... Uma hora no máximo...- respondeu Christopher gaguejando um pouco.  
  
-Muito bem...- disse Madeleine tronando a ficar séria- Podes usar esta lareira... Tens Pó de Fló no lado esquerdo... Sabes mexer com Pó de Fló ou queres que te explique rapaz?  
  
Christopher sentiu-se corar e respondeu:  
  
-Sei mexer Avó... Obrigado!  
  
Madeleine assentiu e desapareceu nas sombras em direcção ao salão. Christopher estava a dirigir-se para a lareira quando jurou que a Avó começara a cantar "Alegrem-se todos os povos...". Ela estava mesmo feliz por se ver livre dele...  
  
Christopher entrou para a lareira. Concentrou-se e disse:  
  
-SHAKESPEAR'S! OESTE DE LONDRES!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kristine descansava calmamente no sofá. Isto é, deixava-se afundar. Não gostava de festas muito grandes. Nunca tinha gostado! E aniversários? Chegava a odiar! Não podia com festas... Bom, com algumas... Havia aniversários nos quais até se divertia...   
  
Mike, um dos seus primos, com os quais Kristine tinha uma relação um pouco azeda. Visto, fosse lá ela saber porquê, as suas tias não gostarem muito dela e terem cultivado a competição entre eles. Traduzindo por miúdos... Se Kristine tinha um 99,8% num teste elas não descansariam até um dos filhos delas ter pelo menos um 99,9%. Kristine nunca se importara com isso... Seja como for... Mike aproximava-se do sofá onde Kristine estava enterrada e esta começara a pensar numa das maldições que dali a seis anos lhe poderia lançar se ele a chateasse. Um sorriso formou-se na sua cara ao lembrar-se do Petrificus Totalis. Mike sorriu:  
  
-Estás muito bem disposta...  
  
-OH!- disse Kristine- Nada de mais... Apenas deixava a minha mente voar... Até feitiços e coisas assim...  
  
Mike piscou os olhos e perguntou admirado:  
  
-Então é mesmo verdade essa conversa toda de seres uma bruxa e poderes fazer magia??  
  
-OH, sim!- disse Kristine maldosamente- Bastante verdade... E antes que   
  
perguntes... Sim! Voamos em vassouras e temos caldeirões assim como chapéus em bico e longas capas negras... Mais alguma coisa?  
  
-Verrugas?- perguntou Mike sentando-se ao pé dela.  
  
-Depende da idade e do tipo de pele...- respondeu Kristine azedamente.  
  
Mike sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Não acredito... Mas O.k. ...  
  
-E eu com isso...- pensou Kristine.  
  
Uma música natalícia começou e Kristine afundou-se ainda mais no sofá antes de Mike ter aberto a boca para a convidar. Mike suspirou e comentou:  
  
-Vá lá Kristy... Não podes ser assim... Que mal é que eu te fiz??  
  
Kristine encolheu os ombros e em seguida acrescentou:  
  
-Não me apetece dançar e não me chames Kristy! Sabes que não gosto que me chames Kristy...  
  
-E ainda estou para saber porquê!- disse Mike começando a ficar chateado- Contas ficar aí o Natal todo... Enfiada nesse sofá e a pensar no Mundo Mágico que inventaste??  
  
Kristine rangeu os dentes e comentou:  
  
-Sim! Conto ficar aqui o Natal todo e mais uma coisa eu não inventei o Mundo Mágico ele existe e...  
  
-KRISTY! KRISTY!- disse William aparecendo do nada.  
  
-Sim Will?- perguntou Kristine numa voz doce.  
  
-O fogo da lareira tá louco!!!  
  
Kristine levantou-se, o seu irmão puxava-a em direcção à sala. Quando lá chegaram Kristine realmente viu que o fogo parecia querer devorar a sala sem no entanto queimar nada.  
  
-O que raio...- disse Mike ao lado de Kristine.  
  
De súbito ouviu-se um puff e um berro de dor.  
  
-Está quente!- disse uma voz familiar de Kristine.  
  
Kristine sorriu e abrindo os braços correu a abraçar Christopher.  
  
-CHRIS!  
  
Christopher abraçou-a de volta e a seguir perguntou indignado:  
  
-Mas quem é que se lembra de acender a lareira no Natal? É de loucos!!!  
  
Kristine riu. Mike piscou os olhos... Aquele rapaz tinha... Tinha... Tinha acabado de fazer Kristine rir! E saído do fogo... Mas isso era um facto secundário! Sem ser William ninguém conseguia arrancar um riso a Kristine. Um sorriso, sim, maior parte das vezes forçado... Mas era comum, agora um riso... Um riso daqueles??? Nunca na vida.  
  
Kristine ajudou Christopher a sacudir a fuligem. Manchando um pouco o vestido roxo escuro que tinha vestido. Christopher mexeu num dos bolsos da capa negra e comentou:  
  
-Se a tua prenda estiver estragada culpa a pessoa que deixou a lareira acesa!!!  
  
-FUI EU!- disse William aproximando-se de Christopher.  
  
Christopher sorriu e perguntou:  
  
-E Vossa Excelência é?  
  
-William Shakespeare!- disse William- Irmão de Kristine Shakespeare!  
  
-OH!- disse Christopher- Então tu é que és o grande William do qual a Kristine está sempre a falar!! Eu sou o Christopher! Prazer em conhecer-te William!!- Christopher estendeu a mão a William.  
  
-Prazer!- disse William apertando a mão a Christopher.   
  
Um tossir fez Christopher voltar-se. Um rapaz alto, que devia ter uns treze anos. Cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos esverdeados, vestido num smoking olhava para eles.  
  
-Christopher Bleue!- disse Christopher estendendo-o a mão- Prazer!  
  
-Mike Shakespeare Waterloo! Pazer!  
  
William olhou para os dois rapazes. Sentia-se uma tenção da parte de Mike tal como se sentia uma calma da de Christopher que Kristine segurava alegremente pelo braço como uma menina segura o seu peluche favorito. Puxando a manga de Christopher, William disse:  
  
-'Tavas a dizer da prenda...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e disse tronando a remexer no casaco:  
  
-AH! Sim... Aqui está...  
  
Kristine ficou frente a frente com uma caixa negra talhada com luas e estrelas e um fecho de prata. Colocando a mão sob a boca murmurou:  
  
-Meu Deus está toda queimada!!!  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
  
-OH não! Ela é mesmo preta...  
  
Kristine sorriu e assentiu. Pegou na caixa com todo o cuidado, ignorando por completo que os seus pais, assim como os seus tios e primos observavam a cena bastante curiosos. Rodou a caixão passando as mãos pelos detalhes. Ia para dizer que era um belo guarda jóias quando ao abri-la uma luz brilhou como um flash. Kristine fechou os olhos e quando os tronou a abrir uma Kristine muito pequenina patinava num lago gelado em frente a um castelo coberto de neve. A pequena Kristine abriu a boca e começou a cantar suavemente:  
  
-One look at love and you may see... It weaves a web over mystery…  
  
Kristine sorriu para Christopher que comentou muito satisfeito consigo mesmo:  
  
-Achei que era a tua cara! Espero que tenhas gostado...  
  
Kristine sorriu e disse, gaguejando um pouco no ínicio:  
  
-Para... Para mim... Foi sem dúvida o melhor dos presentes... Linda...  
  
Kristine olhou atentamente para Christopher e reparou que algo se passava com ele. Fechou a caixa lentamente e perguntou:  
  
-Chris? O que é que te está a incomodar??  
  
Christopher pareceu despertar dum transe e disse rapidamente:  
  
-Nada.. Nada...  
  
-Christopher Bleue!- disse Kristine seriamente- Não me venhas com "Nada"!   
  
Passa-se alguma coisa sim!   
  
Christopher colou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço e suspirou. Kristine colocou a mão no ombro dele e perguntou:  
  
-Tem algo a ver com a tua avó?  
  
Christopher grunhiu antes de comentar:  
  
-É assim tão óbvio???  
  
-Queres falar sobre isso?- perguntou Kristine passando a caixa para as mãos de   
  
William, que a segurou com todo o cuidado.  
  
Christopher olhou para os olhos de Kristine e perguntou em voz baixa:  
  
-Queres ouvir?  
  
~ * ~  
  
-OH o ar ficou mais leve...- disse Madeleine aproximando-se de Patrick.  
  
Patrick semicerrou os olhos e comentou num tom seco:  
  
-Porque o meu filho já não está cá?  
  
-Sabes bem que ele não é teu filho!!!- disse Madeleine.  
  
Patrick pousou o copo que tinha na mão, levantou-se, cruzou os braços e disse:  
  
-Mãe, creio que já discutimos isto! O Christopher É meu filho! A Jane nunca faria isso...  
  
-Como sabes?- perguntou Madeleine calmamente sempre com um tom de ironia- E o melhor, antes, o pior é que a tua querida e amada esposa não está cá para dizer de sua justiça!!  
  
-Mas estou cá eu para falar por ela!- disse Patrick seriamente.  
  
-Ah sim?- perguntou Madeleine- E diz-me filho adorado se esse rapaz é realmente teu filho porque é que ele não se parece nada contigo?  
  
-Provavelmente porque, graças aos céus, não teve a educação que eu tive...- murmurou Patrick mas mesmo assim Madeleine ouviu-o.  
  
Madeleine fungou e disse com um ar sabedor:  
  
-Abre os olhos Patrick! Aquele rapaz não tem nada igual a ti! Nada! Tu olhas para ele e quem é que vês!??? O Potter! Ele é igualzinho ao Potter!! Maneira de ser, de pensar, até como se veste!!! Abre os olhos filho... Ele é filho do Potter e não teu...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Toda a família de Kristine tinha parado a festa e olhava lá para fora. No pátio da casa Kristine conversava calmamente com Christopher que estava deitado sob a relva e olhava para o céu. Kristine estava sentada ao lado dele com os joelhos no chão fazendo o com que seu vestido fizesse uma roda.  
  
Mike apareceu ao lado de Rosalind, mãe de Kristine, com um brinquedo dos seus irmãos. Um amplificador de som! Rosalind pegou no amplificador e disse indignada:  
  
-Mike! Francamente!!!  
  
Mike corou um pouco ,mas para seu espanto, Rosalind tirou o aparelho das mãos deles e colocou os headphones nos seus ouvidos comentando:  
  
-Eu sou a mãe! Eu é que tenho de saber o que se passa!!!  
  
Rosalind apanhou-os rapidamente com o amplificador e começou a ouvir a conversa...  
  
-E foi isso!- completou Christopher.  
  
-E tu acreditas?- perguntou Kristine.  
  
-Não...- disse Christopher rapidamente para a seguir acrescentar demoradamente- Talvez... Não sei...  
  
Kristine suspirou e disse:  
  
-Ela é a tua mãe Chris! Se tu não souberes quem saberá?  
  
Christopher fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Visualizou a sua mãe. O seu rosto calmo e alegre, os seus olhos verde brilhante, o seu sorriso, os seus cabelos castanhos, a sua pele branca, conseguia até ouvir a sua voz a chamar por ele... De súbito ouviu a sua própria voz... "Eu sei que ela era especial! Só pessoas especiais tem vozes assim!!!"  
  
Sorriu. Como é que tanta certeza podia ter desaparecido num ápice? Kristine sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Vês? Não deixes que te deitem abaixo... Tu és Christopher Bleue, filho de Jane e Patrick Bleue... Aluno da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, pela casa de Gryffindor, primeiro ano, colega e melhor amigo de Ronald Granger- Weasley...  
  
-E Kristine Shakespeare!- juntou Christopher .  
  
Kristine sorriu e assentiu. Christopher que continuava deitado pediu:  
  
-Kristy?  
  
-Sim??- perguntou Kristine.  
  
-Mas que lata!- disse Mike- Eu não lhe posso chamar Kristy e aquele...  
  
Rosalind enfiou um croquete na boca de Mike e continuou a ouvir a conversa.  
  
-Sabes... Sabes alguma música que tenha o verso: "Night has brought to those who sleep, only dreams they cannot keep"?  
  
Kristine franziu o sobreolho e pensou durante um bocado. Por fim colocou um sorriso e começou a cantar:  
  
-Suddenly before my eyes   
  
Hues of indigo arise  
  
With them how my spirit sighs  
  
Paint the sky with stars   
  
Only night will ever know  
  
Why the heavens never show  
  
All the dreams there are to know  
  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
(Subitamente em frente aos meus olhos  
  
´Formas em indigo nascem  
  
Com elas o meu espírito suspira  
  
Pinta este céu com estrelas  
  
Só a noite saberá  
  
Porque os cés nunca mostram  
  
Todos os sonhos que há por saber  
  
Pinta este céu com estrelas)  
  
Who has paced the midnight sky?  
  
So a spirit has to fly  
  
As the heavens seem so far  
  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
  
Night has brought to those who sleep  
  
Only dreams they cannot keep  
  
I have legends in the deep  
  
Paint the sky with stars   
  
Who has paced the midnight sky?  
  
So a spirit has to fly  
  
As the heavens seem so far  
  
Now who will paint the midnight star?  
  
(Quem as colocou no céu da meia-noite?  
  
Para que um espírito tenha que voar  
  
Pois os céus parecem tão longe  
  
Agora quem pintará a estrela da meia-noite?  
  
A noite trouxe para os que dormiam  
  
Apenas sonhos que não podem realizar  
  
Tenho lendas profundamente guardadas   
  
Pinta este céu com estrelas  
  
Para que um espírito tenha que voar  
  
Pois os céus parecem tão longe  
  
Agora quem pintará a estrela da meia-noite?)  
  
Place a name upon the night  
  
One to set your heart alight  
  
And to make the darkness bright  
  
Paint the sky with stars.  
  
(Dá um nome à noite  
  
Um que eleve o teu coração  
  
E que faça a escuridão brilhar  
  
Pinta este céu com estrelas)  
  
Christopher sorriu à medida que Kristine cantava. De súbito começou a senti-lo. O leve balouçar duma cadeira de baloiço, um abraço quente, uma voz diferente cantava, um cheiro... Um cheiro vago a uma flor que lhe era familiar... O ronronar distante dum gato... E a voz da sua mãe, a voz da sua mãe a encher a sua alma com paz e serenidade à medida que cantava...  
  
Abriu os olhos e viu-a, viu a sua mãe... Os seus cabelos soltos pelo rosto, os seus olhos verdes... Sentiu o seu toque levemente na sua face... A sua voz a chamá-lo...   
  
-Christopher... Christopher Robin...  
  
Mas depois já não era a sua mãe. Era Kristine. Abriu os olhos e sentiu Kristine a abaná-lo levemente. Sorriu para ela e sentou-se na relva murmurando um breve:  
  
-Desculpa adormeci...  
  
Kristine assentiu e perguntou curiosa:  
  
-Porque querias saber esta letra?  
  
Christopher sorriu e respondeu olhando para as estrelas:  
  
-Era a música que a minha mãe me cantava para eu adormecer... Mas ela cantava duma maneira diferente... Eu creio que ela acrescentava... Que ela dizia: "And for my baby whose future is life, And is afraid of the loneliness of the dark... Paint this sky with stars… With moon and stars…" (E para o meu bebé cujo futuro é a vida, E tem medo da solidão da escuridão, Pinta este céu com estrelas... Com luas e estrelas...)  
  
Kristine sorriu e comentou:  
  
-Isso é muito bonito...  
  
Christopher assentiu. Olhou para o céu... Estava limpo e era dia de lua cheia. O pátio estava tão iluminado que parecia de dia. Subitamente Christopher disse levantando-se:  
  
-Mas que estou eu a fazer? A privar-te do teu Natal!!!- estendeu a mão a Kristine e ajudou-a a levantar-se - Meu Deus! Tenho que voltar...  
  
Kristine assentiu e em seguida perguntou:  
  
-Mas não comes nada?  
  
A barriga de Christopher deu duas voltas e Kristine conseguiu ouvi-la queixar-se. Sorriu e tentou conter o riso mas não conseguiu. Christopher olhou para ela a rir com um ar maldoso e disse:  
  
-Ri, ri! Quando fores tu com fome quero ver!  
  
Ainda rindo, Kristine encaminhou-se com Christopher de volta à casa. Quando lá chegou a sua família tinha prontamente voltado ao que estavam a fazer antes de Christopher aparecer. Rosalind foi ter com os jovens estendendo uma bandeja com sandes. Christopher agarrou uma muito satisfeito mas Kristine recusou dizendo que estava cheia.  
  
Mike estava chateado. Ele era o primo mais velho! Quem era aquele Bleue para chegar ali e lhe tirar o lugar??? Todas as atenções se tinham voltado para ele só porque ele saltara do lume em vez de bater à porta... Exibicionista!   
  
William pelo seu lado gostara muito de Christopher. E via nele a sua oportunidade de brincar com um "miúdo grande". Kristine estava muito contente por ter uma cara que se tronara de todos os dias por perto. Além de que Christopher era um dos seus melhores amigos. De súbito Kristine bateu com a mão na testa [N.A: Não, ela não se esqueceu de jogar no Totoloto! :p]. Agarrando o braço de Christopher disse:  
  
-Espera aqui! Então a tua prenda...  
  
Christopher assentiu e engoliu duma vez a sandes que estava a mastigar. William puxou-lhe pela camisa e perguntou:  
  
-Tu és mágico?  
  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
  
-Sou...  
  
Um "AH!" silencioso saiu da boca de William que tronou a perguntar rapidamente:  
  
-Da mesma escola da Kris?  
  
-Da mesma turma até!- disse Christopher sorrindo- Porquê?  
  
-E andas a tomar conta dela, não andas?- perguntou William muito sério- É que agora eu não posso!  
  
Christopher olhou seriamente para William e disse-lhe:  
  
-Não te preocupes... Só temos de ter medo dos Professores e dos Slytherines!   
  
E a tua irmã é muito certinha para irritar um professor e os Sltherine são demasiado estúpidos, na maior parte dos casos, para se temerem!  
  
William pareceu satisfeito com a resposta visto não ter voltado a perguntar nada, mas mesmo que quisesse não iria poder porque Kristine apareceu nesse momento com a prenda de Christopher.  
  
Estendeu-lhe uma pequena caixa de veludo e Christopher arregalou os olhos dizendo:  
  
-Nunca pensei Kristy! Não era suposto namorarmos primeiro antes de me   
  
pedires em casamento?  
  
Mike cuspiu o champanhe que estava a beber. William piscou os olhos incrédulo. Rosalind abriu a boca sem no entanto dizer nada. Toda a festa parou, pela segunda, e olhou para eles, uma segunda vez, admirados. E de súbito Kristine e Christopher desataram a rir. Riram tanto que ficaram com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando pararam para recuperar o ar, Kristine passou as mãos pelos olhos e Christopher teve de limpar os óculos.  
  
A festa inteira suspirou de alívio e continuou. Rosalind murmurou para Mike:  
  
-Achas que ele é sempre assim?  
  
Mike encolheu os ombros. Christopher abriu a caixa. Tinha uma corrente em ouro bastante fina com três pendentes. Três vassouras dobradas de modo a fazer um R, uma arpa com um K na frente e um gato empoleirado num C. Christopher sorriu e Kristine comentou:  
  
-Não sabia bem o que te arranjar... E depois lembrei-me disto...- e acrescentou   
  
com um sorriso- E assim podes sempre lembrar-te que eu e o Ronald gostamos de ti pelo que tu és, não de onde vens!  
  
Christopher sorriu e assentiu. Ele não era um rapaz de usar colares, mas aquela prenda tinha-o tocado. Colocou o colar ao pescoço e disse:  
  
-A partir de hoje será o meu amuleto!  
  
Kristine sorriu. O relógio da sala bateu as dez horas e Christopher comentou:  
  
-Bom... Tenho de ir andando...  
  
Mike intrometeu-se e comentou:  
  
-Calminha Cinderella! Não te podes ir já embora... Não sem pelo menos antes dançares com a dona da casa...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e Kristine abanando levemente a cabeça comentou:  
  
-É uma tradição nossa...  
  
Christopher assentiu, deu o braço a Kristine encaminhou-se com ela para o meio da pista comentando:  
  
-Aviso desde já Vossa Senhoria que eu não sei dançar!  
  
Kristine assentiu e chegando ao meio da pista voltou-se para Christopher. Mike aproximou-se do rádio tentando por um CD duma música bem mexida mas falhou redondamente. Rosalind aproximou-se e disse:  
  
-Carrega no botão radom! Vamos deixar o destino decidir...  
  
Mike assentiu, resmungou algo para si e carregou no botão. O rádio "pensou" durante um pouco e por fim pegou, e uma música calma começou a tocar:  
  
Don't fall in love with me baby   
  
it's a love that just won't last.   
  
You know love was made for a dreamer  
  
Dream as you whish but  
  
Don't throw away your precious love  
  
'cause if you need to be free you can take it   
  
Not a prison of love that you make it …  
  
(Não te apaixones por mim baby  
  
É um amor que não vai durar  
  
Sabes bem que o amor foi criado por um sonhador  
  
Sonha o que quiseres mas  
  
Não deites fora o teu precioso amor  
  
Pois se precisares de ser livre podes levá-lo  
  
E não ficarás presa na prisão de amor que crias-te)  
  
Rosalind sorriu. Mike resmungou para si. Christopher e Kristine continuaram a dançar na pista. Christopher não mentira quando dissera que não sabia dançar. Nunca tinha dançado na vida, seguida devagar os passos de Kristine. E assim conseguia criar a ilusão de que sabia dançar...  
  
"Don't fall in love with me baby   
  
It's a love that just won't last   
  
You know hearts are made to be broken   
  
and your love has broken mine   
  
Keep it's pieces inside  
  
  
  
Don't throw away your precious love   
  
'cause if you need to be free you can take it   
  
Not a prison of love that you make it …"  
  
(Não te apaixones por mim baby  
  
É um amor que não vai durar  
  
Sabes que os corações foram feitos para ser partidos  
  
E o teu amor partiu o meu  
  
Guarda as suas peças  
  
Não deites fora o teu precioso amor  
  
Pois se precisares de ser livre podes levá-lo  
  
E não ficarás presa na prisão de amor que crias-te)  
  
O fogo brilhou mais forte e Kristine reparou que Christopher tinha Pó de Fló na mão. Este piscou-lhe o olho e fazendo-a rodar saltou para o fogo murmurando o nome da casa da sua avó. O fumo colorido envadiu a sala à medida que os últimos acordes da música soavam:  
  
Don't fall in love with me baby   
  
It's a love that just won't last   
  
Your eyes are lookin' out at the future   
  
but you see the past   
  
You know love was made for a dreamer   
  
and your love has dreamed mine   
  
You're gonna be a dreamer  
  
And the dream is out of sight ...   
  
(Não te apaixones por mim baby  
  
É um amor que não vai durar  
  
Os teus olhos olham para o futuro  
  
Mas vêem o passado  
  
Sabes que o amor foi criado por um sonhador  
  
E o teu amor sonhou o meu  
  
Serás uma sonhador  
  
E o sonho estará fora do teu alcance)  
  
Kristine sorriu e murmurou para si:  
  
-Eu também não sei dançar...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher reapareceu na chaminé do grande quarto que afinal era uma biblioteca. Tossiu, parecia que a sua boca estava cheia duma mistura de Pó de Fló, fumo e de cinzas da lareira. Um sabor horrível. Sacudiu a capa negra que estava branca de fuligem e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, também cheios de fuligem, comentou:  
  
-Decididamente não é o meio preferido de viajar!  
  
Duas vozes chamaram a atenção de Christopher. Não só por parecerem estar bastante perto da biblioteca mas também porque estavam a aumentar de volume...  
  
-DEVOLVE-ME ISSO!!!  
  
-Vem cá buscá-lo se o queres!!!  
  
-LUCIUS!!!!  
  
Christopher abriu a porta e olhou para o corredor. Lucius e uma rapariga que ele nunca tinha visto discutiam. Lucius tinham um papel na mão, bastante velho na verdade, amarelado e bastante maltratado. A rapariga que transpirava por estar a saltar para tentar agarrar o papel, era loira de cabelos compridos. Tinha um vestido verde escuro simples e uma mala verde caída no chão ali perto dava o ar de ter sido abandonada para que a sua dona resgatasse o papel.  
  
Christopher aproximou-se por trás de Lucius e tirou-lhe o papel das mãos. Embora devesse ser da mesma altura de Lucius a rapariga devia ser um pouco mais baixa e o facto de estar com saltos altos não a ajudava a saltar. Lucius voltou-se admirado e antes que pudesse falar Christopher comentou:  
  
-Porque é que sempre que te vejo estás a maltratar uma mulher, Malfoy? Podias ao menos por uma vez meter-te com um homem!!!  
  
-Contigo, aposto?- disse Lucius rapidamente.  
  
Christopher fingiu não ouvir e deu o papel de volta à rapariga dizendo:  
  
-Aqui está...  
  
A rapariga olhou para ele com um ar superior e comentou:  
  
-Eu podia ter-me desembaraçado sozinha!  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e Lucius começou a rir baixinho.  
  
-Já vi que tens a mania de bancar o herói!- continuou a rapariga- Achas que eu não posso dar uma tareia ao bronco do meu irmão!!??  
  
Lucius parou de rir e comentou sério:  
  
-Aí maninha! Não me faças ficar violento!!!   
  
-Gostava de te ver tentar...- comentou a rapariga- Mãos de Manteiga!  
  
Lucius tirou a varinha, mas esta escorregou-lhe das mãos. A rapariga riu e tronou a comentar:  
  
-Mãos de Manteiga!  
  
Lucius olhou para as mãos e gritou para a rapariga que se afastava:  
  
-QUE PARTIDA USASTE DESTA VEZ DANNA????  
  
Danna não respondeu e acenando um adeus continuou a andar como se não fosse nada com ela. Lucius apanhou a varinha e correndo com uma cara desesperada atrás de Danna tronou a gritar:  
  
-DANNA!!!  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos e comentou para si próprio:  
  
-Família estranha...  
  
Então o inacreditável aconteceu. Danna parou de andar e voltou-se para Christopher, Lucius que corria atrás dela travou a fundo e tropeçou caindo no chão. Danna deu dois passos na direcção de Christopher e afirmou mais do que perguntou:   
  
-Tu és o Bleue!?  
  
Christopher disse que sim com a cabeça e disse:  
  
-O meu nome é...  
  
-Ninguém quer saber de ti, Bleue!- disse Lucius levantando-se.  
  
De súbito Danna ficou muito branca, ajudou Lucius a levantar-se e puxando-o para trás de si, como se Christopher se tivesse tornado uma ameaça, disse muito séria:  
  
- Afasta-te de nós Bleue!   
  
Christopher piscou os olhos admirado. Lucius piscou também os olhos admirado, a sua irmã continuava a agarrar-lhe o pulso com todas as forças. Danna continuou a falar como se Christopher fosse um inimigo a abater:  
  
-Tu... Tu... Desaparece! Não queremos saber de ti...- então como se tivesse de juntar todas as suas forças Danna disparou duma vez- O amor é uma fraqueza que não quero ter...  
  
Christopher abanou a cabeça levemente. Aquilo devia ser um sonho qualquer provocado pela fome, ou então a sandes que comera em casa de Kristine estava estragada.  
  
Com isto Danna lançou um olhar terrível a Christopher e puxando Lucius disse:  
  
-Vamos ter com a mãe...  
  
Passados alguns minutos Christopher, encolhendo os ombros, preparou-se para descer as escadas e dirigir-se para o rés-do-chão e para a sala de jantar. O seu estômago falou de novo, Christopher passou a mão por cima dele comentando:  
  
-Que raio é que fizeste à sandes?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Como é que Christopher tinha sido capaz? Deixá-lo a ele, Alvorecer, em casa? Tudo só porque a querida e adorava vovó odiava gatos ! E ele com isso, ele também a odiava e ela continuava a ir lá a casa, não continuava? Não? Não?  
  
Espreguiçando-se Alvorecer encostou-se mais ao pé da lareira que o seu dono tinha tido a gentileza de deixar acesa. Rebolou-se... AH! Ele realmente tinha razão, não importava o que o seu dono dizia...  
  
-- FLASHBACK--  
  
Alvorecer estava deitado em cima do sofá. A lareira estava acesa e ele tinha o seu prato de comida, duas latas por ser natal, uma tigela cheia de leite e outra com água. AH vida boa!! Olhou para o fundo das escadas onde Christopher estava de braços cruzados e fazia birra.  
  
-Não vou! Não vou! Não vou!  
  
-Vais sim!- disse Patrick do andar de cima- E rápido senão nem levar as   
  
prendas aos teus amigos vais!!!  
  
-PAI!- disse Christopher num tom tão ofendido que revelava o seu choque, era   
  
impensável ele não levar as prendas de Natal a Kristine e Ronald.  
  
Alvorecer sorriu. Aquele rapaz! Às vezes parecia tão crescido e às vezes tão criança. Christopher voltou-se para ele indignado:  
  
-Tu já viste isto?!  
  
Alvorecer assentiu. Christopher olhou para ele de lado e comentou:  
  
-E qual é o teu comentário??  
  
Alvorecer levantou-se do sofá e saltou graciosamente para o chão onde se rebolou perto da lareira miando de contentamento. Christopher olhou para ele com inveja e comentou:  
  
-Sorte a tua!  
  
Alvorecer riu para si e começou a cantar ao ritmo dos Aristogatos:  
  
-Todo o mundo, todo o mundo, quer a vida que o Alvorecer têm, não, não,   
  
não, Todo o mundo, todo o mundo, quer a vida que o Alvorecer têm...  
  
Christopher olhou para o andar de cima e comentou:  
  
-Não vou e tenho-o dito! Não me podes obrigar!!!!!  
  
Algum tempo depois Christopher desceu as escadas já todo arranjado e pronto para sair. Alvorecer fingiu estar muito admirado levantando o sobreolho, Christopher olhou para ele amuado e disse com os braços ainda cruzados:  
  
-Ele obrigou-me!  
  
Alvorecer que estava apoiado nas costas do sofá caiu enquanto se rebolava a rir. Christopher apoiou-se nas costas do sofá e olhando para o seu gato que se continuava a rebolar a rir nas almofadas comentou tentando parecer zangado:  
  
-Ri, ri!  
  
Alvorecer saltou para o lado de Christopher e roçou a sua face na dele. Christopher fez o mesmo e comentou:  
  
-Deixa 'tar parceiro... Sei que 'tás sempre aí para mim....  
  
Alvorecer assentiu e nesse instante Patrick surgiu. Estava tão bem vestido que Christopher não pode impedir um assobio de gozo. Alvorecer miou a acompanha-o e tentando parecer distante Patrick limitou-se a endireitar o laço e comentar:  
  
-Vamos?  
  
Christopher assentiu e correndo para a árvore de natal tirou de debaixo dela duas prendas. Uma caixa negra, a caixa de música e a prenda de Ronald, que vinha num grande canudo. Com um golpe de varinha Patrick encolheu as prendas que Christopher prontamente pôs no bolso. Estavam prestes a sair quando de súbito Christopher disse empurrando o seu pai:  
  
-O último a chegar tem de aturar a avó!  
  
-Christopher!- chamou Patrick numa voz zangada, mas que se via ser de pura   
  
brincadeira, à medida que fechava a porta rapidamente- Meu grande batoteiro! Volta aqui!!!!!  
  
Alvorecer viu os seus donos partir e abanou a cabeça comentando para si:  
  
-Família estranha...  
  
-- Fim do FLASHBACK --  
  
Alvorecer tronou a rebolar-se no tapete perto da janela. Realmente todos deveriam querer a sua vida... Todos os parvos! A sua vida era tudo menos calma, na realidade...  
  
Uma rabanada de vento bateu com mais força na vidrada e Alvorecer levantou-se reconhecendo o arrepio que se formara na sua espinha. Eles vinha aí... De novo...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher chegou à sala na altura exacta em que o som dum sino se ouviu para jantar. Ia para seguir o resto dos convidados quando se apercebeu que o seu pai ainda não se levantará e continuava a olhar pela vidraça os flocos de neve que caiam.  
  
Aproximou-se do seu pai e reparou que afinal ele não olhava para a rua e sim para um anel dourado que tinha entre os dedos. Uma aliança. Piscando os olhos Christopher perguntou:  
  
-Pai? Tu não vais????  
  
Patrick olhou para Christopher piscando os olhos e trinta segundos depois, após ter digerido a informação, começou a rir. Christopher suspirou discretamente, a última coisa que precisava era que a filha da "Dona Não Sei Das Quantas" fosse sua Madrasta. Patrick fez um gesto para Christopher se sentar e foi o que este fez.  
  
Em seguida Patrick estendeu a aliança a Christopher dizendo:  
  
-Feliz Natal...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos intrigado. Olhou para dentro da aliança e viu escrito no seu interior: "Tudo começa e acaba em nós..." PB. Christopher sorriu tristemente, um sorriso que nem foi completo, que apenas ocupou a parte superior direita da sua face, um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos.  
  
-Era da mãe...- afirmou mais do que perguntou.  
  
Patrick assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Em seguida levantou-se e disse:  
  
-É tua...  
  
Christopher piscou os olhos para o pai espantado. Quis agradecer embora a sua voz teimasse em se perder na sua garganta mas o seu pai já estava na sala de jantar. Christopher olhou para a aliança que em tempos andara com a sua mãe e sorriu. Tirou o colar que Kristine lhe tinha dado há algum tempo atrás, tempo que parecia uma eternidade, e juntou a aliança aos outros pendentes. Em seguida encaminhou-se para a sala de jantar, onde sabia, a sua avó não esperar por ele para iniciar o jantar.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christopher sentia-se a tremer. Como é que ela se atrevia??? Não bastava dizer-lhe na cara que achava que a sua mãe era adúltera, que não o considerava seu neto porque acreditava firmemente que era filho doutro homem, já agora poderia ao menos dizer qual. Sempre poderia ir esconder-se debaixo da sua asa... Pensamento estúpido...  
  
Christopher estava tão focado em si que não reparou que ao seu lado o seu pai estava a apertar a toalha debaixo da mesa e a morder a língua de tal maneira que esta já sangrava.   
  
Madeleine continuava o seu "inocente" discurso.   
  
-Chamam-lhes destruidoras de lares... Há pessoas assim infelizmente... Mas graças a Deus que morrem cedo, sozinhas... O Natal é uma boa altura para rezarmos e pedirmos que este género de mulheres nunca chegue perto das nossas famílias e para isso peço um minuto de silêncio pela Virgem...  
  
Subitamente Christopher sentiu uma vontade indomável de pegar no seu copo e deitá-lo, à vista de todos, propositadamente ao chão. Não precisou. O seu pai tinha puxado de tal modo a toalha que o seu parto, os seus talhares e os de Christopher assim como os da filha da Senhora Bezoar, que misteriosamente estava sentada ao lado de Patrick caíram ao chão.  
  
Patrick olhou para a mãe com uma raiva que apenas fazia Christopher recordar uma certa tarde de meio de verão na qual a sua avó quase o matara.  
  
-Mãe, como se atreve????- rugiu Patrick- Se volta a dizer uma palavra, directa ou indirecta, sobre o que acha ou pensa da Jane eu desapareço e nunca mais volto a falar consigo!!  
  
Madeleine levou a mão ao peito e fez uma cara surpresa.  
  
-Perdão...- pediu.  
  
-Não se arme em inocente!!!!- continuou Patrick- Toda esta conversa... Esteve todo este tempo a mandar indirectas sobre o que pensa da Jane... Pois ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça... Eu AMO a Jane!!! Percebe??? E casaria com ela de novo mesmo sabendo que a ia perder! E iria viver tudo igual de novo, cada sorriso e cada lágrima...  
  
Christopher voltou-se para o seu pai e disse baixinho agarrando-lhe o braço:  
  
-Está tudo bem pai! Assim só lhe dás razão!!!  
  
Patrick olhou para Christopher e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Em seguida Christopher voltou-se para a avó e perguntou:  
  
-Porque é que faz isto avó? É natal!!! Não podia ao menos deixar-me em paz no natal!!!????  
  
-Tu NÃO és meu neto!!!  
  
Christopher levou com um balde de água fria. Mas aguentou firme, tinha de aguentar. Madeleine continuou a falar:  
  
-Tens tanto sangue meu nas tuas veias como o Jolly!!!  
  
Christopher ergue os ombros e disse:  
  
-Óptimo! Isso quer dizer que as probabilidades são bastante elevadas, visto que o Jolly tratou do meu pai como se fosse filho dele e o meu pai trata-me como seu filho...  
  
-A tua mãe era uma adúltera e só deve estar no céu por se ter posto na frente daquele Avadra Kedrava! E digo-te desde já que amaldiçoou-o o parvo do feiticeiro que a matou e que ela matou! Sempre podia ter-te morto antes!!!!  
  
Christopher levantou os braços e antes do seu pai poder falar disse:  
  
-Óptimo! Óptimo! E posso pelo menos saber quem a senhora acha que o meu pai é? É que se não me quer no seu natal sempre posso ir para o natal onde acha que eu pertenço!!!  
  
Madeleine abriu a boca e disse:  
  
-Vai ter com o Potter!!!!! A tua mãe apenas devia querer subir na vida!!! Uma adúltera, digo-te eu ! O Potter também estava interessado nela...  
  
Patrick lançou um feitiço de silêncio à sua mãe. A sua cara estava de tal modo torcida pela raiva que Christopher mal o reconhecia.  
  
-Volta a colocar essa palavra e o nome da Jane na mesma frase ou próximas e eu mato-a mãe! Juro que mato!!!!  
  
Draco desarmou Patrick num gesto rápido dizendo para ele se acalmar antes de os matar a todos. Porque é que Patrick achava que a sua honrada mãe estava a mentir? Que motivos teria Madeleine para fazer isso?  
  
Madeleine apoiou Draco perguntando em voz semi-alta porque não tinha ela dado antes Draco à luz. Lucius riu do outro lado da mesa e perguntou para Christopher:  
  
-E agora Bleue? Vais-te esconder atrás de quem??  
  
A raiva que Christopher tinha vindo a acumular soltou-se. Levantou-se da mesa e puxou a toalha fazendo com que tudo caísse ao chão. Os partos partiram-se assim como os copos, os talheres fizeram uma tempestade de sons ao cair no chão em conjunto com os gritinhos de algumas das senhoras. Christopher olhou para a avó e comentou:  
  
-Um contra tempo! Assim como aquele que criou no meu natal!! E já que quer tanto se ver livre de mim eu vou! Vou ter com o Prof. Potter!!!! Mas aviso-a... O meu nome é Bleue, o sangue que corre nas minhas veias é o mesmo que o seu, mas eu tive a sorte de ter a minha mãe!  
  
Patrick fez um gesto ao seu filho para ele ir mas Christopher nem viu. Corria furioso pelos corredores da mansão. Por fim chegou ao quarto e pegando no Pó de Fló disse instintivamente:  
  
-Mansão dos Marotos!  
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Primeiras Impressões? :p Kero saber tudo! :D Bjs e até ao próximo capítulo! ;) 


	21. Os Granger Weasley

**N.A:** Isto é mais de um ano sem actualizar ou quase um ano? Bom, acho que me vou esconder de qualquer maneira! op Bom, no meu pc o Chris começa a apresentar-se perto da recta final, espero, acho que mais de 200páginas de word e mais de 20capítulos dão para contar a primeira parte daquela que será uma longa história.  
Quanto ao resto não há muito a dizer, o meu blog também está meio às moscas mas vou ver se trato disso. Provavelmente vai ser lá que notícias sobre o Chris serão publicadas. :o) 

**Disc.** A frase que a Jack diz sobre a divisão da escola, li-a numa em inglês, infelizmente nunca mais a conseguia encontrar. Só queria deixar aqui claro que não é minha.

**Dedicatória :** Este capítulo é dedicado, maliciosamente, à Anita, porque ela é HH eh eh! E também porque andou o ano todo a resmungar para eu andar com a fic! É também dedicado à OwlEyes, por me ter ameaçado de morte caso não publicasse um novo capítulo rápido (ela foi mtyo convincente:op)

"Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we All had to grow up.

When it seems the magic slipped away.  
We find it all again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing.  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
Give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe"  
(_Crianças, dormindo /Neve caíndo levemente.  
Os sonhos estão a chamar /Como sinos distantes.  
Fomos sonhadores não há muito tempo.  
Mas um a um,  
Todos tivemos que crescer._

_Quando parece que a magia despareceu /Encontramo-la outra vez no dia de Natal._

_Acredita no que o teu coração diz,  
Ouvia a melodia que está a tocar.  
Não há tempo a perder,  
Há tanto para celebrar.  
Acredita no que sentes cá dentro,  
E dá aos teus sonhos asas para voarem.  
Tens tudo o que precisas. se apenas acreditares_)  
Believe, JOSH GROBAN

**Capítulo XV**

"_Os Granger-Weasley_"

Por fim Christopher lembrou-se de que talvez fosse uma boa altura para dar as suas prendas. Foi até debaixo da enorme árvore da Mansão e tirou as prendas que tinha comprado. Além de Kristine também tinha contemplado Ronald com uma prenda especial que era anos e natal junto, às Gémeas, nada de especial mas elas tinham-lhe salvo a vida na Floresta Proibida e Christopher achava que as devia "recompensar", e o seu pai era o último da lista.  
Gostava de ter arranjado alguma coisa para o Prof. Potter, por ter "invadido" o seu natal e pela foto da sua mãe, mas tinha-se esquecido completamente. Hmmmm talvez lha pudesse dar mais tarde, de certeza que ele não se importaria.  
Os Weasley tinham-se dispersado pela casa e só Ronald e as Gémeas estavam ao pé dele quando começou a dar as prendas. As gémeas olharam admiradas para a caixa que Christopher lhes estendeu. Depois de corarem um pouco e murmurarem mais de cinquenta vezes "Não devias" e "Não temos nada para ti...", abriram a caixa. Lá dentro estava um peluche de tamanho médio dum leão vestido com o cascole de Gryffindor e com as letras HH abraçadas. As gémeas deram dois gritos, um cada uma, e abraçaram o leão ao mesmo tempo murmurando coisas como "Que fofo!", "Que amoroso!", "Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada.  
Christopher sorria ao ver as gémeas tão alegres e Ronald abanava a cabeça comentando:  
-Tss! Tss! Tanta coisa por causa dum peluche!  
Christopher tirou então a prenda de Ronald. Vinha dentro dum enorme canudo. Ronald olhou para ela admirado. Christopher sorriu e comentou:  
-É de Natal e Anos!  
Ronald sorriu e assentiu. Abriu o papel, mas nada o tinha preparado para o que ia lá dentro. As gémeas pararam de falar quando viram o que era e Ronald susteu a respiração. Christopher começou a pensar que tinha feito asneira. Ronald passou as mãos suavemente pela sua prenda como se ela fosse um sonho ou se pudesse partir a qualquer instante.  
Era uma vassoura. Último modelo na realidade. Uma Trovão de Prata. Ronald sabia tudo sobre aquela vassoura. TUDO! Queria pedi-la nos anos mas as probabilidades de a receber eram tão elevadas como a dum Slytherine libertar um Elfo Doméstico. A sua mãe não o deixava aproximar-se de vassouras, tinha proibido toda a sua família de lhe dar uma vassoura, só voava com os primos ou os tios e com Christopher de vez em quando, mas era sempre em vassouras velhas. Nunca numa Trovão de Prata.  
Christopher olhava para o amigo assustado, Merlin, teria ele feito algo errado? Viu o Prof. Potter olhar para a vassoura e piscar os olhos de espanto, viu a Prof. Granger deixar cair a bandeja com os aperitivos também ao ver a vassoura e viu Ronald a montar a vassoura e a dar voltas perto do tecto... Agora que Christopher olhava para cima... A sala era tão larga como alta... Quase parecia uma igreja.  
Ronald deu um berro de felicidade e as gémeas abanaram a cabeça comentando:  
-Tss! Tss! Tanta coisa só por causa duma vassoura!  
Ronald desceu pouco tempo depois com os seus cabelos ainda mais despenteados que o normal e o maior sorriso que Christopher já lhe tinha visto. Abraçou-o e comentou:  
-Meu... És o maior!  
Christopher sorriu. Pelo menos Ronald estava feliz. Hermione aproximou-se do filho, Christopher abriu a boca mas, Harry puxou-o com força dizendo:  
-Com licença.  
Christopher olhou curioso para o Prof. Potter que só o soltou perto do seu pai. Patrick curioso perguntou: -Ofendemos alguém? O Ron gostava tanto de Quiddicth e o Chris disse-me que ele não tinha nenhuma vassoura decente que pensamos ser uma boa aprenda.  
Harry abanou a cabeça e comentou:  
-O Ronald sem dúvida que adorou... Já não posso dizer o mesmo da Herm! – suspiro - Ela parece querer evitar a todo o custo que o Ronald se magoe! Ela viu jogos de Quiddich em Hogwarts bem doridos! Acho que ela tem mesmo muito medo que o Ronald siga as pegadas do pai... Coisa para a qual ele parece naturalmente talhado.  
Patrick assentiu e Christopher assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Ronald tinha a sua vassoura atrás das costas e parecia estar a resmungar algo como "_Sempre me tinham dito que recusar um presente era uma falta de educação..."_ e Hermione parecia dizer "_Para de usar as minhas frases contra mim Ronald Arthur Granger-Weasley! Sei bem o que te ensinei!_". A discussão continuou ainda durante algum tempo até que por fim Hermione deu-se por vencida e deixou Ronald ficar com a vassoura com a condição dele ter boas notas, senão acabavam-se os voos.  
Ronald tinha sorrido, dado um grande abraço à mãe e corrido para ao pé do seu Tio Harry que pediu para examinar a vassoura de perto. Por fim sorriu e concluiu:  
-Excelente vassoura... -A melhor que está no mercado!- disse Ronald com orgulho.  
-Pelo menos vejo que o vendedor não me aldrabou...- comentou Christopher.  
-Não, não...- disse Ronald rapidamente.  
Tronando a sentar-se o grupo continuou a falar de vassouras pela noite a dentro.

* * *

Ronald olhou para a sua vassoura nova e sorriu. Este ano não teria de se preocupar se os seus tios dariam pela falta da vassoura ou não. Montou e voou pela varanda em direcção ao céu azul. Fazia-o todos os natais, sempre que a lua estava cheia e o céu limpo. "Pedia emprestada" uma das vassouras dos seus tios e voava pelo céu. Fazia-o porque uma vez a sua avó lhe tinha dito que os mortos olhavam para a terra nas noites de lua cheia e céu limpo, olhavam e viam os vivos. Nesse ano, ele devia ter uns quatro anos, tinha roubado a vassoura do seu tio Harry e voando pelo céu tinha acenado, acenado todo o caminho para que o seu pai o visse, para ele saber que rapaz que acenava era o filho dele, que ele nunca se esqueceria dele e que ele seria para sempre o pai dele.  
Desde esse ano fazia-o todos os anos... E este ano não seria diferente. Olhou para a lua, cheia, redonda e acinzentada na escuridão e infinito do espaço, rodeada de pequenas estrelas, não havia nuvens no céu... Sorrindo Ronald acenou...

* * *

Os anos de Ronald vieram e foram. Christopher nunca tinha visto uma festa tão grande. Como Ronald fazia anos no dia 31 de Dezembro a festa começava de manhã e só acabava na manhã do dia seguinte, pela manhã a dentro com todos felizes por terem começado um novo ano.  
A escola começaria em breve mas agora não era uma boa altura para se pensar nisso. Até porque Christopher estava na festa de anos de Ronald, novamente rodeado de Weasleys por todos os lado e pelo Prof. Potter. O seu pai teve de ir trabalhar de novo, mas prometeu chegar por volta das 17h para comer um pouco de bolo e estar presente para a grande festa de Ano Novo. Harry olhou admirado para Christopher que tinha vestida a sua camisola Weasley e perguntou:  
-Não me digas que gostaste assim tanto da camisola, Christopher!  
Christopher sorriu e disse:  
-Amei! Faz-me sentir integrado! Quer dizer, se é uma camisola Weasley é uma coisa que só os Weasleys têm! E estou numa festa rodeado de Weasleys! De que outra maneira poderia vir.  
Harry riu e batendo com a mão no ombro de Christopher comentou:  
-Ora aí está meu rapaz! Tens toda a razão.  
Em seguida olhando em redor comentou:  
-Este é o meu milagre.  
Christopher olhou admirado para Harry que continuou a falar:  
-Sabes Christopher... Não tive uma infância fácil! Os meus pais morreram eu tinha um ano e meio no máximo... Os meus tios "odiavam-me" e juntamente com o meu primo faziam de tudo para que a minha vida fosse um autêntico inferno! Depois um dia...- suspiro- Aquela carta amarelada com letras verde esmeralda mudou toda a minha vida.  
Christopher assentiu e comentou:  
-Sei o que isso é... Comigo foi a mesma coisa.  
Harry olhou admirado para Christopher e perguntou:  
-Mas pensei que tu e o teu pai se davam bem?  
-OH! Dá-mos! Dá-mos!- disse rapidamente Christopher- Estou a falar mais do facto de ter amigos... Os meus colegas muggles achavam-me estranho... Só tinha jeito para ginástica... Ia e vinha do Vídeo Clube sozinho, acedia à Internet sozinho, programava o vídeo... Acho que eles me viam como um adulto preso num corpo de criança...- suspiro- E depois havia uma ou outra coisa meio maluca... Calças rotas que se coziam misteriosamente do nada, feridas que fechavam instantaneamente... Acho que a determinada a altura me devem ter achado um Alien!  
Harry assentiu. Também sabia o que isso era. Christopher olhou em redor sorridente e disse:  
-Mas... Para o Professor... Isto deve ter sido um milagre porque estava sozinho... "Não" tinha família e um dia... BANG! Mais pessoas do que aquelas cujos nomes consegue decorar.  
Harry tronou a rir e segredou a Christopher:  
-Não contes a ninguém mas isso é verdade... Não devo saber o nome dumas dez pessoas que aqui estão.  
Christopher sorriu e comentou:  
-Mas que sorte a sua... Eu só sei o nome da família do Ronald.  
E de súbito como se fosse atingido por um raio Christopher comentou:  
-Já viu que interessante Professor... A minha mãe era amiga do pai do Ronald e eu sou amigo do Ronald...- torceu o nariz- Outra coisa já não tão interessante é o facto de ambos os nossos pais terem sido assassinados.  
Harry assentiu e sem saber bem porquê passou a mão pelos cabelos de Christopher dizendo:  
-Não te preocupes com isso... Nada de mal te vai acontecer! Eu estou aqui para manter um olho em ti.  
Uma senhora loira, muito bela e com um sotaque que mais parecia francês chegou-se ao pé de Harry e comentou:  
-Harrrry... Que bom verrrr-te... Este é o Arrrrthurrrr?  
Antes que Christopher ou Harry pudessem responder já Fleur sorria e dizia:  
-É girrrro verrrr como funciona a genética... É igualzzzzzinho a ti quanto tinhas esta idade... Ou pelo menos errrrrrra o que comentavam os gémeos.  
Bill chamou Fleur e esta desapareceu no meio da multidão. Christopher ouviu Harry a aclarar a garganta mas Harry não disse nada. Passaram cinco minutos e nenhum dos dois falara quando Christopher intrigado perguntou:  
-Sou assim tão parecido consigo Professor? Quer dizer... Ao ponto de me confundirem com o Arthur?  
Harry tossiu e murmurou um "Pois" meio inaudível. Nesse momento apareceu Ronald tinha uma camisola dos Chudley Cannos muito velha e que sem dúvida para o ano já não lhe serviria, visto que ele parecia crescer duma maneira alucinante e se quando Christopher o conheceram eles deviam ser da mesma altura, agora sem dúvida que Ronald era dois dedos mais alto que ele.  
Vinha coberto de fitas de prendas, numa das mãos trazia a sua vassoura, que com medo que a mãe a confiscasse assim que voltasse costas levava para todo o lado, e na outra mão trazia um Cromo dos Sapos de Chocolate. Vinha radiante.  
-CHRIS! CHRIS! Tu nem vais acreditar! O Agrippa! Eu TENHO o Agrippa! Acabei a colecção que o pai começou! Eu ACABEI-A!  
Harry sorriu e perdeu-se em memórias. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que fora com Ron no Expresso de Hogwarts e como Ron lhe tinha apresentado o Mundo dos Doces Mágicos. O que é que Ron dissera mesmo:  
-"Só me falta o Agrippa ou o Plomety"  
E agora Ronald tinha acabado a colecção! Mais de vinte e cinco anos depois Ronald a ter começado, tinha completado a colecção que o seu pai iniciara em criança. Christopher sorriu e disse:  
-Finalmente! Nem os cromos do Bollycao são tão difíceis de coleccionar!  
-Bolly quê?- perguntou Ronald curioso.  
-Esquece!- disse Christopher.  
Hermione que trazia uma bandeja na mão aproximou-se e perguntou curiosa:  
-Que se passa?  
-Mãe! Mãe! Mãe!- disse Ronald dando-lhe um grande abraço que teria feito a bandeja cair se Harry num golpe rápido não a tivesse agarrado- Eu acabei-a! Acabei a Colecção de Cromos de Bruxas e Feiticeiros Famosos... Acabei a colecção antiga... A Colecção do pai.  
Hermione sorriu tristemente e passando um braço em redor da cintura do filho e outro pelos cabelos deste comentou:  
-Mas isso é óptimo, meu anjo.  
-Não é?- perguntou Ronald que mordia o lábio para não chorar- Achas que o pai gostaria?  
Hermione riu e comentou:  
-O teu pai ficaria orgulhoso.  
Ronald sorriu.  
-Isto não é justo!- disse Ron andando em redor de Hermione e Ronald - Não é nada justo! Eu é que a devia ter acabado.  
Ron cruzou os braços tentando parecer chateado, mas o sorriso parvo que tinha no rosto denunciava-o. Ele realmente estava feliz por ter sido o filho a acabar a colecção que ele começara com tanto fervor e dedicação. Jane sorriu e beijou Christopher suavemente nos cabelos. Quando se afastou passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho e comentou:  
-É verdade... És tão parecido com Harry.  
-Porque não haveria?- perguntou Ron que continuava a olhar para o abraço que Hermione e Ronald trocava e que agora se alargara às gémeas.  
Jane encolheu os ombros e comentou:  
-Não sei... Talvez porque.  
Jane parou ao ver Ron abraçar a sua família. Sorriu. Nunca havia uma câmara quando era precisa. Aquela imagem não tinha preço. Todos os Granger-Weasleys abraços uns aos outros com os mais puros sorrisos de felicidade estampados no rosto, unidos para o que desse e viesse.  
E muito haveria de vir... Muito mesmo.

* * *

Algumas horas antes, noutra parte de Inglaterra, tocaram à campainha. Mariana Noriel, piscou os olhos e levantou-se da frente do seu computador, onde passava um trabalho extra para um emprego muggle em part-time. Aproximou-se da porta e perguntou:  
-Quem é?  
-Dona Noriel? Sou eu... O Thomas.  
Dona Mariana sorriu e abriu a porta deixando Thomas entrar:  
-Sê muito bem vindo Thomas... Há muito tempo que não te via!  
-Sabe como é Dona Noriel...- disse Thomas entrando- O tempo! O tempo!  
Dona Mariana sorriu e comentou enquanto agarrava o casaco e as luvas de Thomas:  
-Ouvi dizer que foste nomeado Perfeito! Que orgulho para os teus pais.  
-É mesmo!- disse Thomas sorrindo- Mas a Priscila.  
Dona Mariana riu.  
-OH! Eu nunca tive ilusões dela ser Perfeita!É demasiado cabeça nas nuvens.  
Thomas sorriu e comentou:  
-Eu queria saber dela!  
-OH!- disse Dona Mariana rapidamente- Está a dormir... Podes ir acordá-la!  
-Dormir?- perguntou Thomas incrédulo à medida que Dona Mariana voltava para o seu computador- Mas é meio-dia! E é Véspera de Ano Novo!  
Dona Mariana encolheu os ombros num gesto que dizia "Bem sei! Mas que queres que eu faça?". Thomas suspirou e subiu as escadas até ao quarto de Priscila. A porta estava encostada, Thomas espreitou. As portadas já tinha sido abertas e o vento fazia os cortinados ondularem suavemente. A luz banhava levemente o quarto. Priscila estava deitada na sua cama a um canto do quarto. A sua cama era de corpo e meio e tinha um belo edredõn com personagens dos vários contos de fadas. Thomas conseguiu distinguir a Branca de Neve, a Bela Adormecida, a Cinderella, os Três Porquinhos... Sorrindo aproximou-se da cama. Priscila estava debaixo do grande edredõn e ressonava baixinho. Tinha um pé meio de fora, os cabelos embaralhados numa bola e um livro caído em cima da cara. Thomas tirou-lhe o livro, ("Não a acordem... Ela está Morta!", um policial de Rodrigo Tinyfeather) e rapidamente Priscila agarrou-lhe o braço. Thomas teve que se conter para não começar a gaguejar desculpas, Priscila ainda dormia, o agarrar-lhe o braço não tinha sido mais que um reflexo. Thomas sorriu e soltou a mão de Priscila do seu braço. Em seguida pousou o livro na mesinha de cabeceira e começou a chamar por ela.  
-Pris... Pris.  
Priscila abriu os olhos lentamente. Thomas sorriu mas por pouco tempo.  
-COMO TE ATREVES! EU ESTAVA A DORMIR!  
-Mas...- começou Thomas recuando.  
-DESAPARECE!  
Priscila agarrou no copo de água que tinha em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e mandou-o para cima de Thomas. Em seguida antes que Thomas pudesse reagir vinte almofadas atingiram-no em vários pontos sensíveis fazendo-o cair no chão.  
-Aí Noriel!- disse assustado- Eu vim em PAZ!- declarou fazendo o sinal em "V" com os dedos.  
-A PARTIR DO MOMENTO EM QUE TE ATREVES A ACORDAR-me É GUERRA!- disse Priscila começando a atirar livros a Thomas- DESAPARECE! NÃO QUERO ACORDAR ANTES DO MEIO- DIA!  
Como um cãozinho com o rabo entre as pernas, Thomas saiu de gatas do quarto fechando a porta. Dona Mariana que estava num dos lados riu e Thomas olhou para ela, magoado, e disse:  
-Ela é louca.  
-E tu também!- disse Dona Mariana ajudando Thomas a levantar-se – Nunca te disseram que não se acorda a Priscila... Eu estava a brincar! Nunca pensei que realmente a fosses tentar acordar!  
A porta do quarto abriu-se de rompante e Priscila apareceu à porta. O seu cabelo ainda todo embaranhado, o seu robe vestido à pressa e a sua cara... Bom, digamos que vocês não querem saber como a cara dela estava furiosa.  
Dona Mariana sorriu e abrindo os braços disse:  
-Filha... Estás linda hoje.  
-Só se for para competir com o Frankenstine!- disse Thomas levantando-se.  
Um riso irónico surgiu na boca de Priscila e Dona Mariana murmurou para Thomas:  
-Querido... Tu tens um desejo de morte, não tens?  
-Porque pergunta?- perguntou Thomas admirado.  
-Tu já vais ver!- disse Dona Mariana que sorrindo para a filha disse- Bom querida a mãe vai lá para baixo... ERGH! Trata bem do teu amigo.  
-"Podi" deixar mãe!- disse Priscila com um sorriso macabro.  
Thomas engoliu em seco.

* * *

Jaqueline e Fransoah estavam sentadas na mesa da cozinha de Fransoah e discutiam os últimos preparativos para a festa. Adam olhava para as duas com aquele sorriso que os homens fazem quando vêem as mulheres divertirem-se.  
-E depois o retoque final!- disse Fransoah- Uma bola de espelhos! Imagina Jack! As luzes a baterem e espalharem-se pela sala... AH! A Priscila nem sabe o que perde por não ser Muggle.  
Jack sorriu e Adam apertou-lhe a mão debaixo da mesa. Jack encostou-se mais a ele e Fransoah completamente alheia a tudo continuou a falar. A conversa ainda durou algum tempo, isto até o pai de Jaqueline aparecer com uma caixa cheia de bolos. Olhou para Adam que praticamente tinha Jack ao colo e corando de raiva.  
-JAQUELINE DE MATOS! O QUE RAIO É QUE TU ESTÁS A FAZER AO COLO DESSE RAPAZ?  
Fransoah, Jack e Adam deram um salto. Jack aterrou ainda mais sentada no colo de Adam do que antes. Passou os braços me redor do pescoço de Adam assustada e começou a gaguejar: -_Pa... Pai... O... Que... É... Que... Estás... Aqui... A ... Fazer_?  
O pai de Jack fungou:  
-Supressa Jack! A mãe da Fransoah e eu somos irmãos! E eu vim ajudar a trazer os bolos... Lembras-te?  
Jack começou a abrir e a fechar a boca como um peixe fora dum aquário. O seu pai, Pedro de Matos, fez um som de desaprovação e comentou:  
-Pelos vistos não.  
Em seguida o olhar do Sr. Pedro caiu em cima de Adam. Adam viu os olhos do Sr. Pedro a olharem-no de cima a baixo e por segundos acreditou que ele conseguia ver através dele. Fransoah não dizia nada e Jack estava cada vez mais corada.  
-Quem és tu rapaz?- perguntou o Sr. Pedro.  
-Adam... – começou Adam- Adam Apllegate, Senhor!  
O Sr. Pedro pareceu pensar durante um longo tempo e depois comentou:  
-Dos Apllegate de Portobelo Road? -Exactamente!- disse Adam.  
-Vocês não são todos Slytherines?- perguntou o Senhor Pedro num tom azedo.  
-Sim, senhor! E com orgulho, senhor!- disse Adam mais por hábito que por sentir.  
Jack entrou a sua cabeça no pescoço de Adam murmurando:  
-Agora fizeste-a bonita!  
-A MINHA FILHA ANDA A NAMORAR UM SLYTHERIN!  
Adam tentou falar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, era verdade, não havia nada a argumentar! Fransoah tossiu levemente e disse aproximando-se do tio:  
-Tio! Tio! Tio! Isso é tão... Século passado! Hoje em dia já não há dessas coisas! Além disso o Adam é um bom rapaz!  
Sr. Pedro olhou para Fransoah e comentou furioso:  
-E TU! Tu sabias!  
-ERGH!- começou Fransoah assustada e recuando sob a ira do Sr. Pedro- Não confirmo nem desminto!  
Adam tentou falar mais uma vez mas não conseguiu visto que subitamente Jack levantou-se e caminhando até ao pé do pai disse:  
-Sim! Eu estou a namorar o Adam! E sim ele é um Slytherine! Há algum problema com isso!  
-HÁ!- disse o Sr. Pedro passando os bolos para as mãos de Fransoah que quase caiu sob o seu peso devido à rapidez com que o seu tio os passara para o seu colo - Posso não ser mágico, mas sei muito bem que todos os Slytherines são podres! São todos Devoradores da Morte!  
Enquanto falava o Sr. Pedro ia olhando para Adam que se ia sentido cada vez mais sujo, como se fosse uma nódoa aos olhos imaculados daquele homem. Jack começou a sentir o seu sangue ferver:  
-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! TU NEM SEQUER CONHECES O ADAM! NEM TODOS OS SLYTHERINES SÃO MAUS!  
-AH isso é que são!- disse o Sr. Pedro.  
-ONDE LESTE ISSO?- perguntou Jack- ALÉM DISSO TU ACHAS QUE UMA ESCOLA DIVIDIRA OS SEUS ALUNOS POR CORAGEM, SABEDORIA, LEALDADE E **MALDADE**? **_MALDADE_**?  
O Sr. Pedro ficou sem argumentos contra a lógica da filha que estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Ainda arfando de fúria Jack pegou na mão de Adam e puxando-o disse:  
-Anda Adam! Falam de racismo entre raças, mas eu já estou a ver que nesta casa à racismo entre equipas também.  
E antes que Adam pudesse responder Jack tinha-o levado porta fora.

* * *

Ronald piscou os olhos ao ver um flash. Quando olhou para a frente viu a sua Tia Ginny com uma câmara fotográfica na mão. Ginny sorrindo comentou:  
-É! Eu sabia que todos aqueles anos a ouvir o Colin a falar sobre máquinas fotográficas iam pagar!  
Harry sorriu, passou um braço em redor da cintura da sua esposa e comentou:  
-Tu és perfeita amor!  
Ginny sorriu e beijou Harry. Arthur deitou a língua de fora como se estivesse enojado e comentou:  
-Parem com isso!  
Christopher, Ronald e as gémeas riram. Nesse momento tocaram à campainha. Os adultos começaram a olhar discretamente para a porta e as "crianças" começaram a dispersar-se pela casa. Ronald sorrindo disse a Christopher para o seguir. Ia ao quarto colocar o cromo no seu álbum. Christopher seguiu calmamente, com as mãos nos bolsos e observando a casa de Ronald com atenção. Era tão diferente da sua... Mas também... Não haviam duas casas iguais.  
Chegados ao quarto, Ronald soltou Pig, que assim que o tinha visto tinha começando a voar em círculos dentro da gaiola. Christopher puxou a cadeira da secretária e sentou-se com os braços em roda das costas e com as pernas uma de cada lado.  
Ronald aproximou-se da estante que tinha no quarto e tirou um belo livro com uma encadernação em pele vermelho escuro, com cantos de ferro banhados a ouro e letras dourados. Sentou-se no meio do quarto mesmo em frente a Christopher e com um sorriso de vitória abriu a caderneta no lugar exacto em que o cromo faltava. Depois endireitando as costas disse:  
-Hoje, 31 de Dezembro, eu, Ronald Arthur Granger-Weasley, acabo a colecção de Cromos de Bruxas e Feiticeiros Famosos iniciada pelo meu pai, Ron (Ronald) Arthur Benjamin Weasley .  
(**N.A:** Na altura, a JK ainda não tinha dito o nome completo do Ron, tanto que dei asas à minha imaginação)  
Ronald colocou o cromo no sítio e Christopher bateu palmas. Pig doida como sempre começou a piar e enterrou-se no meio dos cabelos de Ronald bicando a sua cabeça de vez em quando. Ronald fechou a caderneta com um sorriso de vitória e levantando-se disse:  
-Acabei-a .  
Christopher reparou que o amigo estava a começar a ficar triste e perguntou assim que Ronald acabou de colocar a caderneta na estante:  
-Que se passa companheiro?  
Ronald voltou-se para Christopher e disse:  
-Não sei... É como se me tivesse livrado de parte dele...- os olhos de Ronald escureceram- Não quero isso.  
Christopher sorriu compreensivamente. Pig aninhou-se ainda mais nos cabelos de Ronald e piou baixinho. Ronald abanou a cabeça dizendo numa voz zangada:  
-Coruja doida!  
O resultado não foi muito favorável para Ronald, visto que Pig se agarrou aos seus cabelos e se recusou a largá-lo, fazendo com que Ronald ficasse com uma grande dor de cabeça.  
Christopher riu e perguntou:  
-Quem foi que ta deu?  
-Herdei-a!- respondeu Ronald- Ou pelo menos é o que a minha mãe diz... Era do meu pai.  
Ronald pegou na coruja e fez-lhe uma festa. Pig piou de novo e aninhou-se na mão de Ronald, piando de alegria. Ronald sorriu e disse:  
-Quando o meu pai morreu ela passou por uma fase muito má... A minha mãe diz que chegou a falar para o Centro de Criaturas Mágicas para perguntar como a abater sem dor.  
Christopher piscou os olhos e Ronald continuou a falar:  
-Acho que a Pig gostava mesmo muito do meu pai... Quando ele se foi deve ter ficado doente de saudades... A mãe diz que ela não comia, não bebia, não voava, não piava... Simplesmente ficava ali na gaiola quieta, como morta.  
Christopher olhou para a coruja que sempre conhecera como irrequieta. Era quase impossível imaginá-la quieta sem ser quando transformava os cabelos de Ronald num ninho. Ronald suspirou e continuou a falar:  
-Aí um dia... Eu já devia ter uns 3anos... Empoleire-me numa cadeira para a conseguir ver... Nunca a conseguia ver! Sempre que a mãe me pegava ao colo para a ver, ela estava a dormir no meio da sua almofada branca... Bom, empoleirei-me... Mas caí!  
Christopher sorriu.  
-O barulho deve-a ter acordado... Ela chegou-se à beira da gaiola e quando me viu desatou a piar que nem doida... Começou a voar em rodas da gaiola... A minha mãe veio a correr, ajudou-me a levantar... Pedi-lhe para soltar a Pig! A minha mãe muito admirada deixou a Pig sair e foi aí pela primeira vez que ela fez um ninho na minha cabeça.  
Christopher riu. Ronald sorriu e comentou:  
-Os Tios Fred e George gozaram comigo dizendo que a Pig pensou que eu era o pai e que tinha caído do céu...- piscar de olhos- E eu pergunto-me se não terá?  
Christopher encolheu os ombros e comentou:  
-Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dela?  
Ronald assentiu. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram quatro e meia. Um portão a ranger informou Christopher que o seu pai estava a passar do seu quintal para o dos Granger-Weasley. Juntos os amigos desceram para o rés-do-chão para soprarem as velas do bolo...

**Fim do Capítulo XV**

**N.A:** O próximo capítulo está quase pronto. A história vai começar a acelarar. Acho que já dei detalhes que cheguem para se começar a desnovelar o novelo. :op Bjs e até ao próximo capítulo. Não se esqueçam de comentar. :oD


	22. Uma Carta

**N.A:** Cá estamos de volta não é? Vamos a ver se isto anda.

**Dedicatória **Para a Rute-Chan que me ouviu durante uns longos 20minutos a reclamar sobre uma cena que não conseguia resolver no Chris... o)

"_Embora tenhamos que dizer adeus para o Verão  
Querida prometo-te isto  
Mandar-te-ei todo o meu amor todos os dias numa carta  
Selada com um beijo_."  
Sealed With a Kiss, **Bryan B.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XVI  
Uma Carta

Soube bem a Christopher e aos outros voltar a Hogwarts. A escola tinha-se tronado demasiado familiar e por segundos Christopher sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza ao pensar que um dia teria de a abandonar.  
- A não ser claro- acrescentou em pensamento- que me trone professor aqui... Mas não me parece...  
As aulas continuaram como sempre. Lucius tentava fazer-lhe a vida negra, quando conseguia o Prof. Snape dava-lhe uma detenção, se isso acontecia Ronald acabava por lhe fazer companhia por se impor à injustiça, Kristine abanava a cabeça e comentava como era possível que eles ainda não tivessem percebido que era isso que Lucius e Snape queriam, Úrsula e Pilar achava-nos os mártires de Gryffindor, as gémeas gozam com o facto perguntando ao irmão como era ser um "herói com azar", Pris ralhava-lhes contando em coro com a Jack a história da Joana D'Arc e durante a semana que se seguia, enquanto faziam a detenção, Lucius deixava-os em paz.  
- Temos de acabar com isto...- disse Ronald atirando-se para o sofá da sala comum às onze horas da noite- está a tronar-se num ciclo repetitivo que quero quebrar!  
- Um ciclo é uma coisa que se repete...- comentou Christopher- mas estou demasiado cansado para discutir a ideia...  
- Já voltaram?- perguntou Kristine descendo para a Sala Comum.  
- Não...- ironizou Ronald- Estamos só a fazer uma pausa, voltaremos para ao pédo Snape dentro de alguns instantes...  
Kristine revirou os olhos por momentos antes de se sentar numa cadeira ao pé de Christopher e perguntar:  
- Também vais voltar? Ou ficas?  
- AH! AH! AH!- comentou Ronald secamente- Que piada!  
- Fico...- disse Christopher enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração- E se amanhã me conseguir levantar vai ser milagre!  
- Não vai ser preciso!- disse Kristine- É Domingo!  
- Finalmente!- disse Ronald elevando as mãos ao céu- O quanto eu rezei para que este dia chegasse!  
Kristine assentiu e ia para falar com Christopher quando reparou que este tinha adormecido na cadeira. Alvorecer saltou para o colo deste e miou levemente como que para o acordar mas Christopher nem se mexeu. Kristine sorriu e abanou Christopher levemente sobre o olhar atento de Ronald:  
- Chris... Chris...  
Christopher apenas resmungou em voz baixa:  
- Não pai, não quero ir para o infantário...  
Ronald riu a meia voz e Kristine sorriu, tentou abanar Christopher de novo mas este soltou-se dela e continuou a dormir. Ronald encolheu os ombros e disse:  
- Deixa-o aí! Amanhã vai acordar com uma dor de costas...

* * *

Ronald estava a dormir quando um barulho o despertou olhou em redor e viu Christopher deitado na sua cama. Ainda tinha as suas vestes escolares e parecia ter-se movido para lá a levitar. Ao lado dele estavam um par de olhos verdes que assustaram Ronald, o verde era intenso demais para estes não serem reais, de súbito um miar acalmou Ronald.  
Era apenas Alvorecer, parvo, quase que tinha apanhado um susto de morte por nada, provavelmente ainda meio a dormir Christopher tinha-se levantado e deitado-se na cama, Alvorecer como sempre viera atrás e sem querer um dos dois devia ter deitado algo ao chão. Ronald sorriu e tronou a voltar-se na cama, no seu sono Christopher virou-se, estava a sonhar...  
E no seu sonho ele corria na Sala Proibida, onde a exposição de artefactos perigosos estavam, corria e parava em frente ao Espelho dos Invisíveis, e o Espelho... O Espelho mostrava-lhe a sua mãe... O problema era que ela não estava só...

* * *

As Gémeas olharam admiradas para Ronald e voltando-se uma para a outra perguntaram, como adoravam fazer, à vez:  
- Deixa-me ver...- começou Heather.  
- Se percebemos...  
- Maninho!- disseram em coro.  
- Tu queres que...- começou a perguntar Hermione.  
- Nós te ajudemos a ...  
-Vingar-te do Malfoy?- tronaram em coro.  
Se Ronald não estivesse habituado a este tipo de conversa provavelmente por esta altura estaria com uma grande dor de cabeça, mas estava e por isso foi fácil responder:  
- Sim! 'Tou farto de ir para as Detenções...  
- Mano...- começou Hermione.  
- Pensávamos que tínhamos falhado como irmãs!- disseram as Gémeas.  
- Mas pelos visto ainda vamos a tempo!- concluiu Heather.  
- Deixa connosco!- disseram as Gémeas sorrindo.

* * *

Christopher tinha um livro de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas- Nível Intermédio debaixo do braço, adorava aquela disciplina, o Prof. Potter devia ser sem dúvida o melhor professor de toda a escola e DCAT era tão fácil! Ele poderia fazer aquela disciplina com uma pernas às costas!  
Kristine ia ao seu lado calmamente, como sempre, com um papel na mão onde tinha rabiscado alguns apontamentos, letras de músicas, corações, jogos do galo que jogara com Úrsula e mais um sem fim de coisas. Christopher questionava-se o que realmente Kristine estaria a ver.  
- Potter!- chamou uma voz.  
Ninguém no corredor parou.  
- Potter!- tronou a voz.  
Kristine levantou a cabeça e comentou:  
- Bolas... Sei que a Lily odeia ser o centro das atenções mas não responder a quem a chama é demais!  
Christopher concordou, de súbito sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe e a fazê-lo dar uma volta à medida que uma voz familiar dizia:  
- Potter estou a falar contigo!  
Christopher olhou friamente para Lucius que tinha um sorriso de vitória na cara assim como uma expressão um tanto ou quanto diabólica.  
- O meu nome é Bleue, Malfoy!  
- Bom, essa não é a opinião da minha Madrinha!- disse Lucius sorrindo- Esabes eu gosto muito dela... É bom sangue! Teve foi o azar de ter um filho fraco... Agora Potter onde ia eu... AH sim! É falta de educação não responderes quando te chamo Potter!  
Christopher sentiu algo ferver dentro dele. Kristine abanou a cabeça e comentou:  
- Vai-te curar Malfoy! Não há aqui nenhum Potter!  
Lucius olhou para Kristine sorriu ironicamente e perguntou:  
- Alguém pediu a sua opinião Menina cujo Ancestral fazia magia sem magia? Não me parece e...  
Christopher apontou a varinha a Lucius e disse:  
- Isto é só entre ti e mim! Deixa a Kristine fora disto!  
- OH!- disse Lucius rapidamente- Desculpa! Agora é que me apercebi que o Weasley não está aqui! Interrompi o vosso encontro?  
Kristine sentiu-se a corar de todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias, enquanto Christopher apenas olhava seriamente para Lucius. Lucius sorria maldosamente e ao ver o livro de DCAT disse:  
- Bem, bem, bem... Vais ter com o teu papá Potter? Ele vai-te ensinar como derrotar Dementores? Talvez assim evites tal como ele cair duma vassouras aos berros ouvindo a tua mãe a morrer na tua cabeça enquanto grita por piedade...

* * *

Harry olhava seriamente para Christopher que estava há sua frente. A varinha dele estava pousada na sua secretária. Harry juntou as mãos e perguntou:  
- Do princípio! Bateste no Malfoy porque?  
Christopher resmungou algo que Harry não ouviu. Harry admitiria quase tudo ao afilhado, mas o facto deste não ter coragem para lhe dizer porque tinha batido num aluno, principalmente num Malfoy, nunca!  
- Mais alto!- exigiu.  
- PORQUE ELE ME CHAMOU **POTTER**!- gritou Christopher- E gozou com a minha mãe...  
Foi um choque para Harry ouvir a declaração de Christopher. Sentiu que as suas mãos apertavam com mais forças os braços. Puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se em frente de Christopher e perguntou incrédulo:  
- Ele chamo-te Potter?  
Christopher assentiu e Harry perguntou:  
- Qual é a ofensa disso? Pensei que gostavas da minha família Christopher!  
Christopher grunhiu baixinho antes de comentar enquanto passava a mão pelo pescoço:  
- Gostar, gosto... Mas ele estava-me a chamar Potter no mau sentido...  
- Por causa daquilo que a tua avó disse?- questionou Harry mordendo o lábio.  
Christopher assentiu. Harry levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala, passados alguns instantes disse:  
- Sabes que vais apanhar uma detenção por isto... Magia é uma coisa mas tu – Harry sorriu de contentamento durante alguns segundos antes de se voltar para Christopher muito sério e acabar a frase – _esbofeteaste_ o Malfoy... Embora levasses detenção de qualquer maneira!  
- Anos de vida Muggle Professor...- justificou Christopher- E muitos filmes do Jackie Chang!  
Harry assentiu mas tronou a dizer:  
- Mesmo assim vais ter de fazer detenção... A começar hoje! Quero-te aqui logo que acabares as aulas...  
Christopher assentiu e partiu para as aulas.

* * *

Quando as aulas acabaram Christopher dirigiu-se para o gabinete do Prof. Potter. Sabia que o que quer que fosse que aí vinha devia ser complicado, o Prof. Potter tinha parecido mesmo zangado quando soubera que ele esbofeteara o Malfoy. Bateu à porta e esperou a autorização para entrar, quando esta veio entrou. O Prof. Potter estava a olhar para a rua, lá fora o sol desaparecia, era o final da tarde.  
O Prof. Potter mandou-o sentar. Deu-lhe uma folha de pergaminho e disse:  
- Escreve o que te vou dizer...  
Christopher assentiu, tirou uma pena e preparou-se. Harry voltou-se de novo para a janela e ditou:  
- O meu nome é Christopher Bleue.  
Christopher piscou os olhos. Harry tronou a dizer sem se voltar:  
- O meu nome é Christopher Bleue... Escreve isso cinquenta vezes...  
Assentindo Christopher começou a sua tarefa, quando terminou entregou a sua folha a Harry que a guardou numa gaveta na secretária e em seguida perguntou:  
- Quem és tu?  
- Sou...- começou Christopher.  
Mas de súbito algo aconteceu, não queria dizer que era _Christopher Bleue_, era como se... Se tivesse fartado do seu nome, parecia-lhe tão vago. Christopher Bleue... Não existiram outros Christophers pelo mundo... Ele não era um desse Christophers, ele era ele...  
- Um homem...- completou, Harry assentiu- Tenho onze anos, estudo emHogwarts, pela casa de Gryffindor, adoro Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Patinar, tenho dois melhores amigos e conheço muita gente. A minha mãe morreu quando eu era bebé para me proteger, amo-a muito e tento viver a minha vida ao máximo para ela ver como aprecio o seu sacrifício...  
Harry tronou a assentir à medida que Christopher piscava os olhos. Ele não sabia isso, não sabia que era por isso que adorava aventura, para mostrar à mãe que tinha alegria em estar vivo. Sorriu e continuou:  
- O meu pai e os meus avós fazem parte duma das famílias mais antigas domundo mágico, também gosto bastante do meu pai, ele cuida de mim embora eu ache que sou independente...  
E Christopher continuou, falou durante mais duma hora, disse o que gostava, o que odiava, disse o porquê. Harry apenas assentia enquanto olhava fixamente para Christopher. No fim do seu discurso Christopher disse:  
- E deram-me o nome de Christopher Bleue...  
- Porque tudo tem de ter um nome...- completou Harry sorrindo.  
- Christopher assentiu. Harry levantou-se e comentou:  
- Muito bem Christopher! Afinal és mais esperto do que pareces, com alguns dos teus colegas foram precisas três detenções a escrever o nome deles para eles perceberem que eu não queria ouvir o nome deles, isso eu já sabia, eu queria era saber a essência...  
- E vai contar-me a sua professor? Também me vai dizer o que ama e odeia?- perguntou Christopher brincando.  
Harry sorriu e respondeu vagamente:  
- Talvez...

* * *

Uma semana depois da sua detenção Christopher ainda não conhecia a "essência" do seu Prof. De Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mas começara a aperceber-se dos pequenos gestos que os seus amigos faziam todos os dias, começou a aperceber-se dos seus tiques e dos movimentos que faziam quando estavam nervosos, até se tinha apercebido que sorriam de maneira diferente quando realmente gostavam e quando simplesmente gostavam.  
Christopher pensava em como Ronald tinha a mania de passar a mão pelos cabelos quando estava nervoso, e de como devia estar a esfregar as mãos no refeitório enquanto esperava por ele para almoçar quando a voz de Lucius se ouviu:  
- _POTTTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRR!  
_Cerrou os dentes com força e continuou a andar, tentou manter o mesmo ritmo, andar mais rápido seria fugir e depois da hora inteira que ele tinha passado a falar ele sabia que o seu nome pouco ou nada importava, ele era ele, Christopher Bleue era apenas um de muitos nomes que lhe podiam ter dado. Ele podia ter-se chamado **Kenny**, ou **Jack** ou...  
- _POOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRR_!  
Entrou no salão e viu Kristine e Ronald sentados à mesa. Kristine tinha aberto em cima da mesa "_As mais belas canções_", tinha um garfo numa das mãos e com ele pescava pedaços de frango do prato comendo à medida que lia, coisa que Christopher nunca a vira fazer. Ronald por seu lado estava a...  
- _POOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRR!  
_Foi a uma velocidade espantosa, se lhe tivessem perguntado Christopher diria que era impossível, mas em menos dum segundo ele e Lucius tinham tirado as varinhas para fora das vestes e estavam a olhar-se com o ar de que se queriam matar. Ninguém no refeitório, tirando os alunos que iam entrando e que não eram muitos, parecia ter reparado no caso.  
- Que se passa Potter? – perguntou Lucius - Os teus ouvidos são demasiados delicados para a verdade?  
Christopher ouviu-se a resmungar algo que não conseguiu perceber e que pela expressão de incompreensão que passou pela face de Lucius este também não tinha percebido. Lucius sorriu maldosamente e ia para falar quando subitamente a sua cabeça caiu para a frente e um livro ficou a ocupar o lugar da sua cabeça. Christopher piscou os olhos, Lucius pelo seu lado resmungou imediatamente:  
- _Mas quem é que se atreveu a...  
_Danna olhou para Lucius de cima. Os seus lábios estavam pressionados um contra o outro com força e a sua cara não era das mais alegres. Danna abriu a boca lentamente e disse:  
- Lucius... **Cala-te**! Quero estudar e não o posso fazer contigo aos berros como se tivesses o rei na barriga!  
Lucius quis ripostar mas Danna lançou-lhe um olhar medonho. Christopher sentiu-se a tremer inesperadamente. O olhar de Danna conseguia ser mais assustador que o da sua avó e isso era um elogio.  
Danna não disse mais nada. Erguendo o queixo seguiu para a sua mesa de equipa. Lucius resmungou algo do qual Christopher apenas percebeu "_só porque é um ano mais velha acha que sabe tudo"_. Voltando-se para Christopher Lucius disse em seguida:  
- Afasta-te da minha irmã Bleue, ela pode ter um fraquinho por ti, mas tu _não _lhe tocas ouviste-me? **NEM** te atrevas a chegar perto dela...  
Christopher olhou de lado para Danna assim como Lucius. Duas Ravenclaws tinham chocado com Danna e feito o seu livro cair. E Danna estava a apanha-lo do chão da forma mais provocadora possível. Até alguns alunos do sétimo ano tinham parado de falar para olhar para ela. Sorrindo maldosamente Christopher perguntou:  
- E olhar, posso?  
Ainda mais rápido do que a velocidade com que tinham tirado as varinhas das vestes Lucius e Christopher apontaram as suas varinhas um ao outro e cada um murmurou o seu feitiço. Por um mísero milésimo de segundo Christopher conseguiu evitar levar com o feitiço _conjutivitos_ que Lucius lhe lançara.  
No entanto esses dois feitiços tiveram resultados inesperados. Ronald e Kristine levantaram-se para ajudar o amigo e Crable e Goyle Juniores não se ficaram atrás tomando o seu lugar ao lado de Lucius. Feitiços começaram a voar, parecia o início da segunda batalha de Tróia e Danna era sem dúvida uma boa representante de Helena de Tróia, "_a face que lançou mil navios_", nas palavras de Shakespeare.  
Batalha de Tróia sim, porque já não eram só Lucius e Christopher que combatiam. Depois de Ronald e Kristine se terem juntado à batalha é que esta tinha verdadeiramente começado.Goyle conseguira atingir Ronald com um feitiço que o deixara a rir que nem um louco, isso levou a um ataque de defesa das Gémeas que não iam abandonar o irmão no campo de batalha. Infelizmente o feitiço de Heather falhou o alvo e atingiu um grupo de Slytherins do sexto ano, fazendo as suas roupas verdes ficarem rosa choque e vermelhas. Furiosos os Slytherin levantaram-se e só não atingiram Heather porque Ronald conseguiu entre gargalhadas lançar um escudo à irmã. O feitiço atingiu Fransoah, Priscila e Jaqueline que estavam a comer calmamente alheias a tudo, transformando os seus rostos em rostos de palhaço. Furiosas levantaram-se pedindo justiça. E a partir daí todos os Gryffindor e todos os Slytherin que apenas estavam a observar a guerra tinham-se levantado e tomado parte dela.  
Christopher e Lucius só se viam um ao outro. Ronald continuava a rir, embora já tivesse posto fora de combate alguns dos seus adversários. Jack, Fransoah e Priscila aprenderam que não se devia misturar três feitiços ao verem o Slytherin de sétimo ano que tinham atingindo ao mesmo tempo, vomitar cubos amarelo gelatina com pintinhas verdes.Danna e Kristine encontraram-se no meio da batalha. Olharam-se uma à outra de cima abaixo e voltaram-se de costas uma para a outra atacando os respectivos adversários. Em seguida voltaram-se rapidamente uma para a outra e atingiram-se uma à outra ao mesmo tempo com um feitiço de impulsão que as fez voarem mais de dez metros em direcções opostas.  
Em cima da mesa dos professores, que estava vazia, os Hufflepuff e os Ravenclaw assistiam à batalha bastante interessados. Os rapazes tinham até feito algumas faixas, provavelmente robes transfigurados, onde tinham escrito "Vai Gryffindor" ou "Dêem cabo deles Slytherin". Infelizmente os alunos de Gryffindor e Slytherin estavam demasiado ocupados a tentarem eliminar os da outra equipa para poderem ler as faixas.Havia no entanto alguns Gryffindor e Slytherin que estavam meio assustados. Jaqueline, Adam, Jony, Daniel, estavam com medo de se encontrar frente a frente e terem de lutar. Amavam as suas casas e os seus colegas de equipa mas terem de lutar contra o seu namorado, no caso de Jack, ou com o primo, no caso de Jony, era algo que queriam evitar.  
Quando os professores entraram o espanto e o choque foram as suas reacções principais. Ginny levou a mão à boca abismada e Hermione piscou os olhos, certa de que não podia estar a ver o que estava a ver. Harry foi o único professor, que mantendo o sangue frio saltou por cima da mesa dos professores e caminhando para o campo de batalha, como quem caminha para um baile, dizia calmamente:  
- **PAREM!  
**Os alunos no entanto, pareceram não ouvir ou então fingiram não ouvir, continuando por isso a lutar. Harry tornou a gritar que parassem mas a guerra continuou. Podendo quase ouvir as gargalhadas de escárnio de Snape, Harry tirou a sua varinha e pronunciou um único feitiço:  
- _Petricus Totalis  
_Os alunos de Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw engoliram a seco ao ver todos os alunos de Slytherin e Gryffindor pararem de se mexer ao mesmo tempo. Como se fossem um filme e alguém tivesse clicado _Pausa_ no botão do vídeo. Ned que ia a meio caminho através do ar caiu no chão como uma pedra. Harry olhou para os seus alunos com um ar desapontado que os fez sentirem-se mal com eles próprios. Todos adoravam o professor Potter, saber que tinham provocado algo que merecia aquele olhar de repreensão era faze-los sentirem-se pior do pior que se podiam sentir.  
Os alunos foram despetrificados cinco minutos depois quando o director, que raramente almoçava no refeitório apareceu, chamado por Ginny. Os alunos de Gryffindor e Slytherin baixaram a cabeça humilhados e esperaram a sua sentença. E a sentença foi tudo menos o que eles tinham imaginado.  
- Um comportamento assim não é há anos visto em Hogwarts, assim sendo e como quero que cada um de vocês receba o merecido castigo, não será o Chefe da vossa casa a dá-lo e sim o da casa contrária -os Gryffindor olharam horrorizados para o director enquanto os Slytherin riram -assim sendo, o Prof. Potter castigará os Slytherin e o Prof. Snape castigará os Gryffindor...  
Harry viu a cara de contentamento dos Slytherin, sabiam perfeitamente que ele não iria ser desonesto com eles como Snape seria com os Gryffindor. Snape aproximou-se dos alunos de Gryffindor e comentou:  
- Será um prazer Director, mas algo me diz que a Professora Granger quererá castigar os meninos Granger-Weasley pessoalmente, para tal tem a minha inteira aprovação...  
- _**HEATHER, HERMIONE E RONALD GRANGER-WEASLEY**_!  
Christopher sentiu de repente várias mãos a puxa-los e três vozes sussurraram:  
- Não te mexas! Pode ser que ela não nos veja...  
Mas Hermione viu-os. Afastou todos os Gryffindor da sua frente e estava tão furiosa com os filhos que atirou Christopher para cima de Lily, que tentado ajudá-lo a não cair e acabou por cair com ele. Ronald sentiu-se içado por uma orelha e as Gémeas encolheram-se de medo. Hermione olhou para elas com os olhos semicerrados, dez vezes mais potentes que os de Danna e apenas disse:  
- Atrás de mim... **JÁ!  
**Ronald seguia ao lado da mãe murmurando:  
- Mãe... _AÍ! AÍ! _Isso dói!  
- É para doer! - disse Hermione continuando a levar o filho quase pelo ar.  
As Gémeas olharam para as amigas, mas Jack estava ocupada a ajudar Adam que tinha sido atingido por engano por um Slytherin do sétimo ano. Thomas estava a ajudar Madame Promefey a estacar o sangue que saia da cabeça de Priscila com algumas ligaduras rápidas. Fransoah estava a ajudar Úrsula, Pilar e mais algumas raparigas do segundo ano. Nenhuma delas as podia ajudar...  
- **GÉMEAS**! – gritou Hermione.  
E as Gémeas correram porta fora brancas que nem cal. Os Slytherin podiam ter gozado com a situação, se não estivessem ocupados a pensar em como eram sortudos por não estarem no lugar dos filhos de Hermione.Christopher ajudava Lily a levantar-se do chão quando pode ouvir a voz de Snape dizer:  
- Olha, olha quem havia de dizer... Uma Potter e um Bleue, vou matar dois coelhos duma só cajadada...  
Olhou para Lily e pela expressão desta Christopher soube que esta tinha ouvido o comentário. Lily olhou para ele e ambos souberam que a sua detenção não iria ser muito melhor que a dos Granger-Weasley.

* * *

Christopher enfiou as mãos dentro do balde novo. As suas mãos já estavam enrugadas, mas não podia parar, não até o Prof. Snape chegar e dar a sua detenção por terminada. A pele ardia-lhe, tinha que passar pela enfermaria quando acabasse a detenção, senão arriscava-se a ficar com as mãos em crosta.  
Olhando em redor o panorama não era de todo agradável, Snape tinha-o castigado e a Lily duma forma um tanto ou quanto curiosa, lavar a casa de banho do segundo andar, a casa de banho feminina, a casa de banho da Murta Queixosa. Christopher não estava nada satisfeito, odiava trabalhos domésticos, não sabia porquê mas era algo que não suportava, quer dizer, não se importava de fazer um chá, ou umas torradas, ou ir ao frigorífico roubar um pouco de comida, mas lavar chão, principalmente de joelhos e com um pano roto não era a sua especialidade.  
À sua frente Lily também não parecia muito satisfeita na realidade parecia estar a murmurar pragas contra Snape, algumas das quais Christopher nunca tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida. Lily devia estar furiosa. E estava. Seguindo a tradição familiar iniciada pelo seu avó e continuada pelo seu pai Lily odiava Snape com todas as suas forças. Cometer um erro que a leva-se a uma detenção era estritamente proibido, e ela tinha pisado a poça ao tê-lo cometido e agora estava enterrada em água de esgoto.  
Para mais a Murta tinha adorado a ideia do Prof. Snape que lhe tinha pedido muito educadamente para vigiar os alunos e não os deixar parar, pois se parassem ele teria que lhes dar outra detenção e deixariam Murta de novo só na casa de banho. Logicamente agora que Murta tinha companhia não a ia deixar ir-se embora muito facilmente. Para mais Murta simplesmente não se calava e parecia gostar de atormentar Christopher com todo o tipo de perguntas:  
- Então chamas-te Bleue?  
- Sim – respondeu Christopher enquanto espremia um pano.  
Murta passou a mão pelos cabelos e comentou:  
- Mas eu conheço um rapaz parecido contigo que se chama Potter!  
Christopher rolou os olhos e apontando para Lily disse:  
- Ela é que se chama Potter!  
Murta piscou os olhos surpresa.  
- Mas ela tem mais cara de Weasley na realidade lembra-me uma miudinha parvinha que...  
Murta parou de falar pois Lily tinha arremessado o se pano para ela, se estivesse viva, Murta teria agora um belo pano encharcado em lixívia e água de esgoto na sua face. Murta uivou e Lily disse rangendo os dentes:  
- A minha mãe não é, e nunca foi uma miudinha parvinha! – Murta continuou a chorar – E não te atrevas a falar dela...  
- Porquê? – perguntou Murta sem tirar a face das mãos – Achas que ela o vai chamar para me matar... – Murta levantou a face e olhos directamente para os olhos de Lily – _sssssssss _- sibilou – eu já fui morta por ele há muito...  
Tal como a batalha no refeitório tinha começado, aos olhos de Christopher tudo se passou muito rápido. Num instante Lily estava em pé, a chamar nomes a Murta e ameaçando-a com os punhos, Christopher tentava agarra-la, e Murta encolhia-se e chorava como se Lily a pudesse realmente tocar.  
Por fim Murta deu um berro e desapareceu pela sua sanita. Lily parou de resmungar e Christopher soltou-a. Tendo uma postura muito séria Lily tornou à limpeza. Admirado Christopher continuou a sua limpeza. Pouco tempo depois soluços encheram a casa de banho mas nem por isso Lily interrompeu a sua limpeza. E durante os últimos minutos que Christopher cumpriu de detenção o silêncio da casa de banho foi interrompido pelo soluçar dorido de Lily.

* * *

- Vou morrer! – declarou Ronald pousando uma pilha de livros em cima da secretária.  
Como castigo para os seus filhos Hermione tinha escolhido algo terrível. Re-catalogarem toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts, excluindo a parte dos reservados, pelo menos para já, porque pelo andar da coisa, Ronald e as Gémeas ia levar uns bons anos a acabar a catalogação.As gémeas levantaram as lombadas dos livros e olharam para a lista que tinham que preencher. O livro tinha uma cota começada em "G". Heather perguntou alternadamente com a sua gémea:  
- O "G" fica…  
- Antes do "Z" ou depois do "A"?  
Ronald pareceu pensar um pouco e acabou por responder:  
- Creio que é no meio…  
As gémeas assentiram. Nessa altura alguns Gryffindor começaram a chegar. Cory e Ned, que estavam a fazer o inventário de todos os ingredientes que se podiam usar em poções, e Jack e Priscila, que estavam a limpar o exterior das torres da escola, todos com um ar tão cansado como Ronald e as suas irmãs.  
- Ainda não acabaram?- perguntou Cory.  
- Nunca iremos acabar! – comentou Ronald – Tu já viste o tamanho deste sítio?  
- Ouvi dizer que tem mais de mil metros quadrados e uma colecção de mais de 6milhões de volumes…  
Ronald e as Gémeas olharam para Priscila com uma cara bastante desagradável. Priscila começou a sentir-se incomodada e comentou:  
- Bem, pelo menos era o que o livro "Hogwarts, uma história sem restrições ou selecção dos factos" 3ª Edição dizia…  
- Maldito Malfoy! – amaldiçoou Ronald.  
- Agora é que ele as paga… - disseram as gémeas em coro.  
- Ronald sentes-te bem? – perguntou Kristine chegando com Úrsula.  
Elas, como grande parte das alunas até ao terceiro ano, tinham que trabalhar nos corredores limpando-os sem ajuda de magia. Ronald levantou a cabeça. Tinha olheiras monstruosas. Quem o visse assim diria que não dormia à várias noites.  
- Não, tenho sono…  
- Vai dormir… - comentou Kristine.  
- Isso queríamos nós! – respondeu Cory – mas o Chris anda com pesadelos e exceptuando aqui o Ned, que dorme que nem uma pedra, ninguém consegue dormir decentemente… Tenho estado a dormir na sala comum…  
- E como só há um sofá dos grandes e eu não quero dormir no chão…-concluiu Ronald.  
Kristine piscou os olhos. Até aí não tinha sabido nada dos pesadelos de Christopher. Cory suspirou:  
- E parece que nem ele sabe, acorda todos os dias dizendo que dormiu bem e se sente fresco…  
- Sorte a dele…- choramingou Ronald - também me quero sentir fresco!  
- Como uma alface? – perguntou Christopher chegando - Alguém viu a Maggy?  
- Quem? – perguntou Priscila.  
- A Maggy Flowers? – perguntou Jack.  
- Sim!- respondeu Christopher.  
- Acho que ainda está na detenção dela nas escadas… - comentou Jack-Porquê?  
- Nada, tenho que ir falar com ela num instante… Já volto…  
E antes que alguém pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa Christopher tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Harry colocou o pano em cima dos joelhos. Estava na altura de jantar e ele estava cheio de fome. Ao seu lado Ginny abanava a cabeça.  
- És terrível Harry James Potter…  
- Eu? – perguntou Harry- dei-lhes um castigo tão justo como o Snape…  
- Achas?  
- Acho… Vá lá Gin, pela maneira que falas até parece que os mandei limpar as torres por fora ou catalogar a biblioteca…  
- Harry…- começou Ginny - tu mandaste-os para a cozinha e durante as duas semanas da detenção eles só vão poder comer o que cozinharam…  
- Estás a ver Gin, não é assim tão mau!  
- Harry, eles nunca tinham visto uma frigideira na vida até à dois dias atrás!  
Harry riu. A beleza de uma boa detenção. Snape podia obrigar os Gryffindor a tornar a escola um lugar mais limpo, um lugar mais organizado ou até um lugar mais vivido, mas Harry tinha obrigado os Slytherin a prescindirem dos seus criados elfos. Eles não só cozinhavam como tinham que fazer as suas camas e tratar da sua roupa.  
Hermione pelo seu lado estava completamente de acordo com Harry.  
- Só lhes vai fazer bem!

* * *

Maggy bateu na porta do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano. Como não obteve resposta entreabriu a porta e perguntou:  
- Lily?  
Apenas um soluço a fez perceber que alguém estava no dormitório. As cortinas estavam completamente corridas, quer nas janelas quer na cama de Lily. Lily limpou as lágrimas e perguntou:  
- Maggy? Que fazes… aqui? Devias… estar a jantar!  
- O Chris disse-me que estavas a chorar… Vim ver o que se passava…  
Lily enterrou a cabeça na almofada. Christopher não podia estar a fazer-lhe aquilo. Era suposto ela não gostar dele, não gostar da maneira como ele era parecido com o seu pai ao ponto de pensarem que era Arthur, não gostar da maneira como ele tinha respeitado os seus soluços em silêncio, não gostar do facto de ele ter ido chama Maggy. Mas gostava, sabia que tinha em Christopher alguém em quem podia confiar mesmo que não quisesse.  
Maggy sentou-se na cama ao pé de Lily e perguntou:  
- O que se passou?  
- Foi a parva da Murta… pôs-se a falar sobre a minha mãe de novo…  
- Estou a ver…- comentou Maggy.  
- O que sabe ela? – comentou Lily- a minha mãe deve ter sofrido horrores e ela ainda goza?  
Maggy rolou os olhos. Nunca percebia nada quando Lily começava a falar por enigmas. Mesmo assim arriscou:  
- Bom, se ela sabe que tens isso como ponto fraco…  
- Se o meu pai sabe…  
Maggy franciu o sobreolho:  
- Sabe o quê Lily?  
- Que eu sei do que a Mãe passou…

* * *

Lucius resmungou. Ainda não acreditava no que o Prof. Potter os estava a fazer passar. Teria que escrever ao seu pai a contar sobre a detenção mais estúpida que alguma vez tinha apanhado. Mandou a panqueca ao ar mas como de costume esta caiu-lhe em cima da cabeça. Pode jurar que os elfos que estavam perto de si riram baixinho, mas quando afastou a massa dos olhos todos os elfos estavam a trabalhar com uma cara muito séria. Subitamente um par de mãos viraram-no e sentiu-se elevado pelo colarinho.  
- Malfoy! – disse uma voz feminina bastante irritada – Espero bem que tenhas uma boa desculpa... Estou aqui há mais de duas horas e ainda não consegui mais que dois tachos de arroz queimados e um bom par de unhas partidas... Agora explica-me, porque é que eu estou aqui quando podia estar descansada no meu dormitório a ler revistas sobre maldições caseiras...  
Lucius olhou em frente e viu Nathalie Blayer. A única amiga da sua irmã. Nathalie era uma das poucas pessoas que estava autorizada a visitar a mansão Malfoy sempre que o desejasse. Filha de uma longa linhagem de sangues puros, Draco ficara muito feliz quando soubera que a filha finalmente arranjara uma amiga e para além de mais uma Blayer. Já Lucius não tinha tido tanta sorte. Os olhos de Nathalie transpiravam puro ódio. Sentiu-se a engolir a seco, os Blayer eram considerados mestres de fazer desaparecer as pessoas que os irritavam. Nenhuma prova, as pessoas sumiam com um puff.  
- Nath! Deixa-o, ele não vale qualquer feitiço que gastes nele...  
Lucius olhou por cima da cabeça de Nathalie e viu a sua irmã com uma frigideira e ovos na mão.  
- Mas Dan! – queixou-se Nathalie – ele merece!  
- Não digo que não... – comentou Danna – mas eu tenho culpa também...  
- Sim, culpa de seres _sexy_! Olha filha também vou para o inferno por causa disso...  
Danna riu. Nathalie por vezes tinha umas saídas esquisitas. Satisfeita pelo seu sucesso Nathalie voltou-se para Lucius e disse-lhe:  
- Vou vingar-me de ti Malfoy, decora bem o meu nome, porque esta Blayer só vai descansar quando te fizer ver as entranhas do inferno...  
Lucius sentiu-se a cair no chão. Quando estava para se levantar sentiu vários ovos a atingi-lo e a voz de Nathalie dizer:  
- Isso foi só o principio!  
Ao pé de si, pode jurar ouvir novamente os risinhos dos elfos e nessa altura jurou a si mesmo que se vingaria de Nathalie Blayer nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

* * *

Foi durante a primeira semana de detenção que Christopher descobriu e voltou a pensar em algo que há muito deixara a sua mente. Os Flamel. Tudo começou com a chegada de uma carta, uma carta de Megan. Christopher estava sentado na sala comum depois da sua detenção e aguardava a chegada do sono para poder subir quando Alvorecer apareceu. Saltou elegantemente para cima do sofá e miou. Christopher olhou para ele curioso. Em torno da coleira Alvorecer tinha um envelope enrolado. Não pode impedir-se de bater palmas e comentar:  
- Meu velho, quem precisa de uma coruja quando se pode ter um gato como tu… Podes assistir às aulas, dormir nos dormitórios, comes sempre comigo no refeitório e ainda trazes o correio! Estou admirado com a tua _sapiência…  
_Alvorecer miou e baixou a cabeça como que numa vénia. Christopher tirou-lhe o envelope e fez-lhe uma festa. Alvorecer subiu para cima do sofá como se quisesse ler a carta por cima do ombro de Christopher. Este, habituado ao comportamento de Alvorecer, não ligou e abriu a carta.

_Querido Christopher,_

_Como estás? Como está Hogwarts? E a Rony e o Kristo? (São assim que se chamam não é?) Estou a brincar:op) Como estão o Ron e a Kristine? As coisas tem estado meio chatas por aqui desde que te foste embora. Tornei a ser a única na equipa. s_

Até aqui a carta de Megan era normal. Durante mais alguns parágrafos Megan continuou a falar das casas, dos pontos mas foi quando chegou aos professores que Christopher tornou a prestar atenção à carta.

_Os professores estão cada vez piores! Desde que te foste que não param de resmungar. "Hogwarts isto, Hogwarts aquilo" "Maldito Potter e as suas habilidades", "A Pedra" e não sei que mais. Estão sempre, sempre a resmungar. _

_Mas falando em Hogwarts, por acaso não tens uma cópia de "Hogwarts, Uma História"? Pode ser qualquer edição! Não me interessa, simplesmente quero saber mais sobre a tua escola, parece ser um lugar fascinante!_

Durante os parágrafos seguintes Megan continuava a falar da sua vida, de Kate, de Iorek e de mais mil e um detalhes que não cativaram Christopher o suficiente para ler a carta até ao fim. A carta de Megan tinha vindo confirmar toda a teoria de Priscila e a sua. Quem tinha morto a sua mãe estava atrás da Pedra Filosofal. Primeiro pensara que a sua mãe a tinha, como não a tinham descoberto tinham pensado que seria o pai de Ronald a possuí-la, quando também essa teoria tinha caído por terra tinham ido ter à fonte. O descendente dos Flamel.  
Agora tinha que encaixar o Prof. Potter. Sim, porque o Potter de que os professores da Finn McCool falavam não podia ser Arthur. Sabia que em novo o Prof. Potter tinha estado de algum modo envolvido com a pedra. Mais uma vez parecia estar. Mas, qual era o seu papel ao certo?  
Decidiu escrever a Megan a pedir mais detalhes sobre a conversa dos Professores, talvez assim conseguisse descobrir mais. Quando acabou a carta e pediu a Alvorecer que a levasse até ao posto das corujas decidiu que talvez estivesse na altura de tornar a conversar com Ronald e Kristine sobre a pedra.

**Fim Capítulo XVI**

* * *

**N.A:**E as coisas encaminham-se... Lentamente mas encaminham-se... See you around the colck!;o) 


	23. O Espelho dos Sonhos

**N.A:** Mais um belo capítulo. Aqui no Preview a letra está meio esquisita, espero que seja só aqui.

**Para:** As minhas colegas de casa em Braga, Nokas, Ru e 'Nita, porque quando mais precisei de resolver um problema com o Chris aturaram-me durante semanas até achar a solução. Muito Obrigada!

**Disc.** Algumas das frases que o Chris usa não estão em irlandês mas em inglês, são frases irlandesas mas não achei a versão traduzida. Desculpem.

"If we can work it out  
We'll a family  
I promise I'll be better  
... please don't leave"  
Se o podermos resolver  
Seremos uma familía  
Prometo que me portarei melhor  
... Por favor não partas  
Family Portrait, _Pink_

**Capítulo XVII**

**O Espelho dos Sonhos**

Kristine e Ronald já estavam à espera de Christopher na sala quando este se decidiu a aparecer. As suas mãos estavam mais enrugadas que as de um velho e as suas vestes mais encharcadas que um fato de mergulho. Se pudesse Christopher mataria por um banho e roupa seca.  
Ronald tirou a cabeça da frente do seu novo cromo. Priscila andava a fazer um lento bom uso da caixa de sapos de chocolate que tinha ganho e Ronald tinha com muita sorte um cromo por semana.  
Agora tinha na mão o cromo mais esquisito que alguma vez tinha visto. Chamava-se "Memorial" e a foto era do que parecia ser um jazigo. Encolheu os ombros, os criadores de cromos estavam cada vez mais excêntricos. Juntou o cromo ao resto da colecção e olhou para Christopher que puxava uma cadeira.  
Kristine tinha sorrido, desde o natal que andava muito sorridente. Christopher não sabia porquê mas estava contente com isso. Puxando uma cadeira Christopher sentou-se com _splash_. Ronald riu quando um Peixe de Plástico Weasley saltou de um bolso para o outro de Christopher. Kristine teve que conter o riso quando o peixe tornou a saltar e deu uma "barbatanada" no nariz de Christopher que praguejou em irlandês:  
- _May you melt off the earth like snow off the ditch!_ Tradução: Que derretas do mundo tal como a neve derrete na sarjeta  
Ronald e Kristine olharam um para o outro. O sotaque irlandês de Christopher costumava ser muito leve, mal se notava, mas irritado como estava Christopher dizia frases irlandesas com o seu melhor sotaque. O peixe tornou a saltar desta vez pelas costas de Christopher tornando a dar-lhe uma "barbatanada". Irritado e alheio à cara de espanto dos amigos Christopher voltou a praguejar, desta vez em irlandês antigo:  
- _Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!_ Que um gato te coma e que o Diabo coma o gato!  
Chateado com tudo, Christopher atirou o manto para uma cadeira longe e finalizou o seu leque de praguejos com muita seriedade dizendo como um juiz anunciando uma sentença de morte:  
- _May the enemies of Ireland never meet a friend!_ Que os inimigos da Irlanda nunca conheçam um amigo!  
Em seguida voltou a sentar-se e olhou admirado para a face de espanto dos amigos perguntando:  
- O que foi?  
- Nada...- disse Kristine rapidamente – querias falar connosco?  
- Ah sim! – disse Christopher recompondo-se.  
Christopher tirou a carta de Megan do bolso. Teve que fazer um feitiço para a enxugar antes de a ler aos amigos. Kristine e Ronald ouviram a carta. Quando Christopher acabou Kristine comentou:  
- Até houve uma altura em que eu achei que estávamos a ficar paranóicos com a Pedra... Mas cada vez tenho mais a certeza que não... São muitas coincidências...  
Ronald assentiu. Christopher deu um estalido com a língua e comentou:  
- Vamos mais uma vez rever tudo...  
- Lá vamos nós...- brincou Ronald.  
- Portanto, alguém quer esta pedra... E provavelmente pensou que a minha mãe e ou o pai do Ronald a tinham... E com as mortes destes chegou à conclusão que não...  
- Será que eles os magoaram a tal ponto que eles só sobreviveriam se tivessem a pedra para fazer o tal elixir? – perguntou Kristine.  
- É uma boa hipótese... Daí não terem morto toda a gente... – disse Ronald – afinal, pelo que pude descobrir, as gémeas estavam em casa nesse dia...  
Christopher e Kristine olharam admirados para Ronald. Este sorriu e disse:  
- Tenho andado a usar o meu bloco... E pelo que apanhei, o teu pai também estava em casa nesse dia Christopher...  
Christopher fechou os olhos. Isso explicaria o porquê do seu pai evitar o assunto, sem dúvida que sentia que tinha falhado, que ele deveria ter morrido para protege-lo a ele e à sua mãe. Que a sua mãe deveria estar viva, ou pelo menos que ele devia estar morto também. Seria possível que o seu pai se sentisse culpado por ter sobrevivido enquanto a sua mãe tinha morrido?  
Vozes encheram a sua cabeça. A sua própria voz na sua mente sobrepôs-se a todas elas.  
- _Máthair_... _Máthair_... Mãe... Mãe...  
- Daqui a nada é dia 17...- comentou Kristine de repente – Daqui a pouco maisde uma hora...  
Christopher deu um salto.  
- Estamos em Março correcto? – perguntou.  
- Certo! – disse Ronald.  
- _DAMN!_ (Raios!)  
- Que foi? – perguntou Kristine.  
- Amanhã é dia de St. Patrick! Prometi ao meu pai que ia para casa e com isto das detenções nem a mala ainda fiz...  
- Meu, vais um dia para casa! Não uma semana... – comentou Ronald – não precisas de levar nada!  
- 'Tás louco? – perguntou Christopher- tenho que levar montes de coisas! É dia de ST. PATRICK!  
Ronald e Kristine olharam um para o outro. O que é que o dia de St. Patrick teria de tão importante? De repente ambos se lembraram. Christopher era irlandês. São Patrick era o padroeiro da Irlanda.  
- Deus! – comentou Christopher - Será que trouxe a minha T-shirt "Beija-me, sou irlandês"? O meu pai mata-me se eu me tiver esquecido dela!

Nota: A famosa frase "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" que o Christopher fala é uma das frases mais ditas no dia de São Patrick, é quase como um cumprimento, daí o pânico de Christopher em se ter esquecido da T-shirt. Seria como um rapaz se esquecer do cascole ou bandeira do seu clube em casa num dia de jogo do seu clube em que ele vai assitir!

* * *

Harry não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Ele conhecia aquele embrulho. Ele conhecia aquele embrulho bem demais.  
- Professor... – murmurou olhando para Dumbledore.  
- A vida Harry – comentou Dumbledore – dá muitas voltas... Em tempos buscas-te-a... Agora estou a dar-te a missão de a protegeres...  
Harry assentiu. Pegou no embrulho e olhando para Dumbledore comentou:  
- Digam o que disseram, Hogwarts continua a ser o lugar mais seguro...  
Dumbledore assentiu.  
- Ah e Harry, esta nossa conversa não pode sair daqui...  
- Sim, professor...  
Harry saiu do escritório. No bolso o embrulho queimava, tal como tinha queimado à tantos anos atrás.

* * *

Christopher avistou o seu pai ao longe, sorrindo correu para ele e disse assim que se chegou ao pé dele.  
- _Athair! Tá tart orm!_ Pai! Tenho sede!  
Patrick sorriu para o filho e disse sorrindo:  
- _Mac, an bhfuil tú ar meisce fós?_ Filho, já estás bêbado?  
Ambos riram e disseram ao mesmo tempo:  
- _Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh!_ Que a benção do dia de St. Patrick caia sobre ti!  
Christopher ia para falar com o pai quando uma voz feminina ouviu-se atrás deles:  
- _Mo cuisle!_ (Meu amol)  
O sotaque era péssimo. E a palavra estava mal pronunciada, mas quando Christopher viu os braços da avó abraçarem o pai percebeu o porquê do sotaque esquisito. Atrás da avó vinha o avô também ele com uma T-shirt parecida com a de Christopher e com um ar de pura saúde.  
Christopher _lad_ rapaz! – disse Richard sorrindo.  
- _Seanathair_ Avô – cumprimentou Christopher - _Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh_!  
Richard pareceu admirado. Como se não esperasse que Christopher falasse irlandês antigo, mas a sua admiração passou rapidamente e com um enorme sorriso Richard disse:  
- _Seanmac_ Neto, _beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh_!  
Madeleine olhou para eles de lado. Nunca conseguira aprender irlandês o suficiente para perceber as conversas ou entrar nelas. Conseguia dizer algumas palavras e sabia perfeitamente que o seu sotaque não era dos melhores, mas sabia que o filho não se importava.  
- _Máthair, Athair_ – disse Patrick - _Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig oraibh!  
_Madeleine assentiu com um gesto e Richard respondeu ao cumprimento do filho. Sem grande admiração Christopher viu uma caneca surgir na sua mão, o seu pai também tinha uma e o avô, que guardava a sua varinha rapidamente também tinha uma na mão. Cheias até ao topo, embora a de Christopher fosse leite com um toque leve de cerveja verde (Green Beer), as canecas eram o mais típico irlandês que havia.  
Olhando em redor Christopher via que praticamente todas as pessoas tinham um copo na mão. Até aos 10 anos só era permitido beber leite, dos 10 até aos 15, continuava-se a beber leite embora com um pouco de cerveja que ia aumentando conforme a idade. Dos 15 em diante era pura cerveja verde. Christopher conseguia ver grupos de rapazes de 15 anos celebrando a passagem para o copo cheio de cerveja, conseguia ver mães com os filhos ao colo com biberões que imitavam canecas cheias de leite, via avós bebendo e cantando. Aquela era a Irlanda que conhecia, a sua Irlanda. Sorrindo Richard elevou a caneca dizendo:  
_- May your glass be ever full. /May the roof over your head be always strong. / __And may you be in heaven / half an hour before the devil knows you're dead._ Que o teu copo esteja sempre cheio/ Que o telhado sobre a tua cabeça seja sempre forte./ E que estejas no céu / meia hora antes do demónio saber que morreste.  
Christopher e o pai elevaram as canecas dizem "_Sláinte_!" Saúde, quando acabou de beber a caneca, que tinha que ser bebida de uma vez, Christopher reparou que, como de costume, já estava cheia de novo. Desta vez, foi Patrick que elevou a caneca dizendo:  
- _May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, __and a smooth road all the way to your door_. Que tenhas palavras quentes numa tarde fria, uma lua cheia numa noite escura e um caminho "suave" até à porta de tua casa.  
- _Sláinte_! – disseram Richard e Christopher.  
Quando voltou a ver a sua caneca cheia Christopher soube que era a sua vez de dizer um brinde. Mas qual? Pensou durante um pouco em todos os brindes que tinha aprendido nas aulas de Irlandês antigo e por fim sorrindo decidiu-se por:  
- _May the lilt of Irish laughter /lighten every load./ May the mist of Irish magic/__shorten every road... / And may all your friends remember /all the favours you are owed!_ Que a força do riso irlandês / torne cada carga mais leve/ Que o místico da magia irlandesa / encurte cada estrada... / E que todos os teus amigos / Se lembrem dos favores que te devem!  
- _Maith thú lad!_ Muito bem dito rapaz! – comentou Richard antes de dizer em coro com Patrick - _Sláinte_!  
Quando acabou a sua terceira caneca Christopher reparou que como maior parte dos irlandeses que tinham ido à festa mágica irlandesa, o seu pai e o seu avó já estavam a ficar corados.  
- AH! – comentou Richard – educas-te o teu filho bem, _Mac_!  
- Obrigado, _Athair_! – respondeu Patrick puxando Christopher para si enquanto o despenteava – Isto uma vez nascido irlandês, sempre irlandês...  
- _Éireann go Brách!_ Irlanda para sempre! – arrematou Christopher.  
- Ora aí está uma grande verdade! – disse Richard e Christopher pode sentir a sua caneca a ficar pesada - _Éireann go Brách_!  
- _Éireann go Brách_! – disse em coro com o seu pai antes de tornar a beber.

* * *

Ronald estava deitado no sofá da sala comum pensando para si. Realmente as suas teorias em torno da pedra começavam a ganhar uma forma sólida. Alguém queria a pedra, e esse alguém estava disposto a tudo, inclusive matar, para a ter. Mas o que quereria essa pessoa? Vida eterna? Ouro? Onde estaria a pedra que tanto queria. Se fossem inteligentes, os Flamel já a teriam confiado a outra pessoa, alguém em quem eles confiassem, mas quem? E teriam mesmo confiado a pedra? Eles podiam ser estúpidos e ainda a ter!  
"Alguém" tinha morto o seu pai, tinha-o o morto apenas para saber se ele tinha a pedra ou não. Sentiu uma forte raiva a subir por si a cima, não teria sido mais fácil terem vasculhado a casa toda? Não, tinham que ter entrado a matar, e ter morto mesmo. Subitamente teve um pensamento louco. Quem senão as pessoas que tinham morto o seu pai lhe poderiam dizer quem era o "alguém" e porque é que este queria a pedra?  
Sabia onde eles estavam. Azakaban era a única prisão de feiticeiros do mundo. Mas, se ninguém se tinha invadido de lá, como poderia ele, um rapaz de onze anos entrar? Resmungou. Por vezes sonhava muito alto.  
Um som na lareira fê-lo dar um salto. Christopher saiu do fogo meio a cambalear e a cantar uma música irlandesa da qual Ronald apenas percebeu:  
- _If we only had old Irland over here..._ Se ao menos tivéssemos a velha Irlanda de volta...  
- Christopher, sentes-te bem? – perguntou Ronald.  
Christopher olhou em redor como se estivesse a tentar perceber onde estava.  
- Sim, Ronald, sinto-me bem... – respondeu – Muito alegre mas bem...  
- Alegre? – ironizou Ronald – aqui no meu país chama-se a isso outra coisa...  
- Bom, no meu chama-se alegre – comentou Christopher sentando-se – é o que dá ser-mos de países diferentes...  
Ronald sorriu abanando a cabeça ao de leve. Christopher espreguiçou-se e relembrando o dia que tinha passado na Irlanda comentou:  
- _Níl aon tintéan mar do thintéan féin..._ Não há lugar como a nossa casa...  
- Pois... Deve ser... – comentou Ronald sem perceber o que o amigo tinha dito.  
- Bom – disse Christopher levantando-se - _Oíche mhaith_! Boa Noite!  
- _Oix mait_ para ti também! – resmungou Ronald à medida que Christopher murmurava um "_Go raibh maith 'ad_" Obrigado subindo as escadas para o dormitório.  
Ronald ficou de novo sozinho com os seus pensamentos. E se um dia, ele se encontrasse frente a frente com as pessoas que tinham morto o seu pai? O que faria? Matá-las-ia tal como elas tinham morto o seu pai? O relógio da sala comum bateu a meia-noite. Ronald resmungou, a primeira aula da manhã seguinte era transfiguração, se a mãe sonhasse que ainda estava acordado aquela hora seria bonito. Não haveria poção que o salvasse.  
Aí bateu-lhe como um raio. Poções. Distinguir. Mãe. Tio Harry. Pedra Filosofal. Hangrid. Hangrid era a chave para todo o mistério! Só tinham que fazer com que ele falasse, com que ele os "lembrasse" da aventura que tinha vivido com a Pedra Filosofal. Era tão simples. Quis correr para contar a Christopher mas desistiu rapidamente. Alegre como o amigo estava o mais provável era dizer qualquer coisa em irlandês que ele não perceberia. Subiu as escadas a correr e escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho a correr. "Hangrid. Pedra. Falar. Rápido."

* * *

Estar ali em frente aquele espelho era como um sonho. Harry aproximou-se calmamente, sabia que jamais chegaria o dia em que olharia para o espelho e se veria como era. Sentia a falta de muita gente, desejava ter muita gente de volta. A imagem dos seus pais foi a primeira a aparecer, depois, lentamente ao pé de James apareceu a imagem de Sirius, por fim ao lado de Lily apareceu Jane.  
Harry sorriu. Os seus quatro anjos da guarda. Dentro do seu bolso o pacote parecia queimar cada vez com mais força. O rebordo do espelho também brilhava. Ambos se lembravam um do outro. Harry fez uma cara séria tinha uma missão a cumprir. No espelho, a mãe sua mão colocava a mão por cima do seu ombro, James afagava-lhe o cabelo, Sirius levantava o polegar como a incentivar e Jane sorria agarrando-lhe na mão.  
Suspirou. Existiam coisas que não se podiam mudar. A morte era uma delas. Voldmort tinha sido a prova disso. Ele tentara e durante muito tempo pensara que tinha enganado a morte mas no fim, no fim tal como toda a gente que matara, tinha partido para o outro lado.  
Sem saber porque sentiu-se a fechar a mão, como se assim pudesse apertar a mão de Jane uma última vez. Sentiu um calor, não olhou, sabia que não era real, mas queria pensar que sim, que de alguma maneira uma parte de Jane lhe estava nesse momento a dar a mão.  
Se Harry tivesse aberto os olhos, se tivesse olhado com atenção, ele teria visto que não estava enganado. Que ao seu lado estava Jane, o seu vestido azul flutuava, os pés flutuavam a poucos centímetros do chão, um par de asas ornamentava as suas costas. E a sua mão, a sua mão estava dada com a de Harry e o sorriso que Harry via no espelho nada mais que um reflexo da realidade.

* * *

No escuro da sala a Caçadora de Almas brilhou. Lançou-lhe um grunhido. Agora, onde é que estava o espelho? Andou calmamente pela exposição, passou as lanças que nunca erravam o alvo e as armaduras soldado. Passou a estante dos livros que gritavam e voltou ao ponto inicial. Subitamente reparou num cartaz afixado numa parede "Pede-se desculpa pelo incómodo, mas o Espelho de Ojesed foi retirado para manutenção".  
Sorriu. Retirado para manutenção? Mas é claro... que não! Sabia perfeitamente para onde o espelho tinha ido, tinham-no usado exactamente como da última vez, realmente aquela gente não sabia ser original. Seria possível que ainda estivesse por baixo do alçapão na sala do outro lado do corredor? Seria demasiado fácil!

* * *

- Não, é demasiado fácil... – comentou Christopher – como é possível que não nos tenhamos lembrado antes?  
- Fácil? – comentou Kristine – e se ele hoje não está... hmm... "normal"? E se ele hoje vê o Chris, o Rony ( HEI! – disse Ronald) e a Kristy? Como é que fazemos?  
- Fácil – disse Ronald – só temos que o fazer acreditar que não somos o Christopher, o Ronald e a Kristine... Fazemos uma cara assim – Ronald fez uma cara de desentendido fofa – "De quem é que estás a falar Hangrid? Nunca ouvi falar nesses três! Andam em Hogwarts?"...  
- OH! – resmungou Kristine – Para vocês é tudo tão fácil!  
- Eu acho que o Ronald está certo – comentou Christopher à medida que se aproximavam da cabana – afinal, embora seja errado aproveitarmo-nos da doença dele assim, temos que ver que é por uma boa causa...  
- Ei Kristine... – comentou Ronald à medida que se ouviam os passas pesados de Fang a correr dentro da casa – vamos morrer!  
Kristine deitou-lhe a língua de fora e Christopher preparou o seu melhor sorriso. Dentro do sobretudo tinha trazido o seu trevo da sorte. Tinha apenas 3 folhas mas mesmo assim costumava dar-lhe sorte e como diriam o seu avô e o seu pai "ser irlandês já era ser sortudo o suficiente".  
Hangrid abriu a porta rapidamente. Olhou para ele confusamente. Christopher e os outros conseguiram ver as dúvidas e os flashs a passarem pela mente de Hangrid. A sua mente estava a decidir que ano é que era e quem eram aqueles três alunos. Seria eles Harry, Ron e Hermione ou Christopher, Ronald e Kristine? Ao fim dum tempo Hangrid piscou os olhos e comentou:  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione! Que bom ver-vos, entrem, entrem!  
Christopher sorriu e se tivesse uma caneca, sem dúvida beberia ao facto de ser irlandês nesse exacto instante.

* * *

Duas horas e meia mais tarde, foi um Christopher, um Ronald e uma Kristine bastante atordoados que saíram da casa de Hangrid. Depois de dois grandes sustos em que Hangrid se tinha "lembrado" por segundos que eles não eram Harry, Ron e Hermione, e da história fantástica que eles tinham vivido as peças do puzzel tinham passado de um simples conjunto de 25 peças para crianças para um de 100 peças para adultos.  
Snape, a Pedra, Quirrel, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o Espelho de Ojesed, chaves voadores, campeonatos de Quidditch. Um mundo de informações se mexia dentro das suas cabeças.  
- Chris – disse Ronald – diz-me que trouxeste um pouco daquilo que te alegrou no outro dia...  
- Desculpa Ronald, mas Hogwarts tem uma barreira anti-álcool muito grande, no outro dia quis mandar uns bombons com álcool à minha avó para o aniversário dela e eles começaram a voar até ao gabinete do Filch!  
- Que sorte a nossa! – resmungou Ronald.  
- Mas podemos tentar um pouco de leite com mel! – arriscou Kristine.  
- Parece-me bem! – assentiu Christopher.  
Passado um bocado Ronald comentou:  
- Chris tens a certeza que eram com álcool e não com veneno?  
- Mais baixo Ronald, mais baixo! – comentou Christopher rindo – era suposto ninguém saber...

* * *

Corria. Era incrível a quantidade de exercício físico que fazia nos seus sonhos. Se tivesse um cartão de viagens provavelmente já teria milhas suficientes para visitar o Japão e voltar. Embora no sonho continuasse a correr sentiu-se a voltar na cama e ouviu-se resmungar. Odiava quando ficava assim, encravado entre a realidade e o sonho, costumava acontecer-lhe muito quando era mais pequeno mas à medida que crescia essas situações tinham-se tornado menos frequentes.  
Parou de correr quando encontrou o espelho. Era incrível como ele acabava sempre por aparecer nos seus sonhos. Aproximou-se lentamente. A mãe surgiu. O seu sorriso enorme. O sorriso que qualquer mãe poria quando o seu único filho voltava da escola e corria para os seus braços. Sorriu, gostava de ver a mãe, mesmo que em sonhos. Sabe-la ali tão perto dele fazia-o sentir-se bem.  
Mas hoje a mãe estava diferente, parecia querer dizer-lhe qualquer coisa. Embora não abrisse a boca Christopher percebia-o no seu olhar. Subitamente viu a mãe pegar no que parecia ser um livro e a atira-lo para longe. Ouviu um _splash_ como se o livro tivesse caído dentro de água. Em seguida viu a mãe pegar no que parecia ser uma pedra. Christopher soube que era a Pedra assim que a viu, a mãe sorriu e colocou a pedra no bolso do seu reflexo. Por fim Christopher viu a mãe pegar num pedaço de papel. E a estende-lo, a estende-lo a uma rapariga que apareceu do nada no reflexo.  
Era loira, de olhos azuis, tinha um andar sedutor. Christopher não precisou que ela viesse à luz para saber quem era. Era Danna Malfoy. Danna tinha um ar triste quando aceitou o papel que Jane lhe dava. Christopher quase jurou que ela tinha chorado quando Jane lhe tinha dado um beijo na testa. Danna abraçou Jane de repente. Christopher quis mexer-se mas aí apercebeu-se que estava muito longe, muito longe da mãe, muito longe de Danna, muito longe até de si.  
Não estava num sonho seu. Soube-o quando se sentiu novamente a mover na cama, tinha acontecido de novo. Resmungou, ouviu o barulho indistinto da sua voz ao longe. Em toda a sua vida só tinha tido aquela sensação cinco vezes, por cinco vezes entrara em sonhos que não eram seus. Agora tinha acontecido de novo...

* * *

Na sua cama Danna ressonava calmamente. Depois de ter passado um dia esgotante nas cozinhas, no qual tinha demorado mais de duas horas só para conseguir que o arroz saísse bem e tinha discutido com Nathalie porque esta tinha deixado queimar os bifes. A sua alma encontrava agora o famoso descanso dos justos.  
Mas embora parecesse serena no seu sonho Danna chorava. Olhou mais uma vez para o papel que tinha na mão. Ela sorria para ela, Jane era assim, um mar de sorrisos e todos eles sinceros.  
- Sê forte... Prometi-te que estaria aqui... E estou...  
Ouviu-se murmurar um "_xim_" acriançado. Levou a mão direita ao olho e limpou-o como uma criança. Em seguida juntou todas as suas forças e disse:  
- Sinto muito a tua falta... Gostava, gostava que não tivesses morrido...  
Jane sorriu. Danna pensou que talvez os mortos gostassem que lhes dissessem que preferiam que eles estivessem vivos. Mas então porque é que se sentia tão mal? Tinha enterrado, depois de muito meditar o papel nos terrenos da escola e agora Jane, Jane Bleue vinha o mais pessoalmente que podia devolver-lhe o papel e dar-lhe um raspanete em surdina.  
- Perdão...- ouviu-se murmurar – tentei quebrar a minha promessa...  
- Duvidas-te de ti... Também eu muitas vezes duvidei de mim... A dúvida é uma coisa natural – Danna sentiu o seu queixo ser levantado e os seus olhos encontraram os de Jane – mas Danna, tens que ser mais forte que a tua dúvida... Não fui perfeita, nem agora o sou, mas de uma coisa eu não me arrependo Danna, não me arrependo de te ter escolhido...  
- Mas eu errei!  
- E quem não erra? – perguntou Jane – Minha querida, errar é humano! E mesmo que não o queiras tu és humana e por isso erras e por isso amas...  
- Não! – disse Danna soltando-se de Jane – Jamais amarei! Jamais! O amor matou-te, matou-o! Eu vi o que o amor fez... – Jane sorriu tristemente – fogo que arde sem se ver uma ova, eu vi o amor levar-vos, vi-o fazer-vos colocarem-se em frente de cada Avadra Kedrava, vi-o fazer-vos sangrar, vi-o fazer-vos chorar... Vi com estes meus olhos, eu vi todo o mal que o amor é capaz de fazer... E por isso nunca o quero sentir...  
- Nunca digas nunca...  
- Nunca...- disse Danna chorando – Nunca!  
- Danna...  
- Sei o que queres fazer... Mandaste-o para Hogwarts de propósito... Mandaste o Christopher para vir atrás de mim com aqueles olhos verdes horrivelmente iguais aos teus... Mas não vais conseguir, nem tu, nem ele, nem ninguém... Serei mais forte que vocês todos juntos!  
Danna afastou-se de Jane. Ao fim de dez passos parou e sem se voltar para trás disse:  
- Cumprirei a minha promessa... Cumpra agora a sua...

* * *

Estava por toda a escola! Era de loucos! Já tinha arrancando mais de 20 posters mas eles continuavam a aparecer, parecia que por cada poster que arrancava nasciam dois. Conhecendo as Weasley sabia que era bem provável que assim fosse.  
Arrancou outro poster apenas para se deparar com outro corredor cheio deles. Furioso gritou:  
- GRANGER-WEASLEYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Danna estava deitada em cima da cama a fazer palavras cruzadas quando Nathalie entrou no dormitório feminino de Slytherin com o maior sorriso de felicidade que Danna jamais lhe havia visto.  
- Que se passou Nath?  
- Acabei de fazer a melhor compra da minha vida – comentou Nathalie – digo-te, esta tanga de sangues-puro e amantes de sangues de lama não terem nada para vender uns aos outros é puro lixo... Acabei de comprar às Granger-Weasley...  
- Nath? – perguntou Danna admirada – Tu compras-te alguma coisa às Granger-Weasley? – em seguida acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso- vais usar no meu irmão?  
- Não filha, elas já fizeram isso para mim...- disse Nathalie tirando um rolo enorme do bolso e subindo para cima da sua cama – Acho que o vou por aqui... Raios, se calhar devia mesmo ter comprado o "King sieze"...  
Admirada Danna viu Nathalie abrir um poster enorme. No poster estava uma fotografia de Lucius vestido com um chapéu de chefe e um avental de cozinha. Em baixo estava um rectângulo que dizia : "Empregado do Mês nas Cozinhas de Hogwarts". Em volta comentários de vários elfos: "Nunca vi ninguém cozinhar tão mal!" , "Eu pensava que era impossível alguém queimar ovos antes de os pôr na frigideira, afinal estava enganado", "Eu juro que se os ingredientes tivessem pernas fugiriam dele mais depressa do que nós daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!" e "Lá se vai outra panela inquebrável".  
Danna não sabia se devia rir ao chorar. A imagem de Lucius estática ia rodando conforme as pessoas liam os comentários dos elfos para ilustrar melhor o que estes diziam.  
- Ah! – comentou Nathalie – pensar que existem milhares de coisas desta espetadas por toda a escola... Até me faz sentir pena do teu irmão... Talvez não lhe pregue a tal partida de que o ameacei...  
Danna piscou os olhos admirada.  
- Pelo menos até à semana que vem...  
Danna suspirou de alívio.

* * *

Ronald passou um braço ao redor de cada gémea e juntou a sua face à delas. As gémeas riram. Concentrados num canto da biblioteca maior parte dos Gryffindor, que nesse dia tinha despachado as suas detenções a uma velocidade fenomenal, tinham um poster com a face de Lucius na mão.  
- Divinal! – comentou Cory.  
- Eu é que não quero estar contra vocês...- comentou Jack.  
- Demorou...- começou Heather.  
- Tivemos que subornar pessoal...- continuou Hermione.  
- Mas valeu a pena! – completou Ronald – Oh! Se valeu!  
Pouco tempo depois Christopher entrou na biblioteca. Também ele tinha um poster de Lucius na mão.  
- Ei! É verdade que cada vez que arrancamos um nascem dois? – perguntou às gémeas.  
- Na realidade nascem 2,3 segundo a média de natalidade...- confirmou Heather.  
- O que quer dizer que ao fim de 3 arrancados terão nascido mais ou menos 7 posters... – continuou Hermione.  
- Não me vou deitar sem pelo menos ter arracando mais uns cinco! – comentou Úrsula- tenho que mandar umas cópias para as minhas primas...  
- Se alguém quiser uma versão grande... Basta pedir... – disse rapidamente Hermione.  
- Temos disponível em vários tamanhos e cores... Cortesia da WWW – acresentou Heather.  
- Os bons e velhos Tios Fred e George... Não há ninguém como eles...  
- Respeitinho pela Fred ãh! – disse Heather puxando ao de leve a orelha de Ronald – ela que não te ouça, senão levas com metade do arsenal que ela transportar na altura...  
- E devo-te lembrar que não é pouco... – comentou Hermione.  
- Okis, okis... A Fred, é como os tios, mas também, é filha do Tio Fred e da Tia Angelina...  
- Tens uma prima chamada Fred? – perguntou Pilar curiosa – tinha a sensação que Fred era um nome masculino...  
- Catarina Frederica Jonshon-Weasley – disseram as gémeas em coro tirando cartolas imaginárias – grande mulher... Saiu de Hogwarts há pouco mais de três anos... Chamavam-lhe...  
- A Rainha de Hogwarts ...- comentou Sophie aparecendo – lembro-me dela... Um génio a pregar partidas... Ouvi dizer que se casou...  
- Vai casar...- corrigiram as gémeas – ainda não se sabe se para o ano se para daqui a dois anos...  
- Parece mentira... – comentou Sophie – foi votada a menos provável de se casar...  
- Bem – comentou Christopher – quando o amor bate à porta, bate à porta não há muito mais que se possa fazer não é?

* * *

- Então, a pedra já foi guardada uma vez em Hogwarts – disse Kristine colocando uma imagem da pedra sobre uma imagem de Hogwarts.  
Tinha sido uma ideia um pouco esquisita mas ocorrera-lhe ao ver Ronald a empilhar os seus cromos. Porque não fazer cromos das peças do seu puzzle e junta-las em cima do tapete. Assim talvez fosse mais fácil perceberem o seu problema e chegarem a uma conclusão.  
- Sabemos também que o "Trio Maravilha" esteve no caso... – disse Christopher colocando uma imagem de Harry, Ron e Hermione por baixo de Hogwarts e da Pedra.  
- Sabemos também que essa Pedra foi destruída... Ou pelo menos todos menos "alguém" pensavam que sim... – disse Ronald colocando uma cruz sobre a Pedra e um cromo branco que dizia "Alguém" perto de outra imagem da pedra.  
- Sabemos que "Alguém" achava que Jane Bleue ou Ron Weasley tinham a Pedra... – continuou Kristine colocando as imagens de Ron e Jane em baixo da imagem de "Alguém" e da Pedra.  
- E que por isso foram mortos...- continuou Ronald à medida que Christopher punha uma cruz sobre a imagem da sua mãe e Ron.  
- Sabemos também que "Alguém" continua ou recomeçou a busca da Pedra... – continuou Christopher colocando uma imagem dos Flamel ao pé do cromo de "Alguém".  
- E pela lógica se não voltou a atacar e se "não levou nada" é porque a Pedra já não está lá...- concluiu Kristine.  
- Por isso a Pedra está numa localização desconhecida...- concluiu Ronald.  
- Nem por isso...- disse Christopher pegando num cromo com a imagem de Finn McCool – os amigos, dos senhores que "trabalharam" para o "Alguém", andam a comentar sobre Hogwarts e a Pedra... E sabendo que a Pedra já esteve aqui, é de facto viável argumentar-mos que ela poderá estar cá de novo...  
- Não tinha pensado nisso... – resmungou Kristine – tem bastante lógica...  
- Pronto, digamos que ela está cá! Acham que "Alguém" virá atrás dela?  
- Ronald, se "Alguém" quase mata uma velhota indefesa e mata uma mãe e um pai, "Alguém" não vai parar por a Pedra estar aqui! – comentou Kristine.  
- A questão nem é tanto essa, será que ela está bem aqui? E está aqui onde? Quem é que a está a guardar? – perguntou Christopher.  
- Da primeira vez o director pediu a todos os professores para ajudarem... Acham que fez o mesmo?  
- Para quê Kristine? – resmungou Ronald – para outros estudantes do primeiro ano passarem pelas armadilhas todas?  
- Bingo! Desta vez ele deve ter pedido a alguém que a escondesse num sítio a que fosse difícil ter acesso, a alguém que já tivesse alguma experiência com a pedra...  
- Chris, estás a pensar no Prof. Potter?  
- Nem mais, nem menos Kristine...  
- O Tio Harry? – perguntou Ronald admirado – porque não a minha mãe?  
- Sem ofensa Ronald, mas um Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas parece-me mais indicado que uma Professora de Transfiguração...- comentou Christopher.  
- Até porque – continuou Kristine vendo a cara semi-ofendida de Ronald – se a Pedra pudesse ser transfigurada não precisava de ser trazida para cá... Os Flamel podiam ter ficado com ela, transformavam-na num sapato ou num relógio de bolso e andavam sempre com ela...  
Ronald teve que admitir a derrota. Era verdade se a pedra pudesse ter sido transfigurada sem dúvida que o teria sido.  
- Acham que "Alguém" vai atacar? – perguntou Christopher – para que é que ele quer a Pedra? Acham possível que ele queira a pedra para trazer esse tal Lord qualquer coisa de volta? Ele pode voltar?  
- Não! – disse Ronald rapidamente – disso tenho eu a certeza! Os meus pais e o Tio Harry fizeram questão de ter a certeza que isso não acontecia...  
- Mas ele pode tentar ser o novo Lord... Imaginem, seguiu as pisadas dele e agora acha que pode fazer muito melhor... O único feiticeiro que lhe podia fazer frente, está casado e com dois filhos, bastante vulnerável, o teu pai Ronald ele já matou, a tua mãe não me parece forte o suficiente... A mãe do Chris também foi morta...  
Ronald resmungou. Christopher pensou para si durante algum tempo. Tinha lógica. Tinha muita lógica.  
- Acham que se dissermos à minha mãe ela nos ajuda?  
- Claro Ronald- comentou Christopher – depois de nos obrigar a limpar os jardins de Hogwarts por termos andado a mexer onde não devíamos sem dúvida que ela nos leva até à pedra para mostrar como ela está bem segura!  
- Vais-me dizer que o Tio Harry nos leva até lá?  
- E se o "Alguém" já estiver dentro de Hogwarts à procura da pedra? – perguntou Kristine.  
- Então temos que lá chegar antes dele... Porque uma coisa é certa, se ele não voltou a atacar os Flamel é porque sabe que eles não tem a pedra, agora, se ele já sabe que ela está em Hogwarts ou não será apenas uma questão de tempo e lógica... Se nós com onze anos conseguimos descobrir, ele que sem dúvida é mais velho não terá tantos problemas...  
Ronald e Kristine assentiram.  
- Quando achas que ele atacará? – perguntou Kristine.  
- Quando a escola estiver mais vunerável...- respondeu Ronald – de noite quase de certeza...  
- Numa noite em que o Prof. Potter não esteja porque foi ele que escondeu a Pedra... Pelo menos achamos que sim... – continuou Christopher – E logo, apenas ele sabe onde ela está e como chegar a ela...  
- Mas o Prof. Potter não vai deixar a escola assim de repente vai? – perguntou Kristine com a sua voz de "Vamos morrer!".  
- Nunca se sabe... – respondeu Ronald.  
- Mas ele vai saber... – argumentou Christopher – alguém que mata duas pessoas, espera 11 anos, ataca outra pessoa e descobre onde aquilo que procura está, há de estar minimamente informado sobre quando o Prof. Potter vai sair da escola e onde vai... E mais, quanto tempo vai demorar...

**Fim do capítulo XVII**

**N.A: **Comentários são sempre bem vindos. Bjs


	24. A Noite em que o galo não cantou 1

**N.A:** Mais um fantástico capítulo. Boas Novas, o Chris 1 já está acabado e já comecei a trabalhar na sua sequela. o) Espero que gostem. O Final está a 2capítulos daqui oD

**Dedicatória :** Para a OwllEyes, porque foi graças a ela que me lembrei que tinha que fazer o upload do capítulo o) E também para a Luísa, porque é uma pessoa muito querida que não tem o reconhecimento que merece o)

* * *

"Venho de além do vale e do pomar  
Venho de ao pé da malva e do jasmim  
Venho da erva que ondula como o mar  
Venho do meio do sol venho a brilhar..."  
_Venho de Além do Vale e do Pomar_,  
Luísa Barreto "_Pelo Caminho das Fadas_"

**Capítulo XXIII  
****A noite em que o galo não cantou 1**

Christopher suspirou fundo. Não era assim tão difícil, só tinha que chegar ao pé do Prof. Potter e perguntar-lhe se ele ia sair da escola ou não e quando ia sair sem tentar dar nas vistas. O que claro, tornava tudo mais complicado. Além do mais o Prof. Potter tinha uns olhos verdes que não o deixavam mentir e Christopher tinha a certeza que se mentisse o Prof. Potter sabê-lo-ia.  
Aproximou-se da mesa do Prof., que assobiava baixinho para si enquanto corrigia exames do 5º ano, e era para falar quando ouviu:  
- Diz-me Christopher sabes como se faz para afastar um Dementor?  
- Não Professor! – respondeu Christopher.  
Harry levantou a face do teste e sorrindo comentou: - Pensas em algo que te é muito querido, pensas nisso com todo o teu ser e dizes _Expecto Patronus_.  
Christopher viu um veado prateado surgir atrás de si. E reparou que o Prof. Potter tinha feito o feitiço. O veado era imponente e sem saber muito bem porquê Christopher achou-o mesmo a cara do Prof. Potter.  
- Os veados são os reis da floresta... Não são, Professor Potter?  
- Isso Christopher – comentou Harry voltando aos seus testes- já é fora dos meus domínios.  
- É muito difícil fazer um Patronus? – questionou Christopher.  
- É considerado magia de nível 8.  
- Aposto que o conseguiu fazer antes disso... – disse Christopher sorrindo um pouco de graxa nunca tinha ficado mal a ninguém.  
Entretido a ver os exames Harry nem reparou na bajulação que estava a sofrer e comentou:  
- Realmente... Consegui fazer o meu primeiro no meu terceiro ano... Afastou um lago cheinho de dementors – Harry sorriu malevolamente – ainda hoje me rio ao lembrar-me das caras de espanto daqueles sugadores de alegria.  
Christopher sorriu. Ia para abrir a boca quando a rapariga do quadro lhe sorriu e disse adeus. Disse-lhe adeus também e subitamente viu-a espreitar para cima da secretária e apontar. Aproveitou o facto do Prof. Potter se ter inclinado sobre um exame com uma letra horrível para espreitar discretamente o papel para o qual parecia que a rapariga estava a apontar.  
Era amarelado e devia ser mais ou menos do tamanho de uma folha de papel A4. Ler de pernas para o ar nunca tinha sido a especialidade de Christopher mas ao fim de algum tempo percebeu algumas palavras. Jogo. Beneficência. Convida-mos. Dia 4 de Maio. 19h. Seguido. Jantar. Festa. Dança.  
O Prof. Potter resmungou entre dentes um palavrão sobre a letra e pousou o exame. Massajou os olhos e perguntou a Christopher:  
- Bem o que me querias?  
Christopher sentiu-se estúpido. Já sabia o que queria. O que iria perguntar. A rapariga do quadro disse-lhe adeus. Christopher respondeu ao aceno. Harry voltou-se curioso e riu.  
- Ah, vieste "namorar" aqui a fotografia?  
- Oh vá lá Professor – brincou Christopher- tem que admitir que ela é muito bonita.  
- Verdade, só não o digas à minha esposa.  
Christopher riu e assentiu. Tirou a varinha e comentou:  
- _Expecto Patronus_?  
Harry assentiu. Christopher concentrou-se mas como seria de esperar nada aconteceu. Harry sorriu paternalmente e comentou:  
- Vamos começar pelas bases sim?  
- Parece-me bem... Mas é sempre bom estar prevenido.  
- Estás a pensar em ir para alguma guerra Christopher? – perguntou Harry – Voldemort já foi derrotado à muito tempo... Antes de tu nasceres já ele tinha deixado este mundo.  
Christopher assentiu mas sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar:  
- Professor... Acha que alguém poderia... Sei lá... Tentar seguir as suas pisadas?  
Harry fez uma cara séria.  
- Não sei o que é que te andaram a contar Christopher, mas uma coisa eu te prometo: se alguém tentar seguir as pisadas do Mister Voldie, eu estarei aqui à espera.  
Christopher assentiu e dizendo um rápido adeus saiu da sala. Harry voltou-se para o quadro. Sentada na neve Jane fazia um boneco de neve entretida. Pela janela aberta entrou uma doce brisa primaveril.  
Tudo estava bem no mundo. Então porque é que sentia todos os seus sentidos em alerta máximo como se pudesse ser atacado a qualquer instante?

* * *

Ginny já tinha visto muita coisa na sua vida. Isso costumava acontecer quando se era a mais nova de sete irmãos e quando se namorava um herói. As pessoas acabavam sempre por ver muitas coisas. É a vida. Mas estar a ver Draco Malfoy sentado numa cadeira à sua frente, e a trata-la como igual, era algo que ela não se sentia preparada para ver. Quanto mais para viver!  
Mas era a cena que se desenrolava em frente dos seus olhos. Galante como sempre, com o seu cabelo loiro brilhante e olhos azuis turquesa, mantos da mais fina qualidade. Draco Malfoy mostrava-se em todo o seu esplendor.  
- ... E por isso, estou bastante preocupado com a minha filha.  
- Deixe-me ver se percebo... Está preocupado com a sua filha, porque ela apanhou uma detenção?  
- Por amor a Merlin Weasley... Andamos juntos na escola.  
- **Potter**. E estou num local de serviço se é que lho posso relembrar.  
Draco rolou os olhos. Ginny por seu lado estava a começar a sentir-se mal, muito mal. Um Malfoy estava, queria, trata-la em pé de igualdade. Algo não estava bem.  
- Bom, é que a Danna sempre foi a melhor, a menina certinha, passou o primeiro sem uma única vez ter tido uma detenção... E agora isto…  
- Como bem sabe Sr. Malfoy, "_isto_" como lhe chama, foi uma luta de refeitório que levou mais de dez alunos à enfermaria por uma semana, desrespeitou uma ordem directa do Prof. Potter e partiu duas costelas à Kristine Shakespeare… - esclareceu Ginny.  
Draco respondeu rapidamente:  
- Treinou magia fora da sala comum, não ouviu o Potter e atacou uma sangue de lama… Cá para mim parece-me que finalmente entrou nos eixos, devia ser congratulada não posta de detenção…  
- Nem todos pensamos dessa maneira Sr. Malfoy – cuspiu Ginny irritada.  
Draco sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Ginny ajeitou uns papéis.  
- Reparei que o filho do Potter já tem idade para andar em Hogwarts… Uma vergonha… Em pequeno disfarçava agora não percebo porque é que ainda assina com Bleue e não Potter…  
- _Cala-te_! – sibilou Ginny.  
- Por amor a Morgana Weasley até um cego vê as semelhanças! A face, os amigos, até os óculos! Sim, porque até os estúpidos óculos fundo-de-garrafa ele usa, a diferença é que o suposto "_pai_" lhe compra novos e ele assim não tem que os colar com fita-cola! Que queres mais? Uma cicatriz estampada na testa dele?  
- **Cala-te**! – ordenou Ginny.  
- A verdade dói Weasley…  
- Já lhe disse que me chamo **Potter**… - argumentou Ginny tentando recuperar alguma seriedade.  
- Weasley, Potter… A verdade é que foste traída e a melhor prova disso passeia-se pelos corredores da escola em que trabalhas… Ouvi dizer que o paizinho o foi buscar à escola irlandesa… Já não devia suportar estar longe dele…  
- Ou te calas ou eu juro que te amaldiçoo!  
- Amaldiçoas-me por dizer a verdade Weasley? – gozou Draco- por favor! Olha para ti! Melhor! Olha para ele! Aposto que o Potter nunca assumiu a paternidade porque não quis que como ele o filho chorasse pelos corredores a sua morte, não teve tanta sorte foi com a mãe, aposto que tal como a do Potter, quando olhou para o seu filho e viu aqueles olhos verdes que nem um sapo cozido se matou de livre vontade! Aposto que se atirou de bom grado para a frente do _Avadra Kedrava_, teve uma saída honrosa e agora o filho vai ficar toda a vida a chorá-la e com remorsos…  
Ginny não reagia. Estava tão absorvida pelas palavras de Draco que nem reparou que este se tinha levantado e continuado o seu discurso.  
- ... Eu sinceramente não sei por mais quanto tempo vocês vão querer esconder a verdade do sapo de quatro-olhos, ele não é parvo, afinal se se conseguiu defender dos ataques do meu filho lento pelo menos não é, além do mais deve ter a mesma mania do pai, de meter o nariz onde não é chamado... E depois, qualquer pessoa pode deixar escapar alguma coisa.  
Ginny parecia realmente perdida nos seus pensamentos. Draco aproximou-se por trás dela e disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
- E tu Weasley? Eu sei que eras pobre mas não sabia que era tanto que tivesses de implorar ao Potter para ele te casar contigo… Eu bem sei que ele tem algum dinheiro... Mas é só isso que queres Weasley? – Draco tocou levemente no braço de Ginny e fez as pontas dos seus dedos roçarem por ele acima – Porque não lhe dás um pouco do veneno dele… Ele goza contigo na frente de todos, até do pobre do Bleue cujo único pecado foi ter gostado da mesma mulher que o Potter… Porque é que não dás uma facadinha no casamento?  
Ginny sentia a sua pele toda arrepiada. Ter um loiro sexy a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido palavras sobre adultério estava a mexer com ela. Pôs-se muito séria e disse numa voz de comando com a pouca força que lhe restava:  
- **Sai**!  
Draco sorriu e tornou a sussurrar:  
- Tens a certeza?  
- _Fora Malfoy_!  
Draco ia para abrir a boca mas nesse instante a porta abriu-se.  
- Ouviste a minha esposa Malfoy! **Sai**! Ou queres que te indique o caminho?  
Draco olhou para Harry, este estava de varinha em punho e não parecia muito satisfeito. Draco afastou-se de Ginny e riu caminhando até Harry, quando chegou ao lado deste parou e comentou:  
- Fracamente Potter achas que realmente eu quereria alguma coisa com uma "_Amante de Sangues de Lama_"?  
Harry rangeu os dentes.  
- Se eu quisesse alguma coisa – sibilou Draco – seria com a Jane Harry… Mas é claro ela estava muito ocupada contigo… E sabe-se lá mais com quem…  
- Saí Malfoy ou eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meus actos…  
- Mas que gentil Prof. Potter – gozou Draco – Voltarei a visitá-la Psicóloga, o estado da minha filha realmente preocupa-me…  
Com isto, Draco saiu do consultório. Ginny suspirou e caiu na cadeira. Harry caminhou até ela:  
- Amor? Estás bem? – Ginny não respondeu continuava pensativa - Ele tocou-te? – Ginny colocou a mão sobre os lábios, Harry abriu os olhos em choque - Aquele filho-da... - pegou na varinha e preparou-se para sair da sala - eu vou…  
- Deixa estar Harry – tranquilizou Ginny – ele não me fez nada… - Harry levantou o sobrolho, Ginny irritou-se um pouco - Além do mais não sou nenhuma dama em perigo sabe-lo bem…

* * *

- **Mas isso é daqui a duas semanas**! – Kristine praticamente gritou.  
Toda a gente na mesa de Gryffindor e alguns Ravenclaw olharam de lado para Kristine durante alguns instantes antes de retomarem as suas conversas. Ronald bateu palmas baixinho e comentou:  
- Bravo Kristine! A tua descrição surpreende-me!  
Kristine deitou-lhe a língua de fora, Ronald respondeu-lhe na mesma moeda, em seguida ambos olharam para Christopher que parecia concentrado.  
- Ei, Chris …- começou Ronald – é só um convite… Não quer dizer que o Tio Harry realmente vá… Ele passa a vida a ser convidado para essas coisas de beneficência, é como a minha mãe...E olha que ela não vai nem a metade das festas…  
- Mas – começou Kristine – e se o Prof. Potter resolver ir? Nada o impede, ele não sabe o que pode vir…  
- Podes dizer-lhe… - arriscou Ronald.  
- O Prof. Potter não vai acreditar… - respondeu Christopher – eu "sugeri" ao de leve essa hipótese e não fosse o assunto tão sério ele ter-se-ia rido na minha cara sem dúvida…  
Kristine assentiu enquanto Ronald resmungou algo que soou a "_Eu bem que disse que eles o tinham arrumado de vez_!". Christopher tentou pensar mas o barulho do refeitório era ensurdecedor.  
- Vou dar uma volta…- disse levantando-se.  
- Não lanchas? – perguntou Kristine preocupada.  
- Estou sem fome…  
- Mais fica! – disse Ronald atirando-se às bolachas com um sorriso enorme.  
Christopher deitou-se sobre as telhas da torre de Gryffindor. Era incrível o que um simples _Wingardium Leviosa_ bem feito era capaz de fazer. Espreguiçou-se ao sol e cruzou os braços por baixo da cabeça.  
Por segundos tentou esquecer tudo. "Alguém", o Prof. Potter, o pai, os amigos. Tentou imaginar que estava de novo na Irlanda, que estava deitado no pátio da sua escola primária. E tentou imaginar que daí a nada, uma pessoa que ele conhecia muito bem ia voltar a esquina do pavilhão verde e gritar em plenos pulmões:  
- CHRISTOPHER! SENTI SAUDADES TUAS!

* * *

Hermione massajou a testa. Tirou os óculos, que apenas usava para ler, e massajou os olhos também. Olhou para o relógio, eram quase duas da manhã e ainda não tinha acabado de ver os pontos que teria de entregar no dia a seguir. Resmungou. Em seguida calou-se.  
O silêncio do seu quarto de professora invadiu-a. Tinha perdido o hábito, nunca ganho aliás, de dormir sozinha. Dormira sempre com alguém em casa, com alguém no dormitório, com alguém ao seu lado na cama. Aquele silêncio sem o respirar ritmado das gémeas e o roncar ofensivo de Ronald estava a matá-la.  
Levantou-se e decidiu ir ver dos seus filhos. Sabia que não o devia fazer, afinal já eram crescidos, mas estava a precisar de os ver, de lhes ajeitar os cobertores e sentir que ainda era precisa para alguma coisa.  
Seguiu pé ante pé para fora da zona dos professores e caminhou em direcção à Torre de Gryffindor. Deu à Dama Gorda a palavra secreta o que a fez resmungar, comentando algo sobre os tempos em que Hermione era estudante. Primeiro foi ver as gémeas.  
A cama destas era enorme. Dormiam juntas numa cama de casal para poupar espaço no quarto que estava cheio. Cinco raparigas num único ano era mais do que aquilo a que Hogwarts se tinha habituado. Como faziam desde pequenas estavam voltadas para o interior da cama, voltadas uma para a outra. As mãos juntas em cima das almofadas, pareciam dois anjos. Hermione sorriu e ajeitou algumas madeixas do cabelo de Heather que lhe tinha caído sobre a face. No seu sono Heather sorriu e passou a mão pelo nariz.  
Ronald tinha a sua cama virada de pernas para o ar. Tinha dado tantas voltas que tinha os pés para o lado da cabeça e a cabeça no local dos pés. Christopher na cama ao lado tinha atirado o lençol para ao lado, fazendo com que este caísse no chão ao lado dos de Ronald. Subitamente começou à procura dos lençóis com as mãos, estava a ficar com frio.  
Hermione entrou nessa altura. Vendo Christopher à procura dos lençóis tapou-o. Christopher sorriu e continuou o seu sonho, Hermione sorriu, com o tempo tinha-se tornando num coração mole. Em seguida voltou-se para Ronald.  
Pegou na sua varinha e elevou-o no ar. Perdido no seu mundo de sonhos Ronald não deu por nada. Hermione rodou-o, pousou-o na posição correcta e puxou os lençóis. Ronald resmungou um pouco e agarrou-se com mais força à almofada interrompendo por segundos o seu ressonar. Hermione ajeitou os lençóis com firmeza e prendeu-os debaixo da cama, sem se aperceber que do outro lado da cama, um homem ruivo, bastante parecido com Ronald a ajudava, imitando os seus movimentos.  
Quando terminou, Hermione já se tinha esquecido que estava em Hogwarts, sentou-se na beira da cama do filho e passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos. Ronald abriu um olho esforçadamente.  
- Mãe? – perguntou – está tudo bem?  
- Está filho… - respondeu Hermione.  
- O que estás aqui a fazer?  
- Tinha saudades tuas…  
Ronald sorriu e abraçou a mãe deixando a cabeça cair em cima do seu colo. Em seguida voltou a adormecer. Hermione sentiu lágrimas a nascerem-lhe nos olhos. Passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos de Ronald e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Lá fora uma coruja piou e os testes desapareceram por completo da cabeça de Hermione.

* * *

- Amor? – chamou Harry entrando no quarto.  
Ginny não estava lá.  
- Sim? – ouviu-se Ginny a perguntar da casa de banho enquanto provavelmente secava o cabelo com a toalha visto que humidade invadia o quarto dando a noção que alguém tinha tomado banho à pouco tempo.  
O quarto estava meio virado do avesso. As coisas de Ginny estavam espalhadas em cima da cama e em cima desta Arthur divertia-se a usar os batons da mãe para pintar um desenho. Harry sorriu e perguntou a Ginny:  
- A coruja que tem de levar a resposta sobre aquele jantar já veio… Vamos ou não?  
- Temos que ir? – resmungou Ginny da casa de banho.  
- Ainda não fomos a nenhuma este ano… - disse Harry dando ao filho um lápis de olhos roxo para ele pintar a armadura do rapaz do desenho – já sabemos que temos que ir a cinco pelos menos…  
- Sei, sei… maldito _bem parecer_!  
Harry sentou-se ao lado do filho que pintava bastante entusiasmado. Arthur estava divertidíssimo a pintar um sonho que tivera nessa noite. Era adulto, e tinha derrotado sozinho um feiticeiro negro muito forte e depois tinha ido comer muitos doces para celebrar.  
- Querido?  
- Hmm? – perguntou Harry pegando num pó azul e ajudando o filho a pintar o céu.  
- O Arthur não está a fazer das dele? É que está muito calado para o meu gosto…  
Harry olhou para Arthur. Estava sujo da maquilhagem, a cama estava toda manchada, o desenho não era nenhum Picasso e o sorriso que ostentava era sem dúvida maior que o mundo.  
- Não amor… - respondeu Harry e acrescentou num tom mais baixo– está simplesmente a ser ele mesmo…  
- 'Cabei… - comentou Arthur sorrindo.

* * *

Patrick coçou a cabeça bocejando. Em seguida aqueceu as articulações com alguns exercícios e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para o relógio, eram quase sete da manhã, tinha que se despachar para estar no ringue às oito. Sorriu, se ainda vivesse na Irlanda por esta altura estaria a desesperar, e se não chegasse ao emprego a tempo? O patrão podia tirá-lo da empresa!  
Como o tempo voava. Abriu a porta da cozinha que dava para o exterior e saiu. Sentou-se no alpendre a admirar a vista por uns instantes. O sol, já nascido a algumas horas, continuava o seu caminho pelo horizonte. O orvalho descansava nas flores e foi então que Patrick reparou.  
Reparou que as Damas da Noite tinham aberto. Estavam mais lindas do que nunca, dez anos sem cuidados tinham-lhes dado uma beleza selvagem inigualável. Saiu para o jardim para as apreciar. As pétalas tinham aberto suavemente e as gotas de orvalho pareciam estrelas sobre a cor negra das pétalas. O verde das folhas, os espinhos nascidos com o tempo. A magnificência. Patrick sabia que nenhuma florista teria uma Dama da Noite igual aquelas. O vento soprou ao de leve e Patrick pode jurar ouvir a voz de Jane cantar algures de mansinho, a canção que cantava sempre que tomava conta das suas flores preferidas.  
- "_Venho de além do vale e do pomar / Venho de ao pé damalva e do jasmim.._"

* * *

- Falta uma semana! Uma!  
A voz de Kristine invadiu uma sala comum meio vazia. Eram dez da noite e Christopher estava, juntamente com os seus amigos, a acabar um ensaio para Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Christopher suspirou, só precisava de mais 2cm, só mais 2.  
- Kristine relaxa! – comentou Christopher.  
- Relaxar? – reclamou Ronald – ela que se cale! Eu juro Kristine enervas mais como relógio do que quando dizes a frase "Vamos Morrer…  
- Também não é preciso seres assim… - disse Kristine magoada.  
- Eu sei! – disse Ronald vendo o olhar de censura de Christopher – mas, vamos a ver… Eu sei perfeitamente que falta uma semana! Também conto os dias…  
- Já sabemos se o Prof. Potter vai? – perguntou Kristine a Christopher.  
- Não olhes para mim! – resmungou Christopher – eu não faço parte da família dele!  
Kristine olhou para Ronald, este encolheu os ombros e comentou:  
- Ei! Eu sou apenas sobrinho por casamento!  
- Sempre é melhor que nada… - argumentou Christopher.  
- Bem, mas tu Chris podes ser…  
Christopher parou de escrever subitamente. Kristine olhou horrorizada de Ronald para Christopher e por segundos Ronald quis se enterrar. Não o tinha dito por mal, mas depois de tanto tempo a ouvir Lucius gozar, depois de todos os mexericos e porque realmente tinha que se render à evidência que Christopher conseguia por vezes ser a cara do seu tio, a frase "mágica" tinha acabado por escorregar da sua boca.  
Christopher começou a arrumar as suas coisas.  
- Chris não foi por mal! – desculpou-se Ronald rapidamente – sabes que eu não acredito nisso…  
- Chris… - começou Kristine – sabes que o Ronald é impulsivo…  
Christopher olhou para os seus amigos. Na sua face podia ver-se raiva, tristeza e dor.  
- Pensam que por vezes eu não penso o mesmo? Porquê? Como? Porque é que toda a gente tem tanta certeza que eu sou filho do Prof. Potter? Como é que sou tão parecido com ele? Eu penso nisso! EU PENSO!  
Christopher deixou cair as suas coisas em cima da mesa.  
- Eu gosto de tanto de ser quem sou… De ser Irlandês, de ter crescido na Irlanda… Do meu pai, da minha mãe, dos meus amigos irlandeses… Gosto… Cresci assim, foi assim que me ensinaram, é tudo o que tenho… - Christopher sorriu tristemente – por isso por vezes também penso que não quero saber…  
Ronald e Kristine entreolharam-se.  
- Já viram o que é acordarem um dia e descobrirem que tudo aquilo que sempre souberam, tudo aquilo que sabiam de vosso… Era mentira… Uma grande e bonita mentira e que na realidade vocês eram filhos de outro homem, tinham outra nacionalidade, deviam ter outros amigos, outra maneira de pensar… Que no fundo toda a vossa vida tinha sido uma peça de teatro em que tinham fingido ser outra pessoa… E o pior? Tinham sofrido na pele o que essa pessoa tinha sofrido, tinham chorado as suas lágrimas, tinham amado os seus amigos… Tinham vivido a vida de uma pessoa que não existe em vez de viverem a vossa…. – Christopher olhou pela janela, lá fora as estrelas brilhavam – tudo aquilo em que acreditam… Tudo mentira… E vocês só se apercebem disso, por que um dia o pano fechou mais cedo…  
Kristine sorriu e por segundos Christopher não a viu. Viu algo para lá dela, viu o país que sempre tinha amado, viu a verde Irlanda, viu as canecas no ar, viu os abraços dos chatos dos vizinhos. Viu a sua escola de paredes coloridas, viu o pavilhão verde e a voz que saiu da boca de Kristine, a pessoa que ocupou o lugar de Kristine, era alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Alguém que disse:  
- _Christopher, o teu passado ninguém to pode tirar… E o teu futuro és tu que o escreves… Ninguém controla a tua vida, ninguém te põem barreiras só tu…  
_- Eu sou irlandês… - disse Christopher não para Kristine mas para a pessoa que via na sua mente – nasci irlandês, morrerei irlandês… Nasci Bleue e Bleue morrerei porque Bleue é o único nome que conheço… Tenho de confiar no meu pai... Se ele diz que sou filho dele, eu sou filho dele… Ele ainda ama a minha mãe… E além do mais como há quem fale mal da minha mãe há quem fale bem. E uma coisa eu sei… Ela não faria uma coisa dessas com o meu pai. Comigo. Connosco - Christopher sorriu e comentou – Que mania a tua de seres cavaleira andante…  
Kristine e Ronald tornaram a olhar-se e sorrindo Christopher subiu para o dormitório. Ao seu lado Jane sorria, tinha estado ao lado do filho durante toda a conversa mas nem uma única vez tinha interferido. A dor no coração de Christopher era enorme e poderia nunca chegar a sarar, ela sabia que o filho precisava de deitar tudo cá para fora. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhou para o céu e disse:  
- Obrigada meu Deus… Pelo filho que tenho… - Jane olhou para Christopher que se preparava para se deitar – Por vezes, nem sei se o mereço…

* * *

- Mas porque é que eu tenho que ir? – queixou-se Ronald à medida que a mãe lhe fazia o nó da gravata.  
- Porque – explicou Hermione – o convite foi dirigido aos Granger-Weasley, não à Miss Hermione Granger-Weasley…  
- Sim, minorca senão íamos só eu e a mãe – brincou Hermione.  
Heather rolou os olhos e Hermione não resistiu a saltar para cima da irmã e dar-lhe um abraço. Como sempre acontecia, Heather deixou a sua birra e saltou para cima da irmã começando a fazer-lhe cócegas.  
- Meninas… - chamou Hermione – daqui a nada estragam os vestidos…  
Heather e Hermione puseram-se direitas. Discretamente Heather deu um encontrão a Hermione, Hermione respondeu com outro, Heather retaliou e antes de Hermione Mãe o poder impedir, as Gémeas corriam pela casa brincando à apanhada.  
Ronald abanou a cabeça e olhou-se ao espelho. A mãe tinha-os avisado à pouco mais de um dia que iam com o Tio Harry ao jogo de beneficência pois também tinham sido convidados. Não seria assim tão mau porque Lily e Arthur também iam, assim como a Tia Ginny. Mas Ronald sabia que não podia haver pior dia para ser afastado de Hogwarts. Seria naquela noite que "Alguém" atacaria. Christopher e Kristine estavam por sua conta e na cabeça de Ronald isso era a mesma coisa que dizer que Christopher estaria sozinho, visto que Kristine provavelmente desataria a gritar "_Vamos Morrer_!" e agarrar-se-ia a Christopher.  
- Que se passa Rony? – perguntou Hermione ao filho.  
- Nada mãe! – respondeu Ronald – acho que o laço está um pouco apertado…  
Hermione olhou para o filho arreliada.  
- Ronald Granger-Weasley, estás de gravata!  
- Ãh? – perguntou Ronald e olhou para baixo, riu nervosamente e comentou – olha, pois estou! Deve ser por isso, estou mais habituado aos laços…  
- Já está na altura de usares uma gravata já és um homenzinho…  
- _Uuuuuhhhh_ – disseram as gémeas aparecendo– o maninho já usa gravata…  
Ronald deitou-lhes a língua de fora, as Gémeas responderam na mesma moeda.  
- Vá lá meninos…- ralhou Hermione à medida que Ronald levava as mãos à cara para fazer uma careta mais ilustrativa.

* * *

Christopher estava sentado em cima do seu edredão com as pernas cruzadas. Não tinha posto o pijama, simplesmente tinha subido para evitar que algum elfo doméstico o visse.  
Tinha chegado a grande noite, a noite em que "Alguém" sem dúvida viria a Hogwarts buscar a pedra. Maldição, e das fortes, daquelas bem irlandesas. Que má altura para a Prof. Granger se ter lembrado de levar os filhos à festa de beneficência.  
Quando as onze horas bateram Christopher levantou-se da cama. Onze horas era a hora em que tudo parava em Hogwarts, até os elfos iam dormir a essa hora. Devia ser portanto a hora a que "Alguém" atacaria. Abriu a porta do dormitório tentando não acordar Cory e Ned e desceu as escadas até à sala comum. Não iria acordar Kristine. Não sabia o que ia enfrentar e além do mais os berros de Kristine não iriam ajudar em nada.  
Como tinha previsto a escola estava completamente parada. Dirigiu-se na sombra dos corredores até ao terceiro andar rezando para que ninguém o visse.  
- Dava tudo para ser invisível agora... – pensou para si.

* * *

As provas não deviam ser difíceis. Mas a realidade era que ninguém sonhava com o que estava a fazer naquele instante, e a festa, a festa tinha sido uma oportunidade única. Quando queria De Valera conseguia mexer os fios necessários para fazer algo. Mesmo uma festa de beneficência.

* * *

Arthur deu um salto quando avistou as três cabeças ruivas dos seus primos. Soltou-se da mão da mãe e correu para eles acenando e chamando:  
- Ronald! Hermione! Heather!  
Os três Granger-Weasley voltaram-se para o seu primo mais novo e sorriram acenando na sua direcção. A festa era luxuriante. Exigia vestido e conjunto casaco gravata, as senhoras exibiam as suas jóias e os homens as suas gravatas de seda e botões de punho de ouro. No meio de tanta exuberância, os Potter e os Granger-Weasley sobressaiam sem dificuldade. Tinham poucas jóias e iam "bonitos" não exuberantes. A sala brilhava, velas flutuantes, estátuas de gelo que não derretia, bandejas de prata, tudo parecia ter-se juntado para que o ambiente reluzisse calma e serenamente. Levantando todos para aquilo que parecia ser um sonho.  
- Mas que treta! – comentou Ronald.  
- Ronald! – ralhou Hermione (mãe) passando por ele – comporta-te.  
- Sim, mãe! – desculpou-se Ronald rapidamente há medida que Arthur chegava ao pé de si.  
Hermione sorriu para o sobrinho e perguntou:  
- Boa Noite Arthur! Onde estão os teus pais?  
- Oh! – disse Arthur rapidamente - estão a falar com um senhor horrível, que tem dentes enormes – Arthur colocou dois dedos em frente aos seus dentes para exemplificar – um cabelo de índio – colocou as mãos ao lado da cabeça para mostrar o volume – e que é coxo – começou a andar tortamente.  
As Gémeas e Ronald esforçaram-se por não rir. Hermione parecia um pouco perturbada com a descrição de Arthur mas depois de pensar um pouco disse:  
- Ah! Já sei com quem é que eles estão a falar... Deixa-me ir falar com o Sr. Roseveda também, mais vale apanha-lo acompanhada que só... – voltando-se para os filhos acrescentou – Não saiam daqui, nada de partidas e lembrem-se "comportem-se!  
Ronald e as Gémeas assentiram. Arthur olhou para a sua tia admirado e quando esta já se tinha afastado voltou-se para os primos e perguntou:  
- Porque é que a Tia Mione diz isso de todas as vezes que vos deixa sós se já sabe que vocês não o vão fazer.  
- Sabes Arthur – começou Heather- é que a.  
- ... Tua Tia Mione – continuou Hermione – é uma pessoa muito como direi.  
- Esperançada? – arriscou Ronald.  
- Sonhadora? – perguntou Heather.  
- Deve ser isso... – concluiu Hermione.

* * *

Christopher entrou no corredor/museu. Não sabia porque mas achava que a Pedra devia estar perto. Afinal aquele era sem dúvida o lugar mais óbvio para ela estar, era o local mais perigoso da escola.  
Olhou em redor caminhando lentamente. O corredor/museu estava completamente vazio. Quietos e sonolentos os livros gritadores dormitavam nas estantes, as armaduras de protecção também parecia ressonar, a bola de cristal esperava ser consultada e ao longe Christopher deu pela falta do Espelho dos Invisíveis. Aproximou-se calmamente do local. Um pequeno papel afirmava que o espelho tinha sido retirado para manutenção, mas Christopher conhecia, graças a Hagrid, a história da primeira pedra filosofal.  
Subitamente um ruído ouviu-se. Parecia um choro e do meio da parede Murta apareceu a chorar. Christopher sentiu um arrepio gélido quando ela sem querer passou por dentro de si. Parecendo sentir algo Murta voltou-se e viu Christopher. Começou então a chorar com mais força e correu até ele colocando os seus braços em redor dele como se assim ele a pudesse confortar.  
Sentindo-se congelado Christopher juntou todas as suas forças para perguntar:  
- Que se passa Murta?  
- Foi horrível! – chorou Murta – simplesmente horrível!  
- Murta.  
- Não tentes confortar-me! Foi tão horrível!  
- Murta a sério.  
- Oh Chris és tão querido.  
- Não é isso Murta! Estou a congelar!  
Murta soltou Christopher. Este parecia ter estado no meio do Alasca sem protecção. Estava meio roxo e parecia ter pedacinhos de neve nas sobrancelhas. Murta recomeçou a chorar.  
- Tu também me tratas mal!  
Christopher abanou a cabeça e bateu com as mãos na face para ganhar sensibilidade. Murta continuava a choramingar:  
- E aquele parvo da capa negra foi tão mau para mim.  
Christopher olhou de lado para Murta.  
- Estás a falar do Filch?  
- Não! - respondeu Murta fazendo beicinho.  
- Então quem era? – perguntou Christopher interessado.  
- Não sei... – respondeu Murta - Não lhe vi a cara mas foi muito antipático, entrou na minha casa de banho aos berros e depois atacou os lavatórios e quando lhe disse para parar chamou-me "estúpida, feia, caixa de óculos" e... e... FANTASMA!  
Christopher olhou para cima desesperado à medida que Murta iniciava um pranto desgostoso.  
- Como se isso significasse que não tenho sentimentos... – comentou.  
Christopher tocou ao de leve no ombro de Murta para ela parar de chorar. Estava interessado no tal homem que Murta tinha visto. Seria ele o "Alguém"? Se assim era porque é que estava na casa de banho de Murta?  
- Murta sabes porque é que ele está na tua casa de banho? Dizes que atacou os lavatórios? Porquê?  
Murta olhou para Christopher e comentou meio irritada pelo desprezo de Christopher em relação à sua pessoa:  
- Sei lá! Talvez queria acordar aquele monstro horrível de novo como a mãe daquela parvinha que estava a limpar a casa de banho contigo fez.  
- Monstro? – perguntou Christopher admirado – como é que um monstro pode caber numa casa de banho?  
- É fácil – esclareceu Murta sentindo-se importante por poder responder às perguntas de Christopher – se falares como uma cobra os lavatórios afastam-se e revelam uma passagem... O tal rapaz parecido contigo foi lá uma vez... Ele falava a língua das cobras, por isso pode abrir a porta.  
A mente de Christopher trabalhava a cem à hora. O Prof. Potter falava a língua das cobras que abria a passagem do lavatório e "Alguém" estava a tentar chegar à passagem. A Pedra. A Pedra estava na passagem. Era óbvio, por isso o Prof. Potter estava descansado, não deveriam existir muitas pessoas que falassem a língua das cobras e também não deviam existir muitas pessoas que conhecessem aquela passagem.  
Sem esperar por Murta Christopher começou a correr enquanto esta se continuava a queixar do monstro e correu em direcção à sua casa de banho. Quando lá chegou tudo estava nos devidos conformes, a água no chão, os lavatórios no sítio, mas perto de um deles, um pequeno fio de sangue indicava que "Alguém" tinha tido um particular interesse por aquele lavatório.  
Christopher olhou com atenção para os lavatórios que tinha limpo durante duas semanas. Não lhe pareciam diferentes. E daí, agora que olhava bem para a sua disposição, Lily costumava limpar o lado dos lavatórios com a mancha de sangue. Olhou com atenção para o lavatório e reparou no desenho de uma cobra na torneira. Carregou nele como se isso fosse abrir a porta mas aí lembrou-se. A língua das cobras.  
- Não vais conseguir abrir isso assim... – comentou Murta aparecendo – não falas a língua das cobras.  
- Claro que falo... – gozou Christopher – olha ... _Ssssssss Ssssss_.  
Murta encolheu os ombros e Christopher sentiu uma onda de irritação subir por si acima. Tantos tempo perdido em busca da "verdade" sobre o "Alguém" para acabar assim, preso à entrada de um túnel que tinha a pedra só porque não falava com cobras.  
Pensou em tudo o que o "Alguém" poderia fazer com a Pedra e pensou na sua mãe. Que a sua mãe tinha morrido porque "Alguém" pensara que ela tinha a Pedra, que eles tinham a Pedra.  
- "_Amo-te Christopher_..." – disse a voz da mãe alojada algures na sua mente.  
- "_Não podes desistir filho! Um irlandês nunca desiste_..." – disse a voz pai.  
Por segundos sentiu um medo terrível. E se "Alguém" se lembrasse de acabar o que tinha começado, o seu pai tinha escapado por pouco do ataque, ele tinha sobrevivido graças à mãe. E se "Alguém" quisesse acabar com os Bleue.  
Christopher olhou para a torneira e disse-lhe:  
- Um irlandês nunca desiste!  
- Acho que ela não se vai abrir assim... – disse Murta.  
- Máthair – chamou Christopher - Cá bhfuil tú? (Mãe, onde estás tu?)  
**Fim do Capítulo XXII

* * *

**

**N.A:** Então? Que tal? Comentários serão bem recebidos .


End file.
